Breaking the Promise
by Private Fire
Summary: Take Part 1 of The Promise as a given, incorporate cues from Part 2, then take off in a different direction, and what do we have? We've got Maiko and Kataang, angst, friendship, and a touch of realism. Come and enjoy an alternate version of the comic. Line forms to the left. Rated T for some themes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: AU – Inspired by A: TLA - The Promise Part 1.

Chapter 1 was originally posted as a one-shot entitled "The End." It was a thought that I had to write down in order to get rid of it. It arose from that two-word question that causes a lot of trouble. You know the one: "What if?" Yup. That's the one.

I had asked myself, what if Aang actually followed Avatar Roku's advice and did it? What if he lost control and actually kept his promise? That's when I came up with "The End." Once written I thought I had put it to bed. I was wrong.

It took a while for my imagination to gain some traction, but when it finally did, it went in a completely different direction. So here is "Breaking the Promise" which incorporates "The End" as chapter one and then goes in a different direction.

So we begin this from Katara's point of view and take off from there.

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking the Promise <strong>

**Chapter 1: Nightmare **

A nightmare was unfolding before my eyes.

Before me, suspended in the air, in the Avatar state, was Aang. Just beyond him, was the most terrifying sight I've ever beheld to come from the Fire Nation. It was pure fury, driven by grief. Though I was struck with fear, I felt pain emanating from her. A small part of me longed to reach out to comfort her.

Between Aang and Mai, lay former Fire Lord Zuko. He was just brought down by Aang. I wish I could take it all back, but wishing is for fools. It happened so suddenly.

Mai stood before the Avatar, fierce and poised for battle. That he towered over her, surrounded by hurricane force winds, rock, fire and water bands rotating around him, pulsing with his power, did not seem to faze her. She looked like death itself, coiled and ready to strike.

It was but a matter of seconds. Zuko fell dead and Mai rose to take his place. The knives flew. Did she really think they would hit their mark? Aang was a fully realized Avatar. His shield was the elements. They would deflect anything thrown at him. Not even Azula's lightning could penetrate it. Still, the knives flew, followed immediately by her full arsenal of darts and daggers.

Then it happened. Just as Aang had kept his promise; Mai had kept hers.

_**Flashback **_

When Mai had learned about the promise Zuko forced on Aang, she was furious to say the least. That Zuko could ask Aang such a thing without any consideration of how it would affect her, showed that he had given no thought to her and had practically abandoned her again. That Aang had agreed . . . well, that was a different matter entirely.

Mai confronted Aang, cool and deadly. "First, you don't agree to do something like that to a friend. Second, you didn't kill Ozai. You're going to kill Zuko? Third, Zuko asked you to do what? And you said yes? Fourth, if you take Zuko out, who will take his place? Azula? Ozai? Did you even stop to think that if you killed the Fire Lord that the Fire Nation is not going to just sit there and take it? How would that be maintaining the peace?"

Her cool manner and menacing tone gave way to shouting. "What kind of Avatar are you?"

Her composure returned. She continued in a low and lethal voice, "Last and most importantly, if you take away that which I live for, I will take away that which you live for."

There it was; a clear, direct unveiled threat against me. I knew she had nothing against me personally. That made it all the more obvious what the loss of Zuko would mean to her. She was telling Aang, Zuko is to me as Katara is to you.

_**Present **_

Mai's arsenal was deployed and deflected as was to be expected. Nothing could penetrate Aang's defenses. But something did penetrate his senses. There was yelling and crying. Someone was attempting to reach him and pull him out.

_Blue_. That someone wore blue. _Water tribe. Katara?_

Aang powered down. His feet touched the ground. Sounds of cheers joined the crying. He was held firmly by the shoulders, but he was not able to turn and see who held him. His eyes were fixed on the scene before him. His friends . . . . They were his friends once. Sorrow and regret hit him hard as he looked on the lifeless bodies of Zuko and Mai. The crying he heard was Ty Lee's. She knelt by the fallen Fire Lord and his bride. Surrounding her were the Kyoshi Warriors. They stared at him, a mix of sad and angry faces. Suki turned away, and then knelt to comfort Ty Lee.

Behind him there were shouts of triumph. He could hear Smellerbee rallying her freedom fighters. "The Fire Lord is dead. Long live Avatar Aang!"

He was being shaken violently. The yelling finally reached his brain. "You killed her! You killed my sister! You killed her!" It was then that he turned to see Sokka screaming at him. He looked behind him. On the ground lay Katara.

Mai had aimed for him. He had easily deflected everything she threw at him. In doing so, their course changed. Katara had been hit instead. Mai had kept her promise.

Aang came out of his trance. He fell to his knees, head dropping to his chest and began to cry uncontrollably.

Sokka went numb. He stared at the boy for a moment before looking over to Suki. She held a grieving Ty Lee. He turned the other way and saw Toph. She stood apart from the Freedom Fighters. Her eyes were further clouded with tears.

"I guess this is the end," Sokka said to himself.

Aang thought to himself, _it is only the beginning_. The hundred year war was ended. The opposition to the Harmony Restoration Movement lay dead. But the world was now plunged into a new kind of darkness. One from which it may not recover.

.

.

Katara awoke with a start. Her heart was pounding. Had she screamed? Memory of her dream flooded her.

_Aang?_ "NO!"

Wide awake and scared, she bolted out of bed and ran at full speed towards the boy's room. She rounded the corner and collided with Sokka.

* * *

><p>AN:

I'm taking a poll on my profile about reader's age groups. I wanted to have a second poll, but it seems I can only have one active poll at a time. So, perhaps you can email me. Let me know if you feel like me. I liked the comic The Promise, but I want more. Do you agree? Do you want more of a favorite character? Did you think something is missing? Do you want a question answered? Perhaps I can entertain you in my fashion till Part 2 comes out and give you that which you crave.

Hit the review button and let me know. Or send me a private message.

I appreciate the feedback!

Your friendly neighborhood Fire Nation Private,

Wang Fire

P.S. - Chapter 2 is already written and I'll post it either this Friday or Saturday.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

When we last left you, Katara had a nightmare. She ran into Sokka (poor Sokka) as she was trying to get to Aang. Remember folks, look where you are going. If you don't you just might pummel into an innocent person.

Sokka? You okay?

[Cue mood change.] Everyone, please take your seats. The show is about to start.

Ready? Here we go.

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking the Promise <strong>

**Chapter 2: Spirit Tribunal **

All the Avatars were seated on the benches of the amphitheatre with the first seated high up farthest away from the action center stage. The pattern caused a stunning display of color. A repetition of blue, green, red and yellow spiraled its way down to the arena. Aang found himself seated in the first row, one seat apart from Avatar Kyoshi. To her right were Avatars Kuruk and Yangchen. Aang waved at them, but they paid him no attention.

_The empty seat between us must belong to Roku. Hey, where is Roku anyway_?

As if he had spoken aloud, he was answered by the Avatar to his left. _There he is._

Aang blinked. He was shocked to see someone sitting next to him in Water Tribe blue. What's more, he didn't hear her speak. It was as if she voiced her response from within his head. The Avatar was a pretty young girl of about sixteen, strong, confident and rather stiff. Her arm remained raised, her finger pointing to a place in front of him. Aang's eyes followed it to its target.

In the arena, seated on benches on either side, were different spirits, some of which were unknown to Aang. Among those he knew were Hei Bai and the Painted Lady. Their attention was on Roku. He was a solitary figure standing before a dais above which were Tui and La. The Moon and Ocean Spirits were a marvelous sight to behold. They were waterbending in mid-air, circling each other in their perpetual dance. Aang was mesmerized.

_Wow! I didn't know they could leave the Spirit Oasis. _

"Hmmf! There are lots of things you don't know." The snide sing song comment came from the Monkey Spirit who had been rude to Aang on one of his ventures into the spirit realm. Nose in the air, he continued past Aang towards another seating area.

"What is this?" Aang's question went unanswered. He continued to look around. All the Avatars were motionless, their attention fixed on Roku who stood with his back to Aang.

Just then, Koh appeared. Upon seeing him, Aang stripped all emotions from his visage. Cautiously and neutrally, he continued to look around and take in his surroundings. With Koh, were Princess Yue, Wan Shi Tong and someone new, someone blinding. They joined Tui and La who began to dance around Yue.

_Maybe Koh is the reason why everyone here is so stiff_.

"Shows what you know," said the Monkey Spirit now seated twenty feet away.

_How come they can hear my thoughts? I can't hear them. Well, except maybe Avatar . . . uh. I don't know her name. _

_Korra, _said the resonating collective Avatar voice. Aang almost lost his composure, making himself vulnerable to Koh, by expressing his shock upon hearing it. The acoustics in the amphitheater would be amazing, however the voice once again came from within and not without.

"Uh, nice to meet you Avatar Korra." No response came.

_Am I dead? I would have to be in order for there to be a Water Tribe Avatar. _He took a quick appraisal of himself. He felt alright, though something seemed very wrong. Upon closer inspection of his style of clothes and his proportions he realized that he was twelve again. _Hey! That's not right. What's going on?_

"Silence!" called Wan Shi Tong as he walked right up to Aang's mentor and predecessor. "Avatar Roku. You have been summoned by the Council of Spirits to answer for your crimes against the spirit world and against humanity. The list of charges please."

_Crimes? Roku? Can't be. _

Koh glided forward, his arms in constant motion. He turned this way and that. His faces morphing in and out as he went. He circled Avatar Roku, till at last he came to a stop in front of the accused, allowing Aang a clear view of him. He spoke in his soft, confident, dulcet tone.

"Avatar Roku, you are the bridge between the Spirit World and that of the mortals. With that comes a great responsibility. You are a servant to both realms. Your main purpose is to keep balance. Balance between the nations, as well as balance between both worlds.

You stand here today accused of betraying both worlds. Your betrayal takes the form of negligence in performing your duties as Avatar. Because of you, the world burned. Because of you the Spirit World and its denizens have suffered greatly. Your failure to act jeopardized everyone and everything."

Roku remained neutral in light of the charges. "May I ask how I failed?"

Koh circled around the accused. Once more Koh was in perfect view. The face he wore was unknown to Aang

"You were in a unique position to sway Fire Lord Sozin from taking any action right at the start; or, at the very least to minimize the damage. Yet you did not. Why? You did not confront the Fire Lord for fear of being swayed by _him_ due to your long standing friendship. Instead of confronting him head on you played it safe, told him that the four nations were just that – four. Then you left him to his own devices.

Your inaction led to disastrous consequences. You took your eyes off him. You were married, played house and started a family. Meanwhile the Fire Lord was busy rearranging borders and planting the Fire Nation flag on Earth Kingdom soil."

"I put a stop to it when I learned of it. The stronghold was destroyed before it could be colonists moved in. He retreated back to the Fire Nation."

_That's right. You tell them Roku. _Aang's thoughts earned him a nasty glare from Wan Shi Tong. Aang resolved to hold his thoughts back as best he could.

"You were reactive instead of proactive. Fire Lord Sozin had proven himself to be a real threat and still you failed to take the proper action. Instead, you gave him a yet another warning; a mere slap on the wrist."

"He heeded my warning. He withdrew from the Earth Kingdom. He stayed in line."

"He did not! He planned and plotted and waited for the right moment to take action. He found it, didn't he? You failed to learn what he was thinking and what he was up to."

At this Roku seemed to sadden. "Yes. I failed to see what he truly was."

Ummi's features now graced the Face Stealer. It was a cheap shot on Koh's part meant to drive home the fact that Avatars had been held accountable in the past for their actions or inactions and that Roku would not be an exception.

"You trusted him and he left you to die on that island." Koh danced around Roku. His voice seductive, lulling Roku into lowering his vigilance thereby exposing him to attack. "You wanted to believe that your childhood friendship was still intact. You wanted to believe you could put your faith in you erstwhile friend. You wanted. _Yes_. You _wanted_. You put yourself above the needs of the world, and by doing so, you jeopardized the Spirit Realm. Because of you the murder of Spirit Tui came to pass. The moon ceased to exist."

"Objection." It was Princess Yue who had spoken. But to Aang, Yue did not seem herself. "All was set right again when the Water Tribe Chief's daughter returned the life force given her by the Moon Spirit."

Wan Shi Tong spoke up just then, "Sustained."

Koh was undeterred and carried on his prosecution of the Avatar. "Because of you the Jang Hui River was polluted, forcing The Painted Lady to flee. Because of you Hei Bai took action against innocents living in the Senlin Village. Because of you, there are no airbenders! How is the Avatar cycle to continue without airbenders?"

"Objection! I am an airbender!" Aang had recklessly jumped up determined to defend his friend. He caught himself a second later and became unemotional just before Koh turned on him. "My friends and I cleaned up the Jang Hui River with the help of its residents. I was there at Senlin Village. There is a new forest growing at its outskirts. All these things have been rectified."

"Overruled," called Wan Shi Tong. "Sit down young Avatar. We cannot have any more of these interruptions from you, or else we will put you on trial. Do not forget that you fled from your responsibility and allowed all of this to happen. You were absent for a hundred years. In that time damage occurred which could have been pre-empted had you not run away. In your defense, it can be argued that if you did not run, you too would have been killed. Even if the Water Avatar managed to survive the next wave of massacres, there would have been no hope of ever continuing the cycle. Your reincarnation could never become a fully realized Avatar without an airbender to train her."

Koh piped in. "He is an Avatar. We cannot allow leniency on such basis."

"Overruled. Avatar Aang is not on trial here. We make an allowance for his actions based on his youth. It was never meant for anyone to learn of their position before reaching the age of sixteen. It is much too young an age for one to fully comprehend what is being asked of them. Koh, keep to the case at hand. I want no more digressions from you, nor any more interruptions from Avatar Aang."

Without missing a beat, Koh continued his assault on Avatar Roku. "Let's skip down the list, shall we? Since it has been brought up, let's address the issue of Avatar Aang. . . ." Koh turned to Wan Shi Tong, who had spread his wings, his anger evident as he ruffled his feathers, "_within_ the context of this trial."

To Roku, Koh said, "You endangered humanity by placing your responsibility on one as young as Avatar Aang. That he did admirably has no bearing on you, but on Aang and his companions. Without them he would not have succeeded. He accomplished the impossible in _so_ little time. Without you, he would not have had to."

There was yet another interruption. This time is was the spirit unknown to Aang who had arrived with Yue and Koh. "Let's get down to it. We can be here for eternity making lists and arguing this back and forth, only to call a draw on the issues you've stated so far and which no doubt make up your list. State why you have called this tribunal!"

Though Aang could not clearly see the spirit, he was struck with a sense of vague familiarity. He found he could not gaze directly at him. He put his hand up to shade his eyes. The spirit was clad in the most magnificent set of robes Aang had ever seen. He literally glowed with power which outshone the bright red and gold adorning him. _Of course, it is the Sun Spirit – Agni. _

"You've had over a hundred years to call the Fire Avatar to trial. Yet you have not done so. State your reasons for doing so now and stop this mockery!"

The Sun Spirit's anger was lost on Koh who remained as cool as ever.

"Very well. We'll get to the heart of it. All other charges pale in comparison to this." Again Koh turned to the accused. "Avatar Roku. You are guilty of all that you have been accused of; all of which this tribunal has chosen to and will continue to, shall we say, overlook? However, this final charge will not be dismissed. You are here because once again you are going to be the cause of more pain and suffering.

You failed to take action against Sozin, yet you are pushing your successor to take action against the current Fire Lord. Aang is in the same unique position you were so long ago. He is friends with the Fire Lord. He can talk to him and avert disaster, where you failed to do so with Sozin. Avatar Aang has proven himself resourceful, though unconventional, in finding alternative solutions. He has displayed more capability than you. Yet he is a child and you are still his mentor. When he meditates he seeks advice from you. And your advice will cause him to repeat the mistakes of the past."

Someone called, "Objection."

"Overruled."

Koh pressed on, dancing around Roku intent on breaking the Avatar's composure and forcing a change in his countenance. "You are charged with interfering, undermining, obstructing, sabotaging, and impeding the sitting Avatar! Should he take the actions you counsel him to, it would prove even more disastrous than before. The world would be plunged into war once more and no one knows what the outcome could be. _All would not only lose faith in the Avatar, they would turn against him_!

Let me sum it up for you; for everyone to understand. If we lose our link to humanity; if we lose the Avatar, a distinct possibility, we will lose our ability to guide the mortals. They would be left to wander in darkness, left to their own devices, to wreck havoc upon the earth and each other. We would be powerless to stop them; powerless to help them. We would be contributing to our own destruction."

Aang continued to watch the events intently while trying to remain detached in spite of the fact that it was dizzying. _How could this be happening? There is no movement, no murmurs, nothing from the Avatars. Why does no one speak for Roku? Even he does not speak for himself. What kind of trial is this?_

A disembodied voice, soft-spoken yet loud in volume, called out, "Aang?"

Aang thought he heard his name called. Just then someone on his right spoke. "I don't know, but it is entertaining. Popcorn?" Aang turned to face the speaker and found that Roku's seat was no longer vacant.

"Momo? You can talk?"

"Of course he can talk. He won't shut up," called a familiar baritone voice seated on his left.

Aang forgot all about Koh and fully expressed his surprise. "Appa? When did you guys get here? What happened to Avatar Kyoshi and Avatar Korra? What's going on here?"

"Aang." The disembodied voice called to him again.

"What?"

"Aang. Wake up."

Aang's eyes widened. "Ooooooh. I'm dreaming. Of course! This isn't real."

"Aang. You must wake up now," the voice called again.

"I'm trying."

"Aang!"

"I'm awake!" He was sitting in his bed. Moonlight shone through the window. A light breeze parted the curtains giving way to the beautiful sight of the full moon hanging high in the night sky. For a second, Aang thought that he saw Yue smile at him.

"Aang, are you okay?"

Aang rubbed at his eyes as he turned to face his rescuer. "Yes. I'm fine. I just had this weird dre- . . . ." His speech was cut short and his mouth dropped open. "Gyatso? But you're dead."

The monk smiled warmly. "No time to explain Aang. What did you take away from your dream?"

"I . . . ." The dream was receding fast and Aang struggled to recall pieces of it. "I . . . I remember Roku was on trial. I think the spirits were angry that another war would come to pass. That . . . that I might repeat the mistakes of the past. I guess they think I'll take Zuko's life."

"Hmm. Sounds serious. What do you think?"

"I think I never should have made that promise. It goes against everything I believe in."

"A promise?" The monk patiently waited for Aang to continue.

"I promised Zuko that I would end him should he turn out like his father. Roku said that I should be decisive and that a person should keep their promises. He said that Zuko knew what he was asking me to do. Zuko said that he wanted me to be a safety net. He thinks he might become like his father."

"Has he?"

"No." There was a long pause that followed.

Gyatso smiled to himself and had a wistful look about him. "I remember Roku. He was a lot of fun. Tallest kid in the class."

"Gyatso?"

"Yes Aang?"

"What are you doing here? I mean . . . you're dead."

"Yes Aang. I am."

"Then, am I still dreaming?"

The old monk nodded. "Your subconscious is trying to work things out. You will find an answer Aang. I have confidence in you. You found a unique way to end the war. You will find a way to avert another one. Goodbye Aang. It was nice seeing you again. Give my best to Momo."

"Gyatso? No. Wait!"

"Did you hear that Aang? Someone just screamed."

"What?"

Aang's eyes flew open for real this time. "Katara!"

He bolted out of bed, ran to the door and yanked it open. He tried and failed to make it into the hallway. He stumbled on and fell on top of Katara, who was on top of Sokka.

"Can't a guy get a snack in the middle of the night without getting attacked? You're on my sandwich!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Join us next time as we find out how badly hurt Sokka's sandwich is. Tragic, isn't it? It was so young . . . and tasty. Oh yeah, and we'll find out what happens between Aang and Katara.

**[**_Insert shameless plug here_.]

I'm dividing my time between this story and one which you may or may not be reading, Fire Nation: Perspectives. Private Wang Fire wonders if you are reading it.

_Hmm. _He strokes his beard thoughtfully. _The more interest this story gets; the more attention it will get. But how will I know if no one reviews? _

Private Wang Fire says: "Go to the polls! Vote your age group on my profile. Why? Inquiring minds, like mine, want to know. _And_ it lets me know who my target audience is."

Wanted more from The Promise? It didn't deliver what you crave? It left you with many questions? Let me know. Maybe it'll make its way into this story. I accept private messages, Visa, Mastercard and American Express.

Thank you for reading and remember to review. Go on and click the button. Go ahead. That's right. Move the mouse over and . . . go on . . . CLICK.

YES! Flameo man! Flam-e-o!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: We pick up where we left off.

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking the Promise<strong>

**Chapter 3: A Long Night **

Crashing into Sokka and Katara just outside his room had left Aang stunned. _Sandwich? Sokka! Katara? _

"Katara!" Aang firebended a small flame and shot it to the lantern on the wall illuminating the scene of their collision.

"I'm alright, Aang."

Worried eyes held hers for a moment before he took her into an embrace. "I thought I heard you scream."

"I'm okay now. I was worried about you." Each smiled in relief, assured that the other was safe.

Still trapped under his sister, Sokka rolled his eyes. "I'm fine too, thank you," he said casually before blaring, "Now will you two _please_ get off me?"

"Oh, sorry Sokka," said Aang as he pulled himself and Katara off Sokka.

He got up. "Right," he said glumly as he examined what was left of his midnight snack. He lamented mournfully, "My sandwich." One deep breath later, he composed himself, stood up straight and declared. "No worries. I'll just go back to the kitchen and make myself another one." He trudged off towards the kitchen muttering under his breath about stupid avatars and hormone-crazed sisters.

The young couple stifled their laughter until Sokka was out of view. They were left alone in the hallway, holding hands while standing very close to each other. The heat rose between them. Aang moved in for a kiss. Katara moved in as well. Just then, bestowed with that sixth sense that only a protective older brother can have, Sokka hollered, "And don't think that I don't know what you two are thinking. So you better not think to try anything. In fact, don't think. And don't try. Don't even try to think."

Katara was about to give Sokka a piece of her mind, when Aang gently stopped her by bringing his finger to her lips. With his other hand he motioned that she follow him into his room. Once inside, the two sat on the bed.

Katara confessed. "I had a bad dream."

"Me too. I mean, I had a strange dream. I don't know if it was bad. What happened in yours?"

"I kind of died."

"No! How?"

"Well . . . . Keep in mind that it was a dream."

He nodded. "Go on. What happened? Who hurt you?"

"Well, I sort of got killed by you and Mai."

"What! I would never hurt you!"

"I know, but it was a dream and she was trying to hurt you for hurting her."

"That doesn't make sense. Why would I hurt Mai?"

"Well, in the dream you lost control while in the Avatar state and you killed Zuko. She was in pain and she tried to avenge him, but her knives and darts ricocheted off you and hit me instead."

Aang became angry and defensive. "No! That would never happen! I would never hurt you! Why would I even kill Zuko? What would ever make me do such a thing?"

"Aang please calm down. You're almost as bad as Zuko when you get riled up. Please calm down." Katara's concern and begging touched him. He was ashamed of his outburst.

Unbeknownst to them, Sokka had heard Aang yelling and now stood in the doorway, his sandwich forgotten.

"Aang, I think I dreamt it because of what happened at Yu Dao."

"What exactly happened at Yu Dao?" Sokka's question startled the young couple who jumped apart from each other as if they were caught doing so much more than just talking. Sokka ignore their guilty actions. "What happened, Aang?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He was a fully realized Avatar. He had control in the Avatar state, didn't he? Was she suggesting he didn't?

"Aang," began Katara softly. He turned away from her. She reached out and touched him. When she received no response, she turned pleading eyes on Sokka. Her big brother understood she was asking for privacy. He nodded and made his way back to the kitchen.

"Aang," she tried again. "I know that you feel strongly about the colonies and about maintaining peace and balance in the world, especially now that the war is over, but . . . ." She hesitated. She was unsure how to continue.

Aang recalled his dream and figured that in a round-about way his and Katara's dream had one thing in common. "This is all because of that stupid promise I made, isn't?"

Katara nodded.

"I didn't want to promise him, but he was so serious and it was so important to him, and I understood what he was thinking, and what it would mean if it were to happen." He turned away from her again.

"Aang. The other day, in Yu Dao, you went into the Avatar state. We don't know what might have happened."

He relented. "I know. Thank you for stopping me. I don't think I could have lived with myself afterwards."

"We have to make sure it doesn't happen. Zuko is our friend. We've been through so much together. He's different than when we first met him. And maybe . . . ." She hesitated again. She looked over to her boyfriend, eyes soft and asking for understanding. "Perhaps he sees something we don't."

"Katara, the four nations are just that – four. Each is unique: their cultures, their art, their element, their way of life all need to be protected. The four nations balance each other out and there is harmony in the world. When the Fire Nation attacked, they destroyed that balance. The Harmony Restoration Movement will help bring that back.

You heard Earth King Kuei. The colonies are a bad reminder of the war, like an old scar. We can't bring loved ones back. We can't turn back time. We can't erase what has happened, but we can draw back the territorial lines and safely transport people back to where they belong."

Katara couldn't help but be swayed by Aang's frevor, but could not help the nagging feeling that there was more to it than that. As she grew up, she noticed that the world, and life in general, was filled with many shades of grey and nothing was straightforward anymore. So she gently pushed on. "Aang? Remember when I said that Ya Dao might be the exception?"

"Yeah."

"Well . . . you saw those people? The mayor and his family? They're probably not the only ones. There might be more mixed families in the remaining colonies. Are we going to tear them apart too?"

"You're siding with Zuko?" Aang's eyes reflected the hurt he felt.

"I'm not siding with him. It's just that ending the war was the right thing to do. That was easy to agree on. Up till now everyone thought that the Harmony Restoration Movement was the right thing to do. But I just don't know what is right anymore. Removing families from their home doesn't seem right to me."

"Katara, they are Fire Nation."

"And I am Water Tribe and you are an Air Nomad. Sokka is Water Tribe and Suki is Earth Kingdom. Where will we make our home? What will we do when someone decides for us that we have to leave?"

Her words left him speechless. Dream Gyatso's words called out to him. "Your subconscious is trying to work things out. You will find an answer Aang. I have confidence in you."

Then with more confidence than he had felt that night, Aang stated, "I am the Avatar. My duty is to maintain peace and harmony in the world. It's not my place to say who lives where or how. Yu Dao is an issue for the Earth King and the Fire Lord to deal with. I can only assist by mediating and helping them find a balance between their respective positions. It must be satisfactory to both sides and be realistic too. It has to be something that everyone can live with so that we won't have another war."

Katara beamed with pride at the boy she loved. She believed he could save the world and save it he did. Now he would prevent disaster and maintain the peace, and she would be there by his side to help him. They hugged each other tightly.

"Okay. Beddy-bye time for everyone."

_When had he returned? _ "I'm not leaving. I don't want to be alone in case I have another nightmare."

"Okay then. Lover-boy, you go to Katara's room."

"I'm not leaving her alone."

"Very well. We're all bunking in here tonight." The pair nodded. They were resigned to it and Sokka, too tired to fight, agreed. "Okay. Katara, take Aang's bed. Aang, you've got the floor. I'll go get my things and join you."

After he left, Katara looked over to Aang. "What does he think we're going to do anyhow?"

Aang gave her an "are-you-kidding" look. She blushed furiously. "I didn't think we were ready for that."

Sokka was back in a flash and once again surprised the two. "That's the thing with it. Thinking is not required."

Katara was annoyed that brother had managed to keep popping up and interrupt them time and again. "Seriously, Sokka, if you don't cut it out, I'm going to make sure that you never get any alone time with Suki!"

Undeterred and quite smugly, Sokka declared, "I'm only doing my brotherly duty."

Aang and Katara exchanged wicked looks. "On the count of three?" she asked. "Three!" he replied. Boyfriend and girlfriend threw their pillows at Sokka. They hit him with such force that he was thrown backwards a few feet.

He could hear the pair laughing as he looked up at the ceiling. "Why me?" He sat up, reached for the pillows and threw one at each of them. This was war.

Momo looked on from the doorway. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome. Your comments fuel my imagination, so keep them coming.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

In this chapter we take a break from Aang, Katara and Sokka to see what is happening over in the Fire Nation.

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking the Promise <strong>

**Chapter 4: Meanwhile, Back in the Fire Nation **

"Lady Mai, a package has arrived for you."

Mai, who had been watching her mother play with Tom Tom in the garden, turned to see a servant kneeling by the entrance to the parlor. In his hands, extended out to her, was a box wrapped in brown paper and fastened together with green ribbon. On top, at the ribbon's crosshairs, was green wax stamped with the familiar seal of the Jasmine Dragon.

_It's here_.

She thanked the servant and relieved him of the parcel. She studied the seal as she made her way to the divan. Not for the first time, it struck her as odd how General Iroh, once the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation and The Dragon of the West was now Mushi, The Jasmine Dragon, celebrated tea maker. The endearing nickname stuck after Mai made a casual observation of the proprietor and his tea shop at its grand reopening, back when their entire group was last together.

Impatience got the better of her. She took out one of her knives and sliced opened the ribbon and wrapping. She had been waiting for a reply to her letter and was glad of its arrival. Inside, carefully packaged, were little bags of tea blends, some favorites and some new. With them were two scrolls, also tied with green ribbons. The first was in Iroh's hand and talked of the blends he was sending. The letter was unsigned and looked incomplete. The second was from Ping, Mushi's trusted assistant at the tea shop and a member of the Order of the White Lotus.

#

Esteemed Lady Mai,

Your letter arrived the other day. I hope that you will excuse my reading it. Mushi had left instructions for me to handle all correspondence in his absence.

I am afraid that your letter missed him by a few days. He has heard a tale of a rare fragrant flower which has not been seen for years and is traveling in the hopes of finding out for himself if it is possible to learn of its location. While he keeps his hopes in check, he must follow every lead if he is ever to make any gain in his search for his elusive perfect blend. I expect him to be away for some time. Communication will be forthcoming, but it is anyone's guess as to when.

I took the liberty of packing a few of the blends he was gathering for your order and sent them along with this letter.

As ever, we remain grateful that you honor us with your patronage.

Most sincerely,

Ping

#

Mai sat with the letter in her hands, the box on her lap, and sighed deeply. She was hoping for solid advice, or better yet, news of a visit from Iroh.

She knew he did not like to travel anymore. Who could blame him? All those years covering the Earth Kingdom during the war and later roaming the world with Zuko in search of the Avatar made him want to settle down and take roots. He felt more at home in his adopted country than in his native land and therefore had settled there permanently. Mai knew of only two things that would make him take to the road again: an ingredient for his teas and family. He had not left his beloved tea shop for Zuko. Nor, as anyone who might have intercepted the letter might think, did he leave it in search of an ingredient. The 'flower unseen for years' which Mushi sought was none other than the Lady Ursa. Every lead, no matter how small or improbable, was followed till the trail ran cold. Maybe this time he would find something tangible.

She felt bereft of his presence and his sage advice. Without him, it was up to her to get through to Zuko and to get him to accept assistance. She was thankful that her other letter was more successful in accomplishing its goal. The Kyoshi Warriors were at the Fire Nation Palace guarding the Fire Lord.

_Only a short while ago we were at war with the world. Still, even now, though the world is at peace, the conflict continues in a slightly more subdued manner by way of politics. Add to that the attempts on Zuko's life and the protests over the Harmony Restoration Movement, both here and abroad, and we have a recipe for disaster. Tensions are high. One false move may lead us down the path of war again. _

_Oh Zuko! You've taken it upon yourself to right over a hundred years of wrongs, but you cannot do it on your own. There may not be many who we can trust or rely on, but there are a few. Suki and Ty Lee are proof of that. That the Kyoshi Warriors have agreed to protect you is no small thing. It speaks loud and clear of friendship and trust. Friendship that you've earned by fighting on the Avatar's side to end the war; and their trust in you as Fire Lord to make things right again. _

_Unfortunately it is also telling of how our own people cannot do their job to protect you and it is an indication of the predicament we are in. There are many within the Fire Nation, and outside it, that would like to see you fail, or worse . . . ._

_Things at Yu Dao may be quiet for now, but it is far from over. _

Sounds of laughter drifted in from the garden. Mai turned to see her brother running circles around her mother. The weariness which showed on Mai moments ago disappeared. Once again, she was a picture of calm detachment.

It was time to get moving. She resolved to go to the palace. Whether Zuko liked it or not, she would find a way to help him.

.

Mai arrived at the palace by palanquin. It was expected. To do otherwise would only bring grief. She had no desire to be lectured by her mother, nor did she want to deal with idle gossip among nobles who whispered that their daughters were better suited for the Fire Lord than she. There were more important things to attend to. Besides, such comforts were available to her and it allowed her to keep to herself and be alone with her thoughts.

She was no stranger to the guards, her comings and goings had gone unchallenged since she was a child and the Fire Princess' playmate. Now she was the Fire Lord's girlfriend; her presence was accepted without question and she was easily admitted inside. However, things felt different today. Her senses went on full alert shortly after setting foot on the ground. The guards eyed her before quickly taking submissive stances and letting her pass.

_Something is wrong_. It took her but a moment to place it. _It is here again. Fear. It hangs heavy in the air. It is as if Ozai has returned to the palace. It feels just like when he was Fire Lord and Azula had the run of the place. _

Her cool exterior was gone. A frown had set in. _What has happened?_

Mai made her way through the corridors without incident, but her frown deepened with every guard she passed. Though alert, they seemed tense and scared. Of her? Surely not. She did not yet have that position, implied or otherwise. They would only fear someone with power over them.

She hastened her step and fought from breaking into a run. She pushed down all negative thoughts and tried to will her mind to be still. She knew nothing and until she did, there was nothing to concern her. _Keep calm. Suki and her warriors stood watch last night. You have nothing to worry about. You have to learn what has happened, __**if**__ anything has happened before you can worry. Calm. Remain calm. _

She had to find Zuko. She had to see him, if only to lay eyes on him and see for herself that her fears were baseless.

.

By the time Ty Lee intercepted her Mai had regained her composure. It was tested again when she was informed of the events of the night before.

_He took off again? _

"Mai, we're sorry," said Ty Lee for the third time. "He said he was going for a drink of water. We offered to escort him, but he said no, that the walk would do him good. We didn't think he'd disappear on us!"

"How long was he gone?"

"We're not sure. Perhaps it was an hour, an hour and a half at most."

"At most?"

"We can't tell when he returned and he's being a pig-mule about the whole thing!"

Ty Lee noted that though Mai's expression was as neutral as ever, her aura was flickering between worry and anger. _She trusted us. She asked us for help to protect him. Now look what has happened. Some guardswomen we turned out to be. We lose him on the first night_.

"He's alright?"

"Yes."

"Where is he now?"

"He and Suki are going at it in his study." Mai started in the direction of the Fire Lord's study. Ty Lee fell in step beside her.

"She read the palace guards the riot act. Zuko did not take that very well."

_An understatement if I ever heard one. So last night's activities are the cause of the change in the guards and the fear in the air. No doubt they've never seen an angry Zuko. He could be just as intimidating as Ozai and Azula. Not in their cold collected way, but in a manner more suited to his element – fiery and violent. _

The normally energetic bubbly girl grew sad and looked away. She continued as she kept stride with Mai. "Suki is upset with herself for letting friendship get in the way of duty. Had it been anyone else, we would have stayed with him no matter what he said. As it was, when he didn't return we went looking for him and enlisted the guards. It took some doing as they _'didn't recognize her authority.'_" Ty Lee did her best imitation of the burly Captain of the Guard that wasted their time and had delayed the search. She was near tears when looked back at her friend. "Mai . . . we're really sorry. I'm really sorry. We let you down."

Mai stopped. Her aura had settled on anger in part because Zuko invited trouble, but mostly because when it came down to the Fire Lord's safety the guards posed more of a problem than a solution.

Her hard eyes looked into Ty Lee's big grey moist ones. She put her hand on her friend's shoulder and shook her head. "You trusted him. Zuko broke that trust. He hasn't been himself for a while now. He's trying to do everything at once and by himself. Relocation of the Yu Dao colony is not going well. He's under a lot of pressure and doesn't have anyone to turn to."

"What about General Iroh?"

It was Mai's turn to look dejected. "He's not available. I've tried."

"What now?"

"Same as before. We're going to help Zuko."

"How? Mai, he's _angry_ again. Like back on Ember Island."

Mai sighed deeply. If Azula was right about anything it was that Zuko was predictable. And if, as Ty Lee said, he was in the same frame of mind as he was in while back on Ember Island, it guaranteed one thing. Zuko was going to do something stupid again.

.

The Fire Nation guardsman and guardswoman outside the Fire Lord's private study stood at attention, their eyes bright and attentive. Patrolling the corridor were Kyoshi Warriors. All nodded at Lady Mai and the warrior at her side.

When Mai and Ty Lee approached the door they were stopped in their tracks by the palace guards. The Kyoshi Warriors instinctively took positions around their friends in anticipation of a fight.

"My apologies, Ladies. Orders from the Fire Lord. He is not to be disturbed for any reason."

Mai raised an eyebrow. _They're serious. _

Through the thick palace walls came muffled screaming. _Ty Lee wasn't kidding when she said they were going at it._

.

Zuko was livid. "I know you mean well Suki, but you cannot push my people around! You can't go relieving people of their duty and making changes to the guard detail."

Suki had lost it a while ago. She was matching Zuko's outbursts with her own and holding up pretty well. _Even Sokka is not this thick headed! _

"Zuko, I _told_ you that security in here is lax. They needed the wake up call. No one knew you even left the palace till we started looking for you! AND IF YOU HAD TOLD US YOU WERE GOING SOMEWHERE THEN WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS POSITION!"

Zuko's retort never came. His attention went to the doors which were opened to allow Mai and Ty Lee in. Zuko's mouth opened to protest the intrusion. He had given strict orders that no one was to interrupt. He closed it again upon seeing them, knowing full well he was outnumbered. His fist clenched and unclenched as he tried desperately to keep his temper in check.

Mai strolled in calmly. She had yet to meet his eyes. She tucked her knives back into her sleeves and came to a halt before her Fire Lord. Ty Lee eyed everyone nervously and then took up a position by Suki.

_Great! Just great! Nobody knows how to follow orders, but they know how to barge in and push everyone around! First Aang and Katara, then Suki, and now Mai. How is anyone to take me seriously when everyone overrides me? _

Mai's eyes finally met his. There was a softness there that spoke volumes of concern and worry. It took the wind out of his sails and his anger abated. Suki and Ty Lee exchanged glances. It surprised them how quickly Zuko went from a raging komodo rhino to looking utterly exhausted.

Mai went to him. She gently placed one hand at his back, the other at his elbow, and guided him to his seat. The dark circles under his eyes were more pronounced. Her guess was that he hadn't eaten in a while. "The servants are bringing tea and fire cakes. Lunch is being prepared." She motioned for the Kyoshi Warriors to take one of the seats in front of the Fire Lord's desk and took one herself beside them.

With all the respect and decorum due the ruler of the Fire Nation, Mai calmly asked, "Now, how may we be of service to you?"

Zuko stared at Mai.

_How may we be of service to you? It's just like Mai to cut to the chase. _

_How can you help me? _

_Things at Yu Dao aren't settled yet. Outside the colony, the Freedom Fighters lie in wait with their band of protestors for an excuse to take action. It's a powder keg waiting to explode. I still have to confront Kuei. Aang is going to side with him. I've got Morishita wishing Ozai was still in power. His kid tried to kill me. No doubt that there are others waiting to get their chance to succeed where she failed. _

_When I agreed to the relocation of the colonists, tearing families apart was not what I had in mind! I didn't even know that people were marrying into different nations and elements. I thought Aang and Katara would be the first. It just never occurred to me. _

Zuko closed his eyes and heard his uncle in his head. _You never think these things through. But how could I have seen this? _

_If only you were here to help, to serve as an advisor. _

_If only Ozai wasn't right. _

_If only . . . . _

Zuko inhaled deeply to calm his inner flame. He opened his eyes and met Mai's again. He answered truthfully. "I have no idea."

"How about we start by making Suki the Captain of the Guard?"

* * *

><p>AN:

To be continued . . . .

Thank you for reading. I want to extend a very special thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I am grateful for your comments.

With regard to Iroh, this is what I came up with to explain his absence in the comic. I figured he can be brought back into the story later on and it has the added benefit of bringing Lady Ursa back into play as well. It seems plausible. We'll see how it develops.

Now, I'd hate to give myself an open palm smack "a la Sokka style" for missing something obvious or important. So, I'd love to hear from you and learn what you think.

The next chapter we'll see the Blind Bandit turned metal bending instructor join up with the gang.


	5. Chapter 5

**Breaking the Promise **

**Chapter 5: What Now? **

Si fu Toph arrived at the place where her friends were staying and found the three of them bleary-eyed and upset. She leaned back in her chair while she was filled in on the events of the previous night. She found the whole dog-pile on Sokka thing extremely amusing while Sokka was quietly bemoaning the fact that his masterpiece of a sandwich was ruined when Katara and Aang flattened it under their weight.

As Katara retold bits and pieces of her nightmare, Toph casually picked at her fingernails with a knife. She delighted in the fact that it made Katara cringe. She couldn't wait for sweetness's reaction when she continued on her toenails. "So? What now, Twinkle Toes?"

"I don't know. But I do know that I'm not going to keep that stupid promise. If it comes down to it, I'll just use energybending like I did with Ozai."

Katara walked over to where her boyfriend was and put her hands on his shoulders. "Aang that's dangerous. What if somehow Zuko is stronger and corrupts you?" She was still worked up about the nightmare and it colored her thinking. A while back Aang had tried to describe what happened with Ozai though in the end it was vague explanation. Some parts of it came through clear enough, but things like how energybending works just doesn't translate well into words.

Sokka, being more straightforward and practical, remained unconvinced that Zuko had done a complete turn about. "Yeah. We know that Zuko is persistent, single-minded and can be a complete jerk. Totally way more badass than his old man. So, yeah, he's likely to overpower you." The roll of his eyes was missed by the pair.

"Sokka! You're not helping!" cried his sister.

"Sarcasm!" He shot right back at her.

Toph left her seat to join the surgery sweet couple. She came up toe-to-toe with Aang. "You know you can just talk to the guy?"

"I know. But Sokka's right. He can be arrogant, pigheaded . . . ." Aang's memory of Yu Dao was working him up. In his mind Zuko was not only being stubborn, but had gone back on the plan to relocate the remaining colonists back to the Fire Nation. It was as if he became someone else since the last time they had seen each other.

Sokka piped in again, "A complete jerk?"

"SOKKA!" It was a unified cry from the three benders in the room.

He held his hands in front of his chest to fend the benders off. "I'm just saying."

"Aang. That nightmare really scared me. What if I can't pull you out of the Avatar state? What if you lose control? We can't let it happen."

"I won't let it happen!" Aang started feeling defensive. "I'll think of something. We'll see Kuei today and talk to him about arranging a meeting with Zuko. We'll go from there."

As had become his habit, Sokka stroked his invisible beard while contemplating. "The way I see it, what we need to do is to talk to Zuko. We've got to understand where he's coming from. We owe him that. He was there with us to the end."

Toph, who had been feeling out the situation since she arrived, decided that it was time to take sides. "Sokka's right. He's your firebending teacher. When you disappeared and we couldn't fine you, he was the one who helped us find his uncle and the Order of the White Lotus. He took the brunt of what Azula had to give before Sugar Queen dusted her off."

"Remember Boiling Rock?" Aang and Katara both looked away from Toph to Sokka. "Without him dad and Suki would have been behind bars till the war was over, or worse. He stuck his neck out for us. He sacrificed a lot to help."

"He's our friend." The young couple snapped their heads back to Toph.

"Exactly."

The tag team effort grated on Aang's already frayed nerves. _Is it always going to be this way? Why is everything on me?_ The usually calm monk snapped and yelled. "I know all that! You think I want to do this? Do you think this is easy for me? None of you understand. Zuko's my friend too!"

Aang's distress brought Katara back to their days on Ember Island when Aang was facing a similar decision - ending Ozai. _Then Zuko said Aang had to work it out on his own. Maybe he has to now as well. Then again, he took off to who knows where._ _I won't let him do this by himself. _

Katara glared at her brother to silence him. Then she transferred the glare to Toph. Despite the fact that the earthbender would not see it, experience had taught Katara that the Toph would understand anyhow. Satisfied that the two would keep quiet for a minute, she turned her attention back to Aang. She gently placed her hands on either side of his face.

"Aang, sweetie? We know this is hard for you and we know that it is your decision to make. We're just concerned for everyone." Her eyes were downcast as she continued. "We were a team and we owe each other a lot. It's difficult for us to turn on one of our own." After a paused she looked into Aang's eyes hoping that she could convince him that it wasn't up to him alone to make everything right. "Zuko was being unfair when he made you promise that. I know that now. I know he means for you to be a safety net and that he gave you his permission to do something like that, but _he_ also needs to take steps to prevent it from coming to that."

From behind them, Sokka nonchalantly commented. "He did take the lightning for Katara." Katara winced at her brother's words stated so matter-of-factly. She hadn't forgotten. Yet it hadn't come to mind till he voiced it. She owed Zuko a lot. She closed her eyes as images of the Agni Kai came back to her: Zuko lying on the ground; Azula's frenzied attack and her breakdown. When she opened her eyes, she saw Aang wide-eyed and looking directly at her. He seemed even more lost than before and all the more so because she was now fighting back tears.

Aang's next words echoed her thoughts, "Sokka's right. I owe Zuko a lot." Aang pulled Katara into a tight embrace. With the passage of time, the happiness he felt at having Katara at his side, the flurry of activity involved in keeping the "relocation" schedule, and their current predicament, he had forgotten how close he came to losing the girl he loves. _Things were so bright just a week ago. This past year we accomplished so much. Transporting the colonists back to their homeland is a step in the right direction. We are setting things right. Having Katara by my side has been wonderful. We are a couple now. Everything is good . . . or was good until now. _

"It's supposed to be a last resort, right?" Aang and Katara did not break their embrace, but separated enough to look at Sokka. "Well, we just won't let it get to that point. So we go talk to him."

Aang wasn't too hopeful. "Yeah, sounds easy enough."

"What is it Twinkle Toes?"

"Things are different you guys. Zuko and I are not the same as before. We're not aligned like before. We don't want the same things. In Yu Dao, he'd say something and I'd react to it. I can't help it. He's thick, stubborn and hotheaded. Then he reacts to my reaction. It's just going to build up till something gets out of hand. Roku didn't trust himself to speak with Sozin. Now I don't trust myself to speak with Zuko." He looked downtrodden. His outburst knocked his spirits down a bit more.

Katara and Sokka exchanged looks while Toph cocked her head in Aang's direction. All were hoping for clarification on the Roku/Sozin comment. They didn't get one.

"I'm the Avatar. I'm the one who is supposed to maintain the peace. I'm the one who is supposed to remain calm and even keeled. It's like Mai said, 'What kind of Avatar am I?'"

Toph's confusion caused her to open her eyes wide. "Wait. When did Mai say that?"

Katara fielded the question. "Mai didn't say that. Dream Mai did."

It was Toph's turn to be sarcastic. "Dream Mai. Oh, that makes perfect sense." Toph flashed Sokka a look which conveyed, _Are they for real?_. His response was to shrug his shoulders.

Hesitantly Katara went on to explain. "In my nightmare, when Mai found out about the promise Aang made to Zuko, she yelled at Aang for it. Then she, uh . . . . He . . . uh. Well . . ." She did not want to recount it again and her voice had gone so soft it was as if she hadn't said anything at all.

"Oh. So it's more like nightmare Mai," remarked Toph with a wicked grin.

"Mai! That's it! Katara, I don't say this often so savor it - you're brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!" Katara blinked incredulously at Sokka several times.

"Huh?"

Toph followed Sokka's thinking easily enough. "Whoa, hold on there Captain Boomerang! You wanna go around Grumpy and go straight to Blade?"

Katara caught on a moment later and seconded Toph's concern. "What if she doesn't know about the promise Aang made? I don't want to be the one to tell her. And when she finds out that Aang went into the Avatar state in Yu Dao, things may play out like in my nightmare."

Sokka stroked his imaginary beard again. "Maybe, but I don't think so. We need her on our side to help with Zuko. Mai is not stupid and she'll do anything for him. Remember Boiling Rock?" He completely ignored the fact that he was the only one among them who was at Boiling Rock. Therefore they could not remember how Mai single-handedly faced off the guards and got their gondola moving so that they could escape.

"Sokka may be right," said Toph, "and Zuko's got it bad for her."

"You'll be surprised what a guy would do for a girl," Sokka said with all the air of knowing things beyond his companions. His thoughts briefly drifted to Suki.

They turned to the one person in the room who had remained quiet during their last bit of exchange. As no comment was forthcoming, Katara found it necessary to prompt him. "Aang? What do you think?"

Aang looked at his girlfriend and then to Sokka and Toph. "It's worth a try. If Sokka thinks Mai can help, then . . . well, it's worth a try."

"So we're agreed?" asked their unofficial leader of sorts. "We're off to the Fire Nation? We're going to talk to Mai to ask for her help so that you and Zuko can talk. Really talk. Not argue. You are going to talk to Zuko as a friend, not as the Avatar. As a friend who will eventually mediate between him and Kuei. If you two start to argue, Mai is going to skewer you." That got a rise out of Katara. However, before she could do more than take a deep breath, Sokka stopped her in her tracks. "Ah-ah-ah! Your nightmare, remember? We are trying to avoid that. Not help it along. Now those agreed, say aye."

Katara rolled her eyes at her brother, but was the first to give her "aye." Toph seconded her. Now all eyes were on Aang. Katara took his hand in hers. Her blue eyes searched his grey ones. She gave him a small but reassuring smile.

Aang smiled back. It was small at first. He looked at his friends and back again at his girl. His face split with his signature smile which made him look like the boy of thirteen that he was. "Aye. Aye. Captain Boomerang."

Toph wrinkled her nose on hearing the nickname used by the Avatar. It didn't seem to sound right coming from anyone but her.

"The "ayes" have it," declared Sokka with his usual flair. "We're off to the Fire Nation!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Breaking the Promise **

**Chapter 6: Conflict From Within **

"Morishita, please sit down. You are making me anxious."

Ling, the mayor's wife sat at one end of the kitchen table watching her husband wear down the flooring with his incessant pacing. It was as steady as a metronome, but fast enough to give a rabaroo palpitations.

Theirs was a small, but close family unit. Whenever her husband would bring work home from the office because it weighed so much on him, or any of them had a problem, they would usually wind up in the kitchen. It was their unofficial official meeting place for discussions. It was a desirable spot too as it had the added benefit of being _the_ _kitchen_. Everyone who knew Ling was well aware that she believed half the battle was won by taking the edge off. Her way of doing that was by serving finest food and beverages south of Ba Sing Se. And considering how far south they were that covered a lot of territory.

Her husband continued to pace nonetheless. "I can't help it. The more I go over this . . . ."

"Sit. Now. Please?"

He stopped dead in his tracks then took the seat across from her. "You saw the Avatar. He won't listen to Zuko."

Ling, a gentle and patient woman, reached out for her husband's hands and tried to reassure him. "We didn't think the Fire Lord would listen to us, but he did. He understands now. Give it time. The Avatar will understand too."

"You don't understand. The Earth King will oppose this. Zuko is just a boy. With the Avatar against him, he won't stand a chance."

"_Zuko_? What happened to my husband? He never showed anything but the utmost respect for his Sovereign."

"He is a boy."

"He is our Fire Lord."

Ling took a deep breath. She decided that she had enough of the anxiety building within her. _Now is as good a time as any to bring it up._ "Morishito, I know you have always . . . ."

Korri, who had remained silent thus far, got up to leave. She heard nothing new and had enough of her parents' back and forth. She needed an outlet for her pent up frustration and was going to head outside when her mother's touch on her arm stopped her.

"Sit back down Korri. I want you to hear this too. We are a family. This is important.

Yu Dao has been in existence for over a hundred years; much longer than the war has been fought. It prospered under Fire Lords Sozin, Azulon and Ozai. Earth and Fire have lived side by side for a long time. Life here took a brighter turn when your father came along with his new ideas and plans for us. Tension relaxed among the older generation; among our elders."

She paused to gather her thoughts. She was unsure of exactly what she wanted to say. She didn't want to get it wrong and inadvertently hurt her family. The vague feeling which had been gnawing at her since the end of the war had slowly evolved into something that made her uncomfortable. She tried, successfully for a time, to push it aside and bury it. Nevertheless it resurfaced with a vengeance when the Fire Lord himself paid a visit and only grew worse when the Avatar followed.

She looked from her daughter to her husband and decided on a different approach. "Those in our little corner of the Earth Kingdom have been a conquered people for a long time."

Morishito's eyes grew wide. His mind worked fast to guess where this was going. He didn't like what he came up with. A long time ago, when they first met, they had conversations along this line. Their debates were lively and had given them plenty of opportunity to learn about how each felt on any given topic. They agreed and disagreed on many things, but in the end, it was their same outlook on life that fostered their relationship. If he guessed right, then his wife was in a lot of pain.

Korri's heart picked up its pace. _Something is wrong._ She had always seen her mother as strong, but now she seemed on the verge of tears. She could see the worry in her father too and could feel his tension. None of this made any sense and she started to panic.

Morishito made to get up out of his seat and go to his wife. Ling motioned for her husband to sit and he did so reluctantly.

"Let me get this out. I need to get this out." She began again hesitantly; working through her thoughts as she spoke. "Unlike most of the kingdom we are used to occupation, we live with it. We saw no end to it and we accepted it. While others fought the Fire Nation, we became part of it. We went on about our business fully expecting the rest of the kingdom to eventually relent. There was no reason for us to think that wouldn't be the case.

You see Korri, our generation did not see ourselves as Earth Kingdom, but as part of the Fire Nation colonists. When I met your father, he had the notion that we were all as one in Yu Dao, united under the Fire Nation flag. He proved that things worked better when we worked together towards the good of our colony.

When rumors of the Avatar's return reached us, I thought nothing of it. There have been rumors before. There have been charlatans; hoaxes. Nothing in the past amounted to very much. Nothing ever changed for us. Then we learned that the Avatar was truly among us and that he was just a boy. Well, I am ashamed to say that I thought no more of it. He would be crushed by us. There was no reason to think otherwise. A mere boy against the might of the Fire Nation; it was a joke." She let out a small derisive laugh, partially at the thought of the audacity of it, but mostly at how incorrect that assumption was.

"When we got word that the war had ended, that Fire Lord Ozai was toppled, it was . . . it was difficult for me. I was glad that the war ended, but I was ashamed too. Not that we had been defeated but that I never . . . I never. . . ."

She began to cry in earnest. Morishita took the seat next to her and held her in his arms.

Ling fought to be understood through her crying, "We are Fire Nation! I accepted that I was Fire Nation a long time ago when I married your father, but . . . . A part of me is ashamed; ashamed that I accepted defeat when others had not. My forefathers were right not to give up hope. My parents, their generation, who struggled between resistance and tolerance, all to make a better way of life for us, they didn't have to suffer so. They did not have to defy their parents, nor swallow their pride. It was all wasted. My family was torn."

"Ling. Ling! Please, my dear. Please. It was life as we knew it. There is no way you can reasonably think that you should have felt or thought otherwise. It is past. Please, my dear. Let it out, but do not let it crush your spirit."

Korri was shaking her head. Confusion invaded her senses. She couldn't comprehend what she was hearing. She understood the words, but the emotions which were bringing her mother down were too much for her to take in so quickly. She was raised to respect the Fire Nation and to embrace her earthbending. There was no conflict with the two. Now her mother is confessing a clash within herself and implying, no stating, that there has been derision between her family and the Fire citizens of Yu Dao. Of course, that would be so, but to Korri it was an idea, history, nothing at all concrete, till now. She muttered to herself, "Everything was fine till that traitor gave it all away. It is ripping us apart."

"Korri, please," begged her father. "Your mother is crying. Let that rest till later."

Ling regarded her husband and smiled. "When I met you, you were so different from others who had come and gone. You saw potential in everything. You strived to make things better. To make compromises and make things fair. You were Fire Nation and proud of it. You loyally served Fire Lord Ozai and were rewarded for it. I loved your strength, your belief in your ideas and how you managed to make it all happen and improve the lives of everyone both Earth and Fire here in Yu Dao. Outside the world was at war. Here, inside there was peace and life went on.

I forgot I was Earth Kingdom. While I am very much Fire Nation, I am also Earth Kingdom. This is home. This is where I fit in. I never thought the day would come when I would have to leave."

Korri's passions flared. "Then we won't! We'll fight to stay here. Zuko is going to let us stay! We won't let anyone kick us out!"

"Young lady, both you and your father have forgotten that the Fire Lord is to be addressed as 'Fire Lord' and in no other fashion. Show your respect and forgive me . . . . I'm just rambling and trying to figure out what I feel about all this."

"Do you feel any better?"

"Yes, I do actually." Ling touched her husband's cheek and felt concern when his brow furrowed. "What is it?"

"The Fire Lord is young and may still change his mind. I don't trust him."

"He is young and he is your Fire Lord. You were an asset to his father. Now be an asset to him. Fire Lord Zuko will have to face King Kuei at some point and as you are so fond of pointing out, the Avatar will probably side with the Earth King. You must be there. You must stand by your Fire Lord and support his case. You must appeal to the Earth King; make him see that we are just as much Earth Kingdom as we are Fire Nation.

Morishita, you can do this. You changed Yu Dao for the better. We lived side by side with the Fire Nation because that is all we knew. But your vision helped transform us into a solid unified people who are proud to call this home. We live as friends, family and companions. Use your experience and support our Fire Lord. He needs all the help his people can give him."

Korri, a bit subdued and a bit scared, spoke up then, "Dad? If mom is feeling this way over being Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation, then there are others too, right?" She was thinking of her friends and their parents. She wasn't the only one in Yu Dao who was both Earth and Fire.

Her father frowned. "You are right. There are probably others."

"Dad, what is it?" His frown had grown deeper and his features were etched with worry and perhaps fear.

"Outside our walls are people who would love nothing more than to destroy what we have here. If our citizens start listening to them, if they have conflicted loyalties and are swayed by those feelings then everything we have here will be destroyed from within and there will be no reason to stay."

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for following this story. I've been erratic with updates: feast and famine.

Please review and let me know what you think.

:)


	7. Chapter 7

I want to thank Alabaster86 for her constant encouragment and honest opinions. She is the best! Thanks!

Thank you as well to everyone who takes the time out to leave a review! You guys are the greatest!

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking the Promise <strong>

**Chapter 7: A Moment to Ourselves **

After further deliberation, it was agreed that the gang would split up. Sokka and Toph would go the Fire Nation to smooth the way with Mai in order for Aang to sit down and talk with Zuko. Meanwhile Aang and Katara would pay King Kuei a visit. Aang felt it necessary to reassure the Earth King that matters in Yu Dao were currently stable and that issues needed to be identified before they could be addressed. Somewhere, somehow, he would slip in the fact that the relocation of the colonists was on hold indefinitely.

The young couple watched from the window of the guest house as Sokka and Toph turned the corner on their way to her bending school. Toph had to make arrangements for her students to continue their training during her absence. No doubt they'd slack off without her vigilance to keep them on their toes. Therefore, school business came before the business of finding transportation to the Fire Nation Capitol Island. It went without say that Appa and Momo would remain with Aang.

"Alone." Aang whispered into Katara's hair as he embraced her from behind.

"Mmm." Her cheeks went pink. She leaned back against him. She liked the feel of him next to her, his breath on her. It made her feel special and wanted.

"We're alone, at least for now. I can't believe it. Sokka hasn't let us out of his sight if he could help it."

Katara giggled. "Guess he got caught up in things and forgot to set up booby traps or something."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," he teased. "I bet he talked Momo into keeping tabs on us."

Katara's laughter help dissolve all the tension which had built up since the whole mess began letting Aang momentarily forget about Zuko, Morishita, Kuei and the colonists. His thoughts were of Katara and only of Katara.

"We're in no hurry to see Kuei, are we?"

"Nah-uh."

He tightened his embrace and nuzzled against her hair. "Whatever shall we do with ourselves?"

"Mmm. I have an idea."

"Let's hear it."

"I'd rather show you," with that Katara turned to face her boyfriend and closed the space between them. She brought her lips to Aang's. Sweet and innocent took a turn for something else. Young and inexperienced, enthusiastic and in love, they were constantly pushing the envelope of that which they were comfortable with. So far it had amounted to holding hands, kissing, and snuggling. It would stall there because of her watchdog brother, not that either one of them was ready for anything else. Still, it felt good to be with each other not having to worry about being scared half to death by Sokka's sudden materialization, nor having to sit through lectures about propriety. Goodness knew what he and Suki had gotten up to before "touring with the Avatar," Sokka's own words, pried him away from her.

Dazed, Aang could only manage, "That was nice."

Katara laughed again. For the first time since her nightmare, she felt light and free. Being alone with her boyfriend made all the difference in the world.

At the moment, they were no longer the Avatar and the Waterbending Master who help defeat the Phoenix King and the put an end to the 100-year war. They were simply a boy and a girl experiencing their first love. It could be said that he fell in love with her the moment he opened his eyes, and she with him after she slowed down long enough to fully examine her feelings. The truth is that they were stealing looks at each other on and off during their adventures together. As he grew to know her, his crush developed into something more; and once she felt a spark it persisted despite her denial.

On occasion she would stop to think about her feelings for Aang. Sure she had a crush on Jet. He was a rogue, confident, and a natural leader. He was appealing in a very dangerous way. Then there was Zuko. Despite her hatred of all things Fire Nation, his confession about his mother soften her enough for her to really take a look at him. Underneath it all he was the complete opposite of Jet. He was unsure, hurt and lost. He too was appealing in a very dangerous way. There was also Haru. He wasn't dangerous at all. Maybe that is why she never felt an attraction to him. But above all there was Aang.

Aang didn't give her butterflies like the other boys did. He didn't make her feel nervous. He was different. She felt safe with him. Upon learning that he was the Avatar, she knew that she wanted to be with him. Not because of love, but to help him save the world. The thought of _being_ with Aang did not enter her mind till after her session with Aunt Wu. Despite being a little kid and a monk, Aang continually proved be her ideals incarnate. Valiant, courageous, moral, intelligent and honorable. He was the hero the world was waiting for. He was the hero she was waiting for.

Their kiss deepened. A thrill so incredibly sensuous shot through Aang. His eyes flew open and he jumped back a step abruptly ending their kiss.

Startled, she asked, "Aang, what is it?"

"Uh. I. Uh." The words wouldn't come. He felt embarrassed. "I, uh, forgot to feed Appa. You know, so that he won't be hungry on the trip?"

"Aang?" It was obviously a forced lie and it began to worry her.

"Yeah, that's it." If he could convince himself, then maybe she'd buy it. _Right_, thought Aang, _and if we asked pretty please Ozai would have said okay and given up. _

"Aang!"

He looked like he wanted to get away fast.

"What is it?" The thought came unbidden and caused a landslide of doubt. _Maybe he had changed his mind. Maybe he doesn't want to be with me._ "Aang, is there something wrong? You know? With us?"

"No! How could you possibly think that?"

"Well, you just . . . the kiss . . . you broke it off like you were scared or something. Like you wanted to get away." The carefree feelings from moments ago seemed like ancient history. Her smile and laughter were gone. In their place was a frown, worry and the beginning of tears. It broke his heart.

"No, never! I just . . . I mean it was . . . Uh." He stuttered till he finally halted. _What can I tell her? The kiss was so intense and you were driving me crazy so much so that I almost did something we both might regret?_ The look of sorrow and confusion on her face convinced him that he had to confess. "Katara, look. Just then, I . . . . Well, it sort of felt like Sokka was going to jump out at us again. Except he didn't because he's not here. If he was, I kind of think he would have ripped my head off, you know, for going too far. Then I thought that your father would show up with a hundred of his warriors, followed by Granpakku . . ."

"Don't call him that."

He ignored Katara's interjection and stumbled on, ". . . and I panicked."

He took a deep breath before he met Katara's eyes. To his surprise, they were sparkling, not with tears but with happiness.

"You felt it too?" she asked shyly.

"Oh yeah!" he admitted as his smile split his face.

She lowered her head in embarrassment then peered up at him. "We're too young for that."

"Oh, I know that." He looked at his feet as he pushed forward, "And when we do "do it," I kind of think we would, you know, be married." _There I said it! _

Katara's head snapped up, her eyes wide with wonder, her mouth a small "O." _This is what airbending must be like. I'm flying!_

"You want to get married?"

"Yeah. Someday. Someday soon. If you want to."

"Yes I want to!" She launched herself at him and held onto him tightly.

Laughter filled the guest house again. The two of them were absolutely giddy.

"Hungry?"

"A little."

"Come on. Let's see what Sokka left us."

A quick examination of the kitchen proved fruitless. "Empty." She called as she went through the cupboard. "Empty. Empty. Last, but not least. Oh my, what a surprise? Empty." _Some things never change. _

"I have an idea," said Aang as he pulled her into yet another embrace. Katara blushed. "No," he laughed. "It has to do with food."

"Oh," She blushed even harder. Their foreheads met and they shared another kiss.

"I was thinking that perhaps we should go the Jasmine Dragon for something to eat before we see King Kuei. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds wonderful!"

* * *

><p>AN:

As always, reviews are much appreciated. Constructive criticism not only helps to make me a better writer, but also a better storyteller. If you like you can send me a private message.

Can't wait to hear from you.

Your friendly neighborhood Fire Nation Private,

Wang Fire

(Oh and Sapphire Fire says hi!) ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Breaking the Promise **

**Chapter 8: The Jasmine Dragon **

News that the Avatar had arrived in Ba Sing Se spread like wildfire at the first sighting of Appa from the top of the city's inner wall.

An unfortunate consequence of being a superstar bender of all four elements and a war hero is that a mob of fans usually formed around the young Avatar. At first, Aang felt good to be acknowledged, but it soon turned ugly. Fun turned into exhaustion, then annoyance, and finally it became hazardous. The crowd sometimes got carried away and in the midst of it all Appa would get spooked; not to mention the added nuisance of having to pry Momo off your head. The attention also tended to get in the way of getting things done. Bur worst of all, it had started to affect his girlfriend. Katara was good natured, but girls would sometimes get out of hand and cross the line thereby upsetting her and placing Aang in awkward situations. Some girls needed a hint while others needed a chair across the head. Now, if Toph were around to "keep the peace". . . . Well, sufficed to say that Sokka would be selling tickets to the event.

Things being what they were, Aang and Katara dismounted Appa outside the wall at the Ba Sing Se Zoo. There, Appa would have enough space to stretch and could "receive" admirers from a safe and comfortable distance. It was much better than leaving him outside the Jasmine Dragon. Momo elected to stay with his massive friend partially to keep him company, but mostly for the endless supply of lichee nuts and various fruits that were on hand.

Once Aang arranged everything with his friend Kenji, the zookeeper, he pulled out his air glider, wrapped an arm around Katara's waist and up they went, headed in the direction of the Jasmine Dragon.

.

The Jasmine Dragon, Ba Sing Se's finest tea house, was bustling with activity. The lunch rush was in full swing. People from all three rings of the city could be seen enjoying a variety of teas and sweets offered. Tantalizing aromas reached Aang and Katara as they approached the front entrance. Quite suddently, Katara pulled Aang's hand and halted their progress inside.

"Wait, Aang. Maybe we should go around the back. You know, to avoid attention?" It sounded reasonable to Aang. They were there to grab a bite to eat before heading off to the palace. They would barely have enough time to spend with Iroh. The last thing they wanted was to get caught up in a barrage of questions from inquiring minds.

"Good idea. If I remember correctly, the door is closer if we go this way." Aang took Katara by the hand and gently pulled her behind him. They came upon the rear entrance to the tea house and peered inside.

"I wonder if Iroh is in the kitchen."

"Let's go inside and see."

After a few seconds of watching the kitchen staff dart here and there preparing orders, Aang called out, "Excuse me?" Nothing.

He edged in a bit further and inquired of the teen closest to him, "Excuse me? Is Mushi around?"

"Uh, no," the dishwasher replied flatly as he cleared a counter of dirty cups and plates into the sink. "You're not supposed to be back here." He gasped when he looked up to see who was addressing him. "You're the Avatar. Hey, Sueh-yén! It's the Avatar."

"Avatar? Hey. It is the Avatar!" Heads started to turn their way. Katara's eyes were already rolling, _Here we go again._

Just then, Ping magically appeared behind the pair of star struck teens and cleared his throat to get their attention. They did not have to be told who was breathing down their necks. Popular thought was that Ping had no sense of humor, so the duo went back to work as if nothing had ever happened.

Ping turned to address the young couple, "Good day Avatar Aang; Master Katara. Was there a problem with our front door?"

"Uh, no. We were just looking for Mushi."

"I'm afraid he is not here at present. I'd be happy to be of assistance to you in his absence."

Aang smiled and declined politely. They were aware that Ping was a Member of the White Lotus and that he could be trusted implicitly. However, Aang saw no need to involve anyone in the Order other than Iroh just yet, as it was more of a personal matter.

"Very well, then. Will you be staying for lunch, or is this a social call?"

"We'll stay for lunch, thank you."

"A private table then?" Aang and Katara gave Ping a nod. "Very well. Please follow me." He led them towards a secluded area separated from the main dining room by shoiji screens. "Zhenzhen will be with you shortly to take your order. Please be sure to let me know if you need anything further." With that he gave them a small bow and retreated back to the kitchen.

Katara eyed him warily. "Do you get the feeling that he still sees us as little kids?"

"Yeah. I got that too." Aang returned his focus to his girl and flashed his signature smile making her forget all about Ping and go all gooey inside.

.

Ping went round back for his break. He needed to get some air.

Since Iroh had taken off to follow yet another lead in the search for Lady Ursa, things at the tea house had become strained. He had never been away this long and even Ping had started to miss him. The employees responded to Iroh better than they ever did to him. In fact, everyone was clamoring for the good natured-tea maker. People would constantly ask, 'Where is Mushi? Has he returned yet? When will he be back?' Ping too was anxious for his return, but for completely different reasons, which is why when he saw his fellow Order member in the distance he almost jumped for joy. Adrenaline coursed through him. _Finally! _

No sooner than he saw Iroh approaching the Jasmine Dragon, than Ping reached for the correspondence he had tucked away in his robes. He stepped out into the street and met the Grand Master half way. There was no exchange of pleasantries, no greetings or preamble between them. Both men's posture and pace was all business and screamed urgency.

"This came for you while you were gone. It's urgent. We need to talk." Ping handed Iroh the message from Lady Mai which he had been carrying on his person for days.

Iroh took it, folded it and continued at a brisk pace towards the shop. Ping fell in line after him. Iroh spoke as he went. "We've got trouble."

Ping agreed, but surmised that Iroh did not know the contents of Lady Mai's letter and therefore it was something different. "Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

"I just had a run in with General How."

They made it inside the kitchen and quickly ducked into the supply room where they could talk privately and without interruption. "And?"

"He didn't take it well." A raised eyebrow from Ping was prompt enough for Iroh to add, "Let's just say he is still sore about the war. He is amassing an army. It looks like they are headed south."

_An army? _Ping kept his thoughts to himself. Now was not the time for discussion. The former general needed to learn about the latest developments concerning the halt of the colonist relocation efforts. However, Iroh had taken control of the debriefing and so he was obliged to follow his lead. "South? To Yu Dao."

"My thoughts exactly."

_So he has heard, _thought Ping.

"I need you to pass along these messages to other members of the Order." Iroh pulled out his own set of messages from within his robes and handed them to Ping. That done, he was on the move again.

"I'll see to it. Wait! Mushi. The Avatar and Master Katara are here. They should be finishing their lunch right about now. I assume they are headed for the palace."

Without further comment, Iroh moved quickly towards the dining area. He had to intercept the two. Ping's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"First, the message." Iroh had a blank look about him, his thoughts had moved beyond the 'here and now.' He was reviewing facts and analyzing his next steps. Ping jerked his head to the folded missive Iroh still held. "It's from Lady May. It's important. Seriously Iroh, I can see nothing but trouble. I'm worried."

_From Mai? This can't be good. _Iroh nodded and was going to continue into the dining room when he was held back again.

"Slow down, my friend. The customers have been asking about you. If you poke your head in there you'll never get out. Go upstairs. Wash up. I'll get the two and send them up. Quickly now."

The retired Dragon of the West nodded in agreement. He was filled with worry. He had to calm down. Worry would only cloud his judgment and lead to mistakes. He could not afford mistakes. None of them could. As he made his way upstairs, he spared a moment to reflect on things. _It's only been a year and things were quiet for a while. No war is good, but the political fallout, treaties, and aftermath are hell. I'm amazed Zuko has held up this long. _He clutched Mai's letter tightly and a wave of dread hit him. _Or, has he? If Mai is writing to me, then he hasn't. Trouble piles upon trouble. This is going to be a long day._

.

Aang and Katara were holding hands and talking quietly about how they should proceed with King Kuei when someone nearby coughed. It was Ping. They were surprised to see him.

"If you please, I have put together a few of Mushi's new blends for a taste test and was hoping you had a moment to come to the kitchen to sample them."

Aang smiled brightly. "Thank you for the offer, but we really should be going now."

Ping took care into putting the right emphasis in his next sentence as it had to convey his message without creating alarm and attracting unwanted attention. "Mushi would be very disappointed if I were to tell him that you left without having had a chance to come round back and not learn for yourselves what is in development."

Aang and Katara stared at each other with a look that said: _Ping certainly has a funny way of talking. _

"Uh. Okay, sure. But just for a little bit, because we have to be on our way."

"Excellent! Please come with me." The pair followed Ping to the back of the tea house. He easily navigated them past the kitchen and to the stairway leading upstairs. The couple hesitated.

"Upstairs, please. Mushi won't bite unless you provoke him."

Aang was surprised. "He's here?"

Katara was suspicious. "You said he wasn't."

"He's recently returned and has no time to spare. Please, upstairs you two. It is important that you speak with him. Go on. I'll be up shortly. Now go."

They took one last look at Ping before scurrying up the stairs. They passed were several doors on either side of the hallway till they came to one that was open. Inside the room, sitting upon the bed and holding a piece of paper in one hand while he ran the other through his hair, looking bedraggled and weary, was their friend and ally, the "Jasmine Dragon."

For a moment, all they did was stare at each other. It had been a long time since they've seen each other and then it was under much happier circumstances. Iroh smiled and opened his arms. The pair happily went in for a warm hug.

"We've missed you," cried Katara.

"We've got a lot to tell you," chimed Aang.

"And I have a lot to tell you."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not sure if we are going back to the Fire Nation in the next chapter or if we go to see King Kuei. Coming soon, General How, Ozai and The Freedom Fighters - in no particular order.

My deep appreciation goes to Alabaster86 for her comments and editorial input. It is truly appreciated!

Meandcartoon, thank you for your enthusiasm!

Carrot-bunny, you are too cute for words. Thank you for staying tuned!

I'd like to hear from everyone, so please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I do not own ATLA. Damn!

Okay. So we don't have too much longer to wait till The Promise Part 2 comes out and then whether we like it or not we'll have a "cannon" story. I know what I want to see. Some may agree; some may not.

I am taking cues from Part 1 and the panels leaked thus far from Part 2.

Now when the comic hits the stands or reaches your mailbox, there is likely to be a big divergence in their story and mine. As I am slow to update (despite my recent burst of updates) it will take a while for me to lay it out. I know what I want to write. The comic may sway what I have in mind, but I don't think so.

Alright then! Enough of this!

We now return you to our regularly scheduled program, which is now in progress.

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking the Promise <strong>

**Chapter 9: Storm on the Horizon **

"Look Suki, I know you think the palace guards are incompetent."

"It's not incompetence, Zuko. They appear to have the training. It is the motivation that they lack."

"Great. They can do the job. They just don't want to." _ They probably side with those who are against me. So instead of doing me in, they'll sit back and allow someone else to. _

"Zuko, you're being too negative about this. We just have to make some adjustments to the detail, replace some of the more questionable guards, strengthen security measures, and boost morale; instill in them a sense of duty. It's what I do with the girls."

Zuko marveled at Suki, she was a natural leader. That she was younger than him and made it look easy didn't help his self-esteem at all.

"Zuko? Are you alright?"

"Tired. I'm just tired."

"Zuko. I'm going to be honest with you. I think you deserve that. Mai is worried about you. She doesn't look it, or say it for that matter, but she is seriously worried. She called us because she wants to protect you. We will do our best to keep you safe and away from harm. However, you have to do your part too. It looks like you haven't been doing that. You need sleep. You can't get any sleep if you take off in the middle of the night to who knows where."

"You're right. I'll leave this to you," he said as he passed her the scroll detailing the palace guards, their rotations, shifts, and stations. "The rest of the information you asked for is around here somewhere." He turned half a circle to his left and then right again. He was clearly dazed.

"It's alright. I'll go through these things. Thank you for the office. I'll get to work right away. You on the other hand should go to bed before Mai learns that you are still pushing yourself."

_Mai. Right._ "I'd better get going then. Good luck, Captain."

Suki bowed to Zuko. He motioned for her to rise as he shook his head. "No need for that."

On a whim she broke the seriousness, "Whatever you say, your Firelordliness." She gave him a brilliant smile and was glad to see him return it.

Suki started to rummage through the desk and bookshelves in the office after Zuko left. As she did so, her thoughts turned to Sokka. "Firelordliness. It's something you would have said." The thought of him made her smile.

It had been months since she had seen him last. He was off somewhere with Aang and Katara helping out with the relocation of the colonists. _Where are you now? In a kitchen, of course! You are probably eating someone out of house and home. _She laughed as she busied herself with organizing the papers on her new desk.

.

Zuko had taken off in the direction of his study. He absentmindedly navigated his way around the palace and found himself in the Royal Gallery instead. Alone now, but for the portraits of Fire Lords long past, he had time to think and his thoughts kept returning to his visit to the prison.

Trouble at home and abroad was adding up. He was driven to distraction by it and the stress was taking its toll. His father was right it was too much for him to handle by himself. However, there was practically no one he could rely on. With his uncle away, to who knew where, there was no one he could confide in. His Council was useless. They were either stodgy old men who knew only how to kow tow and agree with everything he said, or they swung to the other extreme and would vehemently oppose anything he said. It was enough to make him stop the council meetings altogether.

His father's words continued to haunt him, "Of all the people in the world. I have the wisdom you need, the wisdom of experience!" Not able to sleep, he had gone to see his father.

(_Flashback) _

"To what do I owe this honor?"

The voice was cool, melodic and mocking; a far cry from its owner, seemingly broken, less than a shadow of the man he used to be. Still, imprisoned, hair in his eyes, he somehow managed to make Zuko feel like a small child seeking approval.

_Face it. You need him. _

The sitting Fire Lord set the tea service on the floor between them. He poured tea, his uncle's blend and one of his favorites, for the man behind the bars.

Ozai watched as Zuko knelt before him and held out the cup of tea to him. He had been examining his son from behind a curtain of fallen hair. He concluded that Zuko was not holding up very well. _Dark circles under his eyes. Sallow complexion. So the rumors are true. The day has come. _

"You have not answered me. Is this a social visit? Are you going to interrogate me about your mother's whereabouts again?"

Zuko was too tired to take the bait and he felt more than humble before his predecessor. He remained bowed, more from exhaustion than from subjugation. Absurdly, the thing that came to Zuko's mind was how much Ozai reminded him of Azula. Or was it the other way around, she reminded him of Ozai?

"I need your advice, Father."

A wicked and cruel smile spread on Ozai's face.

"Well. Well. Well. Not as easy as it looks, eh?" He took the cup Zuko offered him and waited for Zuko to speak again. When he didn't, his smile grew larger. _Finally learned some respect, eh boy? _

"And what would it be that you need my advice on?" Ozai could hardly keep his smile out of his voice.

Zuko answered softly, "Yu Dao."

"Ah yes! Yu Dao."

Surprised, Zuko looked up to meet his father's eyes. _He is as sharp as ever. He is enjoying this. Big surprise. _

Ozai read Zuko like a book. "Yes. Even inside this cell, news still reaches me. So, what is it about Yu Dao that you need advice on?"

"I've halted the Harmony Restoration Movement. The colonists at Yu Dao will remain for now. The protestors have disbanded. The Avatar is going to arrange a meeting with Earth King Kuei to discuss the situation."

Ozai's smile turned into a sneer. "What's there to discuss?"

Zuko lowered his head. _Maybe this was a mistake. _Zuko braced himself and continued hesitantly. "If we can't come to an agreement, we . . . ." He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"What Zuko? What would happen if you cannot come to an agreement?"

No response came.

Had Zuko looked up, he would have seen the former Fire Lord, the Phoenix King, and not a defeated man. Despite having his bending ripped from him, despite his time in prison, his spirit was not broken. His eyes shone as they had once, a clear indication that he had all his faculties about him. He, like Azula, had all the confidence born of one that was meant to rule, a confidence that Zuko did not have.

"You've already taken a position. You chose to break the _harmony_ movement." He spat the word out. "It was ludicrous in the first place.

You don't see it, do you? You are not merely moving people around on a map. It isn't even that you are conceding guilt or error on the part of your nation.

Think about it! One hundred years of war. I didn't start it. Your grandfather didn't start it. Your great grandfather had a vision and he acted on it. He set things in motion. Have you stopped to think about how many countless lives were given to the cause, and how many were taken because of it? Generations of Fire Nation citizens were sacrificed to the war effort, not only on the battlefield, but also in the colonies. Do you think it was easy for them to make that hell hole a home? Supply lines were cut off all the time because of earth bender attacks. Famine. Plague. Resistance. They could have withered and died, but they persevered. They fought to make a life there, to keep what was earned in blood for them. Then you come along and throw it all away. It is an insult and a betrayal to your people."

"I've come to realize that and Morishita said as much."

"What exactly is it that you want, Fire Lord Zuko?"

"I want to know what you would do."

Ozai fixed his eyes on his son and studied him carefully. _Hmm. He is defeated. Not much better than his sister, although he is in better shape than she. In the end, he was the stronger one. He could bend while Azula snapped. He took the throne by force. Didn't think he had it in him, but he did. _

A wave of regret hit him. He had obviously backed the wrong sibling. _Perhaps if I had kept him closer, if I had fought Ursa harder, I could have taught him everything. I would have given him the world. _The thought brought back memories of Zuko's birth. Murmured promises made to an infant. The hope and possibilities now lost. _Dreams lost so very long ago. Thought, perhaps not everything is lost. _Ozai came to a decision. He set down his cup and straightened himself. Anyone peering in would have no doubt as to which of the two men in the cell was in control.

"This will be tricky, very tricky."

Zuko tired and puzzled, remained attentive.

"You are headed for war. There is no other path. You've taken your position. The Earth King will not accept it. His advisors will not let him. There are people who will see this as an opportunity to advance. They will plot against him, just as others no doubt already plot against you.

Listen carefully. You've got more to worry about than the Earth King and the Avatar. Watch the colonies carefully. The men and women in charge are intelligent and vastly resourceful. They were hand-picked just for that. If pushed against a wall, they will find a means to defend themselves. And if given the opportunity to unite, they will strike out not only at the Earth King, but at you as well."

Zuko's eyes widened as far as they could. "Rebellion?"

"History repeats itself."

Zuko mentally smacked himself. An image of Azula reciting the relevant section from a textbook came to mind. "I don't recall . . . ."

"History is written by the victor, Zuko. It's not taught in school. Dangerous ideas foster dangerous deeds.

Gather intelligence. Call your council. Call together the high generals and admirals. Recall to service those you need. Prepare for war."

Ozai smiled at Zuko's silence. He could tell that Zuko did not share the blood lust that the prospect of battle brought to warriors.

"Who knows? Perhaps your Avatar friend will see things your way. Then again . . . . Believe me Zuko; the Earth King is wasting no time gathering his forces. If you are going to rule your nation, then do so. Lead it. Protect it.

It doesn't hurt to be prepared."

Ozai paused to look his son over again. "You've been lucky. Aside from fatigue, you look no worse for wear despite the assassination attempts. Get some sleep. Call your meetings and then return to me."

(_End flashback) _

_Another war? Uncle where are you? _

Zuko halted his thoughts and looked about him. _The Royal Gallery. Have I been here all this time? _He turned to face the wall and was not at all surprised to see that he was standing before the portrait of Fire Lord Ozai.

.

After successfully arguing Suki's temporary assignment as the Captain of Zuko's guard, Mai had returned home for lunch. She was expected to look after Tom Tom while her mother entertained guests.

Her little brother was running back and forth in the garden, laughing himself silly and singing. Mai looked on, slight amusement on her face.

Tom Tom skipped up to her. "Here. For you." Chest puffed out proudly, he presented her with a hand-picked bunch of flowers.

Mai smiled in spite of herself as she took the proffered bouquet. "Thank you."

"I love you, Mai!" He grabbed her legs in a big hug. This time Mai smiled openly and knelt to embrace her little brother.

"I love you too, squirt," she cooed at him.

His affection, so easily given, touched her. It reminded her of a time, long ago, when she too was able to easily open up and say those words. But life had changed that. Then, as the only child of a high profile politician living in the capital of a nation at war with the world, in a politically charged time when alliances shifted and everything could be used against you, Mai had learned to be still. She stilled her heart, she stilled her desires, she stilled her thoughts, and bowed down to that which was expected of her. She kept quiet and still to the point that she had forgotten how to let herself go. Constant reprimands from her mother, reinforced by harsh lessons from the Fire Princess, taught her not to bother, and that any display of emotion or any thought revealed was a weapon someone could use against you.

And here was Tom Tom, showing her what it was to be carefree. His joy was infectious and she longed to share it. As she held her little brother, thinking on his words and the feelings it brought, she was reminded of another who made her feel free and safe enough to open up.

"I know who you're thinking of," sang her little brother. She let go and saw that he was staring up at her with the biggest cat-ate-mouse smile ever. Apparently, she had a weak moment and had let everything show. That or her little brother had developed a sixth sense, an intuition which could rival that of her erstwhile friend.

"You really like Zook, don't you?"

Mai gave in and smiled again. Tom Tom's disarming cuteness and his unconditional love was enough to cause her to let her walls down. Thoughts of Zuko didn't help any. Aside from Tom Tom, Zuko was the only one she ever trusted to let her guard down.

Tom Tom could see he was right and spun around happily.

"I like Zook." For a while he could not say "Zuko" and could only manage "Zook." So it stuck. When Zuko had first been addressed as such, he was reminded that it could have been worse, and that he might have been stuck with "Zuzu" for life.

Mai brought her nose to her brother's. "I like Zook too." Their extreme proximity made their eyes cross and the silly looks they exchanged elicited a squeal of laughter from Tom Tom.

Mai stood back up, a hint of a smile still on her face. "Come. Let's get you something to eat."

Tom Tom grabbed as much of Mai's hand as he could and plodded along beside her.

As soon as they stepped into the house, Mai's usual poker face was in place. Unless they were spied on, no one would be the wiser. All would have thought Mai completely impervious to any emotion.

Voices drifted down to them as they walked down the hallway. The closer they got to the kitchen, they more they could make out. A frustrated but familiar voice said, "I do not know. That is what I heard. Look. True or false, that is what everyone is saying."

"Can it be?"

"You saw what he did to Fire Lord Ozai. He could do the same to Fire Lord Zuko."

Mai froze in the hallway. Tom Tom instantly looked up at his sister. She sought his gaze, got it and put a finger to her lips. Tom Tom understood. He adored his older sister and would do anything she asked of him, so he stood silent, listened and looked to her for instructions. Mai held her breath. _What happened? What in Agni's name are they talking about? _

"I thought the Avatar was supposed to bring peace and balance. Not violence."

"The Fire Lord is alright. Mai was there this morning. She didn't say anything that would indicate otherwise."

"Mai doesn't say anything about anything under normal circumstances. If something were amiss, would she say anything then?"

"I guess you are right."

_Violence? Did Aang threaten Zuko? Can't be. Aang is not the type at all. He is too much of a goofy kid to do something like that. Did Zuko do something? This doesn't make any sense! _

"Rumor is that the Avatar is going to end him."

Mai's eyes went wide. A chill of dread went through her. _It can't be. They are mistaken. I need to get to the bottom of this. _She pulled Tom Tom into the kitchen, picked him up and deposited him on the counter. She turned to the cook, "Make sure he is fed." The cook went to work without hesitation.

"Mai?" Tom Tom's little voice called out to her. "Is Zook in trouble?"

"Yes. Zook is in trouble."

"You'll help him right?"

Mai nodded, "You bet I will."

Tom Tom watched her leave the kitchen. His good mood had faded. His sister was sad again. He hated it when she was sad and hoped with all his might that things would be well again.

.

Mai strode purposefully towards the entrance to the Fire Throne.

"Mai, are you alright?" called Ty Lee as she saw her approach. Her friend's aura was all over the place. "Mai?" Ty Lee was scared now.

Standing on the opposite side of the entrance, Suki watched Mai's approach and grew apprehensive. Mai's body language screamed trouble. "We can't let you pass Mai. Orders. I'm sorry."

Mai turned to the Captain of the Guard. Their eyes locked. Something in Mai's gaze seemed vulnerable to Suki. Her stare was harsh and promised pain to whoever stood in her way, but she also seemed filled with fear and doubt. On some level deep down Suki understood. This was about Zuko. Mai loved Zuko. She worried about him. There was nothing that would keep her from his side if he needed her, and Mai was determined to see him.

Suki did not break eye contact, but stepped aside and allowed the older girl to pass.

.

Inside the throne room, Zuko's fears were being realized. Ozai had predicted it. Reports were coming in of an Earth Kingdom army North of Yu Dao. There were no confirmations of a formal act of aggression on the part of the Earth King, but the existence of the army was hard to ignore. To complicate matters, there were reports of violence in colonies neighboring Yu Dao. Nothing major as yet, however, it was clear that the colonists were dividing themselves between Earth and Fire. Anyone of mixed heritage was either targeted or expected to choose a side.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose as he took it all in. His head was pounding.

"Out!" A commanding voice startled everyone in the room. The counsel's surprise turned to indignation when they saw who it was.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded the Counsel Chief as he rose.

_What now? _Thought Zuko. He looked up to see Mai headed directly towards him, her hands in her sleeves.

The gesture was not missed by those present. "Where is the guard?" one of them called. Another took up a firebending position.

Zuko stood as Mai repeated herself, her eyes never leaving his. "Out!"

"You're dismissed," called Zuko. "Go!" A few took the time to look between their Fire Lord and Lady Mai, but all left hurriedly, most muttering to themselves in wonder at what was going on.

Zuko met Mai half way. She stopped five feet from him. "What do you think you are doing?"

"What's this I hear about Aang trying to kill you?"

Zuko's shoulders dropped. "Not now Mai."

"Then when?" She snapped at him. Oh she was mad. "When, Zuko? When will you stop keeping things from me? I am here to help you and you're keeping things from me. You're holding back."

Zuko was at his limit. He was under a lot of tension and like a wire, he snapped.

"Holding back? You're one to talk."

Her eyes narrowed. _He brings this up now? _It was a thing between them. At calmer times they spoke about opening up more. Though she was more open with him in displaying her emotions, the words had not come yet. It was something they were working on, expressing themselves verbally. Communication between them was always easier with a look or a touch. His duties as Fire Lord had given them limited time to explore this, and most recently, they barely saw each other, let alone had time to themselves.

Mai pressed on, "Why does the Avatar want to end you?"

Zuko's mind battled:

_ Direct question.  
><em>_ Ignore it.  
><em>_ She won't let it drop and you know it.  
><em>_ I don't want to do this now. I do not have time for this now. _

An image of Morishita came to mind. "Fire Lord Ozai had many faults, but he was never a coward." _Now that Azula is gone, am I to compare myself to Ozai all the time? _

His eyes were shut tight, his body was shaking. Mai's heart broke. She closed the distance between them and reached out to caress his check.

"Zuko," Her voice barely a whisper, held all the worry for him that she felt. "What is going on?"

He went stock still. Eyes opened. He gazed at Mai. _She deserves to know. She loves you. Agni knows why, but she does. _

"_He was never a coward."  
><em> _I am not my father."  
><em> "_Remember who you are."  
><em>_ I do not have time for this now.  
><em> "_Then when?"  
><em>_ Then when? _

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Thank you Alabaster for previewing! If you guys don't already know, Alabaster86 is simply terrific! Not only is she an excellent writer and storyteller, she is a good friend.

So? What do you guys think? I've got ideas I need to flesh out for the next chapter.

If you have an itch to scratch, or a question left unanswered by the comic, send it my way. I just might have what you need among my ideas, or it can get me thinking.

Thank you for reading and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I do not own A: TLA.

So, I figure we've all read, or heard about, The Promise Part 2. Given the fact that it is written for kids, it's rather good. However, most of us aren't "kids." Those of us who were kids when we first watched A: TLA aren't any longer. Maybe you are like me and want a story with more bite. Maybe you think a lot is missing and have a lot of unanswered questions. Well, I'm taking cues from the comic and trying to fill in plot holes.

My fic has already diverged from "cannon." It is now an AU story. When possible, I will try to incorporate things from the comic as it exists so far. I don't know how things are going to be resolved in Part 3, but we all know that the end result is the creation of the United Republic of Nations. No surprise there.

But how do we get there? What of Zuko and Mai? (Yes I am getting to that.) What is Iroh's role in all of this? Will war break out? Will friendships stand the test? How will Avatar Aang solve this dilemma? Will he listen to his past lives, or will he once again find a unique solution? I've got my ideas. [Wink.]

So till September comes around and brings us Part 3 of The Promise, here is more of Breaking the Promise for your entertainment.

Okay. Now that everyone is seated, lights out, curtains up and on with the show.

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking the Promise <strong>

**Chapter 10: Counsel of Five **

The Earth King was meeting with his Council of Five, only four of whom were present.

General Chao concluded his report with, "Our men are assembled and General How awaits your orders."

Kuei's mind was spinning at the prospect of war. _This isn't supposed to be happening. How could things get out of hand so quickly? A week or so ago, things were going according to plan and peace seemed assured. We were heading into the new era just as laid out, and as promised by the Avatar and the Fire Lord. How can this be happening? _

The four generals were quickly exchanging glances. Their King's silence was taken as a sign of doubt and indecision. It had been apparent to them before the fall of Ba Sing Se that their King was more than just a little out of touch with the way things were. Long Feng, the former Grand Secretariat, was at fault for that. The royal regent had made sure to keep King Kuei in the dark in all matters, most especially about the war. When their King was finally freed from Long Feng's influence, it was clear that as a monarch Kuei had much to learn. As a war-time monarch he was woefully unprepared, but that was where they came in. Had they not been blindsided by Princess Azula, they might have been able to carry out their plans and help end the war at the "Day of Black Sun" invasion. They would have been the victors. There would have not been any need for a restoration movement and they most certainly would not be scrambling as they were now to gain the upper hand.

As it was, they had failed their King. However, this time around, they were more than ready to serve him and their country. This time around they would avert the disaster that had befallen their people so long ago when Fire Lord Sozin had first marched on their lands. This time they would not wait for an Avatar to help them. Instead they would take matters into their own hands.

"Your Majesty?" General Wei prompted him.

Bright eyes, under knit brows, peered over the king's signature spectacles. For all that he was naïve, he was not a fool. He saw where his Council was trying to lead him. He knew their minds were made up and they only awaited his order, but he was not going to give it so easily. Kuei knew that Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko were friends. He remembered their discussions leading up to the Harmony Restoration Movement. He also remembered what he had seen during his time with Bosco in exile from Ba Sing Se. He had learned the effect of war on his people, their suffering, fears and hopes. He would not plunge them into another war so carelessly.

Kuei directed his attention to General Sung. "Have Fire Nation troops landed on our shores? Have they invaded our air space?"

"No, your Majesty."

"Have Earth Kingdom citizens been harmed in any way?"

"No, your Majesty."

"Has there been any indication of hostility from the Fire Lord, subtle or overt?"

"No, sire."

"Then this would be cause for provocation. The Fire Lord will see this as an act of aggression."

General Han piped in, "Your Majesty, the army has been positioned north of Yu Dao. We are not even in striking distance. Should the Fire Lord keep his word and remove the colonists, we will not advance."

Kuei was aggravated, "The very presence of our army in the region is reason enough for the Fire Lord to send in his forces!"

"Your Majesty. Council members." Everyone turned to see who had caused the interruption. "I apologize for being late." General Fong, their new arrival, strode towards the assembly, stopped before the Earth King and bowed.

Irritated, General Wei forgot his place and called out, "Why are you here?"

Fong appeared a bit surprised, "I'm sorry. I thought you were informed." He turned to the King to explain, "General How sent me in his place."

King Kuei didn't care for explanations. "Please sit down General and tell me what you think of the current situation."

The other generals eyed Fong warily. They knew him to be an effective leader and an excellent strategist, but there were times when his aggressive methods left them a bit uncomfortable. Though true that in warfare things that would otherwise be questionable may seem justifiable, there are lines which should not be crossed. From time to time, Fong blurred these lines to his advantage. One instance came to mind right away. In General Fong's zeal to help Avatar Aang achieve the avatar state, he had tried a number of things. Failing those, he ordered an attack on the Avatar. When that too failed, General Fong had put the life of the Avatar's friend in danger. The account had left a bitter taste in their mouths.

"Your Majesty. General How has sent me to communicate that he . . . ."

"What is _your_ assessment of the situation?"

General Wei cut in, "Sire, General Fong is not a member of. . . ."

"I want his opinion."

"Yes, sire," relented Wei.

Fong had gathered that things were not going well for the Council. From the looks on their faces, he surmised that they were due to be chastised for their presumption in taking proactive measures. With that in mind, in a clear, calm voice, he declared, "My opinion is that we are being too hasty, sire."

The generals' heads picked up and snapped towards Fong lightning fast. Any faster and their heads would have left their shoulders completely. Expletives were muttered under their breath. Kuei caught a few murmurs of "Is he mad?" and "Damn son of a . . . ."

Chao, the most level-head among them, was the first to recognize that Fong was going to pull one of his ploys. _What is he up to? _

"If I may," supplicated Fong.

"Please continue."

"Thank you, sire."

He turned to address the Council. "Latest communications indicate that Avatar Aang is in the city. It is known that he had met with Fire Lord Zuko about two days ago at Yu Dao. The colony remains, for now. I believe that Avatar Aang will come to you with information about the Fire Lord's intentions. He may have a message from the Fire Lord himself. As he and Master Katara are in Ba Sing Se, and there is no Fire Nation threat on the horizon, why not wait and hear what the Avatar has to say?"

"How can you say there is no threat?" General Han blustered.

Sung concurred, "The Fire Lord had agreed to support the Harmony Restoration Movement. He backed out. The agreement has been broken. Sire, our spies have gathered intelligence indicating that he has no intention of moving forward with the relocation. Surely he knows that we will not sit still for this and will back his position with force."

Fong remained cool and cut in. "Speculation. Not proven fact."

"It is cause for concern! We are proposing a military advantage, one that would ensure us a first strike position," Han struck back.

"First strike against what, General Han?" Fong asked innocently enough. "Nothing has happened yet. A mere hiccup in what has otherwise been a well executed relocation process by the Avatar himself."

_Hiccup?_ Thought Kuei. _I'd say this is more than just a hiccup._

General Chao glared at Fong through narrowed eyes. He had guessed the general's game. Fong had given Han and Sung an opening and they had taken his bait. Fong's objective was for them to join forces and corral King Kuei into a corner. If they could not lead their ruler to the same conclusion they had reached, then they would leave him with one perceived course of action. Unless the Avatar could deliver substantial news which would cause them to rethink their position, the Avatar would act as the trigger and bolster their King's decision to act on the notion they would implant.

Chao caught Wei's eye and with a subtle signal indicated to for him to follow his lead.

Fong caught the gestured and received unspoken confirmation from the two.

Chao started, "You may not accept this, Fong, but we may well be standing at the brink of another war."

"Really?" quipped Fong sarcastically.

"The Fire Nation was going to roll over us. 'Rain down fire' upon us. Exterminate us as they did the Air Nomads."

"Genocide," added Wei balefully.

Kuei bristled. _True. Fire Lord Ozai was indeed prepared to use the power of the comet to his advantage. He would have done to us what Sozin did to the Air Nomads. _

"Their armed forces are far superior to ours in technology," continued Chao.

Sung joined in the fray, "Tenacity. General Iroh broke through the outer wall. It was only a matter of time before they got through the inner wall. Remember the drill?" A round of nods went around the room.

_Yes. I remember._ Kuei remembered vividly how his eyes had been opened to the truth the day he saw the broken drill at the inner wall. He grew embarrassed at the thought of having lived so long under the delusion that all was fine. Things weren't fine then. Now it was different. He was actively ruling his nation and he had vowed to himself that he would never again be blind to the truth around him.

Chao went on. "Their navy is unsurpassed, with the exception perhaps of the Northern Water Tribe navy. Their absence during our time of need, however, is very telling."

Sung, "I wouldn't hold my breath."

Fong, "Points conceded. However, we are not dealing with the hundred year war. Are we not at peace? Are we not trying to maintain the peace?"

Chao, a brilliant strategist himself, knew what Fong was waiting for and went in full force. "The Fire Lord has broken his promise to remove the colonies from Earth Kingdom territory. This is how it starts, with a broken promise! He will continue his family's legacy and finish us."

Fong appreciated Chao's lead in. "Fire Lord Zuko is the Avatar's friend. He is his firebending teacher. He fought alongside him against his father. Avatar Aang trusts him. He has faith in him. He looks up to him."

_True. Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko are indeed close._ Kuei remembered how the boy looked up at the ruler of the Fire Nation. The realization that the Avatar could possibly side against them was unwelcomed. Kuei frowned, concern clear on his face.

Fong smiled inwardly. _We have him now._

General Wei gave voice to King Kuei's thoughts which made it seem even more probable. "Do you think it is possible that Avatar Aang will side with the Fire Lord?"

Each looked to the other, genuinely wondering if in fact Avatar Aang would do just that. The sight of his generals so apprehensive was enough to convince Kuei that things were much more complicated than they appeared. He didn't like the way things were going. He stood up abruptly. "I must see to Bosco. It is his lunchtime. Thank you Generals. I will give this matter much thought." As he turned to leave, he called out, "Oh, Sung? Please see that the Avatar be escorted to the palace immediately."

"Yes, your Majesty."

Upon the King's exit, General Han, who remained curiously silent during the back-and-forth, finally spoke up and addressed Fong. "I have to tell you, I don't like your methods. I don't like them at all!"

Fong remained unaffected by the vehemence in Han's voice. "We have a common goal and it seems that we have achieved it. Come now, if you didn't agree, you could have told his Majesty exactly what we were up to."

Han gave each of them hard looks. Sung and Wei, embarrassed, turned from his stare. Chao ignored him. This time Fong did take offense. He was more than willing to take his share of criticism, but he could not tolerate a holier than thou attitude.

"Don't look at me that way. Unlike you, I rose up the ranks. I've done it all. I've seen it all. I've seen more than my share of charred bodies, broken spirits, and haunted souls to last a lifetime. I got tired of having to lead men on hopeless campaigns; urging them on to fight against a ruthless foe who would think nothing of torching an entire village just because it was in the way. They were unstoppable and unconscionable. I rose to the challenge. It was war. Do you want it to see it all happen again?

My methods are not yours, gentlemen, but I get results and results are what matter!"

Chao placed a hand on Fong's shoulder and gave him a shake. "Calm yourself Fong." To the others he said, "We do not want to have another war. Everyone is tired of it. But we are agreed, that we _cannot_, will _not_, be caught in a vulnerable position. Never again!

The Fire Nation has not seen us at our true potential. If Fire Lord Zuko does not see reason, if he does not remove his colonies, he will have a taste of our mettle. The comet has passed. They have lost their advantage. It is our turn now. Don't you agree Han?"

Han shook his head. "You know my mind on this. But you do not see what I do. This is more than just winning over the king and having him give How the go ahead; more than just having an advantage over the Fire Nation. We have manipulated our King just as Long Feng had. Kuei is not stupid. He will realize this one day. Gentlemen, believe me, if we do not tread carefully this will return to bite us on the ass."

Fong addressed General Han. "Your worry is misplaced. The King still has to give the order. The decision is still his. He will meet with the Avatar, I'm sure of it. When he does, it will be the Avatar who will tip the scales in our favor."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

It's a play on words: Counsel of Five. See? Kuei gets counsel from the Council of Five.

Questions, anyone? Comments?

_Psst – Remember to review. Did I miss something? Don't agree with something? Let me know. Remember, what is presented to you in the comic is cannon. Here, there is some play. I will consider any valid point or argument. _

You've all been a wonderful audience! I hope to see you again for the next chapter. Till then, be safe, watch Korra and keep those reviews coming.

;)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **

Seriously, it has been hard to concentrate on writing since the last two episodes of Legend of Korra. This week: the season finale! Woohoo! OMG, I'm thirteen again!

Clarification: Innocence lost as in the loss of childlike ideals.

Disclaimer: Ditto the previous.

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking the Promise <strong>

**Chapter 11: Innocence Lost **

Ping's arrival ended Aang and Katara's happy reunion with Iroh. They commenced their meeting. Iroh told them of presence of the Earth Kingdom army north of Yu Dao. He speculated that they were being held there by General How till orders arrived or events developed that called for them to march on the colony. He feared that his chance discovery had already put into motion events which could only lead to a confrontation.

The mood in the room had grown solemn; the tension in the air palpable. It was clear to the two men that they were speeding headlong into disaster. Aang launched into the details surrounding Zuko's withdrawal of support for the Harmony Restoration Movement, while Katara passionately recounted the colonists' desire to remain where they were. As an afterthought and with much trepidation Aang told Iroh of the promise he made to Zuko, but would never keep.

They fell silent, each quietly examining their circumstances.

Ping studied the members of their little group noting the signs of stress each displayed. He made a decision and broke the silence. "Avatar Aang, the Order is at your disposal. Now, I need to confer with Iroh privately. I must ask that you and Katara delay your visit to the Earth King a little bit longer and wait for me in the dining room." Dazed by all they had to take in, the young couple simply nodded and allowed Ping to lead them back to the area where they had their meal.

Katara paused by the entrance to watch Ping rush after Iroh while Aang retook his seat. She turned to see him with his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. She knew exactly how he felt. The excitement they felt earlier in the day, the confidence that they would be able to resolve things, had disappeared.

"Thing have gotten so serious so fast." He ran his hands over his arrow tattoo down to the nape of his neck. All the information just thrown at him was too much to process at once. "An army? Why does Kuei have an army ready? The relocation is only delayed. There is no need for an army. We just have to set up a meeting between Kuei and Zuko to talk things over and get things back on schedule."

Katara frowned at her boyfriend, her big blue eyes narrowed in disappointment. Aang _still _saw this hitch as a mere delay. Zuko's point about the colonial families was lost on him. His views were still very much tied up in the past: the four nations should remain separate and_ that_ separation is what brought and maintained the balance that is so vital to the harmony of their world. She was disheartened by the fact that he had yet to grasp the situation.

Her annoyance dissipated as quickly as it came. She knew Aang was overwhelmed. Anyone in his shoes would be. But she had confidence in him, just as she did in the beginning. He had an innocent optimism about him and a "can do" attitude. She knew he wanted no one to get hurt again, ever. His heart was as large as anyone's and if someone could pull them through this mess, it was Aang. For now, she would gently guide and support him as she had always done.

She took the seat next to her sweetheart and draped her arms around him protectively. Softly she said, "Aang, things may not be as simple as that."

Aang snapped at her. "Are you going to tell me again that Zuko has a point?"

Shocked at his tone of voice, Katara pulled back. _He's tired, _she told herself. _Our nerves are frayed. The stakes have been raised and it's only natural for him to be edgy. _Though she was able to reason it away, it did not stop her from feeling the sting. She slid in her seat to look the other way, crossed her arms and kept quiet.

Aang groaned. _I'm so stupid!_ He had not meant to sound so harsh and was mortified that he had hurt her. "I'm so sorry Katara!" He got up to pace, his earnest contrition overshadowed by his rising anxiety. "It's just that this whole thing is so . . . wrong! I didn't expect any of this to happen. I mean it wasn't supposed to happen!" Weary and frustrated, he grumbled to himself, gesturing with his arms and hands as he wore the floor down. _Why do things always fall back on me? _"Why do things have to be so difficult? We all agreed to the relocation of the colonies. We all agreed that it was necessary in order to restore harmony. Why couldn't Zuko just stick to the plan? Why did he have to go and screw things up? Now Kuei has an army assembled and ready to go. . . ." Afraid to voice it aloud, he completed the sentence in his head. _To war. _

Aang's blaming Zuko became a point of contention for Katara. _Zuko did not screw things up. He is only thinking of his people! But you're so stuck in your dated thinking that you won't even consider his side of it. _She turned to face Aang, ready with a retort, took one look at him and bit her tongue. He was a pitiful sight, shoulders slumped, head bowed into his chest. Her heart ached at the sight of him. She ran to hug him. He fell into her embrace and they gently rocked together in a soothing manner.

She knew that like her, he had foolishly thought that the hard part was over. Fresh from victory, they had celebrated at the Jasmine Dragon among friends, they were ready to put the past behind them and set a new course towards a brighter future. They thought they had done just that when they agreed on the Harmony Restoration Movement. She recalled their celebratory ride on Appa, complete with fireworks. They were cheerful, at times downright giddy; except for Zuko. He was their stick in the mud, their killjoy. He must have known when he asked Aang to make the promise that somewhere down the line there would be a problem. He must have had an idea that ruling his nation would one day put him at odds with what they fought for. It made sense. He was older and knew things they didn't. He was a leader. After all, he was born to rule, wasn't he? He had a different perspective.

Katara hesitated. She did not want to further upset Aang by making it look like she was taking sides with Zuko. She pulled back to face her boyfriend and began slowly. "Well . . . . I don't know, but I don't think that Earth King Kuei is going to see Zuko's point at first. There will be a lot of back and forth before they can agree on something."

Dismayed, Aang gave a derisive snort. _Agree? You mean __**if**__ they agree._ And for the first time since the whole thing started, it dawned on Aang that there may not be a resolution which would satisfy both sides. It could be a standoff which led to the question, would either side back down?

His body picked up in alarm. "Katara? What if they don't agree? There is an army out there already. If they don't come to a compromise, do you think . . . ? I mean we just ended a war!"

She could not answer. She hoped very much that another war was the last thing anyone wanted. Her thoughts went to all the people she met on their journey to complete Aang's training, their pain and suffering. Some had given up hope, like Haru, and remained in anonymity for fear that their bending be discovered. Or they were like his father, unjustly imprisoned for being earthbenders. Others like his mother lived in fear for themselves and their loved ones. While many more desperately made their way to Ba Sing Se for the promise of safety and a better life.

Still others were irreparably damaged by the war, forever scarred. She thought of Jet and what the war had turned him into. The Freedom Fighter's actions appeared to be noble, but in truth he was driven by the poison the Fire Nation had injected into his veins, goading him to take desperate and unconscionable action. The Fire Nation took a child, took everything he loved and destroyed it, leaving him twisted with unquenchable hatred. Nothing short of their total annihilation would be satisfactory. The same poison had run through her veins. She thought of Yon Rha, the monster that had taken her mother away and destroyed her childhood. She felt the swell of anger as she recalled that fateful day. Though, after coming face-to-face with the animal, she spared his life, she had not forgiven him. The very thought of the coward begging for his life, offering his mother's in exchange for his own, sickened her and fanned the flames of her hatred. She was seething now.

Aang had been talking the whole time she was lost in thought. ". . . It's not like Zuko is the most level-headed guy we know. Once he learns that the Earth Kingdom army is out there, he's bound to send his troops in." He continued, talking more to himself than to Katara, "Really though. Why would Kuei have his army ready? It's not like there is a reason for it."

"It's a natural reaction, Aang," she responded tersely. The prospect of another war had her mind reeling and a flurry of negative emotions assaulted her. That hatred she had once felt rose to the surface and blinded her. "The Fire Nation started the Hundred Year War and didn't let up for a second. They all but annihilated my tribe. They took my mother away!" She choked as she spoke the words. "Our men were forced to leave in order to fight back, leaving us alone to fend for ourselves. We grew up without parents. How many children suffered the same? Dozens upon dozens of children lived that nightmare, Aang. Jet lost everything, including his life. They exterminated your people! They laid waste to the Earth Kingdom and didn't care how many lives they destroyed. And they kept coming!

Of course the Earth King is getting ready for war. He'd be stupid not to!" She stopped talking suddenly. Her eyes went wide as if she finally heard what she was saying and was shocked into silence by it.

Aang had patiently watched as Katara had let go and voiced her anger. He knew that it had taken a lot for her to trust anything or anyone Fire Nation. It had started with Iroh then Zuko and had slowly expanded to Mai and Ty Lee. He also knew that this was not his girlfriend speaking, not the girl he knew and loved. It was a gut reaction, something she had to say aloud and get out into the open before it consumed her. _It must be true for everyone. No matter how much time passes, the damage done by the Hundred Year War will never be forgotten and the thought of a new war will trigger raw emotions and re-opened old wounds._ _That is probably why Kuei is at the ready. He, like Katara, is having a knee jerk reaction. Everyone in the Earth Kingdom will probably react in the same way. _

He waited till she spent herself completely before gently taking her back into his arms. She leaned into him and began to cry into his shirt.

"Feel better?"

"Yes."

"Did you mean all that?"

"Yes. I mean, no. I don't know."

"You remember that it was Zuko who helped us end the war? That without him, we'd probably have lost and Ozai would have made himself Phoenix Lord."

She corrected him, "Phoenix King."

"Phoenix King of getting his butt kicked." He nuzzled her hair.

"Whooped."

He laughed, relieved to have the tension broken.

A ghost of a smile appeared on her face as she relaxed. "I remember. I know Zuko isn't like that, but his father was." She murmured softly into him, "I guess I just forgot for a moment that Ozai isn't Fire Lord anymore. The memories can be too much sometimes. The anger came back." She raised her head, looked up at him and asked earnestly. "You don't think Zuko will turn out to be like his father, do you?"

"I don't know, but I don't think so. Sweetie, you are right to be angry about the Fire Nation, but that is in the past. Zuko isn't his father."

She buried herself in his embrace before steeling herself to ask what she had been wondering about for days now. "Aang? At Yu Dao, you were ready to end Zuko. You thought he had turned into his father, didn't you?"

Aang closed his eyes at the memory. He had thought about it quite a bit and knew it wasn't true. "No. Not really. I know now that I was being hasty. I was okay until he grabbed hold of you. I was upset because he wouldn't let go and he was hurting you. It just added to the whole mess of things and I blurred the two, just like you did right now."

"Blurred?"

"The Fire Nation of the past and the one Zuko is trying to build. You blurred the two."

"Yeah. I guess I did."

"Zuko is trying to do the right thing."

Katara pulled away to look at him. Hopeful, she asked, "Does that mean that you are beginning to see Zuko's side on this?"

Aang tensed. _Why is she so adamant about this?_ Calmly he explained, "It means that we have to sit down and talk. Sweetie, a few families, no matter how many, are not worth going to war over. I'm sure that Kuei will agree on that point. Besides Kuei was right the first time, the colonies are a bad reminder of the war. Your reaction is proof of it and many others will feel the same way. No matter how much time passes or how much things change, memories of the war will always cloud reason. Just like Jet, we can't go forward if everyone is stuck in the past. No one wants to relive it. If the colonists stay, then the Fire Nation keeps a foothold where it shouldn't have had one in the first place."

Unbidden thoughts plagued him. Aang recalled Zuko saying that Yu Dao was older than he. If that was so, then it was established while Roku was alive. Guilt hit him again. "They never should have been able to attack or gain a foothold. I don't know how Roku could have missed it. It should never have gone as far as it did. I should have been there."

"We've been through this before, Aang. If you hadn't run away . . . ."

"I know. I know, but I still can't help thinking it. Anyway, part of making things right, making things whole, is to roll the borders back to where they were. We can't bring loved ones back. We can't erase pain and suffering, nor change the past, but we can tend the wounds and the way to do that is to remove the colonists so that the Earth Kingdom can heal."

"But the families."

Aang sighed. He knew how important people were to Katara. He admired her for not ever turning her back on those who needed her. Still there was no argument to be made here. In his mind the issue of the colonists was non-debatable and it was up to him to maintain balance.

He noted her dejection and as much as he would like to make everyone happy, he knew it was only wishful thinking. Still . . . . _It means so much to her_. _Perhaps once everyone sat down together, we could come to an understanding. Why not? We were able to talk things out before, we'll do it again_. The corners of his mouth picked up into a brilliant smile. _We'll find a way. _

"What happens to the colonists is up to Kuei and Zuko. It's our job to get them together to talk and the sooner we set that up the better. I don't want to let this go too long. That army worries me." On that note he took a look over his shoulder. "I wonder what is taking them so long."

"Shall I go tell Iroh that we are leaving?"

"Okay." He kissed her forehead before letting her out of his embrace. His breath hitched as he watched her go. He was amazed by her beauty, both inside and out. And for the first time since their meeting with Iroh and Ping, his confidence returned.

.

Katara walked slowly through hallway, mulling over the situation. Things just didn't feel right to her.

_Aang and Zuko both have good points. They'll just have to compromise._ She had faith that if it were just the two of them that they'd reach some sort of agreement. It was Earth King Kuei that worried her_. If Kuei didn't back down and Aang sided with him, then Zuko may send in his forces to protect the colonists. _She paused. _Forget that. Kuei already forced the issue by having his army ready. Zuko will have to back down, but he won't. I know he won't. I wouldn't if I were him. _

Her mind wandered back to the innocent days just after the war. _Things were simpler back then. _Images of their group at the Jasmine Dragon, smiling and carefree, floated through her mind. That led her to think about Iroh and how different he was then, jovial, relaxed, ready to live his days out as Mushi the tea maker. He was nothing like the man they had just met with. Her hands flew to her mouth; she stifled a sob at the memory of his stricken look when they readily told him what Aang had promised to do. _We just blurt it out without thinking about how he would take it. Zuko is his nephew. Aang all but told him that if Zuko fell out of line . . . . No! Aang won't do it. I know he won't. _

Crushed under the weight of it all, she stood in place weeping quietly.

_This is such a mess. Nothing is ever simple and straightforward. You would think I would have learned that already. _

She took several breaths to calm herself and steeled herself. It was time to take sides. If anything, she trusted Aang; she believed in him and would stand by his side as she always had. He held firm to his beliefs before and found a way to make it work. She believed that he would find a way now too. She hoped that when he, the Earth King and the Fire Lord sat down together to talk, that Aang would clearly see all the issues and come up with yet another unique solution. Till then it seemed that the Fire Nation was once again their adversary. Head bowed in resignation, she went to seek out Iroh and Ping.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Thank you for reading.

Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

I am off my Korra high and have hit a low. How about you?

Clarification: By "King," I am referring to Iroh as the patriarch of the Fire Nation royal family.

Disclaimer: Ditto the previous.

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking the Promise <strong>

**Chapter 12: Conscience of the King **

Ping rushed out of the private dining area, leaving Aang and Katara to themselves. He had to jog in order to catch up with Iroh. "Mushi! Where are you going?"

"My nephew needs me," he called over his shoulder as he briskly moved through the hallway.

"You are needed here."

Iroh paused briefly. He knew what had to be done regarding Aang and suspected that Ping thought it would be best that he be the one to do it. However, Iroh had no intention of staying in the Earth Kingdom when he was needed elsewhere. He turned and looked Ping in the eye. "I am one of many here. Zuko is alone in this. He needs helps, guidance."

Ping was afraid of this. He had watched Iroh intently as Avatar Aang had recounted the events at Yu Dao and confessed how he had lost his temper. If it weren't for Katara, Aang would have reached the avatar state and who knows what would have happened then. Ping was looking for cues from Iroh as to what he was thinking and feeling; cues which would be hard for anyone but those closest to him to read. The young couple saw a tired old man, recently returned from abroad and filled with worry for his nephew. Ping, however, saw a man who had seen and experienced much in his lifetime; one who was filled with regrets and refused to add another to his long list of them. He had no doubt that Iroh's worry brought feelings of doubt and guilt to the surface which would only serve to cloud his judgment.

Ping shook his head and shoved Iroh out of the hallway into a room. Once again they found themselves behind closed doors in the storage room.

Agitated, Ping started in on Iroh, determined to speak his mind and get things out into the open. He raised his voice at his old friend and exaggeratedly pointed a finger.

"_You_ said yourself and you've argued this with many who have said otherwise, that it was best for you to leave Zuko to rule on his own. You said that staying in the Fire Nation would not only tempt him to look to you for advice and become a crutch for him, but that it would also threaten his rule. That it would have been an invitation for a conspiracy to undermine him. You insisted that he be left alone to do as his conscious dictated, that he find his own path. You were the one who said this was the only way that he would truly ever learn to stand on his own."

"I was wrong."

"Listen to me Iroh. Zuko does not need you, but the Avatar does. Zuko will act according to Fire Nation interests. Earth King Kuei will act for the Earth Kingdom. Avatar Aang will provide the balance. He is our concern now. We of the Order are the only ones who can provide the Avatar with the support and schooling he needs. It is too soon to expect that the Sages and the Priests have detached themselves wholly from their nations to truly re-pledge themselves to the Avatar."

"Out of my way, Ping!" But Ping didn't budge. Thinner and older than Iroh, he surprisingly managed to effectively block his exit.

"No, Iroh! Your place is here. That boy in the other room is what is going to help us through this. That boy needs us. He is a child. He does not see the whole picture. His thinking is at the most basic of levels."

Iroh knew that Ping was playing on his sense of duty and was trying to light a fire under him. Ping's reference to Aang as a child, however, did not make matters any better. In fact, it only served to provoke Iroh as he was desperately trying to bow out of a perceived obligation. Iroh told himself that child, or not, Aang could do without him. "That _child_ is the most powerful bender alive. He took out my brother, the most powerful firebender of our time."

Ping cut him off. "He is _still_ a child. He may have been born over a hundred years ago, but he is still thirteen. An Avatar isn't even supposed to learn that he or she is the Avatar till the age of sixteen. Any younger than that and they would not be mature enough to handle it. Aang's training may be complete, but the fact remains that he is still a child and has much to learn."

"He did well enough," countered Iroh. "He completed his training in under a year. He ended the war and did so without killing Ozai. That was a first in the history of the Avatars. To shut Ozai down with spiritbending was an idea wholly his own and it is highly commendable. He thinks differently from past Avatars. His views are unique. He will do fine here as well."

Ping did not concede the points, but merely sidestepped them. "He was fortunate to have had teachers appear to him at the right time. And you are missing the point. Without the benefit of wisdom gained through time, he relies on his limited experience. His youth and lack of experience can and will be preyed upon by others. The Earth Kingdom's view is narrow because they have the mindset of a conquered people. The Earth King and those who counsel him do likewise. They will only see this as the start of another war with the Fire Nation. _And_ they are the ones that will influence the Avatar most. The Avatar fought for them. He was on their side. Aang is a child and they will exploit him. The Order is his only hope for impartial help.

Listen to me Iroh, Master Katara has made some valid points. Those families are neither Fire Nation nor Earth Kingdom alone. This whole situation _has_ merit for discussion. The Earth King will not hear it. I know this. I feel this. Rationally, I can see the Fire Lord's position and I know the Earth Kingdom's position, but emotionally . . . . Iroh, I am Earth Kingdom. It took me a long time to realize that there was much more than just Earth Kingdom." He sighed heavily. "We have come so far. I don't want to see it ripped apart all because we did not sit down and talk about it!

Iroh, ask yourself. Are you Fire Nation, or are you White Lotus? Which one are you, Iroh?

I have Earth Kingdom in me. I will till the day I die. But I am White Lotus. I'll never forget that."

"I hear you Ping! I understand! But what you do not understand is that Zuko is my nephew. He is my _**only**_ family. Ozai is dead to me. Azula, far worse - she is lost. Zuko is all I have left. He needs me. I left him. I shouldn't have! For all that I argued against staying with him, I . . . I . . . .

Jeong Jeong was right. I am too much of a coward. I am selfish and weak. Oh Agni, Ozai was right too. He said the same all along. I didn't want to face it or admit it even to myself. I realize it now. I abandoned him and left it all on his shoulders. He thinks he has to right all the wrongs of our family: a hundred years of bloodshed, fear, and pain. We traipsed around the Earth Kingdom and he saw first-hand what our nation did. And I left him to pick up the pieces. I need to go back."

"Iroh. Stop!

First you are anything but a weak and selfish coward. Second, Jeong Jeong makes good points, but he himself has many issues; many, _many_ issues. Your bother is not worth discussing.

The important thing is to avert war. You can help your nephew most by making sure that the Avatar widens his perspective; making sure that he is prepared to handle his first encounter to uphold his duty. Siding against the Fire Nation in the Hundred Year War was the easiest choice he had to make. This! This, Iroh is not easy. We cannot simply let a child act on his concept of right and wrong. The world is full of shades of grey. Instinct alone isn't going to help here. You heard about Yu Dao. If it wasn't for Master Katara, who knows what would have happened?

Think Iroh! Think! If the Avatar does give into emotion, it will not matter whether or not you are at your nephew's side. The Avatar must be able to think things through. We need to open his mind, broaden his horizons. This is what we do. The Order needs you and Avatar Aang needs you.

Please my friend. I may not completely understand what you are going through right now, but you are not betraying your nephew by leaving him on his own."

"Ping, I do not worry so much that he will see it as a betrayal. I am worried for his spirit. He has it in him to go either of two ways. _Damn_ Ozai a thousand times for what he has done to him! Zuko struggles so much to do the right thing. I was wrong, Ping. I was wrong to leave him. I _am_ going back."

"Iroh, there is another thing. If you go, the others will wonder where your loyalties lie."

"I don't care what they think!"

"If Zuko asks it of you, if he has committed himself to war, will you follow him?"

Iroh yelled, "I am trying to see that it doesn't come to that!"

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" called Ping more than annoyed.

It opened slowly. It was Katara. "I came to tell you that we cannot wait any longer. We need to go see the Earth King. If the Fire Nation knows of the army, it will be only a matter of time before the Fire Lord sends in his forces."

"Fire Lord?" Iroh's disapproval was undisguised. "You mean Zuko."

Katara bowed her head. It had come to this. Friendships would be broken because of Yu Dao and a promise.

Iroh's voice was cold as steel. "Zuko was wrong to ask Aang to make that promise. Aang would be wrong to keep it."

His words effectively pierced Katara's soul. She blinked quickly to keep her tears at bay. She did not lift her head making her soft reply all that much harder to hear. "I know. We'll be on our way." She turned to leave.

Ping called out to her, "Master Katara? What is the Avatar's position on this?"

Katara halted her exit. She faltered. She was taken aback that Ping had called her "Master." _Why the change? _She looked at the men sadly as she gave her reply. "The Fire Nation colonies must leave. The Fire Lord . . ." she corrected herself, "Zuko, he broke his promise to support the Harmony Restoration Movement. I'm sorry, Iroh."

"_Iroh_?" Ping pleaded. When he did not answer, Ping turned to Katara, "Master Katara, what is _your_ position?"

Her eyes were now shining with unshed tears. "Zuko has a point. I think he is right. Families should not be torn apart. Mine was. But, Aang is right too."

Iroh sighed deeply and reigned in his emotions. He had heard enough. He addressed her more gently this time, "Katara? When is a promise not a promise?"

She looked at him, confusion clear on her face. "When it was never intended to be kept? When it was a lie from the beginning?"

"True, though not in this case. Try again," he said softly.

"When . . . ." She didn't know. _A promise is something you agree to do. You keep your promise and you keep your word. Gran Gran used to say that your word is your bond. _

Suddenly, a very young and very sick Sokka came to mind. He had been caught in a storm after disobeying their father and following him to join a hunt. Sokka had made her promise not to tell anyone where he had gone. If their father had not doubled back as he did, Sokka might not have survived his ordeal. It was only when Sokka was out of danger that Katara told her mother what had happened.

_(Flashback)_

Kya knelt down to her daughter's level. Her voice was soft, but pleading, "Katara, why didn't you tell us?"

The little girl whispered, "A promise is a promise. Your word is your bond."

"Sweetheart, no! Sometimes you have to break a promise. If keeping a promise means putting someone in danger you have to break that promise."

_(End flashback)_

The memory jolted Katara and she saw the truth in it. She spoke up in a clear and strong voice this time. "A promise isn't a promise when someone could get hurt if you keep it."

"Yes, Katara. Sometimes promises are made without thought to the consequences or dangers that they present. They can be made hastily and with poor judgment. I believe Zuko had the right intention, but he did not think things through. He needs to have more faith in himself."

Ping held his breath. Perhaps Iroh would be staying to help after all. The anticipation was killing him. "_Well_?"

Iroh ignored him and spoke directly to the master waterbender. "Go see the Earth King. Find out what his position is. Try to buy us some time. Try to get him to agree to a meeting. Then hurry back here. We have a lot of work to do."

Hopeful once more, Katara smiled and ran out to see Aang.

Iroh turned to scowl at Ping who was smiling like an idiot. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Ping replied with mirth.

.

.

Iroh returned to his room. He sat down to write yet another letter. This one was to Mai. It was short.

.-**-.

My apologies for getting your hopes up. I will not be coming after all. I am needed here. Take care of him for me. With any luck, the next time we meet, things will be better.

U.I.

.-**-.

He folded the letter and left his room, intending to send it himself. He found Ping waiting in the hallway and scowled. "You're starting to annoy me."

"Just starting? I must be doing something wrong." He reached out and took the missive from him. "I'll take care of this. Rest now, my friend. You need it." He quickly disappeared down the hallway.

Iroh returned to his room and headed straight for his bed upon which he sat down, weary and heartbroken. _Breaking promises, yet another bad family tradition we can't seem to break out of. _

.

Ping walked out into the open courtyard behind the Jasmine Dragon. He checked to see that the canister was secure on the messenger hawk before adding Iroh's note. This was the second hawk he would send out that day, but the messages this bird carried were far more precious than the first set. Before releasing the hawk, he said a silent prayer to Gaia, asking that the messages make their way safely through the Order's channels and into the hands of friends, the Fire Lord, and Lady Mai.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Agni is to Fire, as Gaia is to Earth. I've got an Air and Water Spirit in line for another story. So many ideas. Not enough time.

For those of you who have inquired about "Perspectives" - I made the mistake of trying to write two stories at a time. I'm afraid I bit off more than I can chew, but I will get back to it.

Again, thank you very much for reading and reviewing! I appreciate everyone's comments.

If you have not already done so, please post a comment about the story. I really want to hear what you think. Go on, I don't bite.

The poll on my profile shows that most of you are under 15. Wow! Anyone else want to vote their age? Calling once, calling twice. Oh heck, I'll leave it up a bit longer. Come on and exercise your right to vote!

Thank you!

Flameo and all that jazz!

Wang Fire, Fire Nation Private


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **

Disclaimer: Wish it was mine, but it isn't.

Thank you Alabaster86 for your constructive criticism and support.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: The Start of the Breakdown<strong>

Mai stood beside him, her hand gentle on his face. "Zuko, what is going on?" Her concern for him shone in her eyes.

He sighed heavily. "Aang didn't try to kill me. Honest. Things got a little out of hand, that's all."

"Go on."

Zuko knew well enough that her calm manner was deceptive. He wasn't going to get off that easily and so he continued, "Aang and Katara came to see what was happening at Yu Dao. There was a misunderstanding and they got into a fight with some of my men." He added sheepishly, "I grabbed Katara to stop her from waterbending at them."

_You grabbed the Avatar's girlfriend? Oh Zuko. _Her features went blank as she quickly began to put together the pieces of the puzzle.

"Aang got upset when I didn't let go . . ."

"Gee, I wonder why?" She drawled. _Of course, he's going to react if he thinks you are hurting her. __**You**__ reacted just because Ruon-Jian was talking to me._

"He went into the Avatar state. Katara brought him out of it. He wasn't trying to kill me."

Mai knew her boyfriend and believed him. He was a terrible liar and too sincere to twist a story around like Azula would. Besides, everyone was well aware of Aang and Katara's blossoming relationship and the Avatar's actions under the circumstances made sense. As for the hearsay, experience had taught her that people lusted for gossip. They would sensationalize the mundane, so much so that the truth would hardly be recognizable, just to feed the vice. It was easy to see how people blew the incident out of proportion. Convinced that was all there was to it, she relaxed and let it go.

"Zuko. You're still not getting enough sleep," she chastised gently.

Their eyes met, guilt shone in his. He hadn't lied, but he hadn't told her everything either. She mistook it as a reaction to her scolding.

In a softer voice, with a touch of humor and a quirk to a side of her lips, she quipped, "Did I interrupt something?"

He snorted and shook his head. The break in the tension was a welcome relief if only for a second. He was worn out. His thoughts went back to the meeting. In seconds his mind was spinning again.

_An army? Aang probably couldn't convince Kuei to sit down and talk. Now he intends to march on Yu Dao, probably to send us packing by force. The colonies have no real defenses. During the war, the presence of our army anywhere on their land served as a deterrent against attacks. The troops left behind are meant for security; to maintain order within the walls, to protect the colonies from outside threats, but certainly not to hold off an army. I have to send in troops for support. But if I do, it could start a war. If I don't, we'll be at their mercy. Either way I will have failed my people. _

_If Kuei won't listen to Aang, then it is too late to send emissaries. Father was right. We are heading towards war. By withdrawing support from the movement, I've chosen the path to war. I should have seen this coming. I should have prevented it. _

_I need to speak to father right away. _

"Zuko?" Mai looked her boyfriend over. _He has that faraway look again. He's struggling with something. What is it? What's bothering you? Why don't you tell me? Why must you do everything on your own? _

Mai was tired of seeing him carry everything on his shoulders. Naturally Zuko would have to be heavily involved in government to redirect his country's path and make sure that his ministers did not fall into their old patterns. The mindset produced by a century at war, as the aggressors no less, would not be erased by a peace accord. Consequently, he has to guide his counselors and advisors. _But who does __**he**__ have to guide him? Who does he have to rely on? Iroh isn't here and he won't let me in. _

She reached a decision then. _To hell with my proper place! _She had to get through to him. With both hands to either side of his face, she brought his attention to her. She was clear and direct. "Let me help."

Ripped from his thoughts and with a new topic at hand, he was confused. "Help? Of course you help." He took her hands in his and brought them down between them. "Can we talk about this later? The meeting you interrupted is very important and there is some urgency. I need to reconvene it immediately."

"Zuko . . . ." She began then stopped as she reconsidered pushing the subject. She knew he was under a great amount of pressure. Even if she did not completely understand the situation, she could hardly fault him for tending to urgent matters. She would wait, not long, but she trusted that he would confide in her. In the meantime, she would do all she could to help him from the sidelines.

"Alright. I'll have the servants set up lunch in your office."

He graced her with a tired smile before turning to summon a messenger.

She watched him for a little while as he went back to business, then made her way towards the exit, her eyes fixed on the heavy curtains. She fought the urge to turn around; to go to him and insist on sitting in on the meeting. _He'll tell you everything in due time. For now, Suki and her warriors keep watch. Nothing is going to happen to him, and the Fire Nation is his to rule as he sees fit. He is not Ozai or Azula, nor will he bend to the will of his council. He's too stubborn for that. And he has Aang, both as a friend and ally. Whatever the situation is, he'll work it out. _

To her surprise, a small voice from deep within her spoke up, "_Without me." _

_._

Suki watched as the Fire Lord's girlfriend walked past her and Ty Lee. Mai continued silently down the corridor towards the spot where Ozai's portrait once hung, the space now vacant and waiting for Zuko's portrait to be finished.

The leader of the Kyoshi Warriors knew Mai played things close to the vest, but could swear that the older girl was troubled. _If all was well wouldn't she have said something? Things aren't right. _

Suki called out to one of her girls positioned further down the corridor. "Nuying. Take my position by Ty Lee."

The acrobat smiled at the other girl as she approached, but turned a frowning face to her captain. "Suki? What is it?"

"It's okay, Ty Lee. We'll make sure of it." Nuying now in position, Suki turned and jogged to catch up with Mai.

Focused on her thoughts, Mai did not notice the other girl till she was keeping pace next to her. Her eyes flashed an unspoken question: _How_?

Suki caught the look. "It's what I do. Or, are you referring to something other than stealth?"

The older girl stopped in her tracks to face her one-time foe. She caught Suki's meaning and with a mental sigh, she gave in. "I'm worried about him."

"This isn't about getting enough sleep or an assassination attempt, is it?"

"I walked in on something. I was focused on getting to him that I didn't catch what was going on. Whatever it is, it's important. They're reconvening now."

The warrior looked her friend over and figured that there was more to it. The Kyoshi Warriors may have been called in to help Zuko, but it looked to her that his girlfriend needed some help too. "Is that it? Nothing more on your mind?"

"What else is there?"

Suki paused, tried to think of the best way to phrase her next words and decided to just spill it. "You know you can talk to me, right? Or Ty Lee. We're here to help; not only Zuko, but you too. We're friends, remember?"

"I know." Mai knew the Kyoshi Warriors and their leader could be trusted, but it was hard to let anyone in beyond a certain point. Caution, silence, and a façade of boredom was the armor she wore to keep people from getting too close. Years of conditioning, of living in fear of giving Azula any ammunition to use against her or Zuko, was hard to overcome. Keeping people from knowing what she thought and felt was ingrained into her; it was as natural as breathing. It made it hard for her to completely open up to Zuko, let alone anyone else. Still, Mai appreciated the offer.

"Really Mai; if you need to talk. . ." The younger girl thought about leaving it there, but the need to say more overrode discretion. "I know we haven't talked about it; and you know Ty Lee has told us about what happened . . . that day . . . with Azula.

I don't think I properly thanked you. I mean, if it weren't for Zuko, Sokka wouldn't have been able to get very far and then when he did pull it off, we would have been lost if it weren't for you. So . . . ."

Mai cut her off before it got too awkward. "Thank you too. You are good friends and you've taken good care of him. He needs you now." Mai felt certain that he would open up to his friends more than he would to her. After all, they spent a lot of time together in the days leading up to the arrival of the comet and the downfall of Fire Lord Ozai. As soon as her thoughts drifted onto the topic, she felt a tinge of jealousy. _He can confide in them, but not in me._ The memory of being locked in the cell at the Boiling Rock flashed through her mind. _He trusts them, but not me._ She immediately shut down those thoughts. _Stick to what matters. Self-pity and jealousy are useless emotions. If I am to help him I need to know what he is thinking and I won't know that till he lets me in. _

Suki watched as the other girl considered something. "Mai?" Worry was apparent in her voice.

Behind them, from the head of the corridor, came voices. One by one, Ministers and Generals disappeared behind the red curtains into the throne room. Mai noted that there were a few additions to the group, but could not focus enough to speculate about it. If she was to be of any use to anyone, she had to clear her head quick. Hands up her sleeves, she fingered her knives and thought of a little used courtyard which would serve for some much needed exercise. _That should do the trick. _

To Suki, she said, "Keep a close eye on him for me, will you?"

"Of course."

Mai gave her a small smile and went on her way.

Suki simply watched her retreat and wondered what troubled her. She did not know how long she stood there. It couldn't have been too long, but it was certainly long enough for the meeting to conclude and the participants to disperse.

It was Ty Lee's voice that brought Suki out of her thoughts. "Zuko, you aren't going anywhere without us after the stunt you pulled the other night!"

The leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, Zuko's appointed Captain of the Guard, strode up the hall towards the approaching Fire Lord, her warriors in his wake.

He acknowledged her as he neared her, "Suki."

"Fire Lord Zuko." She gave him a short bow but did not slow her pace towards him.

Neither did he slow down, forcing Suki to quickly side step to avoid a collision whereupon she fell into stride beside him.

Eager to lose his tail, he spared her a look and instructed. "I need some time to myself without a guard."

"Yes, your Majesty." Suki stopped and gave a hand signal for her girls to do likewise. They watched as he took the path Mai had moments earlier.

Ty Lee complained under her breath, "Suki? We have no idea what sort of trouble he can get into."

"It's alright. I'll catch up with him shortly and follow him. Have everyone go through their rounds and keep tabs on security. I'll keep an eye on Zuko and make sure he doesn't see me. We'll find out what he is up to and hopefully be able to put Mai's worries to rest."

Ty Lee was frowning again. It did not suit her pretty face, but it was all she could do as worry built up in her. Something was wrong. They all felt it. However Ty Lee saw it too. Their auras were off: Zuko's, Mai's and Suki's. _It will be alright Ty. Just you wait and see. Everything always works out for the best. _

A moment later, Suki disappeared after Zuko.

.

Knives flew at an alarming rate, one after the other, non-relenting in their attack and imbedded themselves into their subject. The tree, gnarled and marked from the many years of target practice, stood in the middle of a forgotten courtyard, its surrounding garden unkempt but for basic grooming. The knives' owner stopped her assault to pull the blades from her victim. She was lost in thought and ready to burst at the seams.

Though it seemed to the world that she would be content lounging around complaining about anything and everything, Mai itched for something to do. She hated being forced into doing nothing. As a child she was asked to sit still and remain so till attention was given to her. She was to remain out of the way, never to contribute to anything. She was her mother's pretty life-size doll, seen but not heard, never a harsh word or improper action. She was kept on a shelf, taken down only when needed to be put out on display and almost immediately put away so as to keep her pristine, unblemished.

Mai felt like she was in a holding pattern, waiting for something to do. Zuko had unintentionally benched her. She could only believe it was unintentional; it was Zuko after all. He ran on emotions and went full steam ahead without thinking; sometimes head first into trouble. Things were happening so quickly and demanded his immediate attention. She worried because he was doing it alone. He placed so much on his shoulders. If only Iroh was there to help, but he wasn't. Mai could only trust that Zuko would let her in when he came up for air. Till then, she was on the side lines waiting to be called into the game.

_I miss Azula. How ironic is that? _

She continued her musing as she tended to her blades, inspecting, cleaning and sharpening them as needed. Despite the fact that Azula had kept her at beck and call, on reserve till her presence or talent was desired, the Princess knew Mai's value. Azula had personally come to fetch her from Omashu, with Ty Lee in tow, for the mission assigned her by the Fire Lord. Mai had to admit that even though she was kept on a short leash, her association to Azula was the safest way to rebel against her mother. If her mother forbade her from doing something or thought something distasteful, Mai would only have to say that it was done at the Princess's request. That usually earned her a disapproving look from her mother, but effectively silenced her.

Back in position, Mai let the knives fly again. Again, they hit their target. And for the first time ever, her practice did not calm her. She was unable to detach herself from everything around her to concentrate on her blades. Their weight, the flick of her wrist, the swoosh they made as they left her fingers and cut through the air, the thunk as they hit their mark was a beautiful dance to an unheard symphony which was hers alone. It captured her senses and freed her, but not today.

_Why am I thinking of Azula of all people? _

_You are restless. _

_Why? _

The reason for that was simple: Zuko.

_Zuko. Always Zuko. If anyone could manage turn my world upside down it's Zuko. Not that there is much to my life, except for Zuko. _

_Why is that? _

_Because nothing else matters. Nothing else ever did, or probably will. Nothing else was ever mine. _

_Is he yours? _

She silenced her thoughts. If her mind wanted to play devil's advocate, it wouldn't be now. That is when it came to her. She had been silencing her mind for a while now and it was practically screaming for her attention.

Slowly, cautiously, she let the dialogue begin again.

_He keeps things from you. You don't know what he's up to, or where he's been. _

_He is busy and he does not have to tell me. _

_Of course, not. After all, what are you to him? _

_I'm his girlfriend. _

_Oh, yes, of course. That means what exactly? That you forgive his every transgression? _

_Shut up! It was a stupid idea to let you talk. _

Relentlessly her mind played a series of memories for her. The party on Ember Island; the note on her bed, tied with a crimson ribbon and his seal upon it; the cell door slamming in her face; his gondola reaching the far side while Azula's reached the platform she was on; his surprise to see her after her release; his reluctance to speak after the celebratory ride on Appa; his disappearance to Yu Dao; topped off by the thought of Aang in the Avatar state.

_I must get control of myself. _

Mai closed her eyes and took a cleansing breath. Her emotions in check, her thoughts at bay, she let loose her whole arsenal on the poor tree. She repeated the exercise again and again till she was able to go blank and feel the freedom that her knives provided her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Sorry for the delay. I wasn't happy with earlier attempts at this chapter.

Please let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **

Disclaimer: Not mine.

I couldn't think up a title and I wasn't going to hold the chapter till I did, so here goes . . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking the Promise <strong>

**Chapter 14: Ozai – Zuko **

The former ruler of the Fire Nation sat in his prison watching the beam of light stream in from the window high above his metal cell and wondered what time it was.

He was no longer a slave to the call of the sun. He did not rise with it. His strength did not peak at noon when it was directly above, nor did it wane as it set in the horizon. He felt cold now that his inner flame was gone. Gone too was the rage that burned bright and hot within him.

Not long after recovering from the battle, while becoming accustomed to his new accommodations, it had dawned on him that he had changed. The feeling of being permanently on edge, which plagued him most of his life, was gone. The only other times he had felt this free was with his wife, during their early years at least, and even then, not for long. He was never able to sustain the feeling of peace for very long.

Throughout his life he had immersed himself in his training to counter the feeling of restlessness and building anxiety. It seemed to help, though he realized now it only served to heighten his anger. It was an unending loop. He would train till he burned away all the nervous tension, till the feelings bordering on paranoia would fade into the background, and his flame would burn bright. He found that the more he focused on his pain, his anger, and the more he crystallized the negativity within him, the better he became. It was addictive. Instead of letting go of the pain, he embraced it. It made him a superior bender and he reveled in it. He had found his equilibrium that way.

He had almost lost it as the comet approached. Oh the exhilaration, the euphoria he felt when the comet arrived. He was on the high of his life. He was invincible. He was a god raining fire upon those who dared to defy him. Who would have thought that a child could stop him?

He was moments away from complete victory. He would have accomplished what Fire Lord Sozin had started; that which his father and brother could not. He would have ended the war and the Avatar would have died at his hands. Then, with the Earth Kingdom finally crushed, it would have been a matter of time before the Northern Water Tribe fell as well. All would have been his, but then IT happened. Now all hailed Zuko, and there he sat sit behind steel bars.

His thoughts turned to the current situation. Rumors had reached him about the state of the colonies and of the proposed meeting between the Fire Lord and the Earth King, with the Avatar as mediator no less. Agni only knew what kind of a mess that would lead to. That the Fire Lord would agree to such a meeting was preposterous.

_Zuko is no Fire Lord. He is the Avatar's puppet and the Earth King pulls the Avatar's strings. _

_Fool of a boy! Still holds to his idealistic notions. There is too much of his mother's influence still left in him, further compounded by that of my useless brother. Zuko was not weaned on warfare like the rest of us. He does not desire the same things. He is ruled by his stupid sense of honor. He does not see that the ends justify the means. His education is lacking in that respect. Ursa coddled him too much. I should have never let her oversee his schooling. She chose to fill his hours with tsungi horn lessons and sword play. _

_Azula came closest to fulfilling my hopes for Zuko. In spite of Ursa's best efforts to make a demure princess of her, she was naturally drawn to the art of war. It came easily to her. Unlike Zuko, she also had the benefit of Lo and Li. She was indeed born lucky. If __**only**__ she had been stronger. _

_Bah! Both my children turned out to be such weaklings! One falls apart at a slight annoyance, while the other cannot stomach anything distasteful. Still . . . Zuko manages. He sits on the throne, while his sister and I rot in our cells. _

_Hmpf. _

_What to do with you Zuko? What to do? You are full of surprises. Just when I think I know which way you are heading, you go and do something stupid. _

.

Suki followed Zuko out of the palace with ease. Years of training made it possible for her to remain unnoticed even when they were out in the open. They were now outside the city limits, northwest of the capital, rounding the crest of a crater. A moment later a large tower came into view. The young woman need not wonder any longer about the Fire Lord's destination. The structure could only be the infamous Capital City Prison.

_Oh no! Zuko, no. He must be have been sneaking out to see Ozai. _

It was the only possible answer. No one else was being held prisoner there who would warrant Zuko's attention. His sister, after all, was sent away to a mental health facility on a different island.

_Well now we know where he's been going. The new question is "why." Why is he visiting his father? Perhaps an even better question is "Is this related to what is going on with the colonies?" _

.

Warden Poon had been in charge of the Prison Tower for years. He had seen three Fire Lords sit on the throne, an invasion of the homeland (the capital no less), the end of the Hundred Year War and the incarceration of two members of the Royal Family. Nothing surprised him anymore. In fact, ever since General Iroh had knocked him into the next world, he had learned to take things in stride and thank Agni that he was still going.

Poon had been tending to administrative matters when word came from the sentries that the Fire Lord was spotted headed their way. He dropped everything and made haste to reach his sovereign in order to personally greet him. He made it just in time to be the first person Zuko met upon arrival.

The warden did not look directly at his Fire Lord, but bowed low.

"I know the way," muttered Zuko as he passed Poon.

"Of course, my Lord."

Zuko had just disappeared round the corridor's bend when the sentry noticed Suki approaching and begged the warden's attention.

_Green. A Kyoshi Warrior. _

Suki approached the two but made no move to enter. She merely stated, "Security for the Fire Lord."

Word had spread among the ranks that the Kyoshi Warriors were personally guarding the Fire Lord and so her statement was taken at face value. Poon was puzzled and a bit concerned, but he reminded himself to keep it all in check. It was not his place to question or reason why she lagged so far behind the Fire Lord. "He just entered, but you'll have to hurry to catch him. I'll have my officer escort you."

The warrior put her hand up before he could issue the command. "That won't be necessary. I am to keep a discrete distance. Orders. Where may I position myself to ensure a proper vantage?"

"Officer Hitomi can escort you to the upper level. You can keep your vigil there."

"Thank you." Suki's bow was returned by the Warden.

He watched as the women made their way up the tower and wondered why he did not recognize her. He recalled the night when the warriors were brought to him in chains, compliments of Princess Azula, but this warrior was not among them. Then it came to him, their leader, the one called Suki was sent to the Boiling Rock Prison. _This must be her. The story goes that the Fire Lord himself, the traitor prince at the time, went there to rescue several allies. She must have been among them. Yes. I remember now. _

_What a world: traitor one day, Fire Lord the next. _

_Best keep it all to yourself, Poon old boy. Don't need to stir up any trouble. You've had enough of that for a lifetime. _Unconsciously, his hand went to the spotwhere he hit the wall hard courtesy of General Iroh, during his prison break.

_If discretion is in order, then so be it. _

.

Ozai put his cup down and savored the fact that Zuko had not spoken yet. _No longer the insolent boy who dared so much on the day of the eclipse. Better. Much better. _With a nod of his head, he signaled Zuko to commence.

"You were right, father. The Earth King holds an army at the ready, though no formal act of aggression has been made. There are signs of infighting among the colonists. They are dividing themselves into groups."

_As expected_, thought Ozai.

With an air of superiority, as if he were still Fire Lord, the prisoner addressed the nation's leader as if he were a mere underling. "What action have you taken?"

"Our forces are being mobilized. General Mak will oversee personnel, resources and deployment."

"General Mak? He's young."

"He's knowledgeable and trustworthy."

"Your man?"

Zuko nodded.

"Good." Ozai was pleased with the arrangements as if he himself was ordering them and the young man before him was purely an extension of himself. "Handpick those who are loyal and serve you best, keep them close. But do not eliminate experience and skill. There are seasoned commanders at your disposal who know how to wage war. You will need them for the coming conflict. Keep them in line and they will serve you, as they did me."

Zuko barely nodded as his thoughts fled elsewhere. He knew what had to be done to prepare for war; he had experience commanding men, even if they were a handful that his uncle convinced to join them on his banishment; and his forces were indeed seasoned. They would be ready soon enough to sail to the Earth Kingdom. Yet it didn't feel right.

_We just ended a war and here we are again on the brink of another one. I can't believe we went through all we did only to wind up in the same place again. _

_If only Aang had been able to set up that meeting, this could have been avoided. _

Father watched son carefully. He could see it on his face plainly as if he could read his mind.

_It is as I feared. He is preparing for war, but he does not want it. He risks success because does not hunger for it. _

Zuko had come to the prison with the thought of seeking his father's advice on the crisis. But it occurred to him, kneeling in front of the jail cell as he did, that it was not Ozai he longed to speak to, but his uncle. Iron bars once stood between Zuko and his Uncle Iroh, the tension between them unbearable. Yet Zuko had felt more at ease then than he did now with his father. Unfortunately his uncle was far away, where exactly was unknown.

Nevertheless, he had need of Ozai. Though Iroh was once crown prince, he had never been Fire Lord. Zuko had learned first-hand that being Fire Lord was vastly different from anything else he had ever known in his life. The crown and title brought with them a new perspective and pressures beyond his imagination. To his shame, his father was right. Ozai did have the wisdom of experience. And Zuko knew that if he slipped-up, the pressures of the crown would change him, possibly for the worse.

Ozai broke the silence between them. "Why are you really here Zuko?"

"There is something I need to ask you, father. How did you manage the pressures of the throne? How were you able to sleep?"

_Same story. Same Zuko. Some things never change. _Disgusted, the former Fire Lord considered the question as he sipped his tea.

"The pressures of the throne are indeed great. You need to trust yourself more.

You were born a prince. In your veins runs the blood of royals and the best firebenders the world has ever seen. You have such potential, but you've yet to awaken. Perhaps you will now. This is your time. This conflict with the colonies is a test. It will show you your worth; what you are made of."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. It seemed too much to hope for a straight answer from his father. He lacked sleep, he was hungry, and could feel the first stirrings of a headache, along with rising exasperation.

"Think of it Zuko. Azulon was Fire Lord. Iroh was next in line, followed by Lu Ten. Yet you are on the throne . . . which you took from me."

Zuko tensed in readiness for a fight, but it was unnecessary. Ozai spoke matter-of-factly with dispassion.

"Iroh, fortunate to be first-born, was Azulon's heir. I, however, had the foresight and competence to take the throne from him. I admit that I would have named Azula my heir, but for your victorious return as slayer of the Avatar."

The men locked stares at the mention of Azula's perpetuated myth. Meant to protect her from taking share in any failure, it had caused more damage than good. Something her father would not soon forget, nor forgive.

Zuko smirked at the thought of being chosen over his sister. "Liar."

"It's true. I named you my heir. I sent you away to Ember Island in order to settle things with my advisors. I had not known of Azula's treachery at the time. I was most impressed by your growth. Remember, I held the war council till you arrived? I allowed you an audience the day of the eclipse though you disobeyed orders and weren't where you were supposed to be."

"Even if there is some truth in that . . . ."

Ozai waved a hand to cut him off. "No matter. Herein lies the lesson. Only the strong succeed. Everything out there is for the taking, but it can also be taken away. I took the throne from Iroh and you from me. Like father, like son."

The Fire Lord's good eye went wide. A wicked, smug smile graced Ozai's handsome face, making him look like the cruel and evil man Zuko remembered him to be.

"Your success, your failure is of your own doing. You shape your destiny. You eventually learned that, didn't you?"

Smile gone, the prisoner continued in a seductive tone, calm and soothing, meant to get past one's defenses, implant thoughts not previously there that they may take root and grow.

"You had it in you all along, Zuko. You took a step closer to awakening. You've fought your way to where you are now. You went out there and survived on your own. I didn't expect you to come back, didn't expect you to succeed, but you did. You did what three generations of us could not. You found the Avatar. He was alive and you found him.

You were right, banishing you was the best thing I could have done for you. Your trials have made you stronger, toughened you up, and helped you become what you are today. If you let me, I can guide you."

Warning bells were going off in Zuko's head. "No! I am what I am today because of those experiences and because of my uncle! He has taught me! He has shown me!"

"Your uncle? You don't even know your uncle. He was once a force to be reckoned with. Everyone feared him. Everyone knelt at his feet. They would have done anything he asked of them. He could have been something, but he went soft. Ah, but he was soft to begin with. He got by on that vision of his. When Lu Ten died he fell apart. I didn't have any such illusions. I had no vision. I made myself. I was denied who I was meant to be, but that didn't stop me. I made my destiny, just like you did yours. I got what I wanted because I made it happen."

"This? This is what you wanted? An estranged brother? A wife who's been banished? A daughter in the asylum? Me, visiting while you are behind bars?"

"You've come to me. Face it! For all your efforts to end the war, we are back where we started. It is inevitable, you cannot escape it. Once again, you are not only at odds with the Earth King, but with the Avatar as well.

Are you not following in my footsteps?"

"No! I am different from you. I will never be like you."

"Like me? You will become me. Being Fire Lord changes you. You will see the truth of it in time."

_No! Never! _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

I'm still setting things up. I didn't realize how hard it is to write something while trying to use someone else's plot and timeline as cues. I tried using the father/son scene(s) in the comic, giving it a little more substance or extending it, but couldn't. As I went over and over the scenes Gene Luen Yang wrote for them, I came to appreciate how well written they were, especially as it was all done in dialogue. I concluded that for the media – comics – those scenes are rather powerful and concise, and held concepts which could easily get away from you as a writer.

Okay, now for homework. Yes, I am assigning homework. Kindly answer the following questions:

A. How am I doing? Do you like the story so far?  
>B. Any criticism to offer? I am an amateur after all and won't get any better at writing or story telling if I don't get any.<br>C. What do you like so far and what would you like to see more of?

[Calling over my shoulder to Sapphire Fire and pouting . . . ] I can too assign homework if I want to!

Gotta go. Signing off now,

Wang Fire - FN Army Private


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**

(Disclaimer: Still not mine.)

Thank you Alabaster for your support, encouragement, and critique! Thank you for all your reviews!

.

Private Fire: Are you ready kids?  
>Kids: Aye aye, Private Fire!<br>Private Fire: I can't _hear_ you!  
>Kids: AYE AYE PRIVATE FIRE!<br>Private Fire: Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh...Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?  
>Kids: OZAI SQUAREPANTS!<p>

Private Fire: What? We're not doing that? Oh. So what are we here for? Breaking the Promise? Oh! Oh, yeah! Sure! We have that! Yeah. We've got that chapter ready. Sure I'll put it on for the kiddies. No problem! Everyone have a seat now and get comfortable. This one here be a long one. Right Polly? You said it!

Private Fire: Are you ready kids? I can't _hear_ you!

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking the Promise <strong>

**Chapter 15 – To Hell in a Handbasket **

"Open your eyes, Zuko! Being Fire Lord isn't easy. You have to adapt or the pressure _will_ consume you! Not everything you do will be received well, but you do it for the good of your nation. The stability and strength of your nation is your responsibility."

Zuko was overwhelmed. He understood what his father was telling him and it rang true, but how could a man who drove his nation to commit war crimes, far worse than those seen by previous Fire Lords, be right about how to rule a country?

_Why seek out his advice if you don't trust him? _

_Because there is no one else to turn to. He has the knowledge of experience to guide me. He's right. He's been right all along. _

_No! His experience is for cruelty and pain. He's torn lives apart both at home and in the Earth Kingdom. He's done more damage than Azulon in his lifetime. _

_That's not right. Sozin exterminated the Air Nomads; Azulon wiped out all the waterbenders in the Southern Water Tribe except for Katara. Six years? What has he done in six years that can compare to Sozin and Azulon? _

_He tried to exterminate the people of the Earth Kingdom. _

_Tried . . . and failed. _

_Because we were there to stop him. He tore our family apart. Mother was banished. Azula broken. He scarred me for life. _

_It is a mark and no more than what you make of it. He is family too. _

_Uncle is the only family I have and he isn't here._

"Zuko. Listen to me. Your sister knew how to wield power, but she broke under pressure. For all your shortcomings, you have not broken. You bend. You adapt. You survive. You must do so now, or you will be lost.

The Earth King will march on Yu Dao and make an example of it. He will then turn his eyes to the remaining colonies. Will you sit by and abandon your people as he seeks to redeem his failure as a monarch with a show of power by taking it out on the colonies? He was weak as a leader. He was king in name only; a fool, a tool. His generals were disgraced time and again by our forces. In an act to save face, they will destroy the colonies and all who stand against them. They will show no mercy."

"You would know about that, wouldn't you father? You tried to destroy the Earth Kingdom because they wouldn't fall in line. They wouldn't just lay dead for you."

Ozai's smile unnerved Zuko. He had to be mistaken, but it looked like his father was proud of him for finally grasping something. Perhaps he was reading too much into it. He was tired, hungry, sleepless . . . that must be it. Truth to tell, Ozai was pleased with the opening that Zuko presented him with.

"_Yes_. Exactly.

Why do you think it is that I have been right about everything that has happened so far? Hmm? It is because that is the way the world works. People will always act in their self-interests. Allegiances change when it no longer suits their needs. You yourself know this. You withdrew your support of the removal of the colonies because it was no longer in the best interests of your people, your nation; _your_ self-interest.

Take off your blinders, Zuko! Your idealism has no basis in reality. There is no honor among men. They prey on the weak and only the strong survive. If you show weakness, they will jump at the opportunity to exploit it! You stopped their relocation efforts then asked to talk it out. And what does the Earth King do? He gathers his forces and lies in wait for the first chance to justify an attack.

Checkmate Zuko! You've got your back to the wall. Anything you do next will be perceived as an action of aggression or weakness. Act and you will be the aggressor, just another in a line of power hungry, blood thirsty Fire Lords. Fail to act and they will crush the colonies and do as they please with them.

You put yourself in this position by agreeing to withdrawal in the first place. You acted hastily. You were too keen to set things "_right_" and didn't think about where it would leave you a year or a hundred years down the line. Your actions and inaction will affect generations of your people for years to come.

You cannot _think_ like you did in the past. You no longer have that luxury. You are no longer a prince. You are Fire Lord! Act like it! Look to me for example. Look to Azula. Look to your uncle, if you must. Look to your grandfather, your great-grandfather and the Fire Lords who came before you."

Ozai timed his pause well, allowing Zuko to absorb his words.

"You were not properly instructed on how to rule. I, your uncle and Lu Ten received such instruction. It would have been taught to you in your early years, but for the fact that Lu Ten was to succeed Iroh. You were groomed instead to support him. That never came to pass.

Listen well Zuko and learn. As leader, you must be fierce and rule like a dragon lion, but be as cunning as the fire fox. You must learn to look virtuous, but do what must be done, no matter how disagreeable. It is not a popularity contest. You do things for the good of your nation, for its strength, its viability. There will always be someone to disagree, but _you_ decide what is right and wrong. _You_ lead. It is all upon your shoulders. Yu Dao is your first test.

You are trapped. You have no other option but to defend your colonies. Defend them vehemently. Defend them to the death. They are your people to protect. If you let them fall, many will lose confidence in you, even those who support you, and your days will be numbered.

Do not let the Earth King make a fool of you. Ours are the superior forces. Go in and wipe them out of existence."

"No. There must be another way. Not everything can be solved with force. Might does not make right."

"_You_ determine what is right!"

"No! Right and wrong are bigger than me, or you, or even the Avatar."

"And what of your precious Avatar? Where does he stand on this?"

Zuko's eyes were downcast. "There is no word from him. It looks like he failed to secure a meeting with the Earth King."

"Hence the presence of the army. He supports the removal of the colonies, does he not?"

"He believes that peace would be impossible if the colonies remain."

"What do you believe, Zuko?"

"I believe that the Avatar, the Earth King and I can come closest to what is right by working together."

"_**That** _is how you wound up in this mess in the first place."

.

"I thought I'd find you here." Ty Lee bounced into the courtyard and smiled at Mai. She was happy to see that her friend's coloring was brighter. Not only was her aura clearer and tinged with fragile bits of pink, but her cheeks also sported the pink afterglow of a good work out.

"You'll never guess who's here."

Mai had been tending to her blades when Ty Lee had come along and was now securing them on her person.

"Well? Aren't you gonna guess?"

Mai was uninterested in playing games. "What for? You said I'll never guess."

Smiling, the Kyoshi Warrior danced in her spot. "Wanna hint?"

A thought hit Mai and she was suddenly interested. With more enthusiasm than she wanted to let show, she begged, "Please tell me it is Iroh."

Crestfallen, the warrior sadly replied, "No. I'm sorry."

Mai collected herself, effectively hiding her disappointment. Ty Lee, however, wasn't fooled. She was an expert on people's character, relying mostly on intuition and her ability to read auras. Besides, she had known Mai practically all her life. Despite Mai's reluctance over the years to open up, Ty Lee had deduced much about her by putting two and two together and from deciphering her changing aura. It was clear to her that her friend was alternating between worry, hope, irritation and fear. Though she couldn't tell exactly what was on her mind, she knew very well what the source of her turmoil was . . . Zuko. It was always Zuko. Positive, negative, or otherwise, if not for Zuko there might not be any life in Mai.

"Sokka and Toph are here to see you."

_Sokka and Toph?_ "Me?" Mai was taken by surprise. Ty Lee was right, she never would have guessed. What's more, she was puzzled as to why they had come to see her.

"Not Zuko?"

"Nope. They specifically came to see you."

"Where are they?"

.

"Where's Suki?"

Hunger momentarily forgotten and the excitement of learning that the Kyoshi Warriors were at the Fire Nation Palace was quickly fading as the thought of seeing Suki again filled him with anticipation. It had been months since he had seen her last. Since "enlisting" to help Aang and Katara with the relocation of the colonists, he had little time for detours and sorely missed his girl. He desperately wanted to see her, to kiss her and hold her in his arms again. It had been too long.

All their talk about long distance relationships and promises to see each other soon had made their parting bittersweet. For all they knew, they would be apart for a long time and their feelings for each other would cool. In fact, the first few hours were torture for Sokka. The following days, when he threw himself at the task at hand, would constantly be interrupted with reminders of her. Laughter similar to hers, the coloring of a stranger's hair so near her shade, the scent of vanilla on another, the flash of that specific shade of Kyoshi green, all brought back sharp longings for her.

As time went on, he thought of her less frequently, but when he did so his yearning was greater. Seeing as how Aang and Katara would get all smoochie and gross, he would often find himself wandering away from camp to walk a while under the moonlight. To pass the time, he'd talk to Yue, not expecting her to answer him, but still confident that she heard him. He'd tell her about what was going on in his life and talked a lot about Suki. At first it felt strange to tell his first love about his girlfriend, but every now and then the moon shone so brightly that he felt certain Yue was beaming down at him, content that he had found someone to love.

"Simmer down, lover boy. They told you she's got 'Zuko patrol.' Will ya sit down already?" The blind bandit was sprawled on the couch closest to the window in the room where they were parked. She was glad their trip was over and was having a hard time unwinding. Sokka's nervous energy wasn't helping any and it had started to bug her.

"But _where_ is she?" Sokka's stomach growled just then, as if to cue him to comment that it had been a while since he last ate. "You hungry?"

Toph managed a wry smiled. "Go on. I'll wait for you here." She stretched and closed her eyes, trying very much to enjoy the feel of the plush couch and the pillows in which she had nestled herself.

Sokka smiled back at his friend. "Okay. I'll be right back. I'll bring you something, okay?"

"Hmm," was all the response he got from her.

"'Kay," with that he took off in search of the kitchen. If he was lucky, he'd run into Suki.

Toph's attempts to relax failed miserably. Her mood soured as she thought back on their journey. It had started out well enough. They were enthusiastic about their road trip when they left Aang and Katara, but it went downhill from there.

Their first stop was The Beifong Metal Bending Academy. What was supposed to be a simple matter of leaving instructions for her trio of lily-livered would-be metalbenders had turned into an unexpected dispute over the school. Apparently, the instructor of the former dojo, Master Kunyo, and his firebending students had moved back in during her absence and refused to acknowledge the school's new ownership. Things got heated very quickly. There was even talk of a bending match to the death. Sokka had managed to calm things down, but not before the commotion had attracted the notice of Mayor Nishi.

From Nishi's reaction, it was evident that she was becoming increasingly familiar with such problems. Other businesses and some residents had been displaced by the return of the colonists following the Fire Lord's withdrawal of support for the Harmony Restoration Movement. At Sokka's suggestion, a promise was elicited from both schoolmasters that the students share the space, each taking alternate days for practice, till a proper solution could be found. Being that they had to get to the Fire Nation quickly in order to enlist Mai's help to pave the way for Aang with Zuko, she reluctantly left her students to fend for themselves.

Toph was sore at Zuko. Why had he gone and done it? What was he thinking? She thought back to her their first meeting. She recalled what Team Avatar thought of him, but had given him a fair shake on account of what Iroh had said about him. She had judged Zuko to be sincere and unlike the others had taken him on his word. She was ready to give him a chance despite their protests. When she went behind Team Avatar's back, she got burned for it figuratively and literally.

He slowly earned their trust and had come through for them. Together they had fought the evil wanna-be Fire Phoenix Loser King and had worked towards peace. Together, with Earth King Kuei, they forged a new beginning which brought hope to the people of the Earth Kingdom and the world, that harmony and balance would really be restored. He was a part of that. He was a part of the Harmony Restoration Movement; and now he went and pulled out.

She was directly feeling the brunt of it. It was her country. Her school and her students were suffering for it. She wondered how many more were feeling it too and to what extent. Zuko's about face was causing grief, starting disputes, opening old wounds and tearing apart the fragile stability that existed in and around the remaining colonies. Mayor Nishi's intervention was just a patch. Something had to be done. Everything had to be put back on track.

Following that incident, their attention had turned to finding transport to the Fire Nation capitol. Pressed for time as they were, and short on cash, they purchased an eel-hound from a shady character. It had been touch and go for a while as the eel-hound felt its way through the water. Almost slipping into the drink once was enough to upset Toph; three times had sent her over the edge. In hindsight, they should have taken Appa.

As if that wasn't enough, all the way from Azulon's Gates to the palace, there were signs that the Fire Nation was gearing up for something big. As a precaution, Sokka took them on a little detour to find them some Fire Nation garb before they hit the capitol. There was a flurry of activity in the harbor as troops boarded battleships. Sokka frequently commented on the goings on as they passed the watchtowers and guardhouses on the road they traversed up the dormant volcano to the caldera. To top it off, their reception, once they arrived at the palace, wasn't too friendly.

Seeing how things played out to this point, it was no wonder she wanted to bust heads. If it kept up this way, Zuko would be on the receiving end of major hurt when Melon Lord made a surprise appearance. That and the thought of Zuko being pinned to his throne by Mai's knives, while Melon Lord talked sense into him appealed to her very much.

She smiled for the first time since their journey started and relaxed enough to dropped off to sleep.

.

It had been a while, well over an hour, since Zuko had gone in to see his father. Suki was pacing at the spot where she had taken up surveillance. Her thoughts were starting to drift when Zuko emerged. When he had enough of a head start, she resumed her tail.

Poon watched from his office, shook his head and returned to work.

.

The fifty-second king of the Earth Kingdom sat on his throne only half listening to what the Avatar had to say. He was deep in thought, carefully considering all he had heard. His current mindset was negative as it had been colored with suspicion, worries and fears by his generals.

Fire Lord Zuko did not want to remove his colonies. The Counsel of Five had said as much. Now here was the proof. Avatar Aang was asking for a meeting between them and the Fire Lord. Quite possibly a stalling tactic allowing his friend, and one time firebending instructor, the time needed to gather his forces.

_General Fong advised that I wait and hear what the Avatar had to say. I've done so. The Counsel of Five went behind my back and assembled an army. General How stands ready, waiting for my word: hold or advance? The decision is mine: start a war, or let the Fire Lord start it. If we wait, we will be at a tactical disadvantage. We've gained airpower. Our forces are now matched in technology at least. We stand a better chance now than we ever did to meet them head on. _

The thought came unexpectedly. _Long Feng. _

Regret and embarrassment for being deceived by the man sparked resentment in him. _He kept me in the dark for so long. His greed for power exceeded all thought of conscience. His actions weakened us as a nation, put my people in danger. How many times had his interference hampered the Counsel's efforts? How many times did it cost us victory, left us vulnerable? So many lives could have been spared! _

_We cannot afford to lose the upper hand! _

_I don't want another war, but it seems that the Fire Lord does. Of course he does! He is Fire Nation. The Fire Nation breeds hatred, conflict and sorrow; which it happily inflicts upon the people of the world. _

"Your Majesty. We are only asking that you sit down and talk with Fire Lord Zuko."

Aang had been confident that Kuei would readily agree to a meeting with Zuko. His thinking was that no one in their right mind would want to go to war. A hundred years of bloodshed and tears was plenty for thousands of lifetimes. Enough was enough. The colonies were a bad reminder of the war and their continued presence stood in the way of healing, harmony and peace. A discussion between the leaders, with him to mediate, was the best way to sort out the issues. Zuko would see the madness of throwing the world into war again over a few colonists, and the relocation process would commence again. The people of the world could then go on with their lives in peace and harmony. Simple. What he didn't expect was to find Kuei so reluctant to the proposition.

"Why?"

Katara interjected. "To hear his side of the story. The Fire Lord has made some valid arguments. The colonists are not only Fire Nation, but they are also Earth Kingdom."

Aang shot his girlfriend a wary look. The goal was to get the two leaders together in a room in order to discuss the situation. It was not to present nor defend Zuko's position. Furthermore, as irrational as it was, Aang was jealous of the fact that Katara was siding with Zuko. He most certainly did not want Katara to act as Zuko's emissary.

Kuei ignored Katara and continued to address Aang. "You want me to meet with him so that he can lie to me again. To buy him time to mobilize his forces against us."

Katara became alarmed. _What's wrong with him? _Her first reaction was to jump to Aang's defense, but his hand on her arm stayed her.

Aang was shocked at the accusation. "No! Simply to talk; to come to an understanding."

"We came to an understanding a year ago. Fire Lord Zuko promised to help the healing of our people and remove the colonies. Then he withdraws his support of the Harmony Restoration Movement and returns the colonists to Xinhai.* What will it be now? What lie will he feed me?"

Knowing very well that Zuko couldn't lie to save himself, Katara broke free of Aang's hold. "Zuko is not like that!"

"Your Majesty," Aang began. "I am on your side. The people of the Fire Nation don't belong in your kingdom, so the Harmony Restoration Movement has to continue. With a little convincing, I'm sure Fire Lord Zuko will see this."

_I was once blind to the suffering of my people. No! I will not sit by while the Fire Lord lies to us and takes advantage of our delay_. "I will not stand for any more lies! I will order General How to lead my troops to Yu Dao and enforce Harmony!"

Katara's eyes went wide. "Your Majesty! Do you even hear what you are saying?"

Aang was momentarily stunned. "You can't mean that! Sending your troops in there will be seen as a declaration of war! Are you really ready to plunge back into war?"

"I'd be naïve to think that the Fire Lord will simply admit that he was wrong to withdraw his support for the movement and continue with the removal of the colonists as if nothing has happened. No, Avatar Aang. I am not that naïve and I won't repeat the mistakes of the past."

"But that is exactly what we'd be doing! We'd be repeating the mistake of war!"

"I am sorry. The Fire Nation residents of Yu Dao will either leave my kingdom peacefully or face the most dire of consequences! That is my decision! If you are not with me Avatar Aang, then you are against me."

_Spirits, No! He means it! _"Give us twenty-four hours at least."

"Very well. You have twenty-four hours."

The king departed, leaving the young couple dumbfounded. Aang took Katara by the wrist and pulled hard,

"Come on! We have to get to Yu Dao quick! We have to get the colonists out as soon as possible."

"We promised to go back to the Jasmine Dragon!"

"There is no time!"

"We have to! We have to at least tell them what happened. Aang!"

"Alright. I'll call Appa and we can tell Iroh what happened, but we are leaving right after that."

"But Aang, we can't just evacuate the colonists. What about the families? What if they don't want to go?"

"We'll figure it out as we go. Right now we have to get the Fire Nation citizens and anyone who considers themselves Fire Nation out of there. Everyone from the Earth Kingdom can stay. But we cannot entertain any arguments on this. Kuei is ready to go to war over this."

"You know Zuko won't be happy about us evacuating his people."

"I don't care if he is happy or not. I want to avert a war!"

.

Fat was tending the rock garden when he heard the hawk shrieked. Looking to the skies, he spotted it as it circled high above him.

_Messenger hawk! The Master isn't home. _

Fat went in the house and came out moments later, sporting a thick leather glove on his left hand. The hawk circled once again, made an elegant dive, and ultimately perched itself on the butler's outstretched arm.

Nearly an hour later, the legendary swordmaster Piandao and his man servant released two fresh dragon hawks. One was headed back to the Earth Kingdom; the other to the Fire Nation Capitol Island.

.

Sokka was in the servant's dining area of the kitchen. He was enjoying some of his favorite Fire Nation foods and making small talk with anyone willing to risk the wrath of the Master Cook while her back was turned. So far, he was able to learn that Zuko hadn't had lunch as it remained untouched in his office. They knew because servants went in to reheat it every so often in anticipation of his sudden appearance.

More importantly, there had been an attempt on his life several nights ago, making it six in all since he took the throne.

_Six? I didn't know things were this bad. Zuko has his job cut out for him without people trying to kill him. _

They claimed that the would-be assassin was caught by the Fire Lord himself and that he disappeared from the palace the next day. Sokka correctly assumed that was when Zuko went to Yu Dao. Soon thereafter, edicts were posted from the caldera down to Harbor City proclaiming their Fire Lord's withdrawal of his support for the Harmony Restoration Movement and the immediate cessation of all relocation efforts.

_Sounds about right. _

He also learned that the arrival of the Kyoshi Warriors was a direct result of the assassination attempt. In the Fire Lord's absence, Lady Mai had taken it upon herself to enlist their help.

_Go Mai! _

Everyone was impressed by them and the changes made in security by their leader. He smiled proudly when they told him that Zuko had appointed their leader the Captain of the Guard and that she was now in charge of the palace's security detail.

_That doesn't sound like a guy who's turned into his father. _

He was about to bring up the topic of the activity down at the docks, when someone started barking out orders causing everyone to scatter to their stations. He got up to see what the matter was and when the Master Cook moved aside, he saw the person he and Toph had come to see.

"Mai!" The Water Tribesman smiled warmly at her as he closed the space between them.

"Sokka." She was in a hurry to leave the kitchen in favor of a private place to talk. "Hope you had your fill."

The young man patted his belly for show and smiled widely as he accepted a hot towel snuck to him from one of his newfound loose-tongued friends. He made quick use of it and tossed it back.

Mai motioned for Sokka to follow her and led him out of the kitchen, down several corridors to an empty room, one of the seemingly endless sitting rooms within the palace.

She indicated a seat and then took the one across from him. His Fire Nation clothing caught her attention, but she could do without the story of what happened to his water tribe blues.

"Happy to see you too. Long time, no smile."

Mai sighed. She had forgotten what Sokka could be like.

"Hard day," was all she said in the way of explanation. "Can we get down to why you are here? And where is Toph?"

"I left her where we were first shown in. _And y_ou found me because . . . ?"

"I took a wild guess." She loosened up a bit and gave him a smirk.

Curiosity took over, "Where's Zuko?"

"I don't know."

"Oh. Where's Suki?"

"With Zuko."

He fell silent. Talking to Mai could be hard at times. He wished Toph was with him. She would be able to break Mai's icy lady-like exterior and set her at ease, or at least annoy her to the point of dropping it, much faster than he could. It was one of Toph's many talents.

"Shall we continue to stare at each other?"

"Uh? No. Oh! You want me to begin. Of course you do. Okay.

See, the thing is that Zuko has pulled out of the Harmony Restoration Movement and that's got everyone hopping mad. Aang and Katara went to see Earth King Kuei to get him to agree to sit down and talk to Zuko about Yu Dao. Toph and I are here to ask you to help us get Zuko to talk to Aang."

He finished with a flourish of his hand as if to signify that it was really that simple, but his logic was lost on Mai. The whole thing seemed ridiculous to her.

"Why can't he just talk to him?"

"Uh. Seems Aang and Zuko keep stepping on each other's toes and we don't want a repeat of what happened in Yu Dao."

Mai's senses went on full alert. She suspected that Sokka had just let something slip. She recalled the conversation she overhead at home: "I thought the Avatar was supposed to bring peace and balance. Not violence. . . . Rumor is that the Avatar is going to end him." Perhaps there was some basis for the rumors after all. Sokka and Toph would not have travelled all this way for nothing. For Zuko's friends to ask her to act as an intermediary between them gave the gossip some validation. Something was definitely amiss. Aang and Zuko are at odds over Yu Dao, reasonably so. But the implication that diplomacy was needed for the two to talk to each other and prevent another incident, seemed to suggest that their "misunderstanding" was more than just Aang's over reaction to perceiving Zuko as a threat to Katara.

_Is there more to it? Something else he is hiding from me? Perhaps it was nothing worth mentioning._ _Then why are they here?_

Looking at Sokka, she judged that he would either get flustered and deny there was anything else, or back peddle and try to talk it away. In any event, she wouldn't get the information she wanted out of him without the use of her knives. Even then it would be a stretch.

She began slowly, carefully choosing her words to bait him in hopes that he would give away more than he realized. "So . . . you think Aang might lose it . . . and end him?"

His first thought was, _He told her? _His second was to allay any of her fears. "No! No. No. No. No. No. Aang _isn't_ going to go through with the promise no matter what happens."

_A promise? _"Are you certain of that?"

"Yes! Aang sees now that he can't go through with it. He didn't want to make that stupid promise in the first place."

Mai was sure to get the inflection in her voice right, to express resentment and suspicion. It wasn't hard as it was exactly how she was feeling. Exactly how many, and who, knew about this promise? "And yet he did."

That did the trick. Sokka started defending Aang's position and spilled it.

"Zuko pressured him into it! We were all thrilled that the war had ended and that the Harmony Restoration Movement was announced. Then he had to be a killjoy. I mean, we knew that he just assumed a load of responsibility as Fire Lord and all, but he got so serious all of a sudden and it was so important to him."

"Aang agreed to "end" him just like that?" Another leading question which yielded another response.

"No. For some reason Zuko was worried that he'd turn out like his father and he made Aang promise that in the event that ever happened that he would end him. It was supposed to a last resort."

_End him. Easier than saying kill him. It's neat. Almost polite. So he turns to Aang and says, 'Promise to kill me if I ever turned out like my father.' Just like that? _

_The announcement of the Harmony Restoration Movement . . . that meant it had to be while we were in Ba Sing Se. It happened when they took the ride on Appa! _

She had begged out of the ride being uncomfortable with the idea of flying on the furry giant animal. So she had stayed behind with Uncle Iroh. She recalled that they were subdued when they returned from their jaunt. She thought nothing of it at the time other than that they had finally tired out and that Zuko was being his usually moody self.

_Did he even think of me? Of what his death would do to me? _

The ramifications of his actions - eliciting that promise from Aang and not telling her about it - hit her like a ton of bricks.

_He never considered you! Why should he? What are you to him? _

Her cynical side taunted her mercilessly. '_Dear Mai, I am sorry you have to find out this way. . . .' You mean nothing to him. _

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _

Mai was sick to her stomach. She visibly buckled from the blow.

Sokka was horrified! _She didn't know! Sokka you idiot! She didn't know! _He rushed to her side and forced her to face him.

"Mai! I'm sorry! I thought . . . I thought you knew." It dawned on him that though she didn't know she must have suspected something. She was smart after all and extremely capable. She had to be in order to survive Azula's company for so long. She had duped him into telling her. He should have been mad at her, but all thoughts of that went out the window as she was scaring the living daylights out of him. He had never seen her so vulnerable. He reach out to comfort her and put his arms around her.

She went stiff at his touch and pulled away. Her mask was back in place, though he could see cracks in it now. In one swift move, she got up and left the room.

"Mai? Mai!" He ran after her and made it to the door only to see her turn a corner. There was no way he'd catch up to her.

His only option was to retrace their path back to the kitchen and seek help in finding his way back to Toph.

.

Mayor Morishita found himself unexpectedly entertaining four of his fellow mayors. With the situation at Yu Dao being what is was and talk of retaliation by the Earth King, it was thought that they should have a face-to-face with their nearest neighbors, and then showed up unannounced. The Mayor's wife had prepared refreshments and treats for them and bid them well before leaving them alone to get down to business.

"How are things now that you're back at Xinhai, Nishi?"

Mayor Nishi took a sip of her tea before speaking. "We've settled back into our homes. However, things are not in order. Unsavory characters have moved in and we are having issues with the locals."

A look from those in the room prompted her to elaborate.

"There is a bending school in the village, Master Kunyo's Firebending Dojo. It appears that during our absence, one of the Avatar's heroes has turned it into a metalbending school."

Astounded, Mayor Hajimi inquired, "Metal bending? Is that possible?"

"Apparently. Anyhow, I had to step in when they _disagreed_ over ownership. They've agreed to settle it after the Master Metalbender has completed her latest assignment from the Avatar."

Mayor Goro sat down across from her and teased her good naturedly. "Those are your unsavory characters? Two schoolmasters?"

"No. There have been small outbursts of violence here and there, but I am afraid that it is going to get worse. There is talk about a movement towards independence. I'm afraid if the rabble organizes . . . . " Thinking it was best not to go down that path, she let the thought go. "But the worst of all is the criminal element. They are taking advantage of the talk and stirring up trouble. The idea may spread and cause trouble for us all."

Mayor Kunio sprang to attention in his seat. "That's already happening in my colony. Thank you very much Morishita."

Mayor Morishita took offence. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that we have you and your daughter to thank for all this," shot Kunio in all seriousness.

Hajimi spoke up in Morishita's defense. "Leave him out of it. If the Fire Lord hadn't agreed to the Harmony Resolution Movement, then we wouldn't be in this mess." No one bothered to correct his mistake.

"If Fire Lord Ozai didn't lose, we wouldn't be in this mess." Goro's comment was not well received, but they forgave him as they knew it was his feeble humorous attempt at diffusing the growing tension in the room.

Morishita called out, "Enough everyone! Fire Lord Zuko is on the throne now. As for Fire Lord Ozai, he did as his father and grandfather did before him."

Goro muttered, "At least he was pushing for an end to the war." However he knew enough to keep the second half of that thought to himself. _Nevermind that it was at the expense of everyone in the Earth Kingdom. Us included. _

Nishi held her cup out for more tea. "I'm sorry to say that I am glad that he is no longer on the throne. I've seen much in my years and things have only gotten worse under Ozai's reign."

Kunio poured and then refilled his own cup. "We are all glad the war is over. Zuko did that much for us. But what of the relocation? No one wants that. It took three generations to make a life for ourselves here and make it work."

"So now we are to thank Morishita for his daughter's rashness?" Goro passed around a plate of Mrs. Morishita's cookies, helping himself to one first. "If not for her, we'd all be on schedule for a trip back to the homeland."

"Enough!" Kunio cried as he took the dish from Goro. He was anxious to hear more from Nishi. "What is done is done. What were you saying of the criminal element?"

Hajimi leaned forward in his chair and put his situation on the table. "It is far worse for me. There is talk that there are earth benders among the malcontent and that they are behind the organization of these daydreamers. They talk of freedom and of taking what is theirs. They do not see the Fire Lord as having any authority over them and they reject the Earth King as well. These benders do not support anything but anarchy. Sources say that they are just trying to rouse the people into a mob to cover up what they are doing."

Morishita had not encountered such a thing in his colony and so was curious. "What are they doing?"

"Who knows? This is the first I am hearing of them. But it is as much a problem for me as it is for Nishi and Kunio."

Goro was genuinely interested and speculated, "Spies among the colonists? For the Earth King?"

"No. Rumor is that they are former Dai Li."

Nishi lit up at the mention of the Earth King's secret police. "Dai Li? Could it be they are the ones unaccounted for at Ba Sing Se?"

Hajimi thought about it for a second. "Hmm. Possibly. More likely they are the Princess' Dai Li. The word is that they were banished soon after she was named successor and that they fled the Fire Nation. Disgraced, where could they go? They couldn't just return to the Earth King, now could they?"

Goro made another stab at humor. "So you've been harboring them all along without knowing it? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Shame on you Hajimi."

The mayor shrugged. "Don't know. It's a rumor."

Nishi was deep in thought and unconsciously spoke aloud. "Revolution. Freedom from both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom."

Kunio harrumphed. "Please! Insurrection? We have enough trouble as it is!"

Undeterred, Nishi continued. "Think of it though. Consider it for a moment, if you will. To unite and run things ourselves?"

It was Hajimi who thought to point out the obvious. "Who will protect us?"

Kunio sputtered at the absurdity of the question. "Against the might of the Fire Lord and the armies of the Earth King? Are you crazy? We don't stand a chance against anyone but for the Fire Lord's protection."

Reliably Goro played the jester again. "We can always hire the ronin Dai Li for protection."

All eyes turned to him, pleading with him to get serious.

"What? I was kidding."

Nishi went on, serious about pursuing the thought. "What if we really did it?"

Goro looked at her incredulously. "Hire Dai Li?"

She ignored him. "Aren't you tired of living under the whims of the Fire Lord? First Azulon, Ozai and now Zuko. We've had three Fire Lords in the past eight years. And this one is a moving target. Someone tries to assassinate him every other month. If they succeed, who will be next? Who will they put on the throne? Princess Azula? I hear she is not fit for anything. Ozai? Will they spring him from jail? He is without his fire bending. He'd be a puppet for others to control. Don't look at me as if I am crazy. A marriage of convenience and the promise of power could go a long way till a new heir is ready to rule and then a regent put in his place."

"It won't be the first time it has happened," muttered Kunio thinking about the stories of the Grand Secretariat's control over the Earth King.

"True," said Morishita. "Those sitting on the thrones now are not the best from their lines and we are stuck with them. Though the idea appeals to me on some level, you can count me out."

"You are going to dismiss it outright? Does this not warrant more thought than that?" Nishi had hoped to spark a lively debate and was disappointed to be shot down so quickly by the person in the room she had the most respect for.

Morishita stood up as he was accustomed to when he gave a speech. "Revolution requires sacrifice and bloodshed. I think I speak for all when I say that we've had enough of that. Even if I were willing to sacrifice my life, and that of my wife, I am not willing to sacrifice that of my daughter. It will not be our generation that will bear the consequences. We are used to living with war. We've known it all our lives. After all, it has only been a year since the armistice. The brunt of revolution will be borne by our children, and their children as well.

No. The bloodshed stops here. I want my daughter will live out her years in a world at peace."

Kunio agreed wholeheartedly. "Well said. So we've only to deal with the insurgents and squash their cause before it begins."

"For that we turn to the Fire Lord," Hajimi supplied.

"And how will that fare?" Nishi was skeptical with reason. She was the oldest in their group and the only one among them who had felt first-hand the indecisiveness of the young Fire Lord.

"I've met him. Talked with him. He is young. There are traces of his father in him, the anger, yes. But he is different. And he defended us to the Avatar. I think we can count on him to come through for us."

"If you are wrong, Morishita . . . ." Nishi let it hang there.

"If I am wrong then I am wrong."

"Here is to Morishita being right!" Goro stood and raised his tea cup in a toast to their host.

"Here is to the Fire Lord being on our side!" Hajimi stood and raised his cup as well.

"To Fire Lord Zuko! May his reign be long, prosperous and to our benefit!" Kunio joined the others.

"May he be fair and just!" Called Nishi with her cup added to theirs.

"To Fire Lord Zuko!"

.

Smellerbee sat atop a crate which served as a podium at the Freedom Fighter's meetings. "You are either with us or against us! Which is going to be Sneers?"

The young man was on the spot. Earlier that day he had argued with Kori. He had let her go back to the colony alone as she had refused his offer to walk her home. She wasn't in the mood to kiss and make up just yet. He was surprised at how upset he was about his situtation. His whole world was upside down on account that she had given him an ultimatum: it was the Freedom Fighters or her. He was now faced with the same ultimatum posed by his friends, the people who he had grown up with. They were his family. Kori was his girlfriend.

"I've been with the Freedom Fighters just as long as you have! I fought side by side with all of you! I love my country just as much as you do! You can't just kick me out!"

"It's time to take sides, Sneers! The Fire Lord isn't going to remove the colonies! Aang will try to talk to the Earth King, but who knows how far that will go? If he is any kind of king at all, he'll know that we are sick and tire of having the Fire Nation push us around! He'll stand up to him, Avatar or no Avatar!"

She got up on her crate and addressed their gathering.

"We have to make a stand. Make our presence known. We cannot let them rest for a moment or let ourselves lapse into complacency! The more they know they are unwelcomed, the better the message we send to them and to our king! There can be no _peace_ as long as the Fire Nation has any _piece_ of our country!"

Sneers approached the crate. "The war is over! Life goes on!"

"Life goes on? _Life goes on_? Yes it does. And if we don't stick together and keep up the fight, life will go on for the Fire Nation. What will they have learned? What will they have lost? They will still have a foothold on our land and soon enough take up their old ways! In fact, they've already done so! Zuko promised to pull out completely and return everyone back to the Fire Nation. And what has he done? He broke that promise and the Harmony Restoration Movement! He's fallen back on the ways of the past, those of his father and all other warlords!

Shall we take it?"

"No!"

"Shall we stay quiet? Lie down and play dead?"

"No!"

"I don't think you mean it!"

"NO!" Their voices roared as one, resonating throughout the room.

"That's better! We stood united and together we were able to fox their soldiers once before. We'll do so again! We did it without the help of the Avatar then. And we'll do it again!"

Excited shouts of agreement and cries for blood shook their hideout.

"Now," Smellerbee focused all her attention on Sneers who stood in the middle of their assembly. "What's it going to be, Sneers? Are you _with_ us, or _against _us?"

This was it, the moment of truth. There was no way he could leave the meeting without giving them a definitive answer one way or the other. Would they tear him apart if he did not chose to stand with them?

He thought back to Kori, how small and delicate she was in his arms. She was so beautiful. She could be with anyone she chose, someone Fire Nation or from her colony, but she had chosen him, a Freedom Fighter. They made each other smile and laugh. She was the first thing in his life, in a long time, to make him think and feel about anything other than his hatred for the Fire Nation. They met after the war and it didn't seem to matter much that she was the Mayor's daughter. It felt good when they were together. He wasn't sure that he was willing to let her go. All she asked was for him to be with her in all things; including in her fight against those who opposed her family's presence in the Earth Kingdom.

If he stood against her, he'd lose his family and friends. If he stood with her . . . he'd have her.

"I love Kori! And she is Earth Kingdom too!"

"She's Fire Nation! They're evil!"

"Look Smellerbee, you're not the only one who misses Jet, okay? I miss him too! We all do. But life _does_ go on and mine is with Kori. She's got family and she loves them, and they love her. They happen to be both Earth and Fire. I'm Earth and she's Fire. They can live together in peace and we will too.

If you can't see that the time for hatred is over; that it is time to find our own way to make peace then I am sorry for you. For all of you! I choose Kori."

Sneers gave everyone a parting look then stepped outside without any opposition. He had made his choice and he was going to have to live with it. With any luck, Kori would take him back. He smiled at the thought of her beaming at him when he told her his choice, then took off at full speed towards Yu Dao.

Inside it had grown quiet. All eyes were on Smellerbee.

"He made his choice. Anyone else want to leave?" She looked around the room with hard eyes. "Good. Get some rest. Go!"

She was so engrossed in the moment that when Long Shot put his hand on her shoulder he startled her. Her heart back in her chest, she turned to him.

"S'up, Long Shot?"

As always no words were spoken. It was but a single look which spoke volumes to those who knew him best. Her face fell and her heart sank at the sight of him. For the first time ever, she saw disappointment in his eyes, disappointment in her.

.

Lady Mai had left the room and Sokka as quickly as she could. A barrage of emotion had come over her like a tidal wave. She had to escape before she broke down in front of him.

She leaned heavily against the door of the room in which she took refuge. When she looked around, she was surprised to see that she was in Azula's old room. She had no idea how she got there, but it was as good a place to hide as any. Maybe better. There were traces of dust everywhere indicating that the servants must tend to it every now and then, but that no one came in regularly any more.

She stayed by the door, eyes closed, willing her breath to return to normal. She tried desperately to keep her deep-seated fears from rising to the surface. Emotions battled logic and boiled over. However, it wasn't long before she had herself under control again. She had learned long ago how to cope with the stressful demands made of her by her mother and the Princess. She had learned to keep herself in check. If they didn't know what you were thinking, they could not control you. If you stood apart from them, they could not touch you. If you didn't feel anything, then no one could hurt you. She had built a wall to distance herself from the world and fabricated a mask to hide behind. She wore it often. She had been hurt and disappointed too many times in her life to allow herself to be an open mark . . . even for Zuko, most especially for Zuko. He was the only one who could bring her world crashing down around her because he was the only one she ever let in.

He had hurt her before, not always of his own doing. Of course, there was the letter, the cell door slammed in her face, and the fact that he didn't come for her after the war. Still, even then she had understood and forgiven him.

The unacknowledged fear of him leaving her again, anguish over the attempts on his life, lamenting that he never fully gave her his trust, anger at his lies and at herself for being pathetic, culminated into an overwhelming ache. She gave him everything and asked for nothing in return. All she ever wanted was him.

The secrets and lies were what hurt the most. If there was no trust, what did they have? Love? She _did_ love him and she knew he loved her. But was it enough to get by on if there was no trust?

Did she stay by him all these years for fear of being alone? She didn't believe that. He lit up her world and helped her see things she never saw before; think things were possible even if the odds were stacked against it. He gave her hope and made her believe in the impossible. What did she do for him? Perhaps he never felt as much for her as she did for him. Could her mother have been right? Did she throw herself at him? It wasn't as if he reached out to her. She had always reached out to him and made herself available.

Tears sprang to her eyes, tears of fear, loss and self-loathing. Did she bring this on herself? Everything was falling apart at the seams. Her heart was broken.

_I'm strong. I've weathered worse, but who am I kidding? This is tearing me in two. I've been faithful to him from the beginning. Supported him; been good to him. Do I love him, or the idea of him? Did he change? Or is it that I never saw him and saw only what I wanted to? I need to know. _

Decision made, she walked over to the mirror and frowned. She reluctantly gave it a light wipe with her sleeve so that she could take in her reflection. Once satisfied that she was presentable and could hold herself calmly, she left the room.

.

The Capitol Island communications tower in the harbor received the dragon hawk.

The hawk and its canister bore black, red and gold ribbons indicating the importance of the contents and that they were from royalty. Upon inspection the man on duty called out to his superior. "They're both from General Prince Iroh. One is for Fire Lord Zuko, the other for the Lady Mai, the governor's daughter. Shall I get another messenger hawk? Or send them both off to the Palace and have them sort it out?"

"Send them both to the Palace. She spends most of her time there anyhow."

"How do you know, sir?"

"It's my job to know."

.

Suki stopped trailing Zuko as soon as she was sure he was headed to the throne room. She then went in search of Mai. She ran into the other girl who was heading in the direction from which she just came.

"Mai! I need to talk to you."

Mai allowed the Captain of the Guard to direct her to an alcove.

"Zuko's been seeing his father. He was just at the prison and I've confirmed that he has been there before."

Was that worry that etched Mai's face? The younger girl could not tell. Mai had tilted her head forward and Suki could not get a better look at her on account that Mai effectively hid behind her bangs.

"I'm worried Mai. If Ozai has any influence on Zuko, it may affect how he sees the situation at Yu Dao. It may lead to . . . complications. Can you talk to him?"

Suki had paused for only the briefest of moments, but it was enough to tell Mai that she knew about the promise. The knowledge stabbed at her and twisted her insides. They knew and she didn't. She was supposed to be his girlfriend. He was supposed to go to her when he needed help, someone to talk to. But there she stood, ignorant of what he had been up to.

First he left without telling her where he was going or why. Then she had to learn about a promise he forced on Aang and had conveniently forgotten to tell her about. Now, she learned that he had turned to his father over her for help. That cemented it! Zuko went to the monster that banished his mother, stole his innocence, scarred him for life and banished him at the age of thirteen. Ozai had sent Zuko on a fool's quest in order to rid himself of him. He had filled him with lies about destiny and severely wounded his self esteem so that Zuko only knew misery and hatred. That is who he turned to! That is who he trusted! Her? She was nothing to him.

She buried her pain deep down.

Mai, who seemingly took things as they came without so much as batting an eyelash, coped the only way she knew how. When she was finally overloaded, in an act of self-preservation, she shut down. She went blank. When she allowed herself a thought it was Azula's words that came to mind. "_I'm glad that you got to see my brother for who he really is before it was too late for you Mai_." That was the solace the Princess had offered her upon learning that Zuko left her on the Day of the Eclipse.

With a grotesque harshness, which seemed life's constant, her own words came back to haunt her. "_I guess you really don't know people as well as you think you do_."

"Mai?" Suki stared at her with growing concern.

"Where is he now?"

"The Throne Room."

.

A wall of fire sprang to life in the throne room, throbbing in synchronicity with Zuko's tumultuous mood. Anger and frustration licked at him very much like the flames did the ceiling. Circumstances were dire. The matter of the remaining colonies had become a ticking time bomb, Yu Dao in the forefront. It was certain that he would have heard by now had Aang been able to secure a meeting with Earth King Kuei. Lacking such news and based on what had happened at the colony, Zuko felt sure that Aang would side against him. Here he was again, alone against the world. It was a reaffirmation of his existence and suffering. If it had been otherwise, he would have doubted every moment of it.

Zuko was redlining. He'd been sleepless for nights, dosing off here and there to keep himself from falling over. He couldn't recall the last time he ate. It was no matter, he had endured more during his banishment. This wouldn't kill him.

His father's words haunted him. "You cannot sleep at night because the truth scares you. You are in my shoes now. Where you once saw me as a monster, you now see me more clearly."

True, he saw his father in a different light. He understood better how his predecessor thought and operated. Yet that didn't bring him any closer to agreeing with his choices or actions. In fact, it impressed upon him how much more difficult a task he had than his father.

Fire Lord Ozai and Fire Lords Azulon and Sozin before him were war-time monarchs. Their prime objective was conquest, the bringing of the world to its knees and enforcing their will upon the people of the "inferior" nations. Hand in hand with that went the destruction of the Avatar. Conversely, Zuko was focused on healing the world after a century of war. He had vowed to help the Avatar restore harmony, to make right the wrongs inflicted by his family. His was the responsibility to redeem his nation's honor and lead them to a better future.

There had been resistance to his change in the nation's direction. Though no one dared to stand up and confront him outright, proof of that opposition took the form of assassination plots. Six attempts in all. Some had gotten closer to succeeding than others. All had unnerved him and put him on edge. And now assassins were coming in from the colonies. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but this was insane.

He walked a fine line from which he could not stray too far, his father was right on that count. Anything he did would be perceived as aggressive or weak. It was that way before Yu Dao and would continue to be so after. He could not bend too far to the right for fear of being called a tyrant, nor could he bend too far to the left for fear of being call a traitor. Too lenient or too severe, there was nothing in between.

At times he wished that his uncle had taken the crown, that it could all be removed from his shoulders and that he wouldn't have to worry about compounding mistake upon mistake. At other times he felt like a thief that had stolen the throne from his cousin. Lu Ten should have rightfully succeeded Iroh. Ultimately, he had to come back to reality. He had taken the throne from his father who proved himself to be a cruel, merciless, and cold dictator. Doubt ate at him. What did he know about running a nation? What could he do to contribute to the world's state of affairs? What was he good for but getting into trouble? He never thought things through, something his uncle regularly pointed out. It was a point his father had just successfully made. He was not Azula, cunning, sharp and unfettered by "trivial" things like honor and ethics. She was born to rule, he was not.

His visit with his father did nothing to help matters any. For all Ozai talked about his becoming just like him, Zuko didn't believe it and would fight it fervently. Yet it gnawed at him. Why then did he ask Aang to be his safety net, the _world's_ safety net, if he did not think so himself? It was because on some level he knew it was possible. Perhaps to be Fire Lord meant he had to be like his father, invulnerable, fearsome, cold and ruthless?

_No! I am tired. The things he said, some of it made sense, but that's not who I am. _

The wall of flames started to die out as his anger subsided. "This isn't me." With a wave of his hand, he extinguished the flames completely.

He looked up to see Mai, quietly lethal, standing before the throne.

Cool and reserved, she said without preamble, "I know you've been secretly meeting with Ozai."

The statement shocked him out of his self-absorption. A myriad of scenarios played in his mind as to how she could have found out.

"Mai! Who did you hear that from?"

"Does it matter? Not from you."

Her tone and body language were clear to him. Her eyes held no warmth and he could sense the storm raging behind them. He knew he was in deep trouble. "I know I keep screwing up. But, please…"

Dread overtook him as he began to comprehend his situation. _She's not kidding. I'm all out of chances. _Just like that he was drowning, falling into a pit of despair. He couldn't lose her. She was the one constant in his life. The only one who never judged him or tried to change him.

"I…" He choked back the fear, not allowing the thought to take shape. He felt himself go under. Flailing, desperate for a life line, he told her in the best way possible that he could not lose her. "I love you, Mai."

Her resolve steeled, she pushed forward. "I know. But lately I've realized that you love your secrets more. You'll have an easier time keeping them when you're alone."

_No! It can't be. _"What are you telling me?"

What could she tell him? That once she thought they would face tomorrow together, but he destroyed their future with his secrets and lies? That he mistook all the love she gave him for permission to break her heart? No. She was tired of playing the fool; tired of reaching out to him. There was nothing more between them.

With fluid elegance and grace, Mai formally bowed before her one-time boyfriend. "Goodbye, Fire Lord." She turned and walked away.

_She's leaving? _He forgot to breath. He was unaware of how he hurt her. He did not know that he had broken her.

"Mai! Come back!" She didn't slow down, simply continued towards the curtains.

_NO__! _Beleaguered, desperate and an even bigger mess on the inside than before, he made a fatal mistake. "I — I — I order you to come back!"

All her illusions shattered, Mai resolutely walked straight up to and through the blood red curtains.

"Argh! Why would I say that? So stupid!" As was his habit, he had pushed away the one person who fully supported him and had been by his side from the start - the one person aside from his mother who had loved him unconditionally.

"This is my fault!" Zuko realized he wasn't alone and spun to find Suki kneeling but a few feet away from him. "I'm so sorry! When I asked her to talk to you about your father, that wasn't quite what I had in mind."

"Suki! But how did you know?"

"I followed you. Sorry about that, too. We just wanted to know what was going on, to see if we could help in some way. The Kyoshi Warriors are really worried about you, Zuko." Memories of that night at Ba Sing Se, Zuko asking Aang for a favor, then asking Aang to make him that promise flooded her mind. _It can't be. He couldn't have turned out like his father. _

"I'm really worried about you." Still kneeling she reached out to him.

There was movement from the throne room's entrance. For a second, hope filled Zuko. _Mai?_ The curtains parted for General Mak who approached the throne and kneeled before his Fire Lord. Zuko stepped forward as Suki stood up and then off to his side.

"Fire Lord Zuko!"

"General Mak!"

"Everything is prepared. We are ready to sail with the tide. A message has arrived from the spies you sent to the Earth Kingdom!"

"You sent spies?" Suki was horrified! This wasn't the Zuko she knew. Whatever happened to the repentant Prince who fought beside them against Ozai and tyranny? Though things were still blurred in her mind, she processed everything she knew. First and foremost she knew that Mai loved Zuko. She was the one who called on her and her warriors to protect him. Yet she had just witnessed Mai leave him on account of secrets and lies. Zuko was visiting his father! He had sent spies to her homeland! She had heard the rumors about Yu Dao, of the Aang going into the Avatar State.

_It's true! Zuko has changed! _

"General How leads the Earth King's army. The Counsel of Five has advised the Earth King to march on Yu Dao. There is no word from the Avatar. Your orders, sir?"

_This is it. __It's now or never. Delay any longer and we'll be at their mercy. He intends to force the issue. So be it! We are more than ready to meet him. He'll not harm my people. I won't let him. Father, you were right. I will defend my people. I'll send them a message they won't soon forget. _

Suki waited for Zuko's response with bated breath.

"We'll sail with the tide."

_No! _Suki turned and slipped out of the throne room quietly. She had to gather her girls and quick! They had to get word to Aang about what was happening.

"Yes, my Lord! There is one other thing." General Mak stepped forward and held up a scroll for Zuko. "From General Prince Iroh, sir."

Zuko descended from the throne and took it from him. He tore at it, expectation making his hands shake, wishful thinking filling him with hope.

"Ba Sing Se? What's he doing in Ba Sing Se? I need him _here_!"

Hurt and anger clawed at him. His inner flame and the curtain of fire roared to life, feeding into his anger. It pulsed through him. Unbeknownst to him, this is how Ozai had dealt with the pressures of the throne. Ozai's pain fueled his fire, his fire spurred his pain. It had consumed him. It had threatened to consume Zuko once too, but back then he had his uncle, patient and wise to guide him, to help him find himself. Now he was alone. Ozai behind bars. Abandoned by his uncle. And Mai? Gone.

"A reply, my Lord?"

The Fire Lord narrowed his eyes. They were filled with determination and fury. "No. Let's get underway."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

*Xinhai: The name I gave Mayor Nishi's colony. Anyone know the historical relevance of Xinhai?

I've been busy trying to catch up to the comic, taking cues from it and setting things up for how I want this to play out. From here on, it's me, all me. Balancing the romantic relationships with the events which will eventually bring about the United Republic of Nations will take some doing. I've got basic ideas but I have to connect it all in a way that makes sense. Please (platypus) bear with me. - Ha! I kill me! :) Blame the cactus juice!

Visit my profile to see how I am progressing with the story and to participate in my poll.

**_Thank you for reading! _**

Please review. I would love to hear from you!

Flameo hotboys and girls!

Private Fire


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Notes: **

Disclaimer: Nope. Not yet.

I want to thank my friend and beta Alabaster86 for all her help and support. Trust me folks, this chapter is all the better because of her input and honest criticism.

I did a lot of guessing when it came to geography and distances. My main reference is the map posted as images2. fanpop image/photos/10900000/Avatar-World-Map-avatar-the-last-airbender-10941960-1659-1416. jpg. (Spaces were inserted.) Thank you Bravesfan13 of Kennesaw, Georgia.

I tried to make sense of the timeline presented in The Promise. It is all supposed to be happening within a few days. _Okay._ Well, we can assume that the Mechanist, being EK, returned home and has provided his services to EK Kuei. Based on that we can say that both sides now have massive airships and that is how they are getting around so quickly. Otherwise, how else is EK Kuei going to get from Ba Sing Se to Yu Dao (or any other spot on the EK coast) so quickly? As for the army, I've already placed them in a strategic position. As far as communications go, who knows? Their "carrier pigeons" are faster than the Concorde ever was. At the very least they get around faster than Appa. No passengers, just messages.

I have named some Fire Nation colonies in order to embellish the story. Though made-up in the Avatar world, they have their place in our world history.

The human body can only go so far without proper rest. Sleep deprivation may result in hallucinations. I've suggested it here.

Okay, enough with the preamble!

.

Ladies and gentlemen, Romulans and Klingons, please take your seats.

Let's roll tape!

.

"If you do not change direction, you may end up where you are heading"

― Siddhārtha Gautama

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking the Promise <strong>

**Chapter 16 – Stumbling Towards Destiny **

Aang took the air bison whistle out of his pocket, but Katara stopped him before he could bring it to his lips and blow.

"Aang, wait! We'll attract a lot of attention if we call Appa now and we could get stuck at The Jasmine Dragon."

He was itching to get to Yu Dao and hated losing precious time, but had to agree with Katara. Appa's presence in Ba Sing Se would be a beacon to the curious. The last thing they needed was to be mobbed by people asking for autographs and to be surrounded by those Sokka dubbed "Avatar fan girls."

He had half a mind to skip the visit to The Jasmine Dragon altogether, but knew what Katara would say: Iroh needed to know that Earth King Kuei was prepared to go to war over Yu Dao and that they had only twenty-fours in which to evacuate the colony.

Another option occurred to Aang. They could split up. She could warn Iroh while he flew directly to the colony. She could then catch up with him later. But no; he quickly dismissed the idea. He wouldn't, he couldn't separate from Katara. They had rarely been apart since they first met, and practically not at all since they had become a couple. Thoughts of selfishness tugged at the edge of his conscience. They evaporated the instant he recalled the last time their group had gone their own ways. That time Katara had been captured and had been at the mercy of Azula. No! They were sticking together.

Once in the open courtyard, Aang confidently wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist and reeled her in close. She latched on to him tightly. The couple took off from the palace grounds on his air glider and set out in the direction of The Jasmine Dragon.

Immediately after reporting to Iroh, they would call Appa and go to Yu Dao where they would alert the Mayor of the impending disaster. It was Aang's intention to get as many people as he could out of the colony and to the coast as soon as possible. His thought was to negotiate with the Earth King for more time, citing the evacuation of the colony itself as a sign of good faith. He also hoped for support and assistance from the Order of the White Lotus with regard to Zuko. Perhaps Iroh could speak with his nephew, diffuse the situation, help him see the reason for the spur-of-the-moment evacuation and talk him out of doing something stupid.

.

Sokka had been sidetracked on his way to find Toph. Before reaching the kitchen, he had a run in with a soldier he had met in boot camp during his short stint in the Fire Nation Army. His days as Private Fire* were short but memorable, especially to those who thought the Private had died a hero after taking on enemy water and earth bender spies. It was only natural to think that he had not survived the cave in. Their drill sergeant had even built a shrine in his honor. After a question and answer session in which Sokka explained his miraculous escape and his lack of facial hair, he had a lengthy conversation (more like an interrogation session) with his fellow soldier. He then bid him farewell and raced back to the kitchen.

Luck was with him, for waiting there were Toph and Ty Lee. The Kyoshi Warrior had stayed behind with a sleeping Toph while Mai had gone in search of Sokka. Ty Lee had fully expected them to return shortly. When it became evident that wasn't going to happen, she woke the other girl and together they had gone to look for their friends.

"Great! You're both here!" cried Sokka when he spotted them outside the kitchen's entrance.

"Where have you been?" Toph was clearly annoyed with him.

"Where's Mai?" Ty Lee was scanning the hallway as if expecting Mai to be trailing after him.

"Around, and I don't know."

"Didn't she find you?" Ty Lee's full attention was on Sokka now. _It doesn't make sense that Mai would not have found him. _

"Yeah and I kinda upset her."

As if on cue, the two girls simultaneously launched the same question at him, "What did you do?"

Sokka took a couple of steps back, automatically raising his hands in front of him for defense. "I kinda let it slip out about the promise."

Toph's blank eyes went wide in surprise and alarm. "You did _what_?"

In contrast, Ty Lee narrowed her eyes. Auras were spiking. Whatever it was, she could tell from their reactions that it was very bad. "What promise?"

Disregarding Ty Lee's question, Toph continued on Sokka. "The whole idea behind this trip was to get Mai to help us smooth things over with Zuko, _**and**_ you went and upset her?"

"I didn't mean to, honest. It just happened." Sokka turned to Ty Lee. "Where can we find Mai?"

She didn't answer as she had a few of her own questions for him. "What promise? Why did it upset her? Only Zuko upsets Mai. How did you manage to upset her?"

"We need to find Mai. _Please_. I'll explain later. Where can we find her?"

Ty Lee shook her head, partially to clear her thoughts and refocus on the situation, but mostly to indicate that he was going about it the wrong way. "It'd be easier to find Zuko."

"Do you think he's back?"

"I don't know, but our best shot is to check the throne room first. If he's not there, we'll ask one of the girls if Suki has checked in and take it from there."

Toph had been keeping score on how the day was progressing. She was still sore about slipping off the eel hound into the water and at Zuko for what happened at her metalbending academy. This latest development didn't help matters any. If Katara's dream was any indication of how Mai would take the news, the day was about to get worse.

_Time is wasting_, she thought. "Come on. Let's see if we can beat 'Nightmare Mai' to Zuko before there's nothing left of him to talk sense to."

.

The Fire Lord parted the heavy blood red curtains and stepped out of the throne room into the corridor. He failed to notice that the Kyoshi Warriors were not at their post. In their place were Imperial Firebenders.

.

Lady Mai arrived at the garden where she played as a child with Princess Azula and Ty Lee. She went straight to a bench situated in the shade at the edge of the garden and sat down. Should she have cared to look around, from that vantage point she would have been able to see the tree under which she sat many times, the fountain in which she and Zuko once landed, and the pond where Zuko and his mother had often fed the turtle ducks. As it was, all her attention was focused on the scroll in her hands. A page had run up to her after she exited the throne room and given her the scroll. She was certain it was from Iroh.

Hope coursed through her, pushing down other feelings that threatened to break the surface.

_If anyone can straighten up this mess, it's Iroh. _

The seal gave way easy enough, but the ribbons were tightly knotted. Annoyed, she took out a blade and made quick work of them. Upon unfurling the scroll she found that there were two messages. The first was nonspecific, but made mention of Iroh's return to Ba Sing Se and the need to meet with members of the Order before he could travel again. The second one dashed all her hopes.

_He's not coming. _She blinked in disbelief and re-read the brief note to be sure she had not misunderstood.

_He's not coming._ She was stunned. It never occurred to her that Iroh would not answer the call for help. Her thoughts fled to Zuko, how strained he was and how much he needed his uncle by his side. _In desperation, the idiot had gone to his father instead. _Her stomach turned again, anger rose within her.

_What could possibly keep Iroh from his nephew? _She scanned the note again for clues. _He's needed there? He's needed here! What the hell is more important than Zuko?_

"_Take care of him for me," he says. _

She choked back a half laugh, half sob.

_I just left him. _

.

As much as Suki didn't want to believe it, there was no denying what she had witnessed. Zuko was heading for the Earth Kingdom with the intention of meeting the Earth King's army head on.

She was disillusioned. Everything that Team Avatar had worked for together was about to fall apart and the cause of it was Zuko. He had fought with them to end his father's reign of tyranny and usher in a new era of peace. Now it seemed that he was slowly becoming like his father. Perhaps Aang had sensed the change in Zuko before anyone else did and that is why he went into the Avatar state in Yu Dao. Mai must have seen it too and that is why she broke it off with him.

_But he seemed so much like himself, only exhausted. Could he really be turning into Ozai? _Suki let out a heavy sigh. _What does it matter how much like Ozai he turns out to be like? He is ready to go to war against the Earth Kingdom, my nation. _

"Suki?" Nuying watched as their leader tried to decide something. Suki had not yet explained why she pulled them from their posts and replaced their watch with Imperial Firebenders. Sure, they were recently retrained and up to standards, but they certainly were no match for the Kyoshi Warriors. The only edge they had over the warriors was their firebending and that was easily compensated for with chi blocking, the art taught to them by one of their own.

Concerned, Daiyu walked over to Suki and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What is it? You know we are with you one hundred percent. What has happened?"

Suki met her warriors' eyes, Nuying, Daiyu and Hualing. _Ty Lee is missing. _"Have any of you seen Ty Lee?"

Hualing crossed the floor over to where the other girls were standing. "She went to the palace gates for news about your return. She was anxious about this morning. We were too."

Nuying added, "She said everyone's auras were off: yours, Lady Mai's and Fire Lord Zuko's. Being that she is friends with them and grew up with them, she would know if something was wrong."

"And now you've pulled us off the Fire Lord's guard detail." Daiyu paused, giving Suki the opportunity to explain.

Suki looked at her girls. It was time to tell them. "Something is wrong. You've probably heard things in passing, but I can confirm it now. The situation in Yu Dao has sparked a series of events and it looks like the Earth King and Fire Lord Zuko are prepared to go to war over Yu Dao. The Fire Lord's armada is sailing to the Earth Kingdom."

There was a collective gasp as the girls looked at each other. Shock and apprehension dissipated quickly. It was clear to them now what was bothering Suki. As their leader and as a personal friend of Lady Mai and Fire Lord Zuko, she had a tough choice to make. They were honor bound by their promise to Lady Mai to protect the Fire Lord. However, in light of the current situation, Suki was forced to choose: uphold their promise and keep their honor, or break it and do their duty to their nation. Determined to stand by their leader, the girls held their heads high and stood at attention, ready for whatever decision their Captain made.

It was a simple decision to make, but for the fact that the personal ties Suki held to these people were _not_ simple. Zuko and Suki were the Avatar's friends and allies. Zuko was also instrumental to her escape from the Boiling Rock prison. Mai was Zuko's girlfriend and despite her past association with the Princess, she and Suki had become friends. She too was instrumental to Suki's escape. Moreover, there was Ty Lee. She was a fellow warrior and a close friend of both Zuko and Mai.

Hualing spoke up. "We stand behind you whatever you decide."

Suki knew her girls well. They had grown up together, training side-by-side day in and day out. She was thinking exactly what they were thinking. Five of them had responded to Mai's request, four of them were back home. Everyone they knew and cared for was back home. Home was not just Kyoshi Island, but the Earth Kingdom. It became so when Zuko had arrived at their village and nearly burned it to the ground in his attempt to flush out the Avatar. The warriors were shaken out of their complacency and inspired to join the fight against the Fire Nation. If their home was in danger, they were sworn to protect it.

Still, it was natural for friendships to be tested and to weather storms now and then. It had taken a lot for the Kyoshi Warriors to accept anyone from the Fire Nation as ally and even more to accept them as friends. All were the better for it. _Friends stick together and help each other._ _But if a friend changes . . . goes bad . . . . _Suki shook her head as she tried to reconcile it all in her head. Finally, she spoke.

"We're here to protect the Fire Lord. But first and foremost, we are Kyoshi Warriors. We follow the teachings of Avatar Kyoshi."

Daiyu quoted the Avatar. "'Only true justice can bring peace.' So do we stand against Fire Lord Zuko?"

Suki bowed her head. By pulling her warriors from their duty, her actions had already put them on that path. Why then was it so difficult to say out loud?

.

Much to the dismay of its regular patrons, The Jasmine Dragon had unexpectedly closed early. Many turned away at the news muttering about how much things had changed, and not for the better, since Mushi had gone away. Sentiments of dissatisfaction with tea shop were loudly expressed as they found themselves at a loss for a place to enjoy fine tea and tasty treats. Some went as far as to vow never to return so long as Mushi remained absent.

Ping had plenty of choice words for their disgruntled customers, but he bit his tongue. It wouldn't do any good to exchange heated words with anyone but his brother Order members. At least then the argument would be over matters of ideology and philosophy.

He was still pushing and pulling his broom at the front entrance when Aang and Katara came upon him.

"You're back! Excellent! How did it go? No, wait," said Ping as he put up a hand to halt Aang's response.

"Inside, please." He opened the door to let the young couple inside and closed it behind him straight away.

.

Sokka and Toph readily agreed to let Ty Lee handle the Imperial Firebenders posted at the throne room's entrance as they wouldn't take lightly to being questioned by strangers. She learned that they just missed Zuko and that Suki pulled her fellow warriors from duty to hold a briefing. After cheerfully thanking the guards, she spun around and joined her friends.

"This way," she called as she took off in the direction of Suki's office. Behind her, Sokka and Toph half heartedly bickered over who was at fault for the delay and the resulting mess they were in. A left and two rights later had them standing before the closed door to the office of the Captain of the Guard. Ty Lee knocked.

Hualing, being the closest to the door, went to open it. "Ty Lee! What took you so long?"

"I ran into some old friends!" replied the girl happily. Then with theatrical flourish, she stepped out of the doorway and presented Sokka and Toph.

"Sokka!" Suki's eyes widened at the pleasant shock of seeing her boyfriend again.

"Suki!" Sokka dashed across the room and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I've missed you _so_ much!"

Toph frowned. "Hey! I'm not feeling the love over here."

Suki blinked back tears brought on by joy and the sudden break in tension. She spied Toph standing beside her beau. Smiling, she reached over and pulled the little bender into their embrace.

Everyone took a few moments to greet each other. The Leader of the Kyoshi Warriors looked over the new arrivals. She could hardly believe that they were really there. She had a million questions for them, including why they were in Fire Nation reds, and if Aang and Katara were with them. She started with, "What are you doing here?"

"We're on a mission from Aang, which Snoozles here botched."

"It's not botched," countered Sokka calmly. "We just ran into a little problem."

Toph held firm. "Sokka's upset Mai and Zuko's left the building. It's botched."

"You upset Mai? How?" asked Suki.

Ty Lee crossed over to stand with her fellow warriors. "Sokka told her about a promise, but he won't say what it is, or why it upset Mai."

Suki's eyes went wide with understanding. She spoke aloud the thoughts running through her mind. "She didn't know. Zuko didn't tell her . . . and you _did_. Sokka, no!"

"It was a mistake!" he said defensively. "She acted like she knew all about it; like Zuko had told her. I had no idea that she didn't know. She was worried about the incident in Yu Dao and I tried to calm down her by telling her that Aang wouldn't end him. That it was only meant as a last resort. Ow!" Sokka's hand flew to the back of his head to the spot where he received a small blow. He turned to glare at his companion. "Did you just throw a rock at me?"

"No," replied Toph matter of factly. "It was a coin, and if I threw it at you it would have felt like this."

Sokka received a lighter blow the second time around. The coin made impact and bounced off his head. "Still hurts."

"Metalbending feels like this." Toph sent another Fire Nation silver piece flying at him. The projectile hit him as squarely as the first and hurt just as much.

"Ow! Stop it! What did I do?" Though he didn't appreciate being on the receiving end of Toph's playful assault, he found it very interesting. _Toph and Mai should get together for target practice. They'd make quite a team throwing shiny, pointy and blunt metal objects, pinning people down and knocking them senseless. _He filed the thought away for later.

Toph pointed to Ty Lee. "You put your foot in it again."

Sokka's face fell and his heart nearly stopped when he saw her. The normally cheerful girl stared at him through misty dove grey eyes as if he just confessed to killing someone's pet hamsterkeet.

As far as making girls cry went, Sokka was three for three.

.

A Fire Nation cruiser and a frigate were all that were left of the warships docked at Capital Island harbor.

After exchanging words with a Lieutenant Commander, Captain Inoshiro of the naval frigate turned to his superior and announced, "Sir. Admiral Chan has boarded the cruiser. They are preparing to leave dock to rendezvous with the fleet at the Great Gates of Azulon."

"Damnable Chan."

"Sir?"

High Admiral Murota scowled and kept his thoughts to himself. He highly disapproved of Chan's notorious lack of communication skills. Chan could have easily informed the cruiser's captain that he was running late and instructed them to sail ahead of him as soon as all her crew and armaments were on board. They could have traveled together on the faster frigate and transferred to their waiting ships at 'Azulon's Gates.' As it was, the cruiser's captain had cut it close and risked losing the tide's favor, all so as not to inconvenience the Admiral. The gamble had paid off this time; however Murota made a mental note to have a word with both men about the matter.

The High Admiral scanned the horizon, spotting all the ships underway to 'Great Gates' where the rest of the fleet and the Royal Barge were anchored. They had been given short notice to recall all military personnel to active duty and scramble officers from all over the Fire Nation for this campaign. He was pleased with the perfunctory efficiency shown thus far. In his mind, the year-long "era of love and peace" had done nothing to diminish their military superiority. In fact, he considered absence from active duty a military furlough; giving their forces time to rest and ready them for what was to come.

Murota huffed in annoyance as he watched the sun drop another degree in the sky. Time was a luxury they did not have. Final transfers of command personnel to their respective vessels still had to be made at the rendezvous point. Yet their frigate remained docked as they could not leave without the Fire Lord.

Inoshiro, eager to get underway himself, answered the unspoken question. "Still no sign of the royal procession, or of the Fire Lord's palanquin."

"At this rate, we'll miss the evening tide." Murota started calculating external factors. The frigate they were holding for the Fire Lord was fast and maneuverable. He had no doubt that they could overtake Chan's cruiser and beat him to the rendezvous. Still, he had a timetable to keep and resented the fact that it was the inexperienced Fire Lord who kept him waiting.

"Sir! Komodo rhinos. It's the Fire Lord and General Mak."

Murota turned to see for himself. Captain Inoshiro was correct. Fire Lord Zuko and General Mak approached quickly, dismounted and proceeded to board the ship. Trailing behind the Fire Lord was a fraction of the Royal Procession. He was surprised to see that unlike his father, Zuko did not employ a full complement.

_He has an "interesting" way of doing things. Fire Lord Ozai would have at least thirty Imperial Firebenders with him. He wouldn't have arrived on a mount either. _

Murota greeted the young monarch as protocol demanded. Fire Lord Zuko waved the man off and started barking out orders, his eyes blazing with determination. The young man's demeanor instantly reminded Murota of High General Iroh in his prime. Unlike Ozai, Iroh was a military man and a damn good general. He would have made a fine Fire Lord, had he not gone soft.

He considered Zuko while those around him rushed to carry out their ruler's every command. He was neither his father, nor his uncle and he was the lesser of the royal siblings. However, looking at him now it was clear that there was more to him than originally met the eye.

_Perhaps he deserves the crown he wears. Time will tell. He may surprise us all and we'll finally get to see what this Fire Lord is really made of. _

.

The promise, the reason why Zuko asked and why Aang agreed, was explained to Ty Lee and the three warriors. Sokka, with Toph to back him, assured Ty Lee that Aang had decided to break his promise. He would not take Zuko's life, but instead, _**if**_it ever came to it, he would find another way as he had done with Ozai.

_If it ever comes to it? Then what? Aang will take away his bending? _Ty Lee felt herself slipping into an old pattern. _What is it they say? Old habits die hard? _She tried to fix a smile on her face and look on the bright side as she had in the past when faced with unpleasant things she could do nothing about. It was her self-defense mechanism; one that used to be triggered by the fear which Azula instilled in her. But those days were in the past. Azula was gone. She was surrounded by friends. Friends who assured her that harm would not befall Zuko. Though mildly mollified, Ty Lee had enough presence of mind to carry on. They had to come up with a plan to make things right. They just had to. They had to for her sake, Zuko's and Mai's. She managed a weak smile which did nothing to counteract the worry reflected in her eyes.

Sokka spared Toph a look. The two were in synch, having been through so much during their battles against the Fire Nation before the fall of Fire Lord Ozai. No words were needed. She read the question in his body language. She shifted her feet ever so slightly and briefly scanned Ty Lee's breathing and blood pressure, then gave him a nod. Satisfied that Ty Lee would be alright, Sokka proceeded to the first order of business. "Okay. So we missed Zuko and he's heading to the harbor." He then posed the obvious question. "What now?"

Suki spoke up, "We need to warn Aang that Zuko's not playing games. He is ready for war."

"That does it. He _has_ turned into his father." The Master Earthbender shook her head. "He isn't waiting to meet with Aang or Kuei."

Suki sought to correct the misconception. "Word hasn't come that a meeting was arranged. However, Zuko sent spies to the Earth Kingdom. They've learned that General How is leading their army and that Earth King Kuei has been advised to attack."

Sokka began to pace slowly in the confined space, all the while stroking his invisible beard. "Sooooooo . . . Zuko is being _reactive_, not proactive."

Toph raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going with this Boomerang?"

"Just saying that Zuko isn't the one starting things here."

"Are you serious?" Aggravated with Sokka's take on the situation, Toph blew her bangs off her eyes and plunged in to disprove him. "He's the one who pulled out of the Harmony Restoration Movement and moved everyone back into Xinhai!"

Sokka placed a hand on Toph's shoulder to calm her. "True. True. But remember, Katara said he made a valid point worth discussing. Zuko has his reasons. We still haven't heard them. More importantly, King Kuei hasn't heard them."

Sokka paused and took a good look at his friend. Ever since Zuko pulled his support for the Harmony Restoration Movement, everyone's emotions were running high. They had to deal with the very real possibility that things could spiral out of control and escalate into a full blown war. Yu Dao had brought everyone's life to a halt, but most especially Toph's. She was directly affected by Zuko's decisions regarding the colonies. Her future, the future of her school and students were at stake. This was not abstract to her. It wasn't just business, it was personal. Her life was up in the air.

"I know that this morning was hard to take; having to leave your students behind with everything unsettled like that. But we have to stick together and focus on getting to Zuko. We need to assure him that we are doing our best to avoid a confrontation and get him to speak earnestly with Aang. Aang is the Avatar. If anyone can fix this, it's Aang."

Toph frowned, but relented. "Okay. I'm reserving judgment, but I'll _know_ when I '_see'_ him." She'd scan for vibrations to spot changes in his heart rate and respiration. She'd know just as she did when he pled sincerity in his desire to teach Aang firebending. "It'd be easy. Zuko can't lie if his life depended on it." She couldn't wait.

The Water Tribesman smile warmly at his friend and marveled at how she had held up to this point. He admired her resolve. She was every bit her element: strong, steadfast, and reliable.

"Toph?" he asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about today. _And_ you were right. We should have taken Appa."

Suddenly, the little bender smiled. Just like that all the tension which had built up during the course of the day left her and things were right between her and Sokka again. She had not realized how much she was keeping under wraps, or that she was holding it against him. Things were good now and she let him know it in her own special way.

"Ow!" That was the fourth time she hit him. He vigorously rubbed his upper arm where her punch landed. He made no comment, but continued to smile, truly appreciating her forgiveness and friendship.

"Okay Boomerang. Quit dawdling. Put that noggin of yours into gear and come up with a plan. We've got work to do."

.

Fire Lord Zuko and General Mak had gone below, leaving Captain Inoshiro to command his ship. Uninvited, the High Admiral remained topside to watch their departure. After some time, he grew bored and also disappeared below.

The Captain smiled as his naval frigate easily passed Admiral Chan's Cruiser. As predicted, they would reach the Great Gates of Azulon before Chan did. Though the cruiser was no slouch, it could not compare with the frigate's speed and maneuverability. After all, his vessel had once belonged to the Southern Raiders' fleet. Inoshiro was proud to have been chosen her Captain.

He stared out into the distance, seeking out the first outline of the 'Great Gates' and dreamed of glory. He hoped to have the chance to impress the High Admiral. Perhaps, even the Fire Lord. _Yes, that would be good_, he thought. _Very good_.

The year away from battle was alien to him, having known nothing but war during his lifetime. When asked about being home, he was always polite and replied that it was "nice" to relax and to be with family. However, he was a seafaring man, a naval officer. He was never comfortable on land and never content with doing nothing. The worst of it had been that he never knew what to do with himself. Now, things were different; he was back in his zone. He knew exactly what to do. His smile grew larger; he was comfortable again, he was happy.

.

Katara pulled Aang along behind her as they followed Ping once more to the private dining area. Her boyfriend was in a bad mood. Ping had refused to listen to anything he had to say, making it impossible to just leave a message for Iroh and be on their way. The older man had further infuriated Aang when he turned a deaf ear to Katara's request that Iroh come out and speak with them directly.

"We're wasting time!" Aang muttered under his breath, intending only for Katara to hear.

She was going to give him a stern look when Ping called out in response. "Time is an illusion."

More muttering came from behind her. "Oh, that he can hear!"

Suddenly Katara stopped in her tracks causing Aang to crash solidly into her.

"Ooophf!"

Ping's forward march ceased. He turned around to examine them as if finally having taken notice of them. Puzzled, he asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? Are you insane?" Amazingly so, Aang's outburst didn't faze Ping one bit. The old man stood there calmly without so much as blinking. "The Earth King is going to start a war unless the people of Yu Dao leave the Earth Kingdom, _like_ yesterday!"

It was obvious to Katara that Aang was being stretched to his limit. War for any reason was unfathomable to him. He was a peacemaker by nature, preferring non-violent solutions to problems. However, he could be pushed too far; righteous anger could tip the balance and send him into the Avatar State. She recalled his rage when he learned of the genocide of his people, how his fury got the better of him when he faced Appa's kidnappers, his reaction when General Fong had used her to trick him, and most recently when he thought Zuko was going to hurt her.

She thought back to that day. It was partially her fault. She had lost it herself when the Fire Nation soldier set fire to Aang. The two of them were emotionally charged. It just got worse when Zuko grabbed her. Aang, being protective, could not help but come to her defense; and in his heighted emotional state, he "powered up."

Katara was learning to spot the signs. Aang was being pushed into a corner. Time was against them. They now had less than twenty-four hours to warn the colonists. A complete evacuation was hopeless. A few days back, Smellerbee had given them an ultimatum, but the Freedom Fighters did not worry her nearly as much as General How. Furthermore, they couldn't just reach out to Zuko and ask for his help in the evacuation. It was a lose-lose situation. People were going to get hurt. They needed Iroh and the Order to help them. That meant that Aang had to be calm and open to what they had to say.

She put her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder to steady him. To Ping, she said, "Can you please excuse us?" Though she asked it politely of the older gentleman, she didn't wait for a response. Instead she grabbed Aang by the wrist and retraced their steps till they were well out of earshot and could speak privately.

"Aang?"

Aang was glaring at Ping not looking at her at all. "What?"

"I know you are tired and there is a lot going on, but . . . ."

"What?" This time he did look at her. Her blue eyes were filled with worry. Instantly the fight left him. "Katara . . ." he started out apologetically.

"I know. You are under a lot of pressure. Everything seems to fall on your shoulders." She lifted his face to meet hers. "Please remember that you are not alone in this. I'm here. And we have Sokka and Toph. We have Iroh and the Order too. I know that in the end, you are the Avatar, but you have friends and allies. You did before and you still do. We care about you. We can help. Let Iroh and Ping help too."

Aang chanced a glare in the direction where Ping stood waiting patiently like he had all the time in the world. Aang heaved a heavy sigh and turned to his girlfriend again. She was right. He couldn't do it alone. As always, she knew how to reach him, how to pull him back from the edge.

"Aang? You need to remain calm."

"I'm trying Katara, but we _are_ wasting time. We need to get to the Mayor and tell him what is going on. We have to come up with a plan quick! We have to work carefully so as not to have a panic on our hands. We can't afford to have the Mayor send out a distress call to Zuko. Knowing Zuko, he'll bring in the entire fleet, airships and all."

"I hadn't thought of that."

"Yeah," he said rather miserably. It hadn't occurred to him either until just now. The more he thought about the situation, the worse it got. "Katara, I don't think we can get everybody out in time. It took us weeks to organize and plan the relocation efforts with Mayor Nishi. We were able to execute it with minimal disruption to people's lives because of that, but Yu Dao isn't prepared. They are nowhere near ready. They weren't even next on the relocation list. It's going to be chaos!"

Katara started to feel the weight of their problem, her own panic rising. Not enough time; not enough notice. They weren't going to pull it off in twenty-four hours and Earth King Kuei knew it. The citizens of Yu Dao would have to evacuate immediately after being told. "They'd have no warning. There was no reason for them to have thought about staying with family in the Earth Kingdom or leaving for the Fire Nation. They're under the impression that they won't have to leave. They're counting on Zuko to make certain of it. They'll have to abandon their homes, their family, and their way of life. They would be asked to do this in a matter of moments. Refusal to do so would endanger them; leave them victim to the Earth Kingdom forces. The Fire Nation garrison stationed there would be no match for them. The citizens _will_ panic! It is inevitable. It will be pandemonium!" She looked at him in alarm. "Aang?"

Katara possessed a vast well of strength, from which Aang had drawn more times than he cared to recall. Her smile, the softness of her voice when she encouraged him, the gentle caresses she gave him, even the silent support, helped Aang handle the challenges that being the Avatar brought. She wouldn't let anything stand in the way of seeing justice done. She would make sure that no one in need was ever turned away. But she wasn't invincible and her strength wasn't endless. He could see it now, her eyes clouded with distress. Her gaze distant as thoughts and worries overwhelmed her.

It was his turn to be strong for her. He was the Avatar, but he was also her boyfriend and one day he'd be much more. He loved her! He'd do anything for her. He'd find a way! His confidence rallied because of her loving spirit and he vowed not to fail her. Together they could do anything.

He took her in his arms and held her close. "We'll make it through this, Sweetie. I promise. We've been up against a lot worse. The two of us together, we can do this! We're pretty amazing." He flashed her one of his brilliant, sweet smiles and his grey eyes reflected his sudden surge of hope. She couldn't help but smile back.

He brought his lips to hers, the kiss short but sweet. "Let's get this over with first and then see about Mayor Morishita. Okay?"

"Mm-hm."

.

Zuko and General Mak were in the ship's war room, hunched over a table littered with maps, charts, and endless reports. Food and refreshments had been brought in for them. Zuko picked at the food absentmindedly as the General continued to brief him.

"Sources indicate that General How is positioned about two day's march North of Yu Dao. He will most likely lead the first battalion into Yu Dao down this route. Some in the war cabinet believe that the other generals, which make up the Earth King's Counsel of Five, will move in on the strongest of our remaining colonies, Xinhai, Guangzhou, Wuchang and Wanqing, to force them out as well."

"Have we received reports of this?"

"None, your Majesty. However, they do not seem to lack the men or resources for it. _And_ since the Earth King has been bold enough to start this, it is general opinion that he will not stop at Yu Dao."

Zuko grew displeased by the minute. "It would seem that way, wouldn't it?"

"We should reach the Great Gates of Azulon shortly. Once there, we'll transfer to the Royal Barge."

"No. This isn't a pleasure cruise. We'll board an empire-class battleship. Make it the flagship."

General Mak, a career military man well into his forties, appraised the boy of seventeen standing next to him. Sure Zuko was the Fire Lord and his orders were to be followed without question, but he was also inexperienced as commander-in-chief. Moreover, there was no one to take his place should anything happen to him. "Sire?" Mak paused. He almost lost his nerve, but his growing fondness of the young Fire Lord compelled him to speak. "You intend to go in? Wouldn't it be best to stay out of harm's way?"

Zuko glared at him, his fists clenched tightly, hidden under crossed arms. He did his best to keep his temper in check. He liked Mak; trusted him more than anyone else on the counsel or anyone below them. It wouldn't do to take out his frustrations on the General. He was in a foul mood and the universe seemed to take pleasure in pitching exacerbating situations at him to further frustrate him. He didn't need his general to act like a nursemaid.

Though focused on their meeting, Zuko's exhaustion caused his mind to drift unexpectedly. The thought of a nursemaid brought Iroh to mind, which in turn led to Mai. They had both abandoned him. His uncle, he could forgive. Mai was another story. Uncle Iroh would come up with a good reason for what he had done. Zuko had finally learned that though things were not apparent to him, Uncle Iroh always knew best. Mai on the other hand . . . she abandoned him at the worse possible moment. He was stressed beyond belief; practically sleepless for a week. She left him. His mind couldn't get past that. She _broke up with him, _and _she_ was the one who told him _never_ to break up with her. Despite that, she had left him.

"Your Majesty?" General Mak cut him off from his thoughts and brought him back into the present, saving him from a downward spiral.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. He would think about Mai later. Right now he had to avert a disaster and position his forces where they would be the most useful.

"Let's assume you are right about them deploying troops to our other colonies." Zuko walked around the table and started moving the model ships like pai sho tiles across the map. "We'll take these battleships straight to Yu Dao. We'll send in airships to supply troops to the outermost colonies. Have them land here and here," he said pointing to strategic locations on the map laid out before them. "Have cruisers proceed with deployment of artillery, tanks, personnel carriers, everything needed to supply the troops dropped in. We'll cover the colonies as best as possible. It will take time for the Earth Kings's forces to reach these outer colonies, especially those farther east. We should concentrate our efforts in the west and center. We'll spearhead the operation from Yu Dao."

"Yes, Sire. If calculations are correct, we should get there at about the same time General How's army reaches the colony."

The General looked up to find his sovereign lost in thought. A part of Zuko could not believe it was really happening, that Kuei was forcing a war. _Why is there no word from Aang? Is it because he still hopes to get Kuei to sit down and talk? Or has something happened to him and Katara? Could Kuei be holding them prisoners? No, that doesn't make sense. Aang could easily take care of anything they threw at him. They wouldn't be able to hold him, nor would they dare threaten Katara._

His hand went back to the bridge of his nose. He was tired and had enough to deal with without inventing new problems. He downed his tea in the hopes that it would calm him. _Perhaps Aang chose to side with Kuei? Perhaps Ozai was right all along. Perhaps . . . . _He shook his head violently to clear it and to stave off much needed sleep.

"My Lord?"

"I'm tired. We'll take a break and resume later."

"Yes, my Lord." The general bowed and took his leave. Once outside the cabin, Mak took a deep breath. They were going in full steam ahead and it felt good to "stretch" in anticipation of battle. The way he saw things, Kuei was the aggressor and their nation was justified in going in.

_Funny_, he thought to himself, _I was getting used to sitting behind a desk, doing nothing more than making sure the relocation efforts went peacefully. Life has a way of surprising you. _

He contemplated his Fire Lord as he made his way stern to the officer's quarters. _He is standing up pretty well under pressure. His decisions are sound, but I wonder where he really stands. He does not thirst for blood like his father. No, he seems more cautious, even reserved. I have to admit it, I like him. But his is young. His fatigue is showing. Hmm. His mettle will be tested soon enough. Either the war counsel will pick him apart and he'll fold, or he'll stand strong and lead. With Agni's help, it will be the latter. _

With Mak gone, Zuko roared in frustration. He threw several punches; blasts of fire seared the air. It wasn't anywhere near enough to calm him. The thought of going topside and running through a proper set of katas appealed to him. He pulled his crown off and tossed it carelessly on the table. Next, he freed himself of the topknot and ran his fingers through his hair. Suddenly and unbidden, Mai came to mind again. He groaned. He shut his eyes tightly in an effort to erase her image. He had to keep a clear head and focus on the situation with the Earth King. He could not worry about her now.

Exhaustion claimed him. He started to sway on his feet. As he ran his fingers through his hair, he thought of raven black tresses. He inhaled deeply. Memory of her scent assaulted him. Her face graced with a rare smile reserved for only him danced in his mind's eye. Her alabaster skin, flushed red; a dead giveaway of the emotions she desperately tried to mask. Soft laughter; her voice hoarse, laden with desire; he was brought back to a simpler time of stolen moments, discovery but a few feet away. Passion and abandon; tempered by decorum only to satisfy stodgy royal traditions which bound him with regard to marriage. No mere concubine, not a consort, but Fire Lady. He wanted that and much more for her.

Her name slipped through his lips, softly spoken, reverently like a prayer. "_Mai_." As if in answer, he felt her hand lovingly cup his cheek; her slender fingers tenderly tracing the edges of his scar.

The phantom caress startled him. His eyes snapped open. His breathing quickened. He took a defensive firebending stance and looked around the cabin. He was still alone. It had been a while since he had a full night's rest and the lack of sleep was catching up with him. _I'm starting to hallucinate. _

Just then, the headache hit him full force. Head in his hands, he dropped into the nearest chair. Moments later he was fast asleep.

When the dreams came, they were of dragons, red and blue; familiar faces were on parade. Scenes varied, blended together.

"Down with the Fire Lord who betrays his own people."

"You sicken me, Zuko."

"Who are you angry at?"

"We created an era of fear in the world."

"The Fire Nation has hurt you . . . ."

"This place is depressing."

". . . [N]ever forget who you are."

"Fire is life, not just destruction."

"A man needs his rest."

"I actually kind of like you."

"Please. . . I . . . I love you . . . ."

"Do you think we could have been friends too?"

". . . [G]et it back on the right path. . . . [R]eplace it with an era of peace and kindness."

* * *

><p>AN:

*Private Fire: Nickelodeon had released a set of comics to supplement the series' storyline. One of these stories dealt with Sokka going undercover as Wang Fire and enlisting in the army. But you already knew that, didn't ya?

I'll explain how Sokka was recognized as Private Fire. Sokka is dressed in Fire Nation reds, as is Toph, in order to avoid unnecessary attention while travelling within the FN capital. Sokka has a distinct voice, beautiful blue eyes, and is generally memorable. (Common, would you forget a guy like him if you met him?) The other guy stopped him because he seemed familiar and figures it out. Sokka makes something up about how he was fighting the enemy benders one minute and woke up in a hospital the next. He had amnesia. It's an easy out - no memory. So, he wakes up in a hospital, no memory, no beard, and trimmed brows. Heck, he looks _good_ (took a whole lot of years off him) and decides to keep the look. One day it all comes back to him. He returns to service, but is sent to work as a spy. (Yeah, that sounds good.) Eventually it leads him to work at the palace. Yada, yada, yada, and there you are. We'll see more of Private Fire later.

Fun Fact: Private Fire is my pen name. But you knew that too!

.

I didn't set everything I wanted to down in this chapter. I decided this was a good place to end it. I could have kept going, but then you'd be waiting longer. So, what do you think?

_Please review and let me know your thoughts. _

Yours truly,

Private Wang Fire


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Notes: **

Disclaimer: Sadly, ATLA is not mine.

I've read Part 3 of The Promise. I will stay my original course for my story. Should I use anything from Part 3, I will make you aware of it in the notes.

I've backed up a wee bit to an earlier point in the timeline in order to catch up with characters we did not see or hear from, at all or much, in the last chapter.

I've decided to go with a subplot I've been toying with. With a lot of luck it will work. Time will tell. I'm counting on you to let me know.

I am using "Li" instead of "Lee" when referring to "EK Zuko" (a/k/a Lee).

Again, thanks to Alabaster86 for her tremendous help and friendship! I bounce my ideas off her. I think it hurts, but I haven't heard a complaint yet. Her constructive criticism has proved priceless many times. Thank you!

I also want to thank ShadowNinja333 for his questions which allow me the opportunity to expound on ideas and explore what I am writing and why. Thank you!

A big thank you goes to my reviewers, especially those who do so regularly. I always love to hear what you think. All reviews get me excited about the story! THANK YOU! (_Yeah, I'd say that is big enough_.)

I want to thank the Academy, my barber, my fifth grade teacher . . . . Ow! Quit it! My lovely wife Sapphire Fire has reminded me why you are here.

.

And now, Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, Private Fire proudly presents . . . Chapter 17.

[Cue fanfare.]

.

It doesn't matter which side of the fence you get off on sometimes.  
>What matters most is getting off. You cannot make progress without making decisions.<br>- Jim Rohn

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking the Promise <strong>

**Chapter 17 – Decisions **

General Fong had an ace up his sleeve. He was sure that the Council of Five would object and so had kept them in the dark. His King, however . . . well, he was unsure of how Earth King Kuei would react to the proposition he received. Perhaps it was time to find out. Kuei had, after all, given them word to advance on Yu Dao, albeit with the proviso that they hole up miles outside the colony to wait for his arrival. Apparently the Earth King had given the Avatar twenty four hours for a last stitch attempt to evacuate the colony under his peaceful direction.

Regardless, Fong, like The Council of Five, was distrustful of the Fire Nation and prepared for the worst. Having seen as much as they had in their lifetime, on the battlefield and off, they were justifiably hesitant to give any Fire Lord the benefit of the doubt. The world had been at war well before their births; a year's reprieve was not enough to convince the seasoned generals that the Yu Dao situation would blow over with minimal consequences. Though possible, it was far more likely that the two nations would come to blows over Yu Dao and that hostilities would escalate over the remaining colonies. Following a century of disadvantage, it would have been ludicrous to give up the one chance presented to them to be a step ahead of the enemy and therefore they were glad when their monarch stood up to the Avatar, despite the one concession.

However, also like his fellow generals, Fong's concern was that they may yet lose their window of opportunity. Time was a fickle factor when calculating stratagem. Plans could go awry in the blink of an eye. He did not doubt that the Fire Lord already knew their plans and would be racing to meet them at Yu Dao to even the odds. So when he was approached by the rogue Dai Li agent, he agreed to listen to their proposition. They wanted to trade Fire Lord Zuko for a full pardon. Their argument being that without Zuko chaos would ensue for the Fire Nation, thereby weakening their enemy. All General Fong had to do was secure the King's assurance that they could return with their honor restored once they fulfilled their part of the bargain. The agent told Fong that they regretted being deceived by their superiors and wished to come home.

Fong listened. It did not matter to him whether or not the agent was honest about their motives. But he didn't ignore the fact that they could not be trusted; that they had betrayed the Earth King for Long Feng, and further that, they betrayed Long Feng for the Fire Nation Princess. Rather he rationalized that the benefits outweighed the risks. The rogue agents had no further allegiance to the Fire Nation and their "expertise" could help the Earth Kingdom's cause. Truth to tell, Fong was not confident they would be at all successful. Still, rogue or not, they were Dai Li, superior earthbenders trained in unconventional methods. The Dai Li had once essentially controlled Ba Sing Se. Their very mention struck fear into people's hearts. Anyone who dared cross them was never to be seen or heard from again. It was no small feat that they had successfully kept The Council of Five away from their monarch. This particular group was handpicked by the Fire Princess, singled out as the elite of the elite to serve as her personal guard. That they evaded capture from both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom indicated that they were as sharp as ever. They could prove useful.

Though Fong pushed for details, questioned the manner in which the Fire Lord was to be "handed over," he was denied answers. Without them there was no way he could convince the Council to gamble on the venture. The Council would insist that they were too dangerous, that it would be best to bring them to justice than leave them free to conspire against them once more. Fong, not sharing the Council's grudge or embarrassment with regard to the exile forced on them by the Dai Li, felt there was nothing to lose. He had agreed to bring up the matter with the Earth King. The Council would have to find out after the fact.

General Fong found the Earth King on the steps to his throne sitting next to Bosco. The King was absentmindedly stroking his pet's fur.

"Your Majesty?"

"Hmm?" Kuei looked to Bosco, half-thinking that his best friend had actually spoken to him.

Bosco vocalized, "Auguuuguuuguuugrrrghhhhh,*" as if to say it wasn't him.

"Over here," called Fong gently. Not for the first time, he wondered at their mild manner monarch. Secluded for so long, kept as Long Feng's puppet, Kuei could hardly be thought of as strong. He was a gentle man. At best he was a scholar who would one day grow into his crown, but he most definitely was not a wartime ruler. By comparison, the Fire Nation had the better man for the job. Fong decided on the spot that Earth King Kuei would not have the stomach for the rogue Dai Li's proposition. He would have to figure a way around it, play it by ear and hope for the best.

The purpose of his visit now moot, Fong waited silently to be acknowledged.

His Majesty was surprised to see the General standing there. "Oh, sorry. Didn't see you." Still lost in thought, Kuei looked at Fong in puzzlement. It took him a moment to realize that the General was waiting for permission to speak. "Go on. What is it?"

Thinking fast, Fong reported on their status. "Sire, the airship awaits you. The other generals have gone ahead to meet General How. They are prepared to wait as instructed before coming into range of the colony."

"Hmm. Good. Good. Will you be . . . ?"

"I will be travelling with your Majesty, yes."

Kuei remained pensive for a moment longer before deciding to ask the General's opinion. "Fong?"

"Yes, Sire?"

"Do you think I've acted hastily?"

"Sire?"

"What if . . . ?"

_Oh no. He can't back out now._ "Your Majesty. You have received the Avatar's counsel. We are prepared to carry out your instructions."

Kuei fidgeted and confirmed the obvious. "Yes, of course." Hours ago he thought that a show of force would light a fire under the colonists and have them happily packing to avoid a confrontation. He had a chance to think it over since then. Giving Avatar Aang time to evacuate the colonists also gave them time to call for help. Of course, it was hard to hide their army and surely someone, somewhere, somehow, would have gotten word to Fire Lord Zuko about it. Now that a confrontation was almost assured, he wondered if he was strong enough to lead his people.

"Do you think I am overreacting?"

"Sire, my humble opinion is of no matter here. As your General, however, I can say that I do not."

"Am I not putting my people in harm's way by provoking the Fire Lord? What if we cannot contain the situation?"

Fong blinked in genuine astonishment. "It is the Fire Lord who has provoked you, my King."

Kuei did not hide the fact that he was having second thoughts. His countenance radiated worry and self-doubt. "Isn't everyone tired of war?"

"Yes. We all are tired, but that is not to say that we do not fight when called to do so. Your Majesty, my fellow Generals are correct. The Fire Lord broke with the Harmony Movement . . ."

"He hasn't declared war."

Fong's emotions got the better of him and he spoke without thinking. "It is practically the same thing, Sire. The Peace Accord has not been officially broken, but we are going to meet him at Yu Dao whether anyone likes it or not." The General's mind was churning. No matter the impression he gave the Council members, Fong was a loyal and dedicated soldier. He firmly believed that facing off with the enemy again was inevitable and that manipulating the circumstance under which they would do so was justifiable. He wasn't malicious or lustful for war, but neither was he naïve. His mindset was established and forged from experience and his passion drove him forth. "Sire, may I speak openly?"

"Yes, of course."

"Our people are scarred in ways beyond repair by appealing words and sincerely spoken promises. The colonies are more than a foreign people occupying land that does not belong to them. They are a reminder, a symbol of the scourge that has ravaged our people. The Fire Nation destroyed lives and threatened to exterminate us. Majesty, you only see the aftermath of the war. You have yet to learn of the legacy it has left our people.

Forgive me Sire for being so blunt, but there is a reason for the term "ash makers." They did not stop at torching homes and villages. Human beings have been lit on fire, crisped to ashes. It is hard enough for a soldier to stomach, but civilians, young and old have seen this. At times whole families have suffered this fate. Sire, you have not witnessed this yourself, but believe me your people have and they remember! The haunted souls plagued by these images have lost more than possessions and loved ones. Their spirits are irreparably damaged because of it. The end of the war and the Harmony Restoration Movement has strengthened your people's hope and given them back their future. Take that away now, leave the colonials where they are, and what do they have? What can they tell their children? The Hundred Year War is ended and though the Fire Nation was in the wrong they get to keep their spoils of war and we can't do anything about it.

The Avatar is Avatar to all, but you are King to the citizens of the Earth Kingdom. They look to you as children do their father."

Fong fell silent, contrite for baring his soul that way. His next words were spoken humbly and sincerely. "Forgive me Majesty for stepping out of bounds. I spoke with my heart and not my head."

The Earth King had shut his eyes at the thought of such suffering. He felt a fool and Fong's words lay heavy on his heart. "No. I am inexperienced and have been distanced from my people far too long. You are right to remind me of these things. I thank you."

Relieved, Fong graciously acknowledged his liege's gratitude with a deep bow.

Bosco growled softly from behind Kuei, gently reminding his friend that he desired attention.

To the General, Kuei said, "Go now. Have General How send scouts to determine how things are progressing at Yu Dao. We'll take the airship well before time is up and be in place before the scout reports back. If the colony has been evacuated, so much the better; and if not, we'll be ready."

"Yes your Majesty." Fong bowed once more and departed the throne room, Bosco's snuffles ringing in his ears.

_It is best this way_, he thought. _There is no need to further burden his Majesty. The conflict will be ours to handle and the bear is his._

.

Smellerbee couldn't shake the look of disappointment she saw in his eyes and it scared her that she couldn't tell what he was trying to convey. The silence between them had stretched out uncomfortably. It had never been that way before. It unnerved her. She could always tell what he was thinking without him having to utter a word. Why couldn't she do that now? Not being able to stand it anymore, she shook his hand off her shoulder and stomped off in a huff to be by herself.

The night was cool. The breeze lowered the temperature down a few degrees more, but she didn't notice. She was burning hot with anger; her brisk pace only adding to her heat, grumbling as she went. Thinking about Longshot was frustrating, so rather than do that she focused on an easier subject: Sneers. He had walked out on them. Good riddance! The Freedom Fighters didn't need anyone they couldn't depend upon. He could have his Fire Nation floozy and be driven out of the Earth Kingdom all the way back to the Fire Nation with the others.

What started off as muttering turned into a soliloquy delivered into the night. "Let's see how much he likes it when he is surrounded by a bunch of ash-makers! And where does he get off telling me that he misses Jet? He wasn't there! He left with the others! Him, Pipsqueak, The Duke; all the others went their separate ways. We were the ones who went with Jet! We were with him at the end. He wasn't there! He misses him? How dare he? And of course Jet is missed! He was a great leader, a big brother, and father figure to the smallest of us! Sneers dishonors his memory by choosing the ash-makers over us! Jet would have wanted us to fight! He wouldn't have stood for the Avatar's stonewalling or the Fire Lord's betrayal. He would have die fighting!"

The truth of her words reverberated through her and stopped her in her tracks. She whispered softly, "He did die fighting."

It had been a while since she had last thought of Jet; really thought of him. She only considered him in passing as thoughts of him brought her anguish. It was a toss-up between profound sorrow at the loss of a friend and guilty shame for not believing hard enough in him. He had been right after all. They were the ones who had been wrong. She ached at the memory of learning how wrong they had been. She and Longshot were together when they had found out. The new Fire Lord, Avatar Aang's friend and ally, had a scar. It was a burn mark which covered his left eye. It started at his cheek and extended over his ear, cutting well into the edges of a proper hairline. They knew the scar well. It had belonged to one of their own. Well, not really. The single caper to liberate decent food from the captain's hoard aboard the ferry to Ba Sing Se didn't count. As much as Jet liked him and wanted to recruit him, Li was never a Freedom Fighter. In fact, Li wanted no part of them. When the truth came to light it became all too apparent why. Li and his uncle were indeed firebenders, just like Jet said.

She thought back to their arrival at Ba Sing Se. The Freedom Fighters had disbanded after their encounter with Team Avatar and the failed liberation of Gaipan. Only she, Jet and Longshot had stuck together. They were going to start a new life in the Earth Kingdom capital, but Jet had become obsessed with Zuko, or rather Li. Memories came back to her, clear as yesterday.

_**[Flashback]**_

"Look at them," said a disgusted Jet. "Firebenders, living right under everyone's nose."

She tried to reason with him. "Jet, you saw a man with a hot cup of tea. It doesn't prove he is a firebender. And what if he is? Are we supposed to attack them? I thought we were starting over again here; changing our ways." She spared a look at Longshot, seeking confirmation and receiving it.

"We are," Jet replied casually as if there was nothing contradictory about it. "When I get the evidence I need I'll report them to the police and let them handle it. Okay?"

He turned to follow his prey, leaving his friends behind to wonder if it would end well. It didn't. Instead of coming to his senses and growing tired of tailing Li and his uncle, his obsession with them grew. He spent his time spying, hoping to catch them in some unspeakable act, or using their firebending in some banal way. Concerned about Jet's self-destructive behavior, his friends confronted him about it.

"Jet," she called, "we need to talk."

Jet jumped, startled to find someone else in the alley with him. "What? Great! It's you guys. Where have you been? I could use some help with surveillance, here."

She got straight to the point. "We've been talking and we think you are becoming obsessed with this. It's not healthy."

"Oh really? You both think this?"

Longshot's arm went around her shoulders, an indication that they were unanimous. She continued, "We came here to make a fresh start, but you won't let this go, even though there is no real proof."

"Well maybe if you'd help me," countered Jet.

"Jet, you've got to stop this!"

"Maybe you've forgotten why we need to start over. Maybe you've forgotten how the Fire Nation left us all homeless; how they've wiped out all the people you loved. If you don't want to help me, I'll get the evidence on my own."

Both had looked away, not being able to meet their leader's eyes. They had not forgotten, but they had come to realize that they could not move forward while looking back, while holding onto the pain of the past with both hands, as Jet was doing. They watched him walk away, directly into the tea shop. From outside they could hear his accusation, "These two men are firebenders!"

It played out quickly. The fight spilled out in the street where a crowd gathered and brought the attention of the infamous Dai Li. She and Longshot watched from among the curious throng.

"Arrest them. They're firebenders!"

The old man denied it. "This poor boy is confused. We are just simple refugees."

_**[End of flashback]**_

In the end, it was Jet who was dragged away by the city's secret police, only to be brainwashed and later killed by their leader.

Her mind started down the now familiar path which would run in circles, and end once more in frustration. Since the time they learned that Fire Lord Zuko was once the refugee Li, she had felt horrible for not having more faith in Jet.

_**[Flashback]**_

"If only we trusted him, believed in him, he might still be with us!"

Longshot put a hand on her arm and shook his head. She could see the sorrow in his eyes. Jet was gone. No amount of wishing would bring their friend back. They had gone over it many times. Even if they could magically go back in time, convince him to forget Li, Jet would have fought back during the occupation and they would have most likely lost him then. Alternatively, had they proven the pair to be Fire Nation, Zuko would not have been free to aid Avatar Aang and end the war. It drove her crazy thinking about it. It was no use. Longshot was right.

"Time to let go of him, isn't it?"

Longshot nodded. His gaze was warm and affectionate. His hand reached up, as he closed the space between them, and touched her cheek. She sucked in her breath, her whole body awash with sensations she didn't understand.

_**[End flashback] **_

She had forgotten about that, about his caress.

Emotions spent, she calmly turned her thoughts to Longshot and felt puzzlement and frustration anew. They had been friends for a long time, soldiers for the same cause. She could read his thoughts as if he spoke them aloud, yet something was different between them. It came and went, and came and went again. It was there again just before the trouble at Xinhai and Yu Dao began, same as it was in Ba Sing Se.

She hugged herself, rubbing her arms vigorously, and began to pace for warmth. The answer was there, though probably simple, it eluded her. What was it that caused the uneasiness she felt around him now and then? She grew nervous, but not scared. It was as if . . . well, maybe . . . maybe . . . .

"Bea?"

It was Longshot! His voice, rarely used, sent a thrill though her. _He followed me! Of course he followed me. We're friends. Friends worry about each other. _

She turned to face him. All of a sudden she felt unsure, a bit anxious, and yet happy to see him. Longshot was all the family she had left. Determined to fix things between them, she summoned all of her courage and walked up unabashedly to him. She'd be damned if she couldn't communicate with him. She stood unwavering before him and took a long hard look before finally exhaling in relief. It was there again. She could read him as plainly as she could before.

Contritely, she began. "I got caught up in the moment. I should let go of Sneers. He's a big boy and can make his own decisions and mistakes. And . . . if he wants out; I should respect that. He wants something of his own, a future with that . . . that . . ." She paused and reluctantly forced out, "that girl. So be it. I shouldn't let it eat away at me."

Longshot inclined his head towards her in affirmation. She was relieved. She had only to calm down in order to connect with Longshot again. Her smile would have reached her eyes, but for that awkward feeling again. He was staring intently at her and she was at a loss to read him again. She started to panic.

"What? What am I missing?"

He stepped in closer, took her gently by her shoulders and bent down over her.

_What in the world? He's . . . he's . . . he's kissing me._ She closed her eyes and melted into him. Her mind swirled. It was new and exciting. It was brief. He slowly pulled away. _Longshot kissed me. He just kissed me. _

He stared into her eyes and inclined his head forward as if to ask, 'Do you understand?'

Standing before him, wide-eyed, she let out a soft, "Oh." Her thought processes caught up. She spoke stronger this time, as realization hit home. "Oh. Oh! You're not mad at me because of the rally. You're not mad at me at all." She felt stupid as she said it. "You were only trying to tell me that Sneers had a right to seek out a future for himself." Her eyes grew wider yet as she caught the meaning in the look Longshot was giving her.

"Is that what you are asking?" Her heart was beating wildly. Suddenly, it was difficult to breath. "A future? The two of us?"

He gave her a slow deliberate nod, thankful that she finally understood.

Instantly, all those awkward moments between them, from the time they first arrived at Ba Sing Se till now, became crystal clear. _He's been trying to tell me all this time. I followed Jet because he was my leader, my hero, my "big brother." Longshot followed **me**. How could I have missed it? _It didn't matter now. All that mattered was that she understood.

His smile was brilliant and she knew that he was reading her. She became uncharacteristically shy.

"Longshot?"

A blink and bright eyes begged her to continue, to speak her mind.

"Do you think . . . ?" She licked her lips before continuing shyly, "Do you think you can do that again?"

His smile grew wide, it lit up the night. The space between them disappeared and so did everything else in the world.

.

Lady Ursa's favorite garden was brimming with life and beauty. The scent of blossoms rivaled the colorful array of the flowers themselves. The soothing rhythm of water tumbling over rocks or falling in sheets from the fountain, turtle ducks swimming in the pond, birds and bees flying here and there, were a testament to harmony and balance, achieving a sense of serenity. It was an oasis of peace and tranquility within the palace walls which belied the torrent of political and military machinations past and present.

On the garden's outskirts sat Lady Mai, deaf to nature's melody, blind to its beauty, existing and trying hard not to feel. She had no idea how long she had sat there with the scrolls on her lap. Her calm demeanor belied the war she was waging to ward off thoughts and emotions ready to consume her. A short while ago, she thought her judgment sound and was fully committed to her decision. Now she was uncertain. She had gone numb after reading Iroh's missives. Then slowly and surreptitiously self-doubt crept in, pulling her into the state of mind she was in now.

Her frame shook in response to her plight. Her soul wailed. A single word echoed within: _Zuko_. It was all encompassing, a question why, a demand for answers, a protest at the mess they were in, a plea for rescue. Head bowed, the tears flowed freely as she hugged herself tightly and allowed herself the release.

She choked back her tears and concentrated on her breathing, returning it to normal. She had to live with the consequences of her actions. What was done was done. There was no use crying over it. She certainly wouldn't go running back to Zuko. Even if she were so inclined, nothing had changed. All the faults in their relationship were still there and would probably remain so till there was a big blow up and they'd break up again.

The promise he asked of Aang and the fact that he turned to Ozai in his need clamored for her attention. Pain resonated through her. A sense of betrayal, foolishness and self loathing, threatened to monopolize her thoughts, break through her wall and overwhelm her. But that wouldn't do. She mustered all the training and conditioning she had in her lifetime and divorced herself from her feelings. She closed herself off as she had many times before.

Perhaps it was better that way. Zuko was the only reason she had opened herself up as much as she had. Even so, she had not been ready to completely let go. Together, they had been working on bring down the protective wall behind which she kept her thoughts and emotions. Now it was too late. It would never happen. She might have been better off not opening up in the first place.

That was no good either. She knew better. Long ago she vowed not to lie to herself and was usually brutally honest. But as always when it came to Zuko things went right out the window. He had a way of sabotaging her common sense and turning her life upside down without even trying. The idiot probably didn't even know he wielded such power over her.

Mai was still sifting through recent events and processing information. Hard as she tried not to, the scene in the throne room kept replaying itself in her mind.

"I know I keep screwing up. But, please…I…I love you, Mai."

Neither had spoken the words before. Now he was the first to say them. Under different circumstances, her heart would have soared, but her pride and anger had kept her from caving in.

"Mai! Come back!"

She wasn't interested in apologies or empty promises. The time for that had passed. When it came down to it he had not turned to her for help. That he had turned to Ozai instead was an insult. The fantasy was shattered. She would not play the fool and wait around for the day he'd decide to include her.

"I — I — I order you to come back!" Scowling at the memory, she closed her eyes in irritation. _He actually ordered me to return._

Without knowing, without thinking, he had hit a nerve. 'Conform or else.' It was story of her life, whether it was her mother, her father, Azula, or the nobility as a whole, she had to exist within that framework. As a little girl she came to know she was not free to do as she liked. So she learned to fall in line and how to keep a comfortable distance from anything and everything to the point of apathy. Zuko had been the only exception. He had awoken something in her unlike anything or anyone else in her life. Nothing else, no one else, had ever been worth the risk to break that existence. That day at the Boiling Rock, she had made a choice and risked it all for him. She thought it ironic that now, as Fire Lord, he was pegging her into the same hole she fought her way out of.

Common sense and her heart pressed on. They would be heard. Her conscience, ruthless and demanding, attacked. _What did you expect him to do? Would it have been better if he raised a wall of fire between you and the exit? Would it have made a difference if he ran after you? _

_Maybe. Maybe not. _

_What choice did you give him? He said he loves you and you dismiss it? _

_What choice did he give me? He shut me out! Secrets and lies, how many more are there? How can I trust him? _

_Who are you kidding? You left like that to protect yourself. You are always protecting yourself. _

_I left because he is no longer Zuko! No longer the Zuko I love. It's Ember Island all over again. He's so wrapped up in himself and won't let anyone in to help him; or maybe just not me. Perhaps I really lost him the day of the Agni Kai. Or worse yet, perhaps he never existed. Maybe I had only seen what I wanted to and becoming Fire Lord just drew him out into the open so I could finally see him for who he is. _

_You know better than that. Zuko has a lot on his mind and is always struggling to do the right thing. It isn't easy for him and he only makes things harder for himself and those around him. He is working hard to keep his promise to restore honor to our people, our nation; to usher forth a new era where we are not seen as the enemy. He fights for what he believes in and is guided by his sense of honor. We are all better off with him as Fire Lord. _

_Then why did he go to Ozai? Of all the people there are in the world, he went to him. The only way it could have been worse was if he had sought out Azula. _

_He was desperate. _

_I could have helped! I would have found a way. The Kyoshi Warriors are here to guard him. I tried to get Iroh here to guide him. If only the idiot had let me in, we would have worked something out. _

_You still believe in him. You still care for him. _

_No, I don't. _

_Really? Why then are you still here at the palace, and of all places in this garden, hashing this out? If you didn't care . . . . _

With a sigh, she relented. _Ugh! It's no use! I suppose you can't just fall out of love with someone. But that doesn't mean I'll hang around wasting my time wishing. _

_No, you shouldn't. But what now? Iroh isn't coming and Zuko still needs help. _

_I've already said goodbye knowing that this was the end. We'll have to put it past us. Life will go on and we'll face the future on our own. But I can still help. I won't abandon him. I'll come up with something. First I have to learn what the council was deliberating about and then what General Mak had to report. _

_That's my girl, _mocked her damnable conscious using the voice and tone her mother reserved for when she had finally done something which was approved of.

Mai became aware of her surroundings. It was cooler than when she first entered the garden. That had more to do with dissipation of adrenaline, her anger abated, than the sun's descent in the sky. A few more hours and the day would be through. There was much to do and little time to waste. With a loud sigh and new found determination, she got up and wiped all traces of tears away. Securing Iroh's scrolls in her sleeve, she pointed herself in the direction of the throne room.

.

"Okay Boomerang. Quit dawdling. Put that noggin of yours into gear and come up with a plan. We've got work to do."

Nods came from all those in favor of Toph's statement.

"Okay." Sokka was stroking his imaginary beard again, mentally going over what they already knew. "We missed Zuko."

Toph couldn't help herself and quipped, "For want of a sandwich."

Sokka carried on, thinking aloud as it helped him process information. "He's probably boarded a ship by now. We still have to get to him, but how? It will take us forever to get down to the harbor. He'd have sailed by the time we reach the docks. We'll never catch up to him." He turned to his girl. "Suki, do you have any resources available to you?"

"Other than here at the palace? No. I guess I can ask for transportation to the harbor."

Hauling spoke up. "Wouldn't that be risky? You pulled us off duty. I mean to say: wouldn't it stand to reason that we are no longer the Fire Lord's guards?"

"No one outside this room knows why I pulled you off duty. There is no reason for anyone to think we are not still guarding Zuko," countered Suki.

"Um." Daiyu caught everyone's attention and looked at her fellow warriors, concern etched on her countenance. "There is also the little thing about us being Earth Kingdom and the Fire Lord being ready to go to war with the Earth King. We have a conflict of interest by default. He will be surrounded by his generals and I'm pretty sure we won't be welcome."

Toph concurred, "You are now the enemy. Well, we all are."

"Not necessarily," interjected Sokka. "We can't be sure of anything. First we need to confirm that Suki still commands Zuko's personal guard. We may be able to use that to our advantage."

"Say we do that. How will that help us get a ship and catch up with Zuko?" asked Ty Lee.

"It doesn't." Sokka's brows furrowed in concentration. "We need more information, someone who knows how things work around here and who is on the inside. We need Mai!"

"So, we're back to square one," conceded Toph. "We need to find Mai. Anyone know where we can find her?"

Ty Lee turned to Suki. "We were looking for her when we learned that you pulled the girls off 'Zuko detail.'"

Suki lowered her head, averted her eyes, and quietly addressed the floor. "I think she's left by now."

"Left?" asked a confused Ty Lee. "Why?"

Zuko's "possibly former" Captain of the Guard looked at everyone solemnly. She braced herself, took a deep breath and confessed, "I found out where Zuko's been disappearing to. He's been to see his father."

Eyes popped, jaws dropped, followed by astonished whispers of "No" and "Can't be."

"Loser Lord?" Toph cocked her head towards Sokka. "About reserving judgment, I take it back."

Suki phased out of the present and withdrew into herself. She felt awful! She had been so preoccupied with the thought of the Fire Nation going to war with the Earth Kingdom that she had not given any thought to the breakup she witnessed. Only now did she realize that Mai was blindsided. First Sokka told her about Aang's promise to end Zuko and then she told Mai about Zuko's visits to see Ozai. She could only imagine what Mai must have been feeling: betrayal because of a broken trust. She ached at the memory of the words they traded: "I love you. . . ." ". . . [Y]ou love your secrets more. . . . Goodbye, Fire Lord." Suki closed her eyes at the recollection of Zuko's anguish as Mai walked away; it tore at her heart.

Toph shifted her feet in order to get a better read on the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. She could guess that there was more to it than Zuko just visiting dear old dad. She was about to prompt Suki to spill when her attention shot to Ty Lee, whose heart rate was picking up.

Ty Lee had been carefully studying Suki. She frowned as she took in her Captain's aura. Dread mounting, she intuited the worst. She was almost afraid to ask. "What does this have to do with Mai leaving?"

The tension in the room was palpable. Guilt was rolling off Suki in waves. She stated slowly, hesitantly, "Mai was looking for Zuko. I didn't know it then, but it was probably to confront him about the promise. I made things worse by telling her about his visits to the prison. I asked her to speak to him about it. I had no idea." She shook her head and started to tear. "I had no idea."

Sokka took her in his arms and rocked her gently. "Really, I had no idea," she whispered into his chest.

"It's okay. It's okay. We'll figure something out," he whispered back.

Ty Lee gasped and her hands shot up to her mouth as it hit her. _No. She couldn't. She wouldn't. No. Agni, no! She left him. But she loves him! No._ She knew the implication was lost on everyone; after all, they did not know Mai and Zuko. She, on the other hand, grew up with them. She witnessed their crushes and delighted in seeing them dance around each other since they were little. She knew they made each other happy; that they brought each other to life. Her friends could be so negative about everything, but when they were with each other, when they looked at each other, their auras practically sang. Apart, they would wither and become bitter. Zuko would become like his father and Mai would be an empty shell.

Nuying, Daiyu and Hauling gathered around Ty Lee, asking if she was alright. Their friend nodded as she tried to blink back the tears.

Toph stood off to one side giving the drama enough room to play itself out. No one noticed that something had caught her attention. Taking a last "look" at the scene before her, she thought it best not to bother making an announcement. Wordlessly she turned and walked to the door before the knock came. She opened it knowing full well who was standing on the other side. "Welcome to blubbering idiots anonymous. So glad you can join us. Saved us the effort of sending a search party out for you."

"Mai!" No sooner than the older girl had stepped into the room, she was thrown back as Ty Lee flew at her, grabbing her in a rib crushing hug.

"Gee," Mai managed despite her friend's vise-like grip. "Good news travels fast."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Alabaster86 helped **tremendously** with the Smellershot scene. The "Jet flashbacks," are of course, directly from the series.

Pssst. You guys will chime in and let me know if the shipping dial is turned way too low or too high, right? I'm going to write it in a way that seems balanced to me. But feedback is greatly appreciated.

"Auguuuguuuguuugrrrghhhhh,*" – Yes, I cheated. Bosco speaks Wookie.

Regarding the rogue Dai Li subplot, yes I am scared it will fizz out into nonsense, but I am giving it a try anyhow. I will now employ an old Jedi mind trick: You WILL tell me if it isn't working. (Let's see if that works.)

So? What did you think of the comic? Are you as "P.O.'ed" about the treatment of Maiko as I am?

Oh, I've got a new poll aimed at authors. Give it a "looksie" on my profile.

Time for shameless promotions, people! Check out the following: Alabaster86's – Interface & Body and Soul. The Goliath Beetle's – With Iced Fire & The Treaty. Loopy777's – Secret Origins. Steel-trap's – The True Heart. All have a unique way with Maiko.

Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to review.

Your friendly neighborhood FN Army Private,

Fire


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Notes: **

A: TLA is not mine.

Hey everybody! I was hoping to post this chapter a whole lot sooner, but life happens. There was more that I wanted to include, but it is not ready yet.

If you remember, this story began with Katara's and Aang's dreams (chapters one and two) which took place on the night prior to the day which we are still reading about. Yes, chapters two through eighteen all take place on the same day. I am trying to wrap up the day in this and the next chapter. I've been writing as things come to mind and have not been keeping a close eye on the timeline. I trust you to tell me if I've goofed.

The first part of this chapter was supposed to appear in Chapter 17 – "Decisions," but it wasn't ready. I think it fits better here anyhow.

Without further ado, I give you a Chapter 18:

* * *

><p>"…everything has a past. Everything – a person, an object, a word, everything. If you don't know the past, you can't understand the present and plan properly for the future."<br>― Chaim Potok, Davita's Harp

**Breaking the Promise **

**Chapter 18 – Brainstorming and Strategies **

Ty Lee didn't budge nor loosen her grip. Mai appreciated her concern so she allowed herself to be constricted a little longer than reasonable before finally stating, "Let go."

Her voice was monotone, void of emotion, which sparked a rise in Suki and curiosity in Sokka. To Ty Lee, Mai was just being Mai. She unwrapped herself from her childhood friend and held her at arms' length to looked her over. Her aura had that dingy quality to it again and she could tell that Mai had been crying.

Seeing her friend think her so delicate annoyed Mai. Did she look that bad? Ty Lee knew her well enough and there was the aura reading thing she did, but was it apparent to everyone else? If it wasn't, Ty Lee's overwhelming concern would make it so. She tersely whispered to her, "I'm alright."

"Are you?" Ty Lee whispered back. She knew her friend was making a valiant effort to keep herself in check, a tempest of emotions simmering just below the surface. Now was not the time to delve into it. She gave her an understanding smile and released her.

Sokka studied the tall girl as she moved into the room and wondered if he had imagined her earlier vulnerability. She certainly didn't look upset about breaking up with Zuko. However, he did recall being scared at her reaction to the news of the promise Zuko asked of Aang. Her normally stoic disposition had cracked and he saw a softer, more fragile side of her. He trusted himself enough to know that he didn't imagine it. He also knew that one couldn't rely solely on appearances. One of his Gran Gran's adages came to mind, "still waters run deep;" and if ever he came across the personification of that it was Mai.

By contrast, Suki was on a rollercoaster of emotions and was racing headlong into another dive. She couldn't reconcile Mai's cool composure with her own feelings. She felt guilty for inadvertently contributing to the breakup and was heartbroken because of Zuko's obvious misery. It didn't help matters any that Mai was staring at her hard.

"You left his side," accused Mai. After pulling herself together, she had learned from the Imperial Firebenders posted at the throne room that Zuko had left the palace without the Kyoshi Warriors. She had silently cursed at how matters were getting progressively worse. There was no one watching Zuko now, at least no one she trusted. It was bad enough that Zuko constantly pitched himself head first into trouble, but now he was an open target again.

Suki crossed her arms in defensive posture, but spat back hotly, "Says the pot to the kettle!"

Ty Lee and her fellow warriors went wide-eyed with surprise and braced themselves for the confrontation. Sokka's jaw dropped.

Toph, tired of not getting anything accomplished, shook her head in irritation and kicked at the floor. A ripple went through the room, lifting everyone up a foot before settling them back down in their respective spots. "Can we _please_ concentrate on getting to Zuko? That is unless you want to have a rematch between the Avatar and the Fire Lord."

That did the trick. Their shock at the ground moving under their feet vanished as her reference to Aang's take down of Ozai took root. Unless they did something, anything, and fast, Aang might have to face off with Zuko after all, and no one really wanted it to come to that.

Though the situation was diffused, Sokka stepped in between his girl and Zuko's for good measure. The girls would have to clear the air between them later. He and Toph had come to the Fire Nation with a purpose and it was high time that they got to work on it. "Toph is right! We need to come up with a way to get to Zuko, and buy Aang more time to convince Earth King Kuei to sit down and talk things out."

Mai tabled her issues with Suki and turned to Sokka. She was still in the dark on a number of points and he was as good a person as any to start with in the hopes of getting some answers. "Tell me what you know."

"Well so far," commenced the Water Tribesman, "we know that Zuko headed for the harbor. He plans to board a ship and then rendezvous with the fleet and his war council at The Great Gates of Azulon. From there, they will sail to the Earth Kingdom, land, march to and defend Yu Dao from the Earth King's forces, which are making their way there as we speak."

This was the first Mai was hearing about the coming confrontation. She was shocked to learn what was going on and the seriousness of it all. She pushed aside thoughts of Zuko keeping it all from her and his having to bear it on his own in favor of learning how an outsider, who had just arrived at the capital, was in possession of this information. She asked, "And you know this how?"

"Yeah, Boomerang." Toph, growing even more impatient, was miffed that he hadn't shared with her. "How _do_ you know all this?"

"Easy. I asked," he replied rather smugly. He was extremely please with himself. His conversations with the kitchen staff and his "friend" from boot camp yielded some very useful information. Just then his eyes popped open at the thought of seven, very capable girls, turning on him. He quickly added, "I ran into Kuro, an old buddy of mine from the army."

Unaware of what he was talking about, a surprised Suki asked, "Army?"

Toph groaned loudly at the memory of Sokka's big idea turned fiasco. He had enlisted in the army (turned out they took anyone) after failing to gain information on the enemy by observing every day Fire Nation citizens going about their lives. His obsession, first triggered by the presence of "enemy birds" upon their arrival in the Fire Nation and compounded by Aang's failure to learn anything useful while enrolled in a Fire Nation school, led to his humorous adventure which almost ended badly. He had deserted the army to avoid being shipped out to the front and was pursued by his own company. In order to save him from the firing squad, she, Katara and Aang had helped him fake his death.

"I didn't tell you? I had a short stint in the Fire Nation Army." He posed pompously and announced, "I was Private Wang Fire."

"Wang Fire?" Nuying and Ty Lee giggled like school girls.

"You were in the Fire Nation Army? How? Why?" Hualing asked incredulously.

Toph's patience was running out. "Long story. No time," she called out. "We need to get to Zuko! How are we going to do that?"

"I have an idea," began Mai. She addressed the Kyoshi Warriors. "You're the Fire Lord's personal guard."

"Isn't that debatable right now?" asked Daiyu looking at her comrades.

"It's not." Mai settled it for them with that single statement. She turned to Sokka. Thinking quickly, she continued, "You'll reprise your role as Fire, only you'll be a Captain."

"A promotion? _Cool!_" Sokka, excited now, puffed out his chest proudly. He knew that having Mai on the team was a good idea. He stepped back, inclined his head and waggled his eyebrows at Toph in a "what-did-I-tell-you?" gesture before mentally palm smacking himself. Once again he had forgotten the obvious: she couldn't see him.

Mai continued with her idea. "You'll have orders to escort the Fire Lord's personal guard to his ship."

Suki voiced the question on everyone's mind. "What if they ask why we didn't go with him in the first place?"

It was a valid question. If they didn't have a good answer, they'd be stopped before they began. Mai shrugged. "It was a courtesy to the War Council . . . a sign of respect. You were ordered to travel separately and join him afterwards. They'll buy it if they we arrive after he meets with the council."

"No problem there," interrupted Toph. "They've got a good head start. We still need a ship."

Sokka shook his head knowing that it was no use. "They've probably set sail. All the ships in the harbor were taking on people or supplies. I bet there are none left. Even if we find one, it probably won't be fast enough to catch up with them." He sighed wistfully. "If only Katara were here. Her waterbending would come in handy right now."

_If we had Appa . . . ,_ thought Toph to herself.

"You don't need a ship," replied Mai. "You'll have an air balloon. The pilot can get you close enough to the 'Gates.' There may be a ship docked nearby at one of the ports which can get you to the flagship. Or, perhaps he could drop you off onto the flagship directly."

Toph read Mai's confidence, but remained wary of the actual logistics. "And _how_ are we going to get an air balloon with a pilot?"

"Leave that to me," said Mai.

Sokka leaned over and whispered to Toph, "I knew she was going to say that."

Mai turned back to the Kyoshi Warriors. "Gather what you need and meet me at the south courtyard."

"Where are you going?" asked Ty Lee.

"To get a uniform for Sokka and his signed orders," Mai replied.

"What about me?" called Toph. "I don't have an assigned role in this."

Mai drew a blank.

Sokka offered timidly, "You're traveling with us as a servant?" His hands flew up to his head, fully expecting her to metalbend another silver piece at him. "Don't hurt me," he added with a squeak.

Toph smiled wickedly, reveling in the power she had over Sokka. She surprised everyone by agreeing without hesitation. "I'm game so long as I don't have to cover up my feet." She knew that any type of disguise would require her to essentially blind herself and that was something she simply would not do.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the little earthbender's feet. She had indeed punched through the soles of what used to be shoes; _again_. Her toes wiggled relishing their freedom.

"Okay, we have a plan!" cried Sokka triumphantly.

"What about you Mai?" asked Ty Lee in a soft voice, clearly trying to keep the question casual.

Six pairs of eyes zeroed in on Mai who glanced around the room taking in their doubt, worry and curiosity. Her gaze settled on Toph, whose sightless eyes were cast to the floor, but who was grinning wickedly as if to say, "I dare you."

Mai tilted her head towards the floor as well, letting her bangs cover her eyes as she considered it. She concluded that she was the one who had the most at stake. Whether or not she was Zuko's girlfriend, her country needed him as Fire Lord and Iroh depended on her to take care of him. A while back, she had stood up to Azula to ensure that Zuko could press on and fight for what he thought was right. Her own life was forfeit, save for Ty Lee's unexpected betrayal of Azula. Now, with so many factors in play, the Fire Nation could not afford to lose its leader. He was the best they had. If anyone thought about it, should anything happen, there was no one to succeed him. Iroh had refused, and Ozai and Azula were out of the question. Without Zuko, their nation would be lost. Without Zuko, she would be lost. She'd rather give him up and not be with him by choice, than have him taken away permanently. She'd be damned if Aang or _anyone else_ tried to "end him."

She blinked as she pushed down her emotions. Her poise regained, she faced the others. Her overall bearing was softer. She looked apologetically at Suki and spoke, "May I ask another favor of you?"

The Captain of the Guard was apprehensive about what the older girl would request of her. Regardless she asked, "What is it?"

"You wouldn't by any chance happen to have an extra uniform for me?"

Suki exhaled with relief and a short laugh. "I think we can put something together." The tension between the girls disappeared when Mai gave her a small smile in return.

In the background, Ty Lee whooped and caught Nuying, Hauling and Daiyu by surprise in a team hug.

Sokka leaned into Toph. "Told you it was a good idea to get her help," he said with a self-satisfied smile.

Toph's grin grew wider and she said, "You the man." Then she punched him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Can't have your head swell now can we Boomerang?"

.

Everything changed the day the Fire Nation Princess had infiltrated the Earth Kingdom Palace. The "invasion" was subtle, unnoticed by the populace. She did not bring with her an army. There were no tanks. There was no fire storm. Perhaps it was too vulgar a display of power. No, the Princess Azula brought along with her a force of two and accomplished what Fire Lord Sozin had only dreamt of, Fire Lord Azulon had failed to do, General Prince Iroh had come close to, and what the Earth Kingdom had thought was impossible since the beginning of the war. The Fire Princess had conquered Ba Sing Se. And to think, she was only fourteen.

It sickened the former agent to think of how far he and his comrades had fallen. It seemed one day they were on top of the world and the next they could scarcely get by without looking over their shoulders.

He dropped onto the crate outside the shop in which he worked providing muscle for deliveries. His talents were kept hidden, useless to him now but to attract unwanted attention. He watched the sun set from his seat in the back alley and mulled things over.

Benders came in all shapes and sizes. That was true for their abilities as well. Some would struggle to control their element, while others commanded it as if by thought alone. There were prodigies, of course. Then there were masters, true masters, like himself and his companions. Trained as children by the Grand Secretariat of Ba Sing Se, they were superior benders . . . they were Dai Li.

He leaned back on his seat against the wall and played with the earth at his feet. Subtle movements of his hands pushed the dirt around creating random patterns. Certain that he was alone in the alley he bended nearby stone into smaller pieces and called them forth. They wrapped comfortably around his hand in a fine fitting glove. As he flexed his hand, he thought back to the old days and how they came to be in their current position.

The one-time agent and his companions had served the true ruler of the Earth Kingdom capital. Even the Council of Five answered to Grand Secretariat Long Feng. The Earth King was a solely a figurehead, his puppet strings controlled by their leader. Under Long Feng, the Dai Li lived an enviable life and wielded considerable personal power which they did not fail to take advantage of. They were invincible, or so they thought. They had miscalculated.

The Princess could not have timed it more perfectly. Long Feng had been imprisoned after the Avatar and his friends succeeded in proving undeniably that there was a war being waged outside their walls. The Avatar left without knowledge that the Kyoshi Warriors were imposters and had even urged the King to trust them. Kuei had welcomed them without reservation. Loyal to their leader, the Dai Li kept surveillance of the Princess and her associates. They reported back to Long Feng confirming her intention to take Ba Sing Se. A deal was struck between the two, but then the Princess raised the stakes. The Dai Li had a choice to make.

It was a gamble: remain loyal to Long Feng or back the Fire Nation Princess. After deliberation they had concluded it was only a matter of time before the Fire Nation came knocking on their wall again. Pure luck had placed the Avatar in a position to stop the enemy drill from breaking through the inner wall that time around. They couldn't rely on blind luck, it had to run out sometime. After one hundred years of unrelenting effort, the odds were in favor of the Fire Nation. They had made it inside the palace. It was destined that the Fire Nation would one day march in their streets. The question at hand was: what role did they wish to play? They could be imprisoned along with the rest, or switch sides and assist in the takeover. They were accustomed to being on top. So, the Dai Li betrayed Long Feng in favor of the Princess.

He and his companions had been chosen for her personal guard and had accompanied her to the Fire Nation. They were on the winning team. All was well, until the Princess' condition changed. They didn't see it coming. How could they?

The sound of an opening door brought him back to the present. He dropped his hand to his side where the rocks could fall off unobserved. A young woman appeared at the rear door of the shop across from where he was sitting. She carried with her a basket of trash. She smiled hello at him before turning hastily to empty it. Some of it fell to the ground. She bent down to pick up the pieces that didn't make into the bin she was aiming for. Her form was clearly outlined by the coarse material of her dress giving the former agent plenty to fantasize about. She turned back to him, still smiling, and waved goodbye before disappearing back inside. The scene had been replayed since he had started the job. He scowled, frustrated with the knowledge that she was beyond his reach. There was nothing exceptional about the girl, other than the fact that he could not have her. He could not afford to jeopardize their cover. Still, he could make a game of it. He could entertain himself while they waited for word about the proposition.

He closed his eyes and started to reminisce about the good old days. Back in Ba Sing Se they wanted for nothing. They were surrounded by opulence and had the finest of everything available to any sloth of the upper ring. Women were his favorite vice. His skill with hypnosis made it all the more fun. Their current situation, however, forced him to settle on fantasies. He could arrange to have his way with the young woman and she would be none the wiser. He shifted in his seat as his body reacted to the thought.

A shot of pain went through his leg and a string of expletives broke the quiet in the alley. The friction of the cloth against the length of his injured leg added to his misery. The nerve damage resulting from the burn he received caused all kinds of sensations, none of them good.

On the day the comet arrived, Fire Princess Azula's "affliction," as they had chosen to call it, had severely impaired her faculties. She denounced them as traitors, ready to turn on her as they had on Long Feng. Discarded, and possibly of no use to the Phoenix King, they were reduced to enemy nationals in enemy territory. Their lives depended on a quick escape back to the Earth Kingdom.

It was a difficult prospect as they were on an island, deep in the heart of the Fire Nation, with many more to cross before coming near safety. Desperate to escape before the news of their status change reached the guards posted at the docks, they made a run for it hoping to appropriate a boat. They slid down the face of the dormant volcano on rock boards and safely navigated their way down to Harbor City without incident. However, once there they encountered their first taste of comet-enhanced firebending.

As the comet approached, the firebenders, even the least among them, were reveling in their element. Celebrations of imminent victory were underway among the overzealous teens who resided in the industrialized section of the capital. They caught sight of the green uniforms and thought to test their amplified bending. Reckless, clumsy and unskilled in combat, they were easily deflected despite the strength of their fire. Excited by the match, the teens picked up their attack, attracting the notice of more experienced benders. Members of a patrol unit, normally of no consequence to expert earthbenders such as the Dai Li, now posed a serious threat.

Other than the Fire Prince and the Dragon of the West, Dai Li agents had never engaged firebenders. Even then the Dragon had sought escape and the Prince was severely outnumbered. Unlike the royal pair, these benders, proficient enough with their element, were now fire demons. The master earthbenders fought for their lives.

Rock walls sprung up to shield them from fire blasts. Flames licked around the edges threatening to light them afire. Rock gloves were sent flying, capturing wrists and ankles. Fire pelted them from all sides lighting sleeves and hems ablaze. Dirt rose in waves to put it out and then flew out at high speed towards the enemy, blinding and slashing unsuspecting benders. A wave of fire rained on them. The Dai Li formed a unified shield, essentially encasing themselves within rock. Surrounded by the protective shield they moved forward in formation. Bombardment of heat and fire blasts broke through their concentration, leaving them blind at times to their surroundings. The ground beneath them, like the rock around them, grew unbearably hot. In a change of tactics, they exploded all the earth and rock they could at their attackers, throwing them back, and gaining some time to duck and run. More firebenders had joined the fray. It was hopeless to try to head for the docks and standing their ground was suicide.

Then it happened. A fire storm was sent their way. It was an inferno. As if of one mind, the Dai Li collapsed the earth beneath them and sunk underground, but not before the flames reached them. Sheltered in a pocket underneath their pursuers, they extinguished the fires with dirt, but the damage was done. Exposed for a few seconds, the blast had burned most of them to varying degrees. Their leader had taken the brunt of the storm. His limbs, torso and face charred, he died twenty feet below the surface. Their temporary shelter became his final resting place. The rest of them did what they could to tunnel their way to safety and tend their wounds as best they could. They lived like wounded animals, lying low, till the day when they were able to start their way home.

A bitter laugh escaped the agent at the thought of the concept of home. They had escaped one hell to find another. When they reached Earth Kingdom soil, they learned of the bounty on their heads. The Council of Five was asking for the seven of them, dead or alive. It seemed no one knew they were down to six, nor of their failing health. They lived day to day, hand to mouth, as they made their way to the Fire colonies and struggled to where they were now.

The ex-agent sometimes thought that it might have been best to stay in the Fire Nation where Fire Lord Zuko now ruled. Unlike his father and sister, he had compassion. They would have been taken as prisoners of war, their burns tended by healers. But the thought of being delivered to Earth King Kuei for trial and possible execution, had prompted them to keep running and stay in hiding.

It wouldn't be long though. They were tired of being reduced to this existence; tired of running and hiding, living the life of hunted men. Save two of them, pain from their wounds was their daily existence. One way or another, it would end. Had they been honorable, they might have resolved to face the consequences of their actions. Instead, they deluded themselves and thought it possible to buy their way back into the good graces of the King. They'd risk death and their freedom for a chance at a pardon.

His break was over. The sun had set and clouds covered the rising moon. A chill penetrated his clothes and cut to the bone. He thought it an omen, a prophecy of death.

The former agent braced himself for more pain before getting to his feet. It was bearable. His fantasy scenario starring the woman across the alley forgotten, his thoughts drifted to the ultimate end of misery. As he made his way back inside the shop, he was surprised at how welcome the thought of death was.

.

Ping! The pebble bounced harmlessly off the window pane. Clack! It hit the frame. Ping once more. Then ping again.

_What the . . . ? _Kori was roused from her sleep. Ping! _There it is again. _She sat up in bed, her attention directed at her window. _What time is it? _Ping! _Damn it! _She got up intent on stopping whoever it was before her parents woke up. She threw open the window and leaned out.

"Kori!" came the loud whisper.

The figure below her window was waiving frantically up at her. _Sneers! I should have known. _"Go away!" Earlier that day she had given him an ultimatum: it was either her or the Freedom Fighters. When he hesitated and sputtered something nonsensical, she turned a deaf ear and walked away.

"Kori?"

"Shhhhhh! You wanna wake up my parents?"

"I have something to tell you. Can I come up?"

"No!"

"Then come down."

"No! Go away!"

"I told Smellerbee that I chose _you_. I'm out. That's it! I'm not a Freedom Fighter anymore. Kori, I want to be with you. I'll fight at your side . . . with your cousins. Please?"

The earthbender looked down at her boyfriend. "You stood up to her?" Kori was amazed. She had believed that Sneers would just go along with whatever Smellerbee wanted. The leader of the Freedom Fighters may be a waif of a girl, but she was also tough and intimidating. Were they like-minded, Kori would have asked her to train with them and help against those who wanted to kick them out of their home.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Sneers saw her smile and grew hopeful that she would take him back. "Can I come up?"

"No."

"Okay. You come down." Sneers watched as his girl beamed at him. He could tell she was pleased that he had chosen her over the Freedom Fighters. He marveled at how lucky he was to have her for a girlfriend. Of all the guys she knew, she had chosen him. A sudden urge to hold her tight overtook him. "Come on Kori? Just for a little bit?"

Kori leaned further out the window. "Keep your voice down and no. Come back tomorrow morning. And use the door . . . like a civilized person. You can come with me and train with my cousins. I'll introduce you."

Sneers smiled like an idiot. She took him back and all was well again. "Alright. Tomorrow morning." He blew her a kiss and turned to leave.

"Hey! Big guy."

He spun around in time to see her blow him a kiss back. "Tomorrow," she confirmed. "Not too early, okay?"

"Okay." He walked himself backwards away from her house, keeping his eyes on her, drinking in her beauty.

"Go already."

"I'm going. I'm going. Hey Kori?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Me too. Now go on and turn around before you . . . ."

"Uh-oh." Bam! Down he went.

". . . fall over."

"Ow."

Their muffled laughter could be heard from inside the house. Ling had been watching the goings on from the start, making sure that the teens did not get up to anything that they shouldn't. She stole a look at her husband who was still in bed, hoping that the noise outside would not wake him. The last thing he needed to deal with was their teenage daughter and her clandestine meetings with her boyfriend.

The mayor of Yu Dao did not sleep soundly anymore and woke nonetheless. Alarmed that his wife was not beside him he called out anxiously. "Ling? Ling?"

"Over here dear," she said softly.

He found her standing by the window. "What is it?"

"Nothing dear. Just another one of those urban panthers chasing an elephant rat. Go back to sleep. I'll be there in a minute."

When she looked out the window again, the boy was gone. Ling smiled guiltily. She had not been able to help herself. It had been too tempting and too easy. She forgave herself though and before heading back to bed, she earthbended the patch of cobblestone road Sneers had tripped on back into a smooth and even surface again.

.

The group didn't waste any time setting things in motion. The Kyoshi Warriors hurried to their quarters to pull together everything needed for Mai's uniform. Toph went with them. Not knowing how long the assignment would last, the girls had packed for an extended stay in the Fire Nation, and had brought spares of almost everything. The kimono and armor posed no problem as it was Daiyu's uniform that Mai had "borrowed" when she, Ty Lee and Princess Azula had impersonated them back in Ba Sing Se. Suki had an extra pair of gloves and Hualing's boots were Mai's size. Nuying grabbed the makeup kit. That left the matter of weapons and the headdress. Mai would have to forgo the traditional fan, wrist shield and katana, but the headdress was a must. Lucky for them they had the world's best, and currently only, metalbender at their disposal. Using what was available around them, and under Ty Lee's direction, Toph shaped a headpiece similar to the one Mai had worn before and fastened it to a strip of fabric from Ty Lee's spare kimono. Together they fashioned a suitable headdress and a set of passable wrist shields. Satisfied that they had everything needed, Suki rounded the girls up and led them to their rendezvous point.

Mai and Sokka had gone to Zuko's study. She sat down behind the Fire Lord's desk and rummaged through it till she found what she needed. She then hastily set ink to paper and composed several messages. One of which, was Captain Sokka's orders to escort Fire Lord Zuko's personal guard to the naval flagship.

Sokka kept quiet allowing Mai to work without distraction. He moved around the office studying whatever caught his interest. A rustle of papers brought his attention back to Mai. "Did you just sign Zuko's name?"

"What of it?" she retorted, not appreciating the break to her line of thought.

She had not looked up, but kept her attention on her work. Sokka stammered, "Uh. Nothing."

His "nothing" was clearly something and caused her to look up. He took that as a prompt to continue. "Just that . . . well, you can get in trouble for forging the Fire Lord's signature, right?" He let the thought hang, all the while thinking about what would happen should they get caught.

She was well aware of the consequences. The plan was not perfect. There were many hurdles to jump. She could think of a number of pitfalls she did not want to give voice to. Mai shot him a piercing look.

Sokka pulled back instinctively, anticipating the hurt she could put on him. "Just saying." His mind flashed a scene where Mai and Toph tag-teamed against him. Shiny metal objects flew towards him at alarming speeds. He backed off and allowed Mai to get back to work.

Satisfied that the ink would not bleed, Mai rolled the sheets into scrolls and affixed the royal seal.

"Come," she commanded, already moving towards the door. She called out for a servant, whom Sokka would have sworn materialized out of thin air. Mai kept two scrolls and handed the man the rest. "Have these delivered immediately." He accepted them from her without hesitation, bowed, and then disappeared to carry out his task.

Mai took off at a swift pace in the opposite direction. Sokka had to job in order to keep up with her. "Where to now?" he called out to him.

"To get your uniform," was all she volunteered.

.

Mai's mind was racing. Time was of the essence and there was virtually none of it to plan properly. It was vital that Sokka look and act the part of a Fire Nation captain. Finding a uniform in his size on a whim was next to impossible without arousing suspicion; and though she silenced his concern about the forged signature, it worried her too. Their labors would amount to nothing if Sokka and the forged orders were questioned. Agni only knew what consequences they'd face.

Pushing aside all worries, she considered her options. They were limited. She decided on the long shot. It was risky and yet the safest choice. Should it backfire, she could play the family card.

The whole of the Fire Nation's politicians were incensed over the colonial situation. They kept up appearances, but in reality they had been divided over the handling of the colonies from the start. They talked amongst themselves, constantly switching sides: backing the Fire Lord at one turn, withdrawing their support at another. Historically, politicians shrewdly aligned themselves with the crown. However, the numerous attempts on Zuko's life and his unpopular support of the Harmony Restoration Movement left them wondering how long the young Fire Lord would last. Many worried about the future of their nation. Many also didn't like the thought of colonials in the homeland; and though none would ever voice it, nearly all were in agreement that Zuko had given away the colonies.

In the middle of it all was Mai's family. Accused of seeking favor and advancing his position through his daughter, the former Governor of New Ozai took heavy criticism for aligning himself with the Fire Lord. Overlooked, in favor of an excuse to grumble, was the fact that he was infamous for bowing to the crown without fail. It was the only way Mai's father knew to do things. No matter who was on the throne, he, like many others, played it safe and avoided risk at all costs.

To go against the crown was political suicide. In some cases it was literal as well. No one dared to challenge the Fire Lord, his divine rule or what he dictated as right and true. So when Fire Nation citizens were conditioned to think their people - their element - superior and their war just, generations succumbed to the indoctrination out of ignorance or kept silent out of fear. Only the most open-minded among them would challenge the force-fed propaganda. Till Zuko, Mai knew of only one to have done so, and he had lost everything because of it.

Ryoichi was Mai's first cousin once removed and the black sheep of the family. Mai did not remember him. Over the years, through whispered gossip, she learned he was disowned by her paternal great uncle for his views. He lost his claim to nobility and his inheritance. Even so he had learned to stand on his own feet. He had rose through the ranks in the Fire Nation's domestic forces and married a firebender. His wife Kazue also served protecting the homeland _and_ captained an air balloon. It was Mai's hope to appeal to him for assistance.

Ignoring Sokka's chatter, she led the way to the barracks, all the while trying to focus on how to present her case to her virtually unknown relative.

.

Sokka waited outside the building, politely waiving at curious onlookers who wondered who he was and what he was up to. "Come on Mai. Come on!" He repeated the chant, willing her to hurry up.

Inside, Mai was greeted by Lieutenant Ryoichi who immediately recognized her.

"Lady Mai. An unexpected surprise to be sure. Please do come in and have a seat."

Mai was at a disadvantage. She had no memory of the man and did not know what to expect. He bore a slight resemblance to her father, though he was not quite as old. He seemed comfortable in his skin, which was evident by the playful twinkle in his eyes and the hint of amusement tugging at his lips.

"Thank you." Mai entered the room, but remained standing.

If possible, Ryoichi seemed even more amused. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I understand that your wife is an air balloon captain. I am in need of her services and your assistance."

Ryoichi was as puzzled as he was surprised. He was very protective of his family and didn't like that her visit somehow involved them. He continued politely, "If it is an air balloon you need, Captain Kaito is on hand. I'll be happy to . . . ."

Mai halted him mid-sentence. "I'd rather not. I am in need of your help. I . . ." Mai paused. The man had thrown her, but why? Was it that he didn't fit the family mold and seemed so genuine? Whatever it was, she felt flustered. She felt a tremendous amount of pressure to make this work. Sokka was waiting for her outside. He, Toph and the Kyoshi Warriors were counting on her. She took a deep breath and reconsidered her approach.

Ryoichi wondered what the true purpose of her visit was. When he first saw her, he thought her curiosity had gotten the better of her and that she took it upon herself to delve into their family history. Apparently that was not the case. Though outcast, he had kept abreast of family affairs. He knew of Mai's relationship with the Fire Lord and of course, of the situation in the Earth Kingdom. He deduced that whatever she was after she could not get through the usual avenues. He studied his young cousin and saw what most missed. The young woman before him was vexed and willing to risk much. Whatever trouble she faced it was serious enough for her to step out of the confines of her world and seek him out.

He dropped the protocol and etiquette, and gently prompted. "What is it, Mai?"

His sudden familiarity took her by surprise and at the same time alleviated some of the tension she felt. He met her stare, knowing full well that she was measuring how much to tell him and how much to trust him.

He broke her gaze several times to look over her shoulder, before finally saying, "Your companion outside seems anxious to get going. Whatever it is you need from me probably cannot wait. It's best if you just tell me why you are here."

_The truth. Go with the truth. _Mai sighed deeply and found her voice. "I am in need of a captain's uniform for my friend and an air balloon to take us and the Fire Lord's personal guard to the naval flagship." Though she had been able to keep her voice steady her words sounded feeble to her ears.

Ryoichi considered her request for a moment then nodded. "Done. Let's get your friend a uniform and get you to your Fire Lord."

If it had not been for the years of schooling her mother had put her through to make her a "proper lady," Mai's mouth would have fell open.

"Why?" The single word conveyed her astonishment at his willingness to help without so much as an explanation.

Her cousin regarded her kindly. "Promise me one day, when you have the time, you'll visit and we'll talk. I'll tell you about my daughter and her husband. He served in the 41st division."

Mai's eyes grew large. Worry flickered in them.

Ryoichi could see that she understood the connection. He gave her a reassuring smile. "He came home."

She exhaled and gave him a weak smile.

A while later, Captain Wang Fire and the Lady Mai of the Fire Nation regrouped with their companions.

.

Shen sat in a booth in a dark corner of the tavern he frequented since he first arrived in that spirit-forsaken part of the Earth Kingdom. He nursed his drink and scanned the crowd again for the person he was hoping would show. The tavern's patrons were made up of the dregs that the backwater town had to offer. Seedy transactions took place in the open. For the right price, law men looked the other way. The establishment was dirty and dingy. The food was barely edible; the drink watered down. The clientele didn't seem to mind. They were unaccustomed to the finer things in life. They were filth and this was the best they'd ever know. The whole town was that way. They gave up on life and themselves a long time ago. The end of the Hundred Year War changed nothing for them. All of it, the town, the people, the surroundings, it disgusted him. He couldn't wait to put the place behind him. Nevertheless, he rented his room, held a menial job and ended his day in this place, night after night.

The town was chosen because the bounty hunters had come and gone empty-handed. They would not be back any time soon. Also, it wasn't far from the colony. It served a purpose, just as the tavern did. There were a number of good exits, plenty of places where one could sit unseen and still have a clear view of the front entrance. Should the situation arise, Shen could make a quick escape.

He would give it a few more minutes before he'd call it quits and head home. It was possible that Zixin would not come at all. A number of things could have happened: discovery; delay; capture . . . betrayal. It wasn't likely, but it was possible. They were wanted men with a large price on their heads. Life in hiding, looking over their shoulders, begging and stealing for an existence; this wasn't them. They were all tired of it. Physical wounds did not hold a light to their wounded pride. To have risen so high; to have been selected to fight alongside the conquerors of the world; then be tossed aside like garbage, it was a hard blow to men such as them. He would understand if Zixin, faced with a deal to restore a fraction of the kind of life they led, sold them out. He would never forgive him, but he would understand.

Shen thought about it. Had he been the one to go to Ba Sing Se and had someone approached him with such a deal, would he have taken it? Would he, could he, betray his comrades? He found it an interesting question. Would the temptation be too much? He decided it would be. The temptation to follow the Princess and join her cause had been great too. They betrayed their leader Long Feng to stay on top. _Yes_, he thought, _anyone of us would for the chance to end this miserable existence. _

No sooner than the thought crossed his mind, the tavern door swung open. In the sparse light of the glowing crystals which dotted the place, Shen could see that it was Zixin. Wearily the man approached his table and slide into the semicircular booth beside him. They sat in silence for a while, watching the door.

"Trouble?" asked Shen.

"Don't know."

"Were you followed?"

"No. I made a few extra stops and doubled back to be sure. There are more of them though; the woman June among them. It worries me."

_More bounty hunters? _Shen thought with a wry smile. _The Council holds quite a grudge._ "Don't worry. It doesn't matter how many they send after us."

"She has a shirshu."

"There is no scent to follow."

"Scent isn't the only thing they follow."

"They have no leads. The trail is cold. We've been careful. We haven't given ourselves away. For all they know, we are still in the Fire Nation. They do not know how many we are, or our condition."

"Still, it worries me. We can't live like this forever. Something's gotta give."

"It will."

"I know. But as we wait for a break, things get worse," he said, finally turning to face Shen. "Donghai is in constant pain."

"He's been taking that herbal concoction that promises miracles. It helps with the pain."

"It's addictive!" Zixin said tersely. "He'll be useless in no time. Another liability. Something else to work against us." He paused giving Shen time to drawn upon the implication of his words and arrive at the same idea as he. "We can still get away."

_We? _Shen was as surprise as he was pleased that Zixin thought to partner up and not leave him behind. _Tempting. Tempting, but . . . . _"No. The only way through this is together. Without us the rest would get sloppy; they'd get caught. Then your bounty hunters would have something to go on." Shen stared at his drink contemplatively. "They'd talk. If it was the other way around, we would." He shook his head and turned to look Zinx in the eye. "No. We have to stick together."

Both men fell silent again. Zixin considered the fact that Shen hadn't asked yet what news he brought from Ba Sing Se. _Perhaps he doesn't care, or it does not matter. Patience, Zixin. Patience. We were once very good at being patient. We were good at a lot of things . . . once. _

Shen finally asked, "Did you make contact?"

"I found the woman Joo Dee, the Grand Secretariat. She confirmed everything we suspected."

"She talked?"

"No. They broke her conditioning, but I was able to reach her through the failsafe."

"And?"

"The force was disbanded. A handful managed to cover their escape during the liberation of the city. They are being hunted too. A few others have avoided prosecution but are under constant surveillance. Long Feng and the rest are imprisoned at an undisclosed maximum security location."

"Fong?"

"Joo Dee set up the meeting. He was willing to hear the proposal, but made no promises."

"Kuei?"

"I didn't stick around to find out. Yu Dao caused a domino effect. The Council has been pushing an offensive since the return of the colonists to Xinhai. Rumor had it that the Avatar was in Ba Sing Se." Zixin shook his head. Every day he grew more cynical and the spirits did nothing to dispel his belief that they would never get out from the position they were in. "Things were moving quickly and I thought it best to get back right away." He paused before adding, "I think Fong would have appreciated our help, but he didn't hold out hope that Council could be swayed."

"We are on our own then," replied Shen absentmindedly.

"The Earth King is prepared to force the colonists out and there is talk that the Fire Lord is on his way," Zixin reported. "How do we proceed?"

"I don't know. I've run out of ideas."

.

Zuko woke to the sounds of waves slapping against the hull. It took him a moment to remember where he was. He was at sea again and had fallen asleep in the cabin where he and General Mak had discussed things. His body protested as he straightened up. His neck and shoulders were stiff from the position he had slept in.

Something tugged at his conscious. He paused trying to remember_. _

_Mai. I dreamt something about Mai. Aang too. What was it?_

He tried hard to recall what it was, but the dream vanished into nothing, very much like the little happiness he'd ever had in his life. He got up slowly, very slowly, not trusting that his headache had really gone away. The effort was in vain. His head started throbbing again. With a groan and an oath, he pushed himself off the chair.

_Mai. _

His chest constricted at the memory of her words and retreating form. He wondered what she was doing and if she had really meant it this time. She had broken up with him before. Back then he had been angry at himself and had taken it out on everyone and everything. Things were different this time around.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. The noise from within the cabin must have alerted the sentry that he was up. Zuko growled, frustrated that he couldn't have a moment alone to think things through.

"Enter," he called out.

Door open, the guards parted to reveal servants ready to attend him. At Zuko's motion, they entered carrying toiletries, fresh clothing, his armor and food. He turned away from them lost in thought.

_Can't think of her right now. Have so many things to focus on. Have to be alert. I can't afford to make a mistake. We may not recover from one. Enemies are everywhere and there's no one to watch my back. _

Suddenly he remembered Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors.

_Where are they? Ugh! I didn't bring them. Mai asked them to guard me and I left them behind. Stupid! If Mai knew, she would kill me just to save me from my stupidity. _

The thought of assassin Mai, knives holstered securely to her alabaster skin, sneaking into his room at night teased him. A hint of a smile threatened his face, but was quickly dispelled as a servant repeated himself.

"Majesty?"

Eyes downcast, they waited patiently for his consent to tend to him. They were lined up in the small space ready to shave, massage, dress and feed him should he chose. Zuko blinked, sighed and gave in. He took a hot towel and picked at the food they presented. The servants exchanged furtive glances when he refused their assistance with dressing. It was unheard of. They relaxed again when he was coaxed into a seat so that they could do his topknot and set his crown in place.

Building anxiety, stress and his headache had become a backdrop to Zuko's being. He wanted to do something normal and feel himself again, but there was no time to think, let alone relax. All he could do was to take things as they came and handle it all one thing at a time. Right now he needed to prepare himself for his meeting with the war council. He got up abruptly, startling the servants, and went to the door.

He barked out, "Ask General Mak to join me."

"Yes, my Lord," came the reply as the sentry bowed.

Zuko turned back to the cabin, door shut behind him, and began to pace. He didn't get very far before he found himself blocked by a pair of servants holding up his armor. Their eagerness to assist him was wearing on him. He rolled his eyes and instantly regretted it. The action reminded him of Mai.

His scowl worried his servants who thought they had done something to displease him. Fire Lord Zuko was not like his father. They knew how to act around the former Fire Lord. He had all but ignored them, which was to be expected and accepted without question. Fire Lord Zuko, on the other hand, seemed uncomfortable around them which in turn made them uncomfortable. Sometimes, it seemed to them, it was as if he didn't remember that he was royalty, or that he had an entire network of support for the most insignificant of things to the most complex; things which were well beyond their comprehension. He was peculiar that way. Still, they'd take him over Princess Azula any day. Unbeknownst to any outside the palace staff, they had agreed to do their best to cajole him into allowing them to do their duty. After all, serving the royals was their purpose in life.

Realizing that they were hindering his movement, they braced themselves for a reprimand. It didn't come. He merely shook his head and wordlessly stepped forward into the waiting armor which they happily secured on his person.

.

Sokka and the ladies were safely aboard the air balloon piloted by Captain Kazue of the Fire Nation Domestic Forces. Mai had not been forthcoming on how she had arranged for everything and they thought it best not to push. All were thankful that they were well on their way to The Great Gates of Azulon.

With the finishing touches complete, Ty Lee looked at the girl standing in front her. She was a mess of colors. Clad in green with touches of gold, face painted white, eyes heavily made up, and her lips blood red, Mai's perfect Kyoshi Warrior image clashed severely with her aura, which was a maelstrom of dark and dinghy colors. Near as Ty Lee could tell, Mai was suffering an upheaval unlike any she had ever known before.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked softly.

Hualing and Daiyu eyed their friend wondering what it was she saw that prompted the question. They knew all about Ty Lee's gift. Back on Kyoshi Island, after a good day of exercise and drills, the girls would relax in their dorm playing games which revolved around Ty Lee's aura readings. The warriors had been surreptitiously scrutinizing Mai since her appearance in their Captain's office, but had not see anything other than a competent young woman who had her act together. If Suki had not mentioned the breakup, they would have never guessed that anything could possibly be bothering the Fire Nation noble.

Mai responded flatly, "No." She really didn't want to talk about it. There was nothing to talk about. She and Zuko were done. She wasn't going to up and die over it; neither was she going to pine over him. She certainly didn't need any overdramatic show of support from Ty Lee or the other girls. If anything, the turmoil Ty Lee saw was Mai's anger at herself. She had always prided herself as being practical. Railing against what wasn't meant to be and wallowing in self-pity was Zuko's thing, not hers. It wasn't worth her time. But she was indeed angry at herself. She had blindly walked into the whole situation. She could have broken free so long ago and she had chosen not to. She held on to hope, had stowed it away neatly and free from prying eyes, during his banishment. Her heart had leapt for joy when Azula announced that they were going to find him. Their time at the square where he fell into the fountain had been fun. She had started to loosen up around him and had unwittingly opened herself up to heartache.

Of course, she did not know that then. She was in control of herself, or so she thought. Besides, he wasn't just any guy. He was Zuko and he was unlike anyone else she had known. He cared about others and put them before his own well-being, even to his own detriment. He was idealistic and saw beauty in simple things; things that others dismissed easily as weak and useless. He made her believe that all those wonderful intangible things she had read in her books did exist. He gave her hope that life did not have to be the dull, inane, meaningless existence she had come to know as her life.

_Leave it to Zuko to go and mess things up royally . . . again. _

Mai pulled herself out of her reverie and thanked the girls for their help.

Daiyu inquired, "It's not too tight? Your knives aren't cutting into you? You can get to your weapons okay?"

Mai gave her a reassuring smirk, appreciating the rationality behind the questions. "It's not my taste," she said indicating the get-up. Her gloved hands and the kimono's sleeves trapped within the facsimile wrist shields, made it impossible to keep her weapons holstered as she preferred. Though disguise was crucial, function did not have to be sacrificed and with some adjustments they had been able to help Mai retain most of her arsenal. To prove it, Mai moved with lightning speed and fluid motion. She whipped herself into an attack position. In her hands were her signature red tinted knives. "It'll do."

After a round of smiles, their group broke up. They wandered around the gondola commenting on what they saw and wondering aloud about how long the trip would take.

Mai stared out towards "The Great Gates." She took a deep breath, steadied herself and repeated a childhood mantra. _They can't hurt you if they can't touch you. _Then she went numb.

.

"Come in," called Zuko from inside the cabin. General Mak entered to find the Fire Lord scowling at the charts they had studied earlier.

Zuko did not acknowledge him. He was trying to reign in his thoughts. Though he could not remember his dream, it had unsettled him. He was left with a sense of doubt and apprehension. In a few minutes he was going to meet with his council and he was no longer sure what he was going to do. He wasn't sure what was right and what was wrong. His father's words stabbed at his conscious.

_[Flashback] _

"_You are trapped. You have no other option but to defend your colonies. Defend them vehemently. Defend them to the death. . . Go in and wipe them out of existence."_

_". . . Not everything can be solved with force. Might does not make right."_

_"__**You**__ determine what is right!"_

_"No! Right and wrong are bigger than me, or you, or even the Avatar."_

_". . . [Y]our precious Avatar? Where does he stand . . . ?"_

_"He believes that peace would be impossible if the colonies remain."_

_"What do you believe, Zuko?"_

__[End flashback] __

_What the hell do I believe? What's right for one isn't right for another. There's gotta be a way. Where is that damn map? _

Mak watched as the Fire Lord continued to rifle through the pile littering the table, searching for something. He pulled out one thing after another, till he finally came upon a map detailing the location of the colonies and the coastline. Zuko bent over it and began tracing marked routes.

Mak cleared his throat to draw his attention. "Your Majesty."

The Fire Lord looked up and saw that Mak was not alone. He was shocked to see the man standing beside him. Zuko had last seen General Yasuhito on the day he spoke out in his father's war room. The now retired general was the one who had questioned High General Bujing on the wisdom of sending in the inexperienced troops of the 41st Fire Division against the vastly more experienced soldiers of the Earth Kingdom.

"Fire Lord Zuko," said Yasuhito with stiff formality. He trembled a bit as he rose from the bow, making the hardened general look frail.

Zuko flashed General Mak a questioning look. Mak simply remained at attention and Zuko could see that the younger general would be of no help. Perhaps he too did not know why Yasuhito had come to see him. "General Yasuhito. I didn't know you were recalled to service."

"I wasn't my lord. I am here on my own . . . to see my grandson off. And, if I may, to offer these to you." With both hands, the old general held out a tightly wound roll of maps to his Fire Lord.

"What are these?" Zuko asked as he took them from him.

"My personal notes and markings . . . on the set of maps I have used over the years, while in service to Fire Lord Azulon . . . and Fire Lord Ozai."

Zuko cringed inwardly at his father's mention. "Would you not rather they pass onto family?"

"My grandson is a naval man," said the old man reflectively. "These aren't of much use to him."

"A son or daughter?" The words came out before Zuko had a chance to reflect on the wisdom of speaking them. He had no idea what the man's situation was.

"My son fell in battle, my Lord."

Zuko's breath left him. "I'm sorry to hear that." He felt the weight of the maps in his hands. He knew that they had value, if not militarily then historically. "Thank you general. I hope not to need these."

"My Lord?" The old man looked quizzically between Zuko and Mak. "I thought . . . . Well aren't we . . . ?"

Zuko held the maps out to Mak who took them. He then stepped closer to the old general.

"You think that we are going in to finish what was started. Is that so?"

"Yes, your Majesty," he said sheepishly. "I'm afraid that is what most of us think."

Zuko's eyes burned with fire. Though bristled, his voice remained steady. "I am not my father. This is about Yu Dao and the rest of the colonies, not Sozin's conquest. My people have made a life for themselves in the Earth Kingdom. This is about protecting that way of life."

Yasuhito nodded. His face sported the tiniest of smiles. When he spoke, it was softly, appraisingly. "Your passion for your people is still there. You have a strong spirit. That is why he was so hard on you. He had to break you, humiliate you . . . . I regret I do not have many good years left in me so that I may serve you, Fire Lord Zuko. I'll leave that to my grandson."

The old man bent to prostrate himself, but Zuko stopped him with a wave of his hand. The old man blinked in wonder. Zuko was indeed different from his father. He found himself wishing he had enough years left in him to see what kind of Fire Lord he would turn out to be. He performed a small bow before turning to leave.

_My people . . . . It's always been about the people of the Fire Nation. _

Mak watched uncomfortably as Zuko stood there lost in thought.

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

The character of Ryoichi and his circumstances were fleshed out for this story, but the concept was first conceived in connection with Fire Nation: Perspectives, which is on hold as I try to finish this story. Ryoichi served his purpose here. I do not anticipate seeing him again in this story, but he'll eventually appear in "Perspectives."

Thank you for reading! I hope you are enjoying the story! I'd love to hear from you. If you are so inclined, please review let me know what you think, ask questions, etcetera, etcetera, and etcetera.

To my reviewers/critics, I give you my heartfelt appreciation. Without you this is a useless exercise. I need your feedback so that I can improve as a writer and storyteller. Thank you!

Once again, I wish to thank my friend and beta, Alabaster86. Without her encouragement and guidance, I would never have found the courage to set down a single word of the stories which run through my head and I'd fly off on unbelievable (in a bad way) tangents.

Your friendly neighborhood Fire Nation Private,

Fire


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Notes: **

This chapter will be split into two parts.

The events taking place here, between Aang and the Order of the White Lotus, take place simultaneously as with those in the last chapter, when we last saw Zuko, the Dai Li, and Sokka and the girls.

**00**00**00**

With each incarnation, the Avatar learns what it is to be human so that s/he can better relate to the world s/he is protecting. For spiritual guidance Avatar Aang relies on his past lives, most specifically his mentor, Avatar Roku. An earthly support system once existed to teach and guide the Avatars through their human journey. Aang does not have this. He has to do without the sages, priests, monks and nuns which were once available to his predecessors.

However, help seems to always find him.

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking the Promise <strong>

Educate - ed•u•cate  
>Verb<br>Give intellectual, moral, and social instruction to (someone, esp. a child).

**Chapter 19 – Educating the Avatar (Part 1 - Offer of Assistance)**

"Avatar Aang. Master Katara," began Ping. "I present to you my fellow White Lotus brothers."

Seated around a table in the center of the private dining room at the Jasmine Dragon, were five men. Three men sat to Iroh's right; another to his left.

The teens looked from one to the other, noting each man's expectant gaze and taking in their appearance. With the exception of Iroh, whom they knew, the men were rather ordinary. Dressed plainly in common Earth Kingdom colors with no particular distinguishing features, it would be hard to pick them out from a crowd, let alone as members of the ancient order.

Ping, though obstinate moments ago, was growing impatient. He gave Aang and Katara a gentle push forward till they bumped into the table's edge, causing the tea service to shake a little. "This is Jianguo," he said as he gestured to the man seated furthest from Iroh. "He is new to Ba Sing Se, but has been with the Order for years. With Iroh's help he has opened a shop in the middle ring."

Jianguo was a small man somewhere in his sixties. He seemed frail, but something about his eyes told Katara that it would be wrong to judge the man on his stature alone. The man smiled warmly at the couple and acknowledged them with a simple, "Avatar Aang. Master Katara."

Ping continued with the man seated to the left of the shop owner. "Next to him is one of our newest members, Professor Yu-Tang. He teaches history at the University."

"I am pleased to meet you both," said the Professor with an energetic nod.

_That fits_, thought Katara. The man looked to be in his mid-forties. He was the studious type, with an eagerness about him that reminded her of Professor Zei. She wondered briefly how the Professor was doing and if he was happy trapped in Wan Shi Tong's library for eternity. _Perhaps they knew each other. _

Ping had moved on to introduce the next man. "Beside him is Master Liu. Master Liu runs an orphanage three days north of what used to be Taku. Providence has brought him to Ba Sing Se at just this time, making it possible for him to be with us today."

"I was visiting the Professor," corrected Liu. "I am honored to be here and meet you."

As old as Ping and Iroh; Master Liu seemed a contradiction to Katara. It was something about his eyes. For a fleeting moment, the rich green eyes flashed with a fire that conflicted with his serene demeanor. He seemed almost dangerous and Katara had to remind herself that Master Liu was a member of the Order.

Her attention was caught by Ping again as he carried on. "This man right here," he said pointing to the twenty-something year old young man on Iroh's left, "is Sueh-yén. Wounded during the war, he was nursed to health by an Order member. He has since joined our ranks." Turning back to the young couple, Ping wrapped up the introductions with, "You, of course, know Iroh."

Wordlessly, Aang and Katara nodded their greetings.

"Please sit," said Ping as he pulled out a chair for Katara.

"Thank you, no," replied Aang. He slipped his hand into his girlfriend's, preventing her from taking the offered seat and emphasizing that they would remain standing. "We don't have much time. We only came to tell you . . . ."

Iroh cut him off, having quickly guessed what had happened at the palace. "The Earth King wasn't inclined to listen, was he? He has decided to go on the offensive."

There was palpable tension in the room. Everyone was waiting for the Avatar to confirm or deny the Grand Lotus' words.

Aang gave a curt nod. "We must get to Yu Dao immediately and get those people out of there. We've got less than twenty four hours before General How marches in with his army and removes them by force."

"By force?" asked a surprised Jianguo. "Meaning he'll do what?"

Katara clarified, "His majesty said 'they would face the most dire of consequences.'"

"That could mean anything," interjected Professor Yu-Tang, who soon rattled off a number of possibilities. "They could displace them. March them out of the village. Make an example of anyone who stands up to them. Forcibly put down any kind of resistance they meet. Kill them. Imprison them."

Iroh put up a hand to stop the Professor from setting the tone of the conversation. "Calm yourself, Yu-Tang. Though all you've mentioned is possible, it is not probable."

The Professor started to argue the point and was halted again.

Ping rolled his eyes. Though he fell deaf when Avatar Aang was complaining about wasting time, he was indeed conscious of it. He was eager to start things as he wished to share something with the others. He made a show of loudly inhaling and exhaling before moving from Katara to Aang. He pulled out a chair for the Avatar and evenly said, "He's a bit of an alarmist." He quickly added, "With good reason . . . but prone to exaggeration from time to time. Forgive him. He is a good man."

Ping ignored the withering look Yu-Tang shot him. To Aang, he said, "Won't you please sit?"

The Avatar stood his ground and launched into his plea. "We won't be able to get everyone out of the Earth Kingdom, but we can try to move them out of the colony to place safe. The question is where? Can you help us?" Aang's mind was racing. Just where was safe? The King wanted the colony evacuated, but he didn't say where to. It was stupid nitpick the point, but Aang was growing desperate. Every second ticked away loudly in his mind.

Ping repeated, "Please," as he motioned to the chair.

"Won't you have some tea?" asked Iroh as he began to pour another cup.

"These cookies are rather good," exclaimed Jianguo.

Aang could feel his nerves coil, ready to explode. _An army is on its way to the colony and they want to have tea? _

His thoughts flew apart. These people didn't understand. Transporting an entire colony wasn't an easy task. Preparation was needed. With Xinhai, it took months to prepare. Even with Sokka's meticulous planning, things still went wrong. They got through it because groundwork was laid in advance. However, there was no time to plan for Yu Dao. It would be a disaster!

One thought led to another, spiraling Aang further towards despair. The return of colonists to Xinhai had been largely overlooked because Yu Dao had come into the forefront. Zuko's visit and his refusal to follow through with the movement had made it the center of the conflict. However, once Yu Dao was evacuated, eyes would swing back to Xinhai. The Earth King would probably demand an accelerated evacuation schedule of all the remaining colonies, the threat of his army looming over them.

Another thought assaulted the young man – what of Zuko? Aang did not even want to start down that line of thought. His friend was bound to react as he most always did. He was hotheaded. Though purged of the hatred that drove him in his quest to catch his prey, it was in Zuko's nature to act before thinking things through. Even Zuko knew it. If push came to shove, what would he do? How far would he go? It wasn't _impossible_ for Zuko to go down the path of his forefathers. Aang had understood that to be the reason why Zuko asked what he did of him. Zuko believed it possible. Aang had reluctantly agreed to appease his friend and because he too acknowledged the possibility. Aang, forever the optimist, never thought that a situation would ever arise where he would have to keep his promise. But now he wasn't too sure. Would this develop into such a situation?

_That stupid promise_, lamented Aang. _I won't do it! _

A timid voice spoke up from within his mind. _But if he does turn into his father, then what? What if . . . ? _

_NO! _cried Aang. _He won't! We can't let that happen! _

The timid voice persisted, scared and unsure. _But, what __**if**__? _

The memory of Zuko hurting Katara at Yu Dao flashed in Aang's mind. Zuko had meant only to hold her back, but seeing his girlfriend restrained like that confused things for Aang. Things had spiraled out of control. He almost did the unthinkable.

A hazy recollection of his dream came to him: Roku had failed to take action while he still had the chance.

_What if Roku is right? What if someone gets hurt? What if another war breaks out? _

_NO! _

Aang's free hand flew to his tattooed forehead. The other closed tighter around Katara's. Eyes closed tight, he shook his head to clear his head of the mess of thoughts that plagued him. There were so many things to consider. He was drowning in a pool of worry that he would miss something and would inadvertently cause the thing he was trying to avoid.

All watched silently as the Avatar's weariness play across his features, respectfully giving him time to recover.

Katara, like Aang, felt time ticking away. She too had begun a mental countdown. Though she knew it was right to stay and seek the White Lotus' counsel, she grew restless. She moved in closer and put her hand on his shoulder, ready to pull him into an embrace. To her annoyance, Ping had his hand on Aang too. The older man was gently guiding Aang into the chair. Once the Avatar was seated, Ping moved back around to her, once again motioning for her to take a seat. Katara relented, her attention never straying from Aang.

Finally successful, Ping grabbed a chair while Iroh poured tea for the young couple. "Now that everyone is seated," Ping huffed as he settled next to Katara. "A message has arrived from Piandao." He pulled a scroll from the folds of his robe and handed it to Iroh. Before the Grand Lotus had a chance to examine it, Ping revealed its contents. "The Fire Lord is on his way."

Voices called out simultaneously from around the table. "What?" "No." "With what forces?" "It's not like we weren't expecting this." "It was only a matter of time." "How much time do we have?"

Iroh read the message and corrected Ping, "He says that everyone who served in the armed forces has been ordered to report in. It looks like they are going to recall people to active duty. Rumor is that the Fire Lord is gearing up for a confrontation in the Earth Kingdom."

"Same thing," countered Ping.

"Actually it's not," objected Iroh. "Preparation takes time. Things do not move at the speed of thought."

"When did he send the message?" asked Jianguo.

"It's been two days," replied the former Dragon of the West.

"Two days?" Aang cringed. "Is that enough time for him to be on his way?"

"Back in the day, Iroh . . . ." warned Ping, letting the thought hang.

Brows knitted in concentration, Iroh wondered what his nephew was up to. Were things in Yu Dao more dire than he thought? The Earth King had only just escalated the situation. Perhaps it had something to do with the rest of the colonies. After all he had been travelling and was just catching up on things himself. Each new piece of information changed the situation. Iroh left unsettled and once again regretted leaving Zuko alone.

Iroh knew Zuko. He had trouble doing the right thing in the past, but he was on the right path now. _There has to be something else. Something we don't know about yet. _Iroh was adamant about that. He rejected the idea that Zuko could be the aggressor. "It is possible, but not likely," Iroh said aloud.

Indifferent to those around them, Aang and Katara looked at each other, gloom resonating between them. They were neither alarmed nor surprised by the news. They were simply tired. They couldn't get a break. Ping was right; sooner or later Zuko would arrive. Their hope was to get the Earth King to sit down and talk things out with Zuko. Not only had they tried and failed to do just that, but things had escalated and kept growing worse. Their hopes for a peaceful evacuation were dashed.

Sad grey eyes gazed into sad blue ones, the words of encouragement they had given each other now forgotten. Aang gazed at the girl he loved. His confidence came and went, but his love for her endured and so did his faith in them. His eyes twinkled as she stared back into his. They wordlessly communicated their conviction in one another. He took her hand again. A smile broke on her face. They had faced worse before and they would so again, together. He smiled back and the moment of despair passed.

As the men around them continued to talk excitedly, Iroh and Ping watched the young pair recover from the news. Iroh caught Ping's nod of agreement and cleared his throat. Silence restored, everyone's attention returned turned to Iroh in the hopes he had wise words of counsel to offer, but it was Ping who spoke. "So, we have the Earth Kingdom army on one hand. The Fire Lord's armada is on its way. The colonists are unaware of the imminent danger. And here we sit prattling away like a group of old ladies." A chuckle from Iroh quelled the pointed looks directed at Ping.

"Let us get down to it, shall we?" asked Iroh. The Jasmine Dragon addressed their young guests. "The Order of the White Lotus has existed for a long time, transcending the four nations, seeking philosophy, beauty and truth. We united for the first time, nearly a year ago, to assist you and end the war."

Jianguo jumped in. "We are honored to be of service to you, young Avatar."

Aang blinked and stole a sideways glance at Katara. This seemed promising. He sat up straighter. "I am happy to receive any assistance you can provide."

Before Aang could get any further, the shopkeeper Master Liu stated, "The Order has been keeping an eye and ear on many things. Much has come to our attention. Sueh-yén, please tell the Avatar what you have learned."

"Yes, sir." The young man turned in his sear to face Aang. "With the return of the colonist to Xinhai, the Order thought it wise to keep a closer eye on the goings on among the colonists. There is much unrest. Many side with the people of Yu Dao; they do not want to leave their homes. It is popular opinion that the Fire Lord has betrayed them by selling out to the Earth Kingdom and forcing the relocation on them. Some speak about rejecting the Fire Lord's authority, but none are so bold as to act on it. Some do not see themselves as Fire Nation. Neither will they submit to Earth Kingdom rule. There are whispers of rebellion. So far there has been no challenge to the established colonial government. Everyone is paying close attention to Yu Dao. It is likely that these groups will take their cue from how things develop there."

Jianguo took it from there. "Do you see, Avatar Aang? We do not know what will happen if the people of Yu Dao are forcibly removed. The Fire Lord's impending arrival doesn't help matters either. Given the right circumstances people will act rashly."

"That is why we have been called here, Master Avatar," said Professor Yu-Tang. "The situation does not end with Yu Dao and her populace. One colonist wants to stay, another to secede, and yet another will bow down to the powers that be. One considers himself Earth Kingdom, another Fire Nation, and yet another considers himself neither. People are reasonable, unreasonable, rational and irrational. I fear we are at a defining moment in history."

Aang was at his breaking point. "This is all very interesting and I would love to learn more about what is happening in all the colonies, but we have a dangerous situation unfolding here and we need to tend to the immediate danger. Both forces are heading to Yu Dao. The Mayor should be made aware that his colony will come under attack. Measures have to be taken to protect the citizens, and move them to safety if possible. The last thing we need is to have the Earth King and the Fire Lord meet on a battlefield! We need to avoid bloodshed at all cost! I need your help to stop that from happening! I need to get both of them to sit down and talk things through. Zuko has pulled his support for the movement and he has his reasons, but Kuei won't even listen to them. Help me, please!"

Katara was watching Iroh the whole time. He remained detached, more the general than the kind old man who insisted they call him uncle. Their eyes met. Iroh frowned. When he spoke, relief washed over Katara.

"Sueh-yén, please tell your men in Yu Dao to alert the Mayor and assure him that help is on the way. Have your scouts keep tabs on General How and his men. Alert us of his progress and of any changes immediately."

"Yes, sir!" Sueh-yén stood and bowed first to his brothers and then to Aang and Katara before departing.

Iroh had the floor. He let them wait as he mulled things over. "The Avatar is correct. We must keep them from meeting on a battlefield. We can send word to the Fire Lord that we will hold the Earth King's army and will not allow them near Yu Dao, but . . . but . . . . It must be you, Avatar Aang, who does this. We can safeguard the colony, but you must appeal to the Earth King again. Let him know that the Fire Lord will not stand still if he continues on this path. Then assure him that if he is willing to sit and discuss things, there will be no confrontation. Jianguo and I will accompany you."

Ping regarded his longtime friend and again wondered why Iroh did not ascend to the throne himself. It was his in the first place, stolen by his brother. He could have spared everyone a lot of trouble by leading his nation, or by remaining as regent to his nephew. Then again . . . Iroh had argued vehemently that Zuko was the true heir and that he would rule justly. That, though, remained to be seen and this was the first true test of the young man's character, just as this was the first true test of the Avatar's.

Ping asked Aang, "Is that acceptable to you?"

"Yes, thank you!"

With renewed energy Aang and Katara got out of their chairs fully intending to leave, when Ping took hold of Katara's hand. "Where are you going? We are just getting started."

"But," she started puzzled over why the shopkeeper and the tea maker had not moved.

"We've got to get to the Earth King," replied Aang.

"There is time for that. Night is approaching and the King has to sleep," said Ping.

Iroh added, "How will not march his men into a quarrel without rest. He will set up camp an hour or so outside the colony and he has a way to go before his reaches Yu Dao. You still have a good amount of time ahead of you. Once we have the King's attention, he will send word to How. You will spend the night here and we'll carry on tomorrow well rested. Fair enough?"

Katara looked at Aang. She sensed his hesitation, but made the decision for both of them. "That sounds good. Thank you."

It was a simple enough decision, but Aang was extremely grateful that she had made it. There was so much on his shoulders that even the most trivial of things seemed to confound him at times. Perhaps after some good food, good company and a good night's rest, he would be able to think clearer in the morning. He wondered if Zuko had anyone to take care of him this way and then remembered Mai. Though he hadn't spent too much time around the couple, he saw how they touched each other nonchalantly and shared quiet smiles after whispering to each other. He spied them together once, thinking they were alone they freely kissed and laughed. The memory of the carefree moment brought on a longing for better times. His thoughts went back to Katara. One day she would be his wife. It was a happy thought. It kept him rooted in a good mood. _Things will work out and we'll all be together listening to Sokka tell lame jokes about meat soon._

"Now that we have that settled," Ping said as he stood up from the table. "Let's get dinner going."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>

We'll continue with Aang, Katara and the Order of the White Lotus in the next chapter.

Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Please let me know. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

Thank you and good night.

Private Fire


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Notes: **

I had thought I would break up "Educating the Avatar" into two parts, but have decided to go with three parts instead.

The events here immediately follow chapter 19 and are still taking place simultaneously as those in chapter 18 when we last saw Zuko, the Dai Li, Sokka and the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking the Promise <strong>

Tell me and I'll forget; show me and I may remember;  
>involve me and I'll understand."<p>

- Chinese Proverb

**Chapter 20 – Educating the Avatar (Part 2 – Conversations)**

The proprietor of the Jasmine Dragon and his partner stood off to one side surveying the commotion in their kitchen. Iroh laughed heartily as he watched Ping fume over the sight. As much as his partner would hate to admit it, there was something to be said for their employees. Their staff worked beautifully together, each at their station doing their part in creating the sumptuous food and tea the Jasmine Dragon was renowned for. Sadly, the same could not be said for the motley crew preparing dinner tonight.

Cooking itself was not the problem. With the exception of the Professor, the men could hold their own in a kitchen. Keeping out of each other's way and off of each other's toes was a completely different story; which is why Aang and Katara spent more time scrambling out of the way than helping with the meal.

Iroh's eyes shone brightly with amusement. Once again immersed in the role of adopted uncle, he pulled the teens aside and suggested, "Why don't you two run along and find something to do while we take care of things here, hmm?"

Aang quickly accepted the offer. "We'll do that, thank you!" He grabbed Katara's hand and quickly guided her out the kitchen before an unhappy Ping could object.

The lighthearted and optimistic feeling of the morning had returned. They giggled as they exited the back of the tea shop and walked hand in hand around to the front and the plaza.

"We missed it," Aang commented sadly.

Katara grew concerned. "Missed what?"

"The sunset."

"Oh." She relaxed again. The memory of their kiss, at this very spot, nearly a year ago, brought a smile to her lips.

Aang tugged on her hand and led them to the stairs where they sat down side by side, looking out towards the horizon.

The plaza was empty. The usual evening crowd had been successfully turned away from the Jasmine Dragon. Lights dotted a window here and there, but for the most part, the denizens of the upper ring were well into their nighttime routine.

"I wonder how Appa and Momo are."

"I wonder how Sokka and Toph are."

They fell silent, thinking of the others.

He placed his hand on her knee comfortingly. "They're fine." Answering his own question, he continued, "I'm sure Kenji is taking good care of them in his zoo. They have plenty of space, food and friends."

"And Sokka and Toph?"

"I bet they got Mai on their side and have gotten Zuko to rationally consider what he is going to say to Earth King Kuei."

"Let's hope they haven't caused an international incident by annoying them."

Aang thought about it. "Sokka could eat Zuko out of house and home."

"Toph will challenge everyone to a bending match."

Their imaginations ran away with them. Soon they were picturing boomerangs versus blades and a match between earth and fire where Toph let Zuko have it for burning her feet. They valiantly fought the need to burst out laughing, their lips twitching upwards. They dared each other not to laugh.

Katara lost that battle. She laughed freely. It was a beautiful sound which magically lifted Aang's spirits. He got a rush which he usually associated with riding the wind on his glider. The two dissolved into fits of giggles. Sentences broke between peals of laughter. ". . . pin him to a wall . . . rockalanche the palace . . . ."

When the laughter died down, he stared at her. She was beautiful and she loved him. That was the best thing in the world! She made him soar as if she were the wind itself. He reached over, placing a hand at the back of her head, the other between her shoulder blades, he guided her closer. The distance between them gone, he kissed her. It was soft and gentle at first, but it intensified once she kissed him back.

The feelings were back, those they had experienced earlier back at the guest house that morning. A shudder went through Katara. They pulled apart slowly, hesitantly. When she looked at him she could see her longing reflected back in his eyes. They were inexperienced and feeling these things for the first time. They were unsure about it all.

They sat side by side again, shyly stealing glances at each other.

Her thoughts turned to the future, being married to Aang and starting a family. Aunt Wu had predicted she would marry a powerful bender and have a great romance. She smiled as she looked over at Aang. She was happily in love and he was indeed a very powerful bender. Her mind drifted carefree, recalling moments here and there since she had met him. Hope came to mind. She remembered her, so small and fragile, and the difference she made in Aang. He had been so focused on detaching himself from everything and everyone because of losing Appa, so afraid to get hurt again, that he lost his joy of life. Hope's birth had brought him . . . _hope_ again. She could imagine him holding their first-born. In her most fanciful moments, she envisioned a little girl. She had even chosen a name for her: Kya, after her mother. Immediately, her thoughts turned sad at the memory of her mother causing her to look away into the distance.

Aang had noticed the change in her. "Katara? What's wrong?"

She tried to dismiss it. "Oh, nothing."

"Are you sure? It's just that, well, you look so sad."

She turned back to meet those beautiful grey eyes, once more filled with worry. "I was thinking about the future, and the past."

"What about it?" He was concerned that she might be having doubts again about what was to come.

Katara wavered. Her self-confidence seemed to have vanished. She found it strange that at times she would suddenly become unsure and nervous around him. Perhaps it was natural? Maybe it had something to do with the new sensations. Regardless, she was feeling a bit vulnerable, not sure how he would react to her daydreaming. Would he think her silly? Would it scare him? After all they were still young and it would be years before her father allowed them to marry.

"I was thinking about how things are going to change and about families."

Aang misunderstood. At the mention of families, his mind picked out the one they had been talking about for days now. "The Mayor's family will adapt to whatever comes. So will the other colonists. But we'll have to wait to see how things will turn out after Zuko and Kuei talk."

His mistake had brought them back to reality. Katara didn't correct him, but cringed inwardly when she saw the change in him. Their happy moment had ended.

"Things will change," he assured her. "There has to be a compromise! We'll find it together. We can work anything out. Once Zuko and the Earth King calm down, they'll see that this isn't something to go to war over and we'll work on finding the best way for everyone to be happy."

The waterbender knew things weren't that easy, but his optimism was contagious. He was the Avatar. He saved the world. With him, anything was possible.

They heard footsteps approaching from behind them and turned to see who it was.

Professor Yu-Tang called out, "I'm sorry to interrupt. Do you mind if I join you?" There was a hint of excitement in his voice, no doubt for the chance to speak to the Avatar.

"Of course not, Professor," said Aang.

"How are things inside?" asked Katara.

The Professor joked, "I've been banished from the kitchen. My cooking is edible, but . . . let's say it is not for others." That got the laugh he intended. He slipped past them down the stairs and settled himself sideways three steps below where they sat so that he could look up at them.

"I am used to cooking for myself as I live alone, _but_ I mainly go out to eat."

"Is that how you met Iroh and Ping?" ventured Katara.

"Yes! The tea and food are great." Thoughtfully he added, "But the company is even better."

Katara burned with curiosity. How did one become a member of the White Lotus? They don't exactly advertise. It used to be a secret order, but since the Day of Sozin's Comet and their part in ending the war, it wasn't so secret anymore. She never did ask Grandfather Paku how he became a member. She would have to remember to do so when she next visited him and Gran Gran. "How did you learn about the Order?"

Professor Yu-Tang was pleased at the opportunity to speak about the Order. "I had frequented the Jasmine Dragon daily and got to know Ping first. We talked at length about many, many things. One day, he introduced me to Mushi. We talked and I was invited to play Pai Sho. One thing led to another and the conversation turned to matters of interest. There were friendly debates, open discussions, and then one day they revealed certain things."

Aang wanted to hear more. "Like what?"

"Like that Mushi was in fact Prince General Iroh, who brought down the outer wall; that they belonged to the Order of the White Lotus; and that they were interested in knowing if I would share my thoughts and work with others. I was beside myself! I was in the presence of a major living historical figure and they were offering me the chance to meet more such people. Imagine what that means to me!"

The teens were wide-eyed at the Professor's enthusiasm.

"Before the end of the war, history pretty much stopped when Earth King Kuei ascended the throne after his father's death. Everything had fallen under the control of the Cultural Ministry and all but scant information was allowed to be addressed about the 52nd King's reign. University faculty was subject to checks; teaching material was edited. There was to be no mention of the war, much less the plight of the refugees arriving almost daily at our gates. Of the Dai Li, we could only teach about their founding by Avatar Kyoshi and promote their part in protecting our cultural heritage. Nothing was taught without the approval of the Ministry. The Dai Li's presence could be felt everywhere. We couldn't even hold an honest conversation without fear of repercussion."

"That's horrible!" cried Katara.

Aang grew angry. He knew the Dai Li did terrible things. They had manipulated him and his friends, they had put them in danger, and they had kept Appa from him. They had brainwashed all those poor women and turned them into mindless puppets. They kept knowledge of the war from King Kuei, and the Counsel of Five from the king. They were not only suppressing the truth, but controlling the knowledge disseminated to the people. The Fire Nation had started that way under Fire Lord Sozin. He took control of the Fire Sages and his version of the truth was taught and passed on from generation to generation. Aang hated to think about what would have happened if Long Feng had remained in power unchecked.

Katara sensed that Aang was working himself up. Quickly she asked, "But things are different now, _aren't_ they Professor?"

Oblivious to Aang's reaction, the Professor carried on excitedly. "Oh yes! Of course they are! We, at the university, are all very excited about things. We are learning so much and piecing things together. One day I hope to publish a paper on the history and political influence of the Dai Li; how they changed the course of Earth Kingdom history. We still have to tread lightly though. The military has taken control of anything Dai Li related: the secret files they kept on people, records of their interrogation and conditioning methods. It will take some time before academicians are allowed to review sensitive information; till then there is still a great deal available to us for study and plenty of people to interview. We are cautious on the subject of Long Feng and his ascension to power. It is a tricky area. We cannot afford to insult or undermine the sitting Earth King or the Counsel of Five. Politics, you know." He cocked his head to one side, and said, "Perhaps one day we could sit and talk about your roles in the end of the war."

"Why not now?" asked Aang.

"I'm afraid it will have to be another time. Master Liu will have the floor tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"There is something that Master Liu wishes to speak with you about. It is part of the reason why he is in Ba Sing Se. Ping was correct when he said that it was fortuitous for the two of you to be here at the same. Normally Master Liu does not leave the orphanage."

Interested, Katara asked, "What brought him here?"

"Master Liu was hoping to find information regarding the Fire Nation, their culture, history, anything really. We didn't have anything recent by way of texts thanks to the Cultural Ministry. Several months back, we reached out to Fire Nation Scholars in the hopes of forming an information exchange. I'm afraid that a lack of trust on both sides has slowed the process down. Anyway, we were just about to meet with the director of Anthropology when we got word that Ping had arranged a meeting with you. Naturally I wanted to tag along and am very glad that they let me."

The teens looked at each other, knowing that it could not be possible. "Professor?" asked Katara. "Is the head of your anthropology department Professor Zei?"

"How strange that you would know who held the position prior to Professor Fei*. Professor Zei went missing over a year ago. No one knows what happened to him. Rumors were that he ran afoul of the Dai Li."

"No, he didn't," she said. "We met the professor on our travels and helped him find Wan Shi Tong's library."

"Really? The library? He found it? That's incredible! It was his dream to find it." His excitement turned into confusion. "But where is he now?"

They hesitated, not wanting to be bearers of bad tidings. After a quick exchange of glances, it fell upon Aang to deliver the bad news. "Wan Shi Tong decided to take his library back into the Spirit World. He didn't want anyone to use the knowledge within for violence and destruction. It sank into the desert with the professor still inside." Aang tried to put a good spin to the news. "He seemed happy to stay among all the books, surrounded by all that knowledge."

Unblinking and not knowing what to think, the Professor simply said, "Oh."

.

.

Inside, the men were tending to their dishes, stirring, basting, adjusting seasonings and whatnot.

"That smells wonderful, Liu," said Jianguo appreciatively.

Jianguo caught Iroh's eye and silently asked if he should bring up the matter they had spoken privately about. Iroh spread his hand and shrugged his shoulders. His friend whispered to him, "You're no help." He then braced himself. He knew well enough that he was going to provoke Liu by questioning what he wanted to do. He was torn between leaving well enough alone and his belief that the timing was all wrong. He ultimately decided that it was best to bring the subject up as casually as possible and rope the others into the conversation as well. He opened with a question directed at no one in particular. "How do you think he will take it? I mean he is only thirteen. Would it be too much for him? He has a lot on his shoulders already."

Ping, busy with getting things back in order before their employees arrived in the morning, missed the underlying purpose of the questions posed. "He is the Avatar. Whether he is thirteen, one-hundred and thirteen, or two-hundred and thirteen, what does it matter?"

Liu, however, had not missed it. "What he is asking is if I should keep quiet."

Ping blinked rapidly to clear his brain fog; then looked to Iroh for confirmation. A simple look from the Grand Lotus let Ping know that he had better pay attention.

"I am just concerned about overwhelming him," said Jianguo defensively.

Liu felt everyone's eyes on him. They knew each other well. He was aware that they were sizing up his current temperament. He calmly responded, "I understand what you are saying, but the boy is the Avatar and as such he needs to know certain things. It would only be detrimental if he didn't."

"Agreed," continued the shop keeper. "But is burdening him with it now, with everything he has to face tomorrow and through the end of this confrontation, a good idea?"

Liu, a very passionate man with many strong opinions, started twitching. He took a calming breath. Ping and Jianguo exchanged looks before turning to Iroh. Though Liu was infamous for his temper, it did not rival Iroh's, or any of those descended from the royal lineage. They looked to the former general for to intercede if necessary.

Iroh remained watchful and silent. He would referee if he had to, but the conversation was still civil.

"This is a matter that needs the Avatar's attention," said Liu.

Jianguo reiterated, "But why now? What is he going to do about it? It's not like he can magically create a solution, and it only places a greater burden on him."

Ping placed a hand on Liu warningly and to remind him not to lose his temper. "This is what we do," he reminded his friend. "We talk things through and bring out into the open that which needs to be said. Remember, it is important that we focus on the issue and keep it clear. We stand a better chance united than divided. If Jianguo has doubts, we'd better settle this now. We cannot debate it in front of the Avatar."

Liu focused on his breath and relaxed. "He needs to hear this. It ties in with what is going on. It is bigger than the colonies. There are too many who are lost. Whatever happens in Yu Dao will directly affect what will happen to them."

"Not directly, Liu," protested Jianguo.

Liu sighed heavily, trying to contain his emotions. He knew his brothers were right about one thing. They had to be united on this. He needed their support in order to keep calm. He had to be able to present his case in a comprehendible way. But, if his brothers did not see the need to present the situation to the Avatar, what hope did he have of ever bringing the dilemma to his attention?

He rethought is approach and tried again. "I've already spoken to Yu-Tang on this. Let me ask you now. If Avatar Kyoshi had the slightest hint that the Dai Li would turn out as they did, would she not have thought differently about creating the organization? Would she not have at least thought of a way to try to prevent their corruption?"

"Be reasonable," begged the shop keeper. "One cannot possibly know how things are going to turn out a year from now, much less a century. This isn't a game where one can calculate every possible move. This is life. There are so many variables and even the Avatar cannot be expected to foresee the pitfalls of a single action."

Ping was visibly uncomfortable, having given this round to Jianguo.

Liu persisted. "He doesn't have to foresee anything, but he has to at least know what is going on around him. Iroh, would it be safe to say that had someone told Avatar Roku what Fire Lord Sozin was doing behind his back that it would have changed the course of history? It is not like when Avatar Kyoshi chose to stop Chin the Conqueror only when he got to Kyoshi. She made that decision consciously. Had Avatar Roku known that the Fire Lord had gone in and claimed territory for a colony, before it was built, would things not have turned out differently?" Liu was impassioned now, his arms outstretched, pleading for agreement. "The fact is that he didn't know. For whatever reason, the Avatar did not have knowledge of what was happening under his own nose. _All I want_ is to make Avatar Aang aware that things aren't as simple as preventing a war and solving the issue of the colonies."

He calmed down again and addressed Iroh once more. "I am sure that your nephew and the Earth King will bring about a solution suitable for the colonies, but to let the Avatar counsel them blindly is wrong and you know it. There is more to his role than maintaining order."

Iroh bowed his head thoughtfully. When he raised it again, he looked each of his brothers in the eye. "I think we are agreed that presenting this to the Avatar is not the issue. Jianguo is right. This will overwhelm him."

Glumly, but with conviction, Ping noted, "We will be there to support and counsel him." He feared that Liu had lost his chance and felt badly for getting his hopes up. When he had convinced Iroh to stay in the Earth Kingdom and speak to the Avatar, he thought it was possible to open the boy's mind and expand his perspective on the situation. Politics aside, Yu Dao and the colonies were but a microcosm of the problem.

Master Liu was decorous. "In the end, it is for the Avatar to decide what direction to take us in."

Jianguo watched Iroh carefully, knowing full well that the matter wasn't yet settled. "So, is it now or later?"

Ping asked hopefully, "Iroh? You are Grand Lotus. We will follow your lead."

Iroh spoke, his voice laden with resignation. "It is best that he knows going in that this will have far reaching consequences. We need to be careful about presenting it."

"I don't know how else to present it, other than by just coming out and telling him," admitted Master Liu.

Ping was optimistic once more. "That is what we are here for. We'll temper things as we go along."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>

*No I didn't choose a name to rhyme with Zei. I googled "Chinese anthropologist" and up popped "Fei Xiaotong." I liked it and decided that Zei's successor would be Fei. I think it is neat-o that it rhymes too.

"How am I doing?" – NYC Mayor Ed Koch (1924-2013). Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Thank you for reading. Stay tuned for more.

Private Fire


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Notes: **

Disclaimer: Did I forget to mention that I don't own A: TLA?

Thank you Alabaster86 for being my friend and beta! Thank you to all my reviewers! Thank you all dear readers!

The events in this chapter immediately follow the last one and take place simultaneously as those in chapter 18 when we last saw Zuko, the Dai Li, Sokka and the girls.

And now part three of "Educating the Avatar."

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking the Promise<br>**

"It is the obvious which is so difficult to see most of the time.  
>People say 'It's as plain as the nose on your face.'<br>But how much of the nose on your face can you see,  
>unless someone holds a mirror up to you?"<p>

― Isaac Asimov, I, Robot

**Chapter 21 – Educating the Avatar (Part 3 – A New Perspective) **

The men had prepared a feast to please the senses. Provincial dishes, comfort food from their youth guaranteed to heal the soul, were laid on the dining table, beckoning the hungry group to sit and eat. There was a variety to choose from. Dumplings, spicy and lightly seasoned morsels of meats, noodles, soup, and rice complimented the main dish of roasted pig-chicken. Aang was not forgotten. There was an ample selection of fruits and vegetable dishes prepared with tangy, sweet and fiery sauces for his vegetarian palate. It went without say that there was also tea, selected from among Iroh's special blends, to enhance the dining experience.

Compliments on everything were extended and graciously accepted. The group exchanged pleasantries and ideas about food and cooking as they ate, relaxing in each other's company and enjoying the atmosphere.

"I've brought a little surprise for you Iroh," said Jianguo excitedly. He impishly waggled his eyebrows for effect.

"Oh?" Iroh braced himself. He and Jianguo went back a long way. This type of behavior could spell trouble.

"I was finally able to manage it." With a flourish, the shop owner produced a small canvas package from a bag almost identical to the one Sokka had purchased in Gaoling. He proudly passed the package to Iroh, who sneered at it even as he took it. "They're coffee beans!" exclaimed Jianguo. "I have a supplier now!"

"You wound me, old friend," complained the Jasmine Dragon as he tried to suppress his delight in his friend's happiness.

Ping broke out in laughter and jabbed Jianguo with his elbow. "I told you so! It won't sell, trust me. It's too bitter!"

"It tastes like mud," added Iroh sourly.

Jianguo led the next round of laughter, unfazed by the reception of his gift. "You just you need to learn how to brew it is all."

Absorbed in the moment, Katara was alit with delight. Forgotten were all the problems of the day and what tomorrow would bring. She leaned into Aang who was also enjoying himself.

"It sold back home. It will here too," insisted the merchant.

"Where was home?" asked Aang.

"Before I settled in Ba Sing Se, I lived in the northwestern part of the kingdom. I was the Order's eyes and ears in Wuhan.*"

"Wuhan?" Katara sat up in attention. "We've been to Wuhan! Remember Aang? The Fire Festival?"

"Yeah! That's near where we first met Jeong Jeong."

"Yes," nodded Jianguo excitedly, pleasantly surprised at the connection. "Jeong Jeong had settled among the tribesmen in the forest. They lived off the land and the bounty that the Yangtze River* provides."

"How did you join the Order?" Katara hoped to hear as many stories about the men and what brought them together as she possibly could.

"It ran in the family," he said off-handedly, with a shrug of his shoulders. He lost himself in contemplation, narrating in his mind about the place where he was born and about his family. When he did speak up he merely carried on with the story as if they were privy to his silent recitation. "The Yangtze River was valuable strategically for the Fire Nation, mind you. When their navy first made its way up the river, many people fled east across it in the hopes of making it safely elsewhere. Many set their eyes on Ba Sing Se, though some stayed behind. My family was one of those which stayed. I grew up in Wuhan under colonial rule.

My uncle was a member of the White Lotus. I was initiated after my father's death. It was important to my uncle that I expand my horizons and open my mind to more than what my father could understand. You see, my father opposed the Fire Nation vehemently and did what he could to thwart them. Violence was common." Memories teased at the edge of his conscience. He pushed them aside and skipped the part about how his father died. "My uncle did not want that for me. He did not want me to lead the life my father chose. So, he taught me, as the Order did him. I became a member and pledged myself to help those in need. Back then there wasn't any thought of winning the war or of driving the enemy back. It was a matter of surviving, making ends meet and living your life. Things were what they were and the hope was that stronger, smarter people in better positions than us were going to see about ending the war. My contribution was keeping the lines of communication open and being of service to those in need of it."

He continued absentmindedly as memories assaulted him. "A good number of people passed through Wuhan over the years. Some were members of the Order, some eventually became members. Mostly they were people in need of help."

The members of the White Lotus fell silent. Their thoughts took them back years into the past. For three out of the five, life had been very different. What's more, they had been different men.

Ping, ever practical, broke the awkwardness. He sighed heavily and offered, "More tea?"

"Yes, please," replied the adolescents in synchrony, prompting them to face each other and smile.

Having suddenly recalled something, Professor Yu-Tan chimed in. "I meant to tell you, Avatar Aang. You have quite a following at the university."

Aang was puzzled. "How do you mean, Professor?"

His girlfriend leaned towards him and used her brother's terminology to clarify it for him. "Avatar fan girls."

The comment earned Aang a few looks from the older men.

"Fan girls?" asked Uncle Iroh, highly amused and barely able to keep from chuckling.

Katara explained, "They tend to mob Aang where ever he goes," then sulkily added, "He is a celebrity now."

The tone of her remark raised some eyebrows at the table, but was completely missed by Aang.

The attention he naturally drew to himself wasn't a problem at first. Aang was the Avatar and he had just saved the world. Katara figured that he was entitled to some adoring fans. As time wore on, however, it became annoying. She didn't like the way some of the girls looked at him and then looked at her. After all, they didn't know him _and_ she was used to having him to herself. All the same, nothing ever got out of hand and he delighted in meeting new people. He had told her once that he enjoyed the gratitude people expressed. It wasn't so long ago that he had felt guilty for running away from his destiny and effectually 'turning his back on the world.' It felt good to be appreciated. So, on the occasion when people, who _just happened to be girls _with stars in their eyes, showed a true interest in his people's culture and customs, and made him feel as if he was home again, she bit her tongue and endured it for him.

For his part, Aang never thought of, or felt about, anyone the way he did Katara. It never occurred to him that she could ever be a little bit jealous. If he learned of it, he would laugh for the mere fact that she was even remotely insecure. She had no reason to be. From the day he first laid eyes on her till the day he would close them forever, there would be no other for him but his forever girl.

Professor Yu-Tang's eyes sparkled with delight. Upon her comment, the couple had ceased to be historical figures to him and simply became Aang and Katara; a young boy and a young girl, very much in love. It was clear that the couple was still learning to deal with the fame and admiration that came with being heroes of the Hundred Year War. Naturally, they also had to deal with the various issues which have plagued teenagers since the dawn of time. But as if that wasn't enough, they shouldered a heavy responsibility which most could not fathom. The teenagers were actively shaping the path the world would take in its attempt to recover from the war. He was in awe of their fortitude, especially as they seemed unblemished in spite of what they had seen and gone through. He counted himself lucky to have the opportunity to get to know them as people, rather than as the source of a collection of facts which would eventually be laid out in a history book.

"No, these are not fan girls as you put it. They are mostly philosophy and anthropology students, eager to learn about the Air Nomads. There is nothing in the current curriculum to satisfy their need for knowledge on the subject. They gather to discuss what they've learned through various sources and to think of ways to discover more. They are pretty serious about it. If you are at all interested in speaking with them, if you should ever have the time to visit, I could arrange for a meeting. I am sure they would love it."

"That sounds great Professor! Thank you. I'd love to share everything I know with them!" He flashed a brilliant smile at his girlfriend, happy to hear that there was a genuine growing interest in his people.

"My pleasure; I am more than happy to help." Yu-Tang turned to face Master Liu, who sat across the table. "I am only sorry that I was not of greater assistance to you, my friend. Perhaps we can still get together with my colleague before you return home."

"I would like that very much, thank you. I also look forward to the day that something arrives from your counterparts in the Fire Nation."

"What exactly are you looking for Master Liu? I might be able to help things along, after all I know the Fire Lord personally."

Liu turned to meet the gaze of each man in the room.

"Moment of truth," whispered the Professor to his neighbor.

Katara caught the comment. She nudged her boyfriend under the table with her foot. He nudged back. Ever since the Professor had mentioned that Master Liu had something to speak to him about, the two had burned with curiosity. This could be it. Both grew more attentive.

"Thank you for your offer, Avatar Aang. There _is_ something I've been meaning to speak to you about." He looked around the room again. "Did we agree to preface it?"

Ping received a nod from Iroh and leaned forward in his seat. "Assuming all goes well tomorrow, the Earth King will agree to meet the Fire Lord to _calmly_ discuss the situation, thereby avoiding a confrontation. When the time comes, you will act as mediator between the two to help them decide what is best for their people."

The Avatar nodded in affirmation.

"However, young Avatar," continued Ping, ". . . the issue of the colonies is multifaceted. It is not black and white as the Hundred Year War was. The war had to end. Stopping the Fire Nation from conquering the Earth Kingdom and from dominating the world was undoubtedly the correct thing to do. That was simple enough to see. But the colonies are a whole other matter. Things are not as straightforward as one might think."

Aang knew they were two different situations. As far as it not being straightforward, he understood it to be a cascade of events. "The issue of the colonies revolves around the break of trust between the Fire Lord and the Earth King. Earth King Kuei has no confidence in the Fire Lord's word now and flat out refused to meet with him. By removing his support for the Harmony Restoration Movement, Fire Lord Zuko has reopened a wound. The pain and damage caused by Hundred Year War is not easily forgotten. The movement itself was a step to heal the people of the world and bring balance back to the four nations, to rebuild trust between them. That fragile trust was broken when the former Xinhai colonists were turned back at the Fire Nation because Zuko now wants to keep all the colonies where they are. There is bitter disagreement over this. Earth King Kuei will not accept foreign nationals occupying Earth Kingdom territory." He paused. "There is no clear solution. The leaders have to hear each other out and be willing to make allowances before we can move forward in search of an answer."

The young man continued, "We cannot afford to lose the progress which has been made in the year since the war's end. I'll do what I have to do to prevent a confrontation. I'll get them to sit down and talk. I'll work to repair the trust that was lost. Coming to an agreement will be difficult, but I believe it to be possible. It will take time, but we _can_ achieve harmony."

"Harmony?" Ping snorted.

The newest member of the Order took it from there. "Harmony is rarely, if ever, achieved. History is littered with conflicts, big and small," lectured the Professor. "Some would argue that progress is only made because of conflicts. No conflict, no change, no growth."

Aang's brows knitted together. _Just what is he driving at?_ "That was Fire Lord Sozin's argument to Avatar Roku for the war. He disguised his desire for conquest as a push for progress!"

"Ah," exclaimed Yu-Tang. "But progress can come from conflict such as war."

Katara became alarmed. "You're advocating war? Aren't we trying to prevent one?"

"Goodness no! Of course, not! I am merely pointing out that war is one way in which progress can be achieved. Albeit it at an exorbitant price!" The confusion and worry he caused in the pair was not lost to the professor. He chided himself for forgetting that they were not his students and therefore not used to his methods for starting a discussion. "Hear me out, please. The conflict is already present. None of us want to see it escalated into war. Progress can be achieved by clarifying and understanding the underlying issue and by working to resolve that. I am afraid we may not achieve harmony, but we can achieve progress. Progress arrived at through your guidance, Avatar Aang. Progress arrived at because you have a greater understanding of the underlying issue and can direct the monarchs to a common ground so that they can begin to talk."

The airbender grew pensive. _Underlying issue? _

Jianguo spoke up. "Avatar Aang, we are asking that you let us help you. The White Lotus is an organization which seeks knowledge and truth, and imparts it to those who wish to learn. We hope to clarify the problem for you. I, for one, am convinced that until the matter is firm in your mind, the Earth King and the Fire Lord will never arrive at a compromise that they could live with, let along one that will stand the test of time."

Aang nodded in acceptance of their offer. He saw the wisdom of finding a solution that would not fall apart every time they encountered something unexpected. Still, how could one prepare for the unexpected? He shook his head in disbelief over how badly things had fallen apart but a year from the night that they had come to an agreement.

(_Flashback_)

Aang stood before the map of the world in the Earth King's throne room amazed by what he saw. "I never realized the Fire Nation had built so many colonies in the Earth Kingdom."

"Yes. For the Earth people, they're a constant reminder of the war, like an old scar." As soon as the words had left his mouth, Earth King Kuei bristled in fear of having offended the young Fire Nation monarch. He stuttered apologetically, "Oh, I . . . I. Fire Lord Zuko, I meant nothing personal."

Zuko forgave the gaffe and gravely addressed the subject of the colonies. "No, Earth King Kuei. You're right. After all the pain my father has caused, it's my duty to bring healing to the world. I'll remove those colonies. I'll do whatever it takes."

(_End flashback_)

It was the beginning of a new era. The war was over. The peace accord was signed. All that remained were the colonies and the Harmony Restoration Movement was going to address that. Everyone was happy. Or so it seemed.

Twenty-twenty hindsight gave Aang a new perspective on that night.

(_Flashback_)

Fireworks lit up the sky. Cries of joy came from the people they flew over. Katara pulled Toph in for a hug and tried to lift her spirits. "Oh, Toph! Don't be such a grump! You're out with friends on a beautiful night, celebrating the fact that we saved the world!"

"True."

Aang was euphoric. The future was filled with wonderful possibilities, the best one of which was Katara. She felt the same way he did! She wanted to be with him. The kiss they shared in front of the Jasmine Dragon had sent him over the moon. Everything was perfect! Then he caught sight of Zuko. His friend seemed to have other things on his mind. Whatever it was would have to wait. Katara was right. This was their time and celebration was in order!

"You too, your new majesty Fire Lord Zuko, sir! Turn that frown upside down! It's happy time!" His friend didn't respond. In fact, it looked like his scowl grew bigger. "Zuko?"

Zuko turned away from the sight of the revelers below to fully face him. Grimly, he said, "I visited my father in prison the other day. I've been meaning to ask you for a favor, Aang."

The Airbender wondered what it could be. "Sure. Anything."

"If you ever see me turning into my father, I want you to . . . I want you to _end me_."

_What? _Aang was flabbergasted. His jaw dropped. Everyone was looking at Zuko as if he had lost his mind.

"Even now, after everything that's happened, my family's legacy is still a part of me. That's why it's my duty to heal the scars that the Fire Nation has left on the world. But the Fire Lord's throne comes with a lot of pressures, and if I'm honest with myself . . . I need a safety net. The world needs a safety net. That's what I need you to be, Aang − the safety net."

_Is he serious?_ "Zuko, you're _not_ your dad! And you're my _friend_! How can you expect me . . . ."

"_As your friend_, I'm asking you, if you ever see me go bad, end me. _Promise me, Aang!_"

Hurt and disheartened, he gave in. "Fine. I promise." _He's not going to turn into his dad. He's just not. _

(_End flashback_)

Thinking back on it now, perhaps Zuko felt something wasn't right. He couldn't have known back then what in particular could go wrong, or that it would go wrong. Perhaps he just had a feeling he couldn't quite put into words. Perhaps having reservations about the movement had caused him to think that he was turning into his father and led him to ask that stupid promise of him. Maybe that is what he meant by the throne having a lot of pressures. Maybe he agreed to the Movement, but . . . .

Aang wondered if Zuko consciously regretted agreeing to the Harmony Restoration Movement all along. _I'll have to ask him. I have to remember to pull him aside and talk to him before things go any farther. _

The men of the Order watched the young man patiently. He seemed to be having an inner struggle of sorts. One moment, he agreed to their offer of help and the next moment he was shaking his head in refusal.

Iroh hazard a guess. "Is your mind already made up?"

"Huh?" Aang came back to the present. "Oh. No. I am grateful for your counsel. Thank you."

Katara placed a hand on his arm, silently asking if he was okay. His covered hers and he assured her he was alright with a small smile.

At an unseen signal, the dialectic was started by Jianguo. "Avatar Aang, why did the Fire Lord remove his support of the Harmony Restoration Movement?"

"He believes that the Harmony Restoration Movement would destroy what the colonists have built."

"Can you clarify that? What did they build? How it would be destroyed?"

Aang blinked. The questions took him back to his days at the Southern Air Temple. He felt very much like he did under scrutiny of Monk Tashi.* The 'Dour Monk' was nitpicky and always calling him out on the most insignificant of infractions. _Relax. They're just trying to help. _Aang's tired mind half-mocked, _Yeah, they want to help. They want to help me __**clarify**__ and __**understand**__ the underlying issue __**without**__ telling me what it is. _He took a calming breath before launching himself into the explanation.

"Yu Dao is one of the oldest colonies the Fire Nation has. It was settled before the start of the war. Zuko showed us around and explained that together with the Earth people who had originally lived there, the colonists had turned the village of Yu Dao into a prosperous city. Over the years, what had started out as traditional blacksmithing was transformed into a metalwork industry and both peoples lived and worked together side-by-side. They have made an effort not only to get along, but to live together peacefully during the war. The city is a testament to their efforts."

Katara recalled trailing behind the boys as they went through the streets with Zuko playing tour guide. As she looked about her, she noted many things that were unique to Yu Dao. Foods offered at the shops are representative of both nations. The buildings were a mix of colors: green roof tiles, red doors and shutters, trimmed in gold. Even the names of the businesses were a combination of both Earth and Fire. Two businesses stood out prominently in her mind; one was called "The Green Flame Inn," and the other "The Green Blaze Inn."* Still, there was something more important that testified to the uniqueness of Yu Dao.

"There is also the Mayor's family," presented Katara. "The Mayor is Fire Nation. His wife is an earthbender. They've raised their daughter to be Fire Nation, but she is also an earthbender. She even dresses in both colors." She added, "Forcing them to leave their home would force them to choose which family members go and which stay behind. It will tear other families like them apart too."

"Zuko believes that relocating the colonists back to the Fire Nation would destroy all they've accomplished and their way of life," concluded Aang.

Master Liu spoke approvingly, "He wishes to preserve the harmony that the citizens of Yu Dao have achieved."

Aang had not seen it that way. He was looking at the larger picture. He tried to process his thoughts as he spoke. "Uh. There may be a semblance of harmony, bu- . . . ."

"There is hostility?"

"No. There is no apparent friction, but neither is there equality. It is obvious as you move through the colony which side is benefiting from this. Everything from the kind of work they do to the clothes they wear shows the disparity between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. Though blended, the Fire Nation dominates in wealth and culture."

"But is this not the type of progress that you seek to achieve? Earth and Fire working and living together peacefully?" asked Master Liu. "It has to start somewhere."

Aang felt a headache coming on. His shoulders dropped. "It is like a horrible loop. Yes, this is progress, but at the same time it isn't. Yu Dao was the Fire Nation's biggest supplier of weapons during the war in the region. Allowing it to remain would send the wrong message to the people of the Earth Kingdom."

Katara worried her lip. That wasn't something she had thought of.

"The bottom line is that Earth King Kuei and Fire Lord Zuko have to talk. My goal is to restore harmony. Harmony can only exist when there is mutual respect between the nations, all four of them, but especially these two. You can't have balance if one nation occupies another. To the people of the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation is still viewed as an aggressor. It claims land that isn't theirs. Their presence is a constant reminder of the war. There will always be animosity between the two as long as the colonies exist. The Harmony Restoration Movement wasn't going to solve everything in one shot. It will take generations to undo what the war has done, but the movement was a step in the right direction."

Iroh, acting as moderator, saw a problem with the elenchus method they were using. It was most effective when the student was able to process the concepts they were examining. The more concrete the concept, the better able the student was at assessing the validity of held perceptions. Liu, not the most patient of men, was straining at his seams; his comments and questions already derailing their program. Taking that into consideration along with other factors, Iroh came to a decision.

"We do not have the luxury of time to do things as we would normally with an initiate." declared the Grand Lotus. To the Avatar, he said, "At the risk of overwhelming you, we must pick things up." He turned to the head of the orphanage. "We'll do it your way, Liu."

Master Liu agreed with the decision wholeheartedly. Though he understood the reason for the technique they employed, he was impatient to plead his case. Not to mention that despite the fact that he could not argue with the effectiveness of their method, he recalled how easily upset with it he became when he was that student. He found that having the tables turned wasn't much easier for him either.

"Avatar Aang, you talk about harmony between the nations, between people, but I am not sure that you realize how close to creating disharmony you are. The situation has far reaching effects; more so than you can possibly imagine.

The people of Xinhai returned to the colony because the Fire Lord decided that his people should continue life as they have been leading it. The Earth King and the Earth people rise against that, understandably so. Getting the two leaders to meet and talk till they reach an agreement is well and good, but there is one thing that everyone will overlook. That is the people themselves. Politics will play a dominant role in the talks. Neither monarch will easily step down from his position. Both have valid arguments, but there are _real_ people caught in the middle of it. The people involved have been agitated by their forced return to the Fire Nation since the movement was proclaimed. They were not consulted. They have no say in the matter.

You heard Sueh-yén's report. Yu Dao isn't an isolated case. There are people in other colonies who also feel the same. If we," he gestured to everyone in the room, "have heard that there is talk of rebellion then you can rest assured that it is nothing new. Just as you have the protestors lined up outside Yu Dao, there are people within the colonies who talk of taking matters into their own hands. The Mayor's daughter did, and who knows what would have happened had she been successful. But neither can you say that if it wasn't for the attempt on the Fire Lord's life, that we would not be having this discussion. If not her, then someone else; it was only a matter of time and another set of details."

The fire which Katara spied earlier in Master Liu's eyes was back. He grew more passionate with every word he spoke. "I tell you everyone – _everyone _− is paying close attention to what will happen in Yu Dao. But my plea has nothing to do with the colonists themselves. Avatar Aang, my plea is for my charges."

He paused, letting that sink in.

"The children?" Aang said under his breath.

"Yes. Many children have been abandoned and orphaned because of the war. I grew up at the orphanage with others who now help run it. Like them, and many of our children, I was a troubled youth. It wasn't until I met Jianguo that I began my journey to find inner peace. You see, Avatar Aang, tragic beginnings are not restricted to children of the Earth Kingdom or," he added, taking Katara into account, "the Water Tribes. The children in my trust are of not only survivors of raids on earth villages, but also survivors of fallen colonies. The majority, however, are children born both earth and fire. Of them, the benders lead a more isolated life. They live in denial of who they are, or worse, they hate themselves as if they were to blame for what the Fire Nation has done. Those who were old enough to comprehend the war came to us understanding that they were hated. Can you imagine? Children hated because they were born to families of the enemy. Or worse; despised because they were begotten through violence? Children abandoned because their mothers could not bear the shame? Women deemed collaborators, turned out by their families because of it? Gold eyes are common among the Earth Kingdom refugees: war children; Fire Nation exiles; traitors hoping to avoid persecution. The lucky ones grew up in family units of some sort, with some semblance of identity. The Mayor's family is a fairytale to us: an earthbender mother and a firebender father, raising their child in a loving environment? How wonderful! It is a fantasy for people such as me.

We've watched the colonies with interest for years. During the war, some of our older charges left and started over at one colony or other. It was hard for them to integrate themselves as they knew nothing of the culture and were considered outsiders even among the "gold eyes." It is an unfortunate fact that a war child is not welcome anywhere. But if we dared to try, the colonies were the only place we could go.

When the news of the Harmony Restoration Movement reached us, we worried. If the most intrepid of our own had a hard time among the colonists, how would they fare in the homeland; a foreign land that wasn't home at all? What would become of those of us who dare not stray from our village? The Earth Kingdom would be whole again, leaving us in a small pocket, hiding and hoping for the good graces of our neighbors. And what of our firebenders? For years I struggled without a teacher, trying to tame my flame."

Liu smiled at the shock displayed by both teens. "Oh yes, I am a firebender. My green eyes? Yes. I have no explanation for that. I've never run across anyone else in the same predicament. It was a good thing at first. Mother stayed with me. It was just the two of us until the day I produced my first flame. My green eyes were not enough to protect us anymore." His voice trailed off. "Not enough to protect me."

Katara easily recognized the pain that flickered behind his bright green eyes. It was something she could identify with. She had seen it in Haru when he spoke of his father. She saw it in Jet once, and even in Zuko. Whatever the details were of what had happened next, she knew very well that he had gone on without his mother.

"Things didn't get any better for me. I wound up at the orphanage, bitter and self-loathing. If not for the Order, who knows where I would be now? Avatar Aang, our village is a mix of earth and fire, but unlike Yu Dao we are not at peace with who we are. Benders − some earth and some fire − and non-benders alike, our identity revolves around the fact that we are the only family we have. I was seeking something, anything, for instruction about the Fire Nation, history, culture, literature; something positive to give them a sense of who they are.

We don't belong anywhere other than where we are. It is home. It is safe. What wouldn't I give to have a place like Yu Dao to call home? I thought maybe . . . ." He felt silent, eyes moist with unshed tears. "Who do we turn to? The Earth King? Would he pack us up and ship us out with the colonists? The Fire Lord? Would he welcome us with open arms? What of his people; would they? Does he know we even exist? Did you? Please. Please, you are our Avatar too. When you sit down with Earth King Kuei and Fire Lord Zuko, will you not think of us too? Will you not keep us in mind, be our voice, and see if there is a place the future you seek to build for the likes of us?"

Stunned and overcome with emotion, Aang stared at Master Liu through wide teary eyes.

Fearing Jianguo was right after all and that it was too much for the young man to bear, Ping remarked, "Liu, I think you've broken the Avatar."

.

.

Katara sat between the men on the steps of the Jasmine Dragon. No matter that they told her she needed her rest, no matter that rested she would be of more help, no matter that they promised to do it themselves, they could not dissuade her from holding vigil over Aang as he meditated. They commented to each other that for a waterbender she was as immovable as rock on the subject. In the end, the Professor had bid them all goodnight and left for his residence. The rest took up positions next to the young lady.

Flanked by Jianguo and Ping to her right, and Iroh and Liu to her left, the waterbender sat, eyes fixed on her love.

A few feet away, seated before the water fountain in the square, was Aang. Eyes closed, legs crossed, fists together so that arrows met, he breathed naturally, evenly. He cleared his mind, relaxed and entered the Avatar State.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>

_AND_ we are now caught up in the timeline with our friends in the Fire Nation.

* Wuhan is in China. I needed a name for the colony and selected this one.

* The Yangtze River is in China. Again, I was looking for a name and selected this one.

I decided to touch lightly on Aang's fan club as introduced in The Promise. For the purpose of my story, Aang and Katara have been having run-ins with the fan girls since the end of the series. The implication here is that under Aang's guidance, some of the students at Ba Sing Se University, later joined by some of the more serious Avatar fan girls, will go onto revive the Air Nomad culture, which we see in The Legend of Korra.

The dialogue appearing in Aang's flashbacks is taken directly from The Promise – Part 1.

* Monk Tashi/the "Dour Monk" was the monk who complained that Aang was spending too much time with Monk Gyatso playing instead of training. Because of that, Monk Pasang decided to separate Aang from Gyatso.

* The Green Flame and The Green Blaze: According to Avatar Wikia, these are the names of two of the business in Yu Dao. I believe them to be translations of the signs in The Promise – Part 1 comic.

Some of the arguments presented in The Promise are explored here. Master Liu's plight is my addition.

The technique I describe here, which I imagine the Order of the White Lotus to use, is the Socratic Method.

Remember the LOK episode "When Extremes Meet?" Remember the innocent non-benders who were rounded up by the police? One called out to Avatar Korra, "Please, help us! You're our Avatar, too!" Well, that line made quite an impression on me. I couldn't help but incorporate it here.

-*00*00*-

Okay, by "a show of hands," let me know which you want to read first. 'Zuko and the War Council,' or 'Aang versus Roku?'

-*00*00*-

Please comment. Thank you for reading. Stay tuned for more.

Private Fire


	22. Chapter 22 – Changing Directions, Part 1

**Author's Notes: **

Disclaimer: I don't own A: TLA.

Welcome! Please take your seats and we will begin the multi-part chapter dubbed "Zuko and the War Council."

..**00**..

Private Fire's narration (using deep announcer's voice):

_**When last we left our friends in the Fire Nation**_, 'Sokka and the Girls' were on an air balloon _speeding_ towards the Fire Nation naval fleet. The Avatar's envoys, Sokka and Toph, had yet to speak to their friend Zuko. Lady Mai had joined the ranks of the Kyoshi Warriors in their mission to keep her erstwhile boyfriend safe. The Fire Lord was still wrestling with what to do as he prepared to meet with his Council.

Far away, former Dai Li agents Shen and Zixin sense they are running out of time and options; they worry for themselves and their comrades. General How rests his army; he waits for morning, the arrival of his king and for his fellow Council members to take up their positions.

While the Freedom Fighters, the colonial Mayors, and the Earth Kingdom sleep, members of the Order of the White Lotus keep vigil with Master Katara over Avatar Aang as he meditates on Master Liu's words.

However, they are not the only ones to sacrifice sleep for a cause . . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking the Promise <strong>

"Sometimes the slightest things change the directions of our lives, the merest breath of a circumstance, a random moment that connects like a meteorite striking the earth. Lives have swiveled and changed direction on the strength of a chance remark."

― Bryce Courtenay

**Chapter 22 – Changing Directions, Part 1 (Hope, Prayer and Sukka) **

The city of Yamato was asleep. The only exceptions should have been the night watchmen patrolling the streets and the firebender detail assigned to guard the colony as a whole. But on this night, as Yue shone brightly in the sky bathing parts of the city below in light while leaving others in pockets of darkness, mysterious figures darted in and out of the shadows unseen by the watchmen who strolled the city streets leisurely.

The night watch had been increased since Mayor Kunio's return from the clandestine meeting with his neighboring counterparts. Talk of criminal activity and the possibility of insurgence, no matter how remote, had stirred Kunio's imagination and had prompted the move. He wasn't going to take chances.

The mayor was a proud man. He was proud of being Fire Nation, proud of Yamato, and proud of what they had accomplished. Unlike Yu Dao, Yamato had failed several times before finally gaining its hold in the Earth Kingdom. When the first settlers arrived they tried to farm the land but were beset by drought. Ever persistent, they struggled and tried again only to have their efforts quashed by overzealous Earth Kingdom peasants who ironically burned the colonists' fields and crops. If it had not been for the invasion of the Fire Nation and the permanent presence of an armed force in the area, the early colonists would have perished or would have been forced to turn back defeated and humiliated. However, they eventually found success as an integral part of the military supply chain, stock piling everything from medical supplies to ammunition. What's more their location proved ideal not only for military use but also for the other colonies springing up around them. By the time the Pohuai Stronghold was fully operational Yamato had become the jewel of the trade routes. To this day, it continued to be central not only as part of the colonial economy but also to that region of the Earth Kingdom. Imagined or not, Kunio would not let his colony fall to the sickness of malcontents or delinquents. His measures in place, he slept unaware of what was going on.

From all over Yamato, ordinary citizens from different walks of life held their breath and waited for their chance to cross lit paths without being spotted. All were headed for the same location, each hoping to reach their destination undetected. It was risky business gathering in one place especially considering the current political climate.

Many things had changed since the end of the war. As the world heaved a sigh of relief at Fire Lord Ozai's fall, the colonists too found an abstract sense of freedom. Slowly, though cautiously, people had begun to voice opinions. Idealists and opportunists alike grew bold; their ideas running contrary to that of the establishment. Recently Yu Dao had sparked their imagination. Some thought the time had come to do more than dream. Some wanted to follow Yu Dao's example. Others were not so sure. Many preferred to err on the side of caution.

Tonight's meeting was meant to determine where they stood. Should they be caught they would face the direst of consequences, even if all they were ultimately guilty of was talk. For though Zuko was on the throne, the laws in effect were from Azulon's reign; and they were harsh and merciless.

The spice shop's rear door flew open at the rap of the secret knock. A woman pulled the new arrivals through the entrance and passed them off to a boy who quickly ushered the couple out of the backroom and into the shop itself. Competing scents assaulted them. Had they visited during normal operating hours they would have been treated to the sights of colors to match. Jars sat on shelves and baskets lined the tables. They were filled with ground and whole spices. A connoisseur might have been able to discriminate the cinnamon, from the saffron, anise, cloves, mint, cumin, ginger, nutmeg, and dill, to name just a few. Yamato's premier spice house boasted the finest spices, herbs and seasonings enough to rival the best that Ba Sing Se had to offer. One could say they would soon boast the start of the movement towards independence, but prudence dictated otherwise.

The newcomers were directed through another door to a flight of stairs descending into the cellar measuring the length of the entire shop. Seated like others on the crates and barrels earthbender Dee, one time member of the dreaded Dai Li, watched the crowd and the new arrivals like a dragon hawk. He had already spotted the spy in their midst. To keen eyes like Dee's, the mole stood out like the Fire Nation Princess inspecting subordinate troops. All the same, he could not be certain who the man worked for. It was of no matter to Dee of course. He was there purely to gather information. He had no interest in how things played out so long as he could make a getaway. Given the assembly, he felt confident he could slip out undetected if need be.

Dee had been privy to the meeting on account that he had infiltrated a small group of these dreamers when he first arrived in Yamato. As they spoke of things in hushed voices, speculating on what could be, he learned their thoughts, hopes and fears. He knew that it did not amount to anything unless action was taken. Still, ideas were dangerous and once spoken aloud they wormed themselves into people's brains where they took a life of their own. People incensed could organize and become a threat. This meeting might prove a step in that direction. Time would tell; and maybe, just maybe, something would come out of it that Dee and his comrades could use to their advantage. One could only hope.

.

.

Captain Kazue drilled Sokka till she was satisfied that he could recognize rank and insignia of the Fire Nation officers and non-coms they were most likely to run into. She had given him an overview of their armed forces and explained the function of each branch. Unlike the water tribes and the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation had four branches: navy, army, aerial and domestic. The Earth Kingdom had no navy to speak of and though it had recently acquired airships they were limited to observation and transportation.

Their own dirigibles had been magnificent! They would have proven devastatingly effective during the final battle of the war due largely to the fact that the attack was perfectly timed with the arrival of Sozin's Comet. The comet had enhanced highly skilled firebenders so much that they would have been able to literally rain fire down upon the Earth Kingdom, incinerating it and rendering it a wasteland.

At least that was the plan. Without the comet their aerial force was left on the same footing as that of the Earth Kingdom. It hadn't mattered anyhow as in the end the Avatar had defeated Fire Lord Ozai at Wu Long Forest. Their aerial armada had been destroyed save the one ship which had been commandeered by the Avatar's allies.

It concerned the Captain that those very allies were now aboard her ship. More so, that she was coaching Sokka, their leader, to infiltrate their armed forces with the goal of getting close to the Fire Lord. There was no way around it. Any way one looked at it she was committing treason. She trusted her husband well enough to know he wouldn't have asked it of her if it was not justified. His instincts were good and he had always been careful when it came to their family. He would never endanger them needlessly. So she had not questioned Ryoichi when he told her what needed to be done, but had merely gone along with it as if it were a routine assignment. Nevertheless, she resolved to be cautious and do only the minimal amount required of her to accomplish the task.

Sokka, however, had foiled that plan. She had not anticipated on liking him. He was charming, engaging and straightforward. What you saw is what you got. She liked that. He had a strange sense of humor, a bit wry and a bit goofy. He was an eager pupil, attentive and respectful, who asked intelligent questions. She found herself wishing there were more like him among her ranks. The more she spent time with him the more she thought of him as Sokka, not as a foreigner, an enemy, or saboteur. She started to care about what would happen should he and his team get caught, not only for her and her family's sake but for theirs as well.

"When in doubt, stay quiet," she warned. "If they push, play stupid. Repeat yourself. You were given orders to escort your party to the Fire Lord and that is all you know. Where are your signed orders?"

"Right here, ma'am." He patted the pocket over his left breast.

"Good. Produce them and stick to your story. If they push further, let the Kyoshi Warrior handle it. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She gave him a curt nod in approval. "We're done here. Good luck, Captain Fire."

"Thank you ma'am; on all counts," he replied sincerely and then bowed to her in the traditional Fire Nation style.

Instead of returning the bow she gave him a crooked smile. She was quite pleased with him. Unexpectedly she reached out to him and ruffled his hair affectionately before sending him on his way. She watched him go. Her smile grew bigger on seeing that he was headed straight for the Fire Lord's Captain of the Guard, the Kyoshi Warrior named Suki. _Bet there is something going on between those two._

Still smiling, she returned her attention to her air balloon and let her thoughts drift back to the rumors going around. The call had gone out summoning brass and servicemen alike back to active duty. The public was fed a story about exercise maneuvers. All but the naïve knew otherwise. Everyone's gut reaction was that they were going to finish what they started. Some actually wanted to. However, no one seriously thought that Fire Lord Zuko would really do it. It didn't fit with what they knew of him. Then again no one really knew their Fire Lord well.

The one-time Prince had disappeared from the public eye at the age of thirteen and returned three years later to a tremendous reception where he was hailed as a hero for slaying the Avatar. Not long after it was discovered that the Avatar was alive. The Prince had turned traitor and fled only to return again and claim the throne. The rest is history.

She shook her head in disgust of the little they really knew about what was going on around them. _One day_, she thought, _the truth will come out and we're probably not going to like it_. Till then all they had was the "official" account of events which raised more questions than it answered. It was either that or the sensationalized version which would appear as the plot of yet another production of the Ember Island Players. Most preferred the latter.

What she _did_ know was that there was trouble with the relocation of the colonists. The latest transplants to the homeland were turned back by order of the Fire Lord himself and that was connected somehow to what was happening in the Yu Dao colony.

It was a mess. The whole situation with the colonies was a deemed a mistake by most. Many wished that the Fire Nation had capitulated under better terms. She consoled herself with the thought that at least it was finally over. Though proud and patriotic she had welcomed the end of the war. They could go on with or without the Earth Kingdom under their control for all she cared. Her attitude had changed when she had become a mother. Thoughts of her children and later her children's children continuing a war started generations ago left her feeling ill. The war and their nation's "March of Civilization" meant less and less to her as the years went by.

Also, as embarrassing as it was to surrender to the Avatar there was some comfort in gaining a new monarch, especially one who was on good terms with him. And if Sokka was an accurate representation of the Avatar's inner circle, not to mention a friend of their Fire Lord, her nation was better off now than it had been for a century.

A thought struck her like lightning. _The rumors are founded. Why else would Ryoichi risk our involvement? No matter what is going on in the colony this mobilization isn't a show of force. They are preparing for war. Is Sokka carrying a message from the Avatar to Fire Lord Zuko? Are they trying to stop it?_

Her eyes shut and she quickly offered a prayer to Agni. _Let them reach the Fire Lord safely. Let their message be one of peace. Please don't let it come to war again. Please! For all our sakes don't let it come to that._

.

.

Sokka was in an excellent mood. He felt positive that everything would turn out fine. Between his knowledge of the Fire Nation and his and the ladies' considerable skills and experience, it would be a simple matter to fly in, pass the security checks and make their way to see Zuko.

_Nothing to it, _he thought. It was a cakewalk by comparison to their other missions in the past. He went over it in his head again. Suki and her girls, Mai disguised as one of them, had a perfectly valid reason to get to the Fire Lord. He had his orders, signed, sealed and ready for presentation.

_But, they're forged_, nagged his cautious self. He halted in his tracks. His good mood was in danger. He began to consider how much attention the papers would be given.

Just then his alter ego Wang Fire spoke up. Suave and confident, he argued, _True, but it's a great forgery. __It's on the right parchment. The royal seal is affixed. It's got the right signatures. So what if they are in Mai's hand?__ Who's gonna know? It's not like those mooks know Zuko's signature or anything. We're golden! _

"I guess," he murmured to himself. Sokka's mind was beginning to race, looking to find weak spots. It landed upon the one member of their team who didn't have a clear role. "What about Toph?"

He conjured a mental image of Fire. His chest comically puffed out and with an air of certainty, Fire recited that which they had all agreed to. _Toph is going to hang back and cover the rear. We are going to pass her off as a servant. All she has to do is keep her head down and her eyes downcast. No one will look at her twice or long enough to notice she is blind. They'd never believe it anyhow because she'll be able to make her way around just like a sighted person_.

_I don't know_, thought Sokka, his confidence fading. Though it was the best they could do given the circumstances and time constraints, it didn't change the fact that they had slapped the plan together and were flying by the seat of their pants.

_We've got it covered_, crooned Wang Fire_. _

_What if we miss something?_ Thoughts of all the surprises they ran into on the Day of Black Sun crept into his mind. He began to doubt everything. "It'll never work. Whose stupid plan was this?" moaned Sokka.

_Yours . . . and Mai's_, answered Fire smugly. _Relax_. _What can possibly go wrong?_

Sokka gave himself a palm smack.

"You had to go and think that, didn't you?" His face fell and he slumped over. Bye-bye good mood.

A cloud cleared the moon and the airship was awash in moonlight. Sokka looked up. He was transfixed by the celestial body.

"I amuse you, don't I?"

The moon, of course, said nothing. Still, Sokka thought it shone brighter. Not feeling silly at all about conversing with the moon, he shrugged and continued the conversation. "Things have gone well to this point. Mai found someone to help us and help make all this happen. I shouldn't look an ostrich horse in the mouth, right? Everything will work out. You'll watch over us, won't you?"

He didn't actually expect a response from Yue but imagined that she answered nonetheless. He started to relax and his lips started to curve.

Laughter from the girls brought him back. He noticed that they had spread out to different parts of the gondola and that Suki was alone. Now was his chance. He missed her so. It had been too many months since he had last seen her and he ached just to hold her.

The mission was forgotten. His new goal was to get reacquainted with his girlfriend. "Yeah, it'll all work out just fine."

Good mood restored, he moved towards her with renewed confidence.

.

.

Suki shifted her weight to compensate for the turn Captain Kazue was making.

She stood apart from the others and quietly assessed her warriors. They appeared to be in good spirits; ready for anything that they may encounter. She noticed that Toph had remained seated on the gondola's floor close to Ty Lee and Hauling since running into air turbulence. She surmised the younger girl felt out of her element and reasoned that though Toph had become accustom to flying on Appa the balloon they were on was considerably different. Appa was familiar. He was a friend with a heartbeat on which the earthbender could focus. The air balloon was neither. Hell, Ozai's massive airships, filled with people and a hum of machinery, was far more substantial by comparison. The amount of metal on that probably helped too.

She looked to where Mai was. The older girl had insisted that she was fine and had asked to be left alone. The warriors had respected her wishes though each continued to glance her way from time to time. Suki shared their concern but was additionally burdened with a feeling of guilt. She felt partially responsible for what had happened. Try as she did she could not dispel the memory of Zuko's face etched with pain as Mai walked out on him. It hurt her to see him that torn up. It was a far cry from when he happily introduced Mai to the team.

That was an uncomfortable moment. Mai was Princess Azula's friend, and for all intents and purposes she was the enemy. It didn't help matters any that Mai was so formal and detached. It was damn near impossible to relax around her. At first Suki had thought she wasn't interested in being friends at all. It had been a whole lot easier with Ty Lee who was so bubbly and had already been accepted by her sister warriors.

The awkwardness hadn't lasted very long. Aang was always ready to make a new friend. Toph didn't seem to have any objections and Katara had cautiously followed their lead. Sokka, who was still confused about Ty Lee, said to heck with it all and accepted Mai without further thought.

Suki had paused a second longer, recalling how aggressive and fierce Mai had been when she faced off against her warriors during the Princess' attempt to capture Appa. She had given Mai a chance because she believed that people could change. Zuko was proof of that. He was one of them now. Besides Mai was his girlfriend and that counted for a lot. What's more, Mai had sided with them (though she and Sokka had argued that her sole concern was for Zuko) when she betrayed Azula and helped them escape The Boiling Rock. They had not known at the time how much it had almost cost her.

Things got better in Ba Sing Se.

_**[FLASHBACK] **_

Their trip to Ba Sing Se was a well earned vacation. Zuko's Uncle Iroh had greeted them like family, inviting them to make themselves at home at the Jasmine Dragon. It felt good after all they had been through to kick back and relax. While Zuko and his uncle were catching up, everyone spread out here and there taking in the splendor of the tea shop.

Suki wandered about and soon found herself standing opposite Mai. Both had both been drawn to the Pai Sho set that had been left out on the table between them.

Zuko came up behind his girl and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Do you play, Suki? Mai is _very_ good."

"Is she now?" asked Uncle Iroh joining them. "I would be honored if you would indulge me sometime."

"Zuko exaggerates; and it is I who am honored," Mai replied with a bow.

Iroh's hearty laugh reverberated off the walls warming everyone's hearts and making the restaurant feel like home. "None of that now; here we are family. Why don't you two girls sit down and play, hmm?"

Suki saw Zuko light up at the suggestion. She knew that it was important to him that his girlfriend be accepted and for her to accept his friends too. Mai seemed to know it too. So, they sat and began to play.

A few minutes into the game Mai smirked.

"What?" A number of things crossed Suki's mind. She mentally prepared herself for what the older girl found so musing.

She answered simply, "Zuko."

"What about him?"

The Fire Nation girl looked the Kyoshi Warrior in the eye. It was a defining moment. This would decide if they were going to be friendly or just polite to each other.

Mai broke contact first to glance sideways at Zuko. Suki did the same and noticed that he was trying hard _not to look like_ he was watching them.

"He can be so . . . dorky."

Suki giggled, eliciting a crooked smile from Mai.

Zuko had certainly changed since the warrior had first met him. He was no longer the angry young man – _what was it Sokka called him? Oh yeah, the "angry jerk"_ − that had nearly burned down her island. He was now a friend, an ally, and, as it turned out, a dorky boyfriend too.

The warrior leaned forward in her seat. "Wait till you get to know Sokka," she said conspiratorially to which Mai raised an eyebrow.

On cue, Sokka drew their attention. For some reason he was arguing with Momo. Though the girls couldn't make out what was going on from where they sat, it was clear that the water tribesman had taken offense to something the winged lemur had presumably said.

"That happen often?" asked Mai incredulously.

"If it didn't we'd have to check him for a pulse."

Mai snickered.

"How about we make this game interesting?" said Suki with mischief in her eye.

Mai's mask was back in place. In her signature aloofness she asked, "What do you have in mind?"

"Whoever loses spills the dirt on their boyfriend."

The warrior had Mai's full attention now.

With a smug predatory fire wolf-cat grin, she accepted, "Your turn."

The ice had been broken.

_**[END FLASHBACK] **_

Their game was interrupted, it was never finished; but that had been the beginning. The two had begun a friendship unlike any other they had. It wasn't an exchange of secrets or commiserating of woes. It was built on respect for each other, as women and "warriors," and on shared things like Zuko and Ty Lee.

Suki also recognized the connection Zuko and Mai had. Their affection for each other wasn't as obvious as others, but it was definitely there. When the couple thought no one was looking, when they relaxed and were themselves − their true selves, the people they couldn't be with others – it was easy to tell that their feelings ran as deep as hers and Sokka's. That the boys were friends also helped create a bond between the girls.

Suki had grown to care for Mai as she did her "sisters." She hated seeing her so distant now, closed off from everything and everyone.

A fresh wave of guilt pulled Suki under. _If Mai had learned about the promise directly from Zuko she wouldn't have left him._ _If only I had confronted him about visiting his father instead of telling her._ She sighed deeply, knowing she was grasping at straws. _But then I would have been keeping things from her too and that isn't any good either. _

The whole situation had been a recipe for disaster. Zuko's decision to see his father was troubling enough. There was the additional chance, no matter how small, that he might become like his father and it became all the more disturbing. Aang might actually have to keep his promise and the thought of such a thing happening weighed heavy on her mind causing her heart to sink.

"Hey!"

Two strong arms failed to wrap around her when she leaped forward in surprise.

"Easy, it's just me."

"You startled me!" She turned into Sokka's waiting embrace. She felt silly for being caught off guard like that.

"What's wrong?" he asked; genuine concern on his features.

"I was . . ." She got flustered and paused a moment before starting again. "I still feel bad about Zuko and Mai. I keep going over it in my head trying to figure out if I could have done something different."

He gathered her closer. "Suki. It's not your fault. We just walked into that. Zuko should have told Mai about the promise and he should have told her about going to the prison."

Suki pulled away from him gently and absentmindedly reached up to fix his topknot. "He probably didn't want anyone to know."

He stroked his chin while sporting a contemplative look. "Yeah; makes sense seeing how he kept it a secret."

That got a giggle out of her. She pushed at him gently but pressed on. "He probably kept it a secret because he knew how it would look to others. You know, talking to the monster that scarred him and wanted to do the same to the world? Zuko probably knew that we would think; that he was heading down the same path as his father."

Sokka was only half listening to her now. He was beginning to understand what was bothering his girl and he didn't like it. The same thought had crossed his mind earlier but he had dismissed it. He knew firsthand what "angry jerk Zuko" was like and his friend, though he could still be a jerk, was no longer _that_ _same_ angry jerk. He was a different type of jerk. He had really changed and had proven it several times over. _No_,_ Zuko isn't anything like his father and even if he did change, he'd never be in the same league as the Loser Lord. Zuko has a conscience. _

Tentatively, she tried to give voice to her fear. "Maybe he asked Aang to do that because he knew . . . ."

Suki was startled a second time when Sokka cut her off vehemently. He was determined to put an end to that type of thinking. "**Uh-uh**! It's in his mind. It's something he fears and worries about. That is why he asked Aang to make that promise."

Sokka was angry now. He violently shook his head in disgust. "It all boils down to that stupid promise! He should _**never**_ have asked it of Aang and Aang should have _**never**_ agreed to it!"

"We all allowed it, didn't we? We didn't object or do anything to stop them."

"Zuko took us all by surprise when he brought it up. It was a tense moment. It ruined the celebration and no one wanted to argue with him because he can be such a pig mule about things! He can be so intense. When he grabs onto something he won't let go. We couldn't shake him when he was hunting Aang, remember? He kept popping up everywhere we went."

Though she didn't remember, as she had only met him once before he defected to their side, she understood what Sokka was talking about and knew he was right.

He went on. "When Zuko gets something into his head you can't shake him loose of it. Zuko probably got it into his head that somehow he would become his father and that prompted the whole "_end me if I become him_" line of thinking."

Wide eyed Suki asked, "You think he believes it?"

"No, not really. But when you start down a negative train of thought you tend to lose sight of things. Like that he stood up to his father and stood with us against him."

Suki added, "That he helped Aang end the war."

"That he has friends to help him."

"That he has someone who loves him."

Sokka was taken aback by the comment. No matter what angle they looked at things from she kept coming back to the breakup. The fact that she was taking it so hard worried him. "About that . . . what did happen?"

Suki sighed. She was still uncomfortable about the whole thing. She didn't meet his eyes and shrugged before beginning. "Mai asked us to guard Zuko. She's convinced palace security has been compromised but there is no proof and none likely to be found unless someone tries again. He insisted on doing some things himself and we let him. After his first disappearing act, I kept a closer eye on him. He went to see his father and I told her about it." She fell silent, studying the floor of the airship.

Her words had given rise to his feelings of culpability. He began softly, "I told her about Aang's promise to Zuko. I bet she put it together. Aang would end him if he turned into his father. Then with him sneaking off to see him . . . ." He let it hang there.

"I was thinking that too," she confessed. "I was worried that . . . that Aang would have to . . . ."

Her voice was so soft he could not hear the rest of her words. Correctly guessing where she was heading, he completed her thought and laid it out plainly. ". . . end him. That Aang almost loosing it at Yu Dao was the first sign that Zuko had changed. Zuko visiting daddy dearest kinda confirmed it. I bet that Mai picked up on that as well."

"I guess it was written all over my face too."

"So Mai is upset about it and then she goes and breaks up with him. I would have thought she'd just pin him to the wall and knock some sense into him."

Suki automatically bristled. "She was hurt!"

"Hurt?" he echoed incredulously. Trying for levity, he said, "She's more the type to do the hurting."

Upset, Suki blurted, "You can be annoying sometimes."

She knew most people never bother seeing beyond a person's exterior. She also knew that Sokka wasn't like that. However, when it came to Mai it seemed that most people took her at face value. On the other hand, with Mai you kind of had to. She kept so much to herself. Unless you had "super" abilities like Toph and Ty Lee, you could only guess at what she was thinking and feeling. Even so, Suki had her own people skills and of their group perhaps she had had gotten to know Mai best. She was not an expert, but she knew enough and considered the older girl a friend.

"What did _I_ do?"

She sprang to her friend's defense. "Just because a girl can be strong and knows what she wants doesn't mean that she can't feel and can't get hurt. Imagine if I went and did something or made a promise . . . or made someone promise something that would change the course of our lives and not tell you about it till after it was done? I didn't even consult you. I just told you after the fact. Worse yet, you found about it from someone else."

Sokka lost focus and cringed inwardly as his part in the fiasco was pushed to the forefront of her supposition. He tried to shrug off the feeling that she was laying blame on him. Instead he latched on to the obvious. "You wouldn't."

She didn't budge. She wanted him to consider it. "What if I did?"

He firmly responded, "You wouldn't. You know it and it's a bad example."

He sounded a little too confident to her and it had come out too flip. It really upset her that he dismissed the idea so quickly. It didn't help any that he was correct. Stubbornly she tried to get make her point again. "I'm staying on at the Fire Nation. Without Mai, Zuko will need someone he can trust at his side."

Sokka's mouth opened and closed a few times before he left it hanging open.

Her words had just come out. She hadn't even thought about what she was saying. It was a random thought that bypassed her common sense and was meant to shove her hypothetical on Sokka to get him to really consider what she was saying.

Shocked, Sokka completely lost sight of her attempt to place him in Mai's shoes while she tried on Zuko's. He immediately became defensive. Questions surrounding their relationship always lurked at the back of his mind. He kept them at bay as he always tried to live in the present with Suki. Now the uncertainty of their future had the spotlight. Unwittingly Sokka proved his earlier remark correct. His mind had taken a leap towards the negative and grabbed on to it for dear life, ignoring all other possibilities of what was really happening. It chose to go with the worst case scenario which echoed his fears about their long distance relationship. Doubt and guilt had plagued him all the time he was away from her and now they were taking center stage.

Softly, the hurt evident in his voice, he said, "You're punishing me for being away so long, aren't you?"

Uncomprehending and disbelieving her ears, she gasped, "What?"

"It's not like I like being away from you. Aang and Katara needed help and someone has to keep an eye on them since they've going all oogie and stuff over each other. It's not like I don't ever think of you. It hurts when I do because you're so far away."

She reached out to calm him. "Sokka."

"You stayed on Kyoshi Island and I understand. You have the girls and responsibilities."

"Sokka, I . . . ."

He continued to talk over her. "You're here and I'm there. And I know we've never talked about it and we've been avoiding it but I figured that we would make it work somehow."

She tried more firmly, "Sokka!"

"But one day I'll be responsible for the Southern Water Tribe. As it is I should go back to help and rebuild." He was truly miserable now. "I've been away so long. My dad needs me. My people need me. Your girls need you."

Mai and Zuko were completely forgotten. Suki's eyes grew big and misty. Similar thoughts had occurred to her about their time apart, but the happiness she felt when she was with him drowned out her fears. When she was alone and uncertainty surfaced she threw herself into training and occupied her every waking moment till there was no time left for worry. Sleep would claim her and should the night have carried forth any bad dreams into the next morning, she'd merely intensify her routine to wear herself out.

Sokka continued, "We don't have a place of our own to call home."

He was so sad it made her ache. Her hands were on his face gently forcing him to look at her. "Sokka, I love you! We'll make it work. You know we will."

"But if you stay in the Fire Nation and things go wrong with the Earth King, there may be another conflict and . . . ."

"That's why you are here. You and Toph are going to talk to Zuko. Aang will take care of Kuei."

"But . . . ."

"The Kyoshi Warriors will stay by Zuko for as long as we are needed. He's my friend. Mai's my friend. You, me, Toph, the girls, we'll all get it done."

He searched her face and almost lost himself in her beautiful blue-grey eyes; her love for him shining clearly in them. He broke free of the pessimism and smiled. "You're right. We'll stick to the plan. We'll stop this from escalating into something ugly and we'll figure out a way to get those two together again."

Suki's smile did not quite reach her eyes. He knew why.

"Don't worry about those two. After we stop the next world war from starting, Toph can metal or earthbend them to each other and keep them put while she pounds some sense into them."

Suki laughed at the thought of a glum Zuko handcuffed to a bored Mai while the Melon Lord gleefully presided over them. She buried herself in Sokka's embrace; the uncertainty of their future out of mind for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to Al, to my readers, and to all those who review! A note to those who review as guests, I cannot reach out to you individually to express my thanks, but please know that you have it.

-*00*00*-

I had wanted to add more to this chapter, but felt I just had to get it posted. So I decided once again to break this up into several parts.

Yes, Maiko is on the way. I need to do it right and that takes time. If you like send me your suggestions/wish lists, etc. It might light a fire under me and get me going.

Finding the time and inspiration to keep this story going is not easy. Hence the _long_ wait.

While we are on the topic, I have a poll on my profile: 'With reference to updating chapters, do you wish an author would just post quickly?' As a reader, I don't like long waits between chapters. As a writer, I understand that it cannot be helped sometimes. Please participate in the poll and let me know what you think.

-*00*00*-

I cannot explain how much feedback means to me. I truly appreciate it when you send it my way. I love to hear what you think. It trills me to learn when something I wanted to get across comes through! I could also learn from the times that it does not get through. Please review. Let me know what you are thinking.


	23. Chapter 23 - Changing Directions, Part 2

**Author's Notes: **

Disclaimer: A: TLA is not mine.

≈.≈.≈.≈.≈.≈

Welcome one and all! I apologize for the **_extreme_ **delay in returning to this story. (For a quick recap of where we left things off, please see my profile page.)

Well, you've waited long enough so let's get to it.

_Now Playing:_ Part 2 of the multi-part chapter dubbed "Zuko and the War Council."

Roll film!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 – Changing Directions <strong>

"Sometimes the slightest things change the directions of our lives, the merest breath of a circumstance, a random moment that connects like a meteorite striking the earth. Lives have swiveled and changed direction on the strength of a chance remark."  
>― Bryce Courtenay<p>

**Part 2 - Fire Nation**

"Everyone is a prisoner of his own experiences.  
>No one can eliminate prejudices - just recognize them."<br>― Edward R. Murrow

Night's eternal sentinel shone brightly in the sky illuminating all she surveyed.

Trouble was brewing. The Fire Nation armada was anchored at the Great Gates. Imposing as it might be, the fleet was dwarfed by the ever-watchful towering figure of the seaway's guardian. On either shore of the strait, flanking the majestic statute of Fire Lord Azulon, equally colossal fire-breathing dragons lay dormant; their nets, which would be lit on fire to prevent any ship from passing through to the gulf and onto the Fire Nation interior, rested unseen in the deep; and to the east, beyond the horizon and out of sight, lay the fleet's target destination − the Earth Kingdom.

The Moon Spirit kept watch, but did not fret. From the west, fast approaching, was an air balloon. Aboard were the Avatar's friends, and more specifically a certain Water Tribesman. The spirit beamed. She had faith that no matter the trouble heroes would prevail, preventing history from repeating itself.

..**00**..

Aboard Captain Inoshiro's ship, Fire Lord Zuko listened to First Minister Konoe's report. He found the man decent enough. He did his job well. Though, it seemed at times to Zuko that Konoe was too rigid and tied to tradition to be of real help. Had it not been for his uncle, Konoe would not have been considered for the position. Iroh had included him among the handful of people he had recommended to Zuko to help shape the new government. Iroh considered the man trustworthy, capable, and loyal. All the same, he had cautioned Zuko not to let Konoe's stiff demeanor fool him. He had emphasized that the man kept an open mind and would serve him well despite his contrary manner. Unbeknownst to both Konoe and Zuko, the Grand Lotus had once considered introducing Konoe to the Order. It was only Konoe's fierce loyalty to the Fire Nation that had kept the invitation from being extended.

"In short, we expect nothing through diplomatic channels. Reports from our eyes and ears confirm what we already know: the Earth King is mobilizing his army." With a snap of his scroll, the First Minister concluded his report.

"And the Avatar?" asked Zuko all too eagerly.

Konoe blinked uncomprehending, "My Lord?"

It had been a long day; the night promised to be no better. Zuko didn't take well to having to prod Konoe for information. "Has there been any word from him?" His voice rose in frustration. "Do we know where he is? Has he spoken to the Earth King? Is there a message for me?!"

The Minister remained unfazed by the Fire Lord's outburst but hesitated in responding. Though he wasn't foolish enough to say it, he considered the Avatar to fall under the category of diplomatic channels. A moment later, he replied, "Reports indicate that his bison was seen in Ba Sing Se. He is an ally of the Earth King so we can expect they have met. However, we cannot substantiate that. There have been no messages."

Zuko slumped in his seat and massaged his temples. Useless! The report had been useless and a waste of time. His nerves were stretched thin. The meeting with the Military Council had been pushed back in hopes of receiving some news from Aang. With no new information he would be forced to take the path he wanted most to avoid. He would have preferred to sit down with Earth King Kuei and Aang to discuss things than to have to go in and defend the colony. Going in armed and ready for a fight would make him look just like his predecessors . . . like Ozai.

The whole thing was a mess. Kuei sought to enforce the terms of the Harmony Restoration Movement and see to it that all the colonists were removed from the Earth Kingdom. That he chose to do it by force was disastrous. Zuko could not stand by and let the Earth Forces march into Yu Dao. It went beyond simply protecting his people. The colony had become a powder keg. As they had waited their turn to relocate back to the homeland, discontent and dissention had bred the lone rebel who had personally carried a message to the Fire Lord: 'We are both Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom, and _We Will Not Go_!' The argument had not fallen on deaf ears, but in seeing their way Zuko had to break with the carefully penned terms of the Harmony Restoration Movement. When all was said and done, it was he who had broken the accord. That is how Kuei saw it; that is how Aang saw it; and that would be how the world saw it too.

Was he too quick to give away the colonies as his ministers insinuated and as Ozai accused? When Zuko had seen what the Fire Nation had done to the world and had opened his eyes, he walked away from the destiny forced upon him and chose his own path. He had fought alongside Aang and his friends against his father to end the war. He vowed to restore peace and harmony to the world and to restore honor to his nation. But, he had misstepped and had neglected the needs of his people. His mistake had put his nation back on a similar course to the one he had fought to alter.

To the people of the Earth Kingdom, it seemed that Zuko was just another Fire Lord bent on keeping hold on something that wasn't his. No doubt they feared that it would only be a matter of time before he, or his heirs, ventured once more towards expansion. Nonetheless, Zuko had no choice other than to defend his subjects. His best hope was to go in and hold the line, prevent the Earth Forces from ever reaching the colony. He could try to reason with Kuei then. Spirits only knew what would happen if the colonists were forced to face off with Kuei's army on their own. Zuko did not want to contemplate the complications that would arise from that.

It was getting late and he would soon meet with his Military Council. Zuko looked up at First Minister Konoe. He was unreadable as Mai. Wearily Zuko asked, "Anything else?"

Konoe frowned deeply. The young man before him looked ragged. It was obvious that the pressure was getting to him. Konoe cursed Iroh once again for not taking the throne, or at the very least sticking around to help. For that matter, he had yet to forgive him for abandoning their nation in the first place.

Many of Iroh's friends had understood why he had given up the siege of Ba Sing Se. The death of his son had hit him hard. However, he had not grieved alone. Their entire nation had mourned the loss of Prince Lu Ten. Then, incredibly, they were thrown into mourning over the loss of Fire Lord Azulon. Despite the dual blow, it was acceptable. Things happen in war − young men die; and old men are expected to die sooner or later. But that they had to bear the loss of Iroh as well, that − _that_ was unacceptable.

Konoe had seen his nation's traditions disappear one by one in favor of a militaristic culture. Worse, he had seen their ancient warrior code of honor, loyalty, and obedience erode as the war dragged on. It had been closing in on a century and the Earth Kingdom had yet to fall. The three-front war was costing them and their generals were lowering themselves to cruel and unthinkable tactics. Iroh was to have brought them back from the brink. He was expected to end the war. He was the one to have salvaged what was left and restore their people and nation to what they once were. Instead, Iroh had given himself wholly into grief and abandoned them. It was irresponsible! It had angered Konoe then and surprisingly enough it angered him still.

Ozai had become Fire Lord! His ascension to the throne had been a shock. There were whispers, innuendos, and accusations made in private, nothing anyone would dare repeat in the light of day, or outside the most trusted of their circle. Iroh's friends and those who shared Azulon's love, respect and admiration for his firstborn, had readied themselves to rally behind the rightful heir to the throne. They had waited; but Iroh never came. He disappeared leaving the crown, the war, their nation, _everything_ to Ozai who didn't know the first thing about honor. Konoe had shuddered in anger and in fear as he witnessed his nation's character decay from within. He saw men of lesser character take charge and veterans fall prey to darker instincts.

After Ozai's downfall, Konoe had hoped that Iroh would finally take the reins. But no, he had left the throne to his nephew: an idealist, a dreamer, a man with more enemies than friends.

Konoe barely knew his Fire Lord. One year of service had not given him insight to the young man. Since his appointment as First Minister, Konoe had watched him, wondering what kind of leader he was. His first steps were sure, but after the announcement of the Harmony Restoration Movement things changed quickly. Public discontent was hardly disguised. The populace screamed: _Traitor! Usurper! Where is our Princess?!_ _Long live Fire Lord Ozai! _The military grumbled. The aristocrats held their tongues.

Reports came in of protests and riots outside the capital accompanied by assurances from the regional governors that peace would be promptly restored. Konoe did not doubt that the demonstrators were dispersed, _in one fashion or other_, with the _highest_ incentive not to repeat the folly. Eventually, the discontent majority settled down and the outbursts came less and less.

Konoe had held his breath. He knew too well that those who screamed publicly for the Fire Lord's head were of no consequence. If they did not cease, they would face quick retaliation from those vying for their new sovereign's favor. It was those who whispered and kept out of sight that were dangerous.

Then it happened. The first attempt on the Fire Lord's life was impulsive, an opportunity taken and easily deflected. The next one, however, was bolder; a smart move which suggested information was leaked. In the chaos the would-be assassin was killed. Some argued that killing her was unnecessary, that only it served to assure her silence. Security was in question and measures were taken which would later prove futile.

The Fire Lord was plagued with problems. It takes time to shift an entire nation from waging war to achieving harmony with those they had victimized. While making amends with the Earth King, calls for reparation came in from the Water Tribes and factions of unrest sprang up within the colonies. At home, they had started to feel the loss of the resources and profit the colonies provided. Fears about the economy and defamation in the new education curriculum fueled heated debates. It was upon the heels of one such session that another attempt was made. That time people had gotten hurt. It seemed desperate and clumsy, and though the Fire Lord lived, two of his supporters did not survive their injuries. It was the first of a two strike blow, only days apart, which had left the monarch visibly shaken. The fifth attempt left him paranoid and the sixth started the chain reaction that brought them to their current situation. Surely Iroh would have fared better.

"_Is there_?"

Zuko's voice startled Konoe from his musings. He felt the Fire Lord's eyes upon him and momentarily feared that he had done something to betray his thoughts.

_What was the question? Oh, yes. _He shook his head."No, Fire Lord, there is nothing else."

Zuko let go a deep sigh and got up. He was about to dismiss his First Minister when General Mak arrived.

Rising from his bow, he said, "Fire Lord, the transport vessel is waiting. All has been made ready aboard the Direption for your arrival."

Mention of the Direption turned Konoe's thoughts in a new direction, taking him away from the present conversation. The ship was synonymous with the infamous Admiral Tojo who decimated the Earth Kingdom's navy. His fleet rivaled the Southern Raiders in methods and results.

Did the Fire Lord know? Would he find it distasteful or fitting that he would make her his flagship? He wondered.

Zuko, like Iroh and himself, had been raised on the idea of Fire Nation supremacy. They, however, were taught and trained by an older generation of warriors who lived and died by a code of honor, now diluted and almost forgotten or pushed aside by those like Ozai.

Zuko was Ozai's son. Iroh may have taken his nephew under his wing, but did he not betray him in return? They were going to war again, weren't they?

_Why Iroh? Why? Why did you leave Ozai's son to rule in your place? Did you ever intend to take the throne? Were you going to leave it to your son all along? _

It came to him then; as simple as if Iroh had whispered it in his ear. Iroh had taken Zuko from Ozai and made him his son. He passed on to his nephew that which was taught to him. It had to be so. Iroh would not have left their people and their nation to Zuko had he not had the utmost confidence in him.

Konoe looked up and appraised the Fire Lord as he issued commands which the general acknowledged.

"Send word that the Council will convene there."

"Yes, my Lord."

Mak turned and left the cabin, leaving them alone again.

Zuko looked like a man condemned. "We're done here, Minister Konoe. You might as well get yourself back to the capital." He turned to gather the maps given him earlier by General Yasuhito.

Konoe had been dismissed but he could not walk away just yet. "Fire Lord Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"There is something else."

Without turning around, Zuko prompted, "Go on."

"I just wanted to say that your uncle has faith in you." He paused. "Perhaps it will help you to remember that." He left without further word.

Zuko remained as he was.

His eyes closed. Exhausted, he sighed, "Uncle . . . I wish you were here."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>

The Direption is a Star Destroyer in the Star Wars universe. Direption means: a tearing apart or away; pillage, the act of plundering, despoiling, or snatching away. I think it fits with the Fire Nation BZ (before Zuko), so I figured why not? Here, the Direption is an Empire class battleship which had seen her prime during Azulon's early reign. It was spared annihilation at the Seige of the North as it was out of commission and being refitted at the time. Admiral Tojo was known to treat prisoners of war and non-combatants ruthlessly. He is classified as a war criminal.

A question on the subject of war criminals in the Avatarverse: If Ozai, who can reasonably be held accountable for the intent to commit genocide, was spared by Avatar Aang and imprisoned for life, then would it follow that the ultimate penalty for others guilty of war crimes is life imprisonment?

History shows that there are degrees of war crimes and that one may be executed or imprisoned (sentencing varies). For my A: TLA fanfiction purposes, I am going with the idea that life imprisonment was the harshest sentence that would have been passed down. Avatar Aang believed all life to be sacred and he set the bar by sparing Fire Lord Ozai's life. This is not to say that it sat well with everyone.

≈.≈.≈.≈.≈.≈

This chapter is shorter than I would like, but at this point I need to get back in the game.

Thank you all for reading! Most especially to those who have returned after the long wait.

Some shout outs:

To Al, thank you for your patience, support and never ending encouragement.

To Dragonsigma, thank you for the feedback on my draft.

To Shen Peacock, some couples use their spouses' surname as a term of endearment. I like to think that when he started courting her she was very formal until he proved himself to be a good man. Theirs is a story worthy of a separate fanfic.

To General Ripper, I agree.

To TheReaderHimself, it is my intention to mention Azula here and there, and I will see if I can add more about her.

≈.≈.≈.≈.≈.≈

As always, constructive criticism regarding concept, storytelling and technique is always welcome. I appreciate your comments.

Thank you, again.

Private Fire


	24. Chapter 24 – Changing Directions, Part 3

**Author's Notes: **

Disclaimer: A: TLA is not mine.

I originally thought I would write one extensive chapter titled Changing Directions to cover the Fire Nation's point of view and the ensuing change in direction. [Waggles eyebrows; perhaps overly pleased with the title.] Well that didn't happen. Long story short, the chapter has been subdivided and we are now at part three (with no end in sight). So, as this can stand alone, and after so long an absence, I thought it best to go ahead post it.

Brace yourselves. I'm introducing other characters to help tell the story.

So, when you are ready, please take a seat and enjoy the show.

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking the Promise <strong>

**Chapter 24 – Changing Directions **

**Part 3 - Fire Nation, continued **

.

"When there is no enemy within, the enemies outside cannot hurt you."  
>― Winston S. Churchill<p>

.

He has run out of time.

He had hoped to have a firm sense of what he was going to do _before _having to convene the Military Council. The trouble was that he couldn't reconcile what he was about to do with the promise he had made.

"_I promised my uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation. And I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path, and begin a new era of love and peace."_

He could hear Ozai echo the words love and peace, mocking his naiveté.

When he had first visited the prison, he thought Ozai had just been taunting him, trying to get under his skin. He had done a great job at that.

Had Ozai known that he would fail? Could it be that he was not fit to rule? Was that always evident to Ozai?

The puzzle turned in Zuko's mind: _Save the turtle-crab and condemn the hawk. Save the hawk . . . and condemn the turtle-crab. _

He ignored the veiled looks his groan drew from others on the launch.

_Azula was so much better at this. Like father, she was confident and able to choose one or the other. And like father, she had no compassion. It was never about right and wrong with them. It was about strength and weakness. What does it say about me? _

He had been sincere at his coronation. He had hoped to unite, not to divide; to maintain peace, not start another conflict.

Where did he go wrong?

When had he forgotten about his people, _all _his people? Did he let Aang and Earth King Kuei get the better of him? Or was he trying so hard to rectify the wrongs of the past that he forgot to consider the future?

The awe in General Mak's voice intruded on his thoughts. "The Direption."

Contemplation broken, Zuko looked up ahead to their destination. The vessel was impressive indeed. Though older than most, the Empire class battleship was in good shape and bore her colors proudly. Her crew was topside, ready to receive their Fire Lord. The sight of them, the ship itself, _all_ the ships at the Great Gates, brought home the gravity of the situation.

_Turtle-crab, or hawk? _

No matter the choice, it was his fault. He didn't have the foresight to avoid this, and it was his fault that the Fire Nation was going to march back onto Earth Kingdom soil. It was his fault that the colonists were caught in the middle.

It would be his fault too if . . . _when_ . . . blood was shed.

.

.

In the officer's quarters aboard Captain Ryohei's cruiser, retired Major General Akashi eyed each of the men in his captive audience. He spoke casually as if what he was saying was trivial and not at all treasonous.

"Mitsuru is not the only one disgusted with the royal family. Many think that Iroh failed to end the war at Ba Sing Se and secure a victory."

Lieutenant Seiichi piped up. "Ozai had argued as much."

The comment earned him a nasty look from his captain. Not only did Ryohei not care for his junior officer's comments but he also disbelieved Seiichi's claims that his family was well tuned with matters of the royal family and their affairs.

Akashi faced the lieutenant. "They are not thrilled with him either. They think it inconceivable that the most powerful fire bender alive − fueled by the power of the comet, no less − lost to a twelve year old boy!"

Unable to help himself Seiichi interjected, "Azula can surpass her father."

Unfazed, Akashi countered, "What's more, they think his children failures too. Azula has vanished without a trace, her sanity in question . . . ."

Seiichi interrupted again. "She's been secreted away, kept in confinement."

Ignoring him, Akashi continued, "Worst of all, and I think you'd all agree with this, they call Zuko the Avatar's puppet!"

He stopped there, letting his words take effect.

It was true. They couldn't deny it. Many had said it. More have thought it and some truly believed it.

Captain Ryohei recalled a heated argument where he had said that very thing. He had spoken in anger. His brother and sister-in-law, grateful for the end of the war, had praised the new Fire Lord for his promises of peace as they had been living in fear of the fact that their twins were of age to enlist. So relieved were they that they thoughtlessly insulted the men and women who dutifully served the Fire Lord and their country.

It had been hard. So many things changed on the day Sozin's comet had returned and the world was turned upside down because of it. The highly anticipated victorious end to the war turned into defeat and dishonor. Instead of being hailed as heroes, they were labeled warmongers and murderers. It was a slap in the face.

Ryohei had not yet begun to sort it all out and had snapped. He had been proud to follow in the footsteps of his mother and father. His uncle too had given his life to the war effort. And there they were slandering and vilifying him, his friends, fellow officers, and those who served under him for the acts of a few and those of a prior generation.

When the Harmony Restoration Movement had been announced, he was glad of it. He had been reassigned to assist with the transportation of the colonists, taking him away from family and the unease he felt at home. It had given him time to think. He still didn't have all the answers, but he had calmed down enough to see that Fire Lord Zuko was good for their nation. Now, as Akashi spoke of treason, Ryohei grew alarmed.

Their collective silence was broken by Ikari's flat statement. "Mitsuru won't be able to gather enough support for what he has in mind."

"Can't he?" asked Akashi with the confidence of one holding all the cards.

General Ikari and the once Major General, both hardened men, stared at each other as if trying to will the other into submission.

Seiichi was alarmed now too. "You're not fooling anyone," he said to Akashi. "You have nothing. All you're doing is poking around. Trying to see what you can stir up."

Akashi leaned back in his seat. "Gentlemen, the times are changing. It's been a year since Ozai's downfall and six attempts have been made on the Fire Lord's life. What he lacks in popularity he makes up in enemies. There are bound to be a few more people out there with a personal score to settle who'll go after him.

Will they succeed? Who knows?

But an organized venture has been coming for some time now. Mitsuru has supporters. What we are looking for − _what we need_ − is someone on the inside, someone close to him."

His gaze fell on the General.

"Someone like me?" intoned Ikari.

"Someone like you," Akashi replied, "yes."

General Ikari had risen in rank after the top brass had either retired, been discharged, or imprisoned for war crimes. He was now a member of the Fire Lord's Military Cabinet. Of the current members, he was the logical choice to approach for the job. Ikari believed in the might and superiority of the Fire Nation and of fire benders. It was known to some that he thought the constant assassination attempts proved Zuko's leadership to be ineffective and showed him to be weak. Akashi was sent to broker the deal. With Ikari secured they could set a timetable and realize their plans.

A humorless smile spread slowly across Ikari's face. His voice matched it perfectly. "Well you can tell him from me that my answer is no."

Akashi raised a brow at that. He came prepared to negotiate. He just had to learn Ikari's price. "That's it? Just no?"

Ikari's refusal reassured Captain Ryohei, but he was agitated enough to jump out of his seat and confront Akashi. "You came to the wrong place. You're mad! Topple the monarchy? Turn the nation into a military state?"

"The idea isn't as radical as you think." Akashi continued calmly, "We'd be returning to the time before Fire Lord Yori and the unification. The generals ruled then and the Fire Lord was only a figurehead."

Ryohei shot back, "Not so. The nation was splintered. The factions were ruled by the military nobility, but the Fire Lord was _no_ figurehead. Everything flowed from him. Titles, land, and power was bestowed to those in favor, to those who were loyal and obedient to him. It was loyalty and obedience to the Fire Lord that held the nation together. Mitsuru will never be able to reign over the power hungry nobles; not to mention what is left of the disgraced power mad dogs who served Ozai!"

He retook his seat and continued, "Bah! Without the monarchy, our nation would be torn apart. And with everyone competing for more than the meager scraps Mitsuru deems fit to throw them, Agni Kais will become common place again. Divided we'd be easy pickings for the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes! How is this good for the nation?"

No longer dispassionate, anger clearly punctuated Akashi's words. "Aren't you tired of being at the whim of whatever fool sits on the throne?! Fire Lord Sozin chose to go to war and we did.

One hundred years . . . one hundred! For a hundred years we warred against the world. We came close to winning too, but it continually slipped through our fingers.

The Avatar . . . they had him in their hands. Did you know that? Zhao had him. Zuko had him! Azula had him! Ozai had him! Why did they not kill him?

No, they let him get away, time after time.

A child! We destroy an entire race; not a single one of their airbenders was left breathing! One day, the Avatar appears. He is single airbender, still a child, and we cannot kill or even hold him.

Then, on the day we would claim our victory, our mighty all powerful _Phoenix King_ was bested. Was it by the might of the Earth Kingdom? Perhaps combined with the might of the Water Tribes? _No!_ He was bested by that a single twelve year old boy." Akashi muttered choice words under his breath then spat, "Unbelievable!"

He shook his head in disgust and continued his tirade. "Oh, but that is not all. His son, Prince Zuko; disgraced and banished one day, a returning hero another, he turns traitor! He takes the throne from the Princess, at her coronation no less! Well, good for him; _but_ not good for us. The war is ended and our new Fire Lord is friends with the Avatar. Does he stand by us? No. He turns over our territories, our colonies, everything to the Earth King."

He is shouting now. "Our people mean nothing to him!

The Southern Water Tribe was decimated. The Northern tribe impenetrable and content to stay isolated. They are petitioning for reparations now. Can you imagine? The conquered are asking for restitution from their conquerors?"

Seiichi and Ryohei sat transfixed by his outburst.

Unchallenged, Akashi kept going. "What do you tell the mothers and fathers of those who have died at the Fire Lord's whim? Or those who were left orphaned? It was all for nothing? We fought for all we are worth, for the glory of the Fire Nation, for our March of Civilization . . . but that was _yesterday_. _Today_ we have a new Fire Lord. He has conceded the war and thanks you very much for your sacrifice.

Oh, but _tomorrow_. What shall tomorrow bring? Zuko gives everything away and now changes his mind. Sorry, didn't mean to give you back the colonies. Oh, you don't agree? Very well, we shall go back to war for it! And the people of the Fire Nation are called upon yet again to give their lives on the whim of yet another Fire Lord. When does it end!?"

"_**Enough**__!" _thundered General Ikari. "It would do you well to remember where you are!"

Akashi blanched. He fought to regain control. His anger and indignation had blinded him. He was aboard a cruiser, amid the Fire Lord's fleet, among men who served him. It would be a simple matter for them to take him prisoner and gain acclaim for their catch.

General Ikari was barely able to contain his rage. His speech was fast and menacing. "I agree with you on many points, but what you are proposing is going to further divide us. We cannot afford to tear our nation in half. Zuko is on the throne. Many want Ozai and their lives to return back to what they were. Some prefer Azula to her father because she still has her bending, but they will settle for Zuko.

True, he is out of favor with many, but they are cowards. Nobles and politicians play a waiting game. They grumble as they try to position themselves better within the new regime. And as far as the general populace is concerned, they are content as long as their lives go on uninterrupted."

"_This,"_ Ikari slammed his fist onto the armrest. "This campaign will make history. This will bind us together and unite us once more. They all see what kind of Fire Lord Zuko is. Then things will fall back into place and the world will make sense to everyone once again.

Fire Lord Zuko sees now what he must do. The Earth King and his advisors have been waiting for this moment. They aren't content with peace. They are itching to finish this as much as we are."

Ikari looked Akashi straight in the eye. "No! We will not do things Mitsuru's way. We will stay united under Fire Lord Zuko."

There was nothing more to say and Akashi grew anxious to get away. "I have what I came for," he said as he stood. "There is no need to bother you with anything further. I shall not take up any more of your valuable time. Now, if you don't mind, I need to catch a ride to shore before I am stuck here."

Captain Ryohei and Lieutenant Seiichi rose hastily from their seats, ready to intercept Akashi as he made for the exit. They looked to their General who only said, "Let him go."

Ryohei stood off to one side as Seiichi offered to take Akashi topside. After they were gone, he asked, "Was that wise?"

Ikari dismissed it. "Let him deliver the message and put it to rest. Their dream is but a dream, nothing more."

.

.

Lieutenant Seiichi watched as the retired Major General boarded the skiff headed for shore. Akashi had failed to get what he had come for. Without General Ikari on the inside to help their cause, Mitsuru would surely fail. In order to ensure that failure, Seiichi would get word to his contact.

_Akashi and Mitsuru are ancient_, he thought_. Their deaths will be made to look natural_.

He smiled.

_Nothing will get in the way of the New Ozai Society. _

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>

Thanks Al for cheering me on and giving me valuable feedback.

I envision Fire Lord Yori to be Sozin's father. Yori is a Japanese name which means "servant to the public." I thought it fit the Fire Lord who unified the Fire Nation and ushered in the "unprecedented time of peace and wealth." Thanks Loopy for introducing me to the idea.

Ikari can mean "anger" or "anchor" in Japanese. Hmm. Which one is he in this chapter; and which will he be in the next? Hmm.

Thank you for spending some time with me and I hope to see you next time.

Psst. − Don't forget to leave your comments in the box below.


End file.
